The Son Of Neptune
by starglow13
Summary: The Son Of Neptune.  Annabeth goes looking for Percy.  What will happen when they see each other? Continues after the Lost Hero.  Spoilers! There will be Percabeth eventually! My version of SoN! COMPLETE!  STILL READ IF YOU WISH TO! :D
1. Thinking Thoroughly

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so please accept the fact that it may be horrible..… Anyways! Back to the story! Also the story is set to be after TLH (I think that stands for The Lost Hero…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... If I did, I would be famous, wouldn't I? [:**

**The Son Of Neptune**

**Chapter 1: Thinking Thoroughly**

**Annabeth's POV (they are at Camp Half-Blood currently) :)**

It had been two weeks since Jason and I had found out that Percy was at the Roman Camp. I had been longing to see him. I just couldn't get him off my mind. What if he was with another girl? After all, when Piper and Leo thought that they really knew Jason, it was just the mist. Piper thought that she was his girlfriend. What if some other freak was getting tricked by the mist and thought they loved Percy?

_No Annabeth… Don't think about the bad things that could possibly happen…_ The good voice of my head said.

_What if he really _is_ with some other girl right now, though? _The pessimistic side of my brain thought. Before I could finish the mental argument, a voice interrupted.

"Annabeth!" a girl's voice shouted.

I slightly jumped at the sound.

As I turned, I noticed it was just my best friend, and current lieutenant of Artemis.

"Thals! What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised and happy.

"Artemis agreed to let some of her hunters come and visit for a while, considering that you guys might need some help with everything that's going on. You might even need some help on a quest to find the Roman Camp…" she trailed off, not wanting to upset me at the mention of what was 'currently happening' with the Roman Camp. I'm pretty sure she just didn't want me to feel worse than I already did at the mention of Percy's name.

Well, it didn't help.

It got me thinking about _him_ again, and apparently my expression showed what I was thinking because Thalia blurted out, "You know, we're gonna' find the Roman Camp and bring Percy back. Everything will be okay once we accomplish what is needed."

I wanted to shout at her asking her how it would be okay, considering Percy probably doesn't even remember anything! But sadly, I didn't, 'cause she was only trying to help.

I decided to just drop the whole subject and think about something else.

"So, does Chiron know about your arrival?" I asked.

"No, and a matter of fact, I should be on my way to tell him that some of the hunters of Artemis have arrived! Thanks for reminding me, Annabeth. Want to come with?" she rambled on.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Which was the truth.

"Great, let's go!"

She started running past some of the minor gods cabins and onto the steps of the Big House.

I spotted Chiron playing pinochle with Mr. D.

**(AN: I would add more about the pinochle game, but I honestly don't know what that is and don't feel like searching it considering that it's 12:15 AM on a school night… I'm up very late.)**

Apparently, they had started a while ago, because with one move Mr. D won the game. (Which was rare.)

"Ah-Ha!" he snarled. "I beat you again, Chiron! Pay up!"

"I suspected it anyways. Here's your wine. Oh and Dionysus, why do you need me to give you wine when you are the god of wine?" Chiron smirked, "Plus, you can't have it on camp grounds."

"Right," was all Mr. D managed to say.

"Annabeth, Thalia! I did not see you there! Why don't you come on in? What brings you here, Thalia?" Chiron chimed.

"I just came to say that some Hunters of Artemis are here to help with any future quests, or to help with other things," Thalia responded.

"Well, give my best thanks to Artemis."

"Sure thing, Chiron!"

"My pleasure. And Annabeth, is there something you need to talk about?" Chiron asked me. I had forgotten I was even there, since I was lost in thought.

"Oh, no, I just came with Thalia," I quickly replied, but wishing that I could talk to him about finding the Roman Camp alone. Without Thalia. Not that I hated her being there, but some things are just personal…

Thalia also seemed to notice this, and said, "Well, I am going to go say hi to Nico... and our other friends of course... We can meet up later, okay?"

"Sure thing," I told her.

With that, she skipped out the door and headed towards the Hades cabin.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk?" Chiron asked skeptically.

"Well... I was wondering if you found any signs on where the Roman Camp may be located," I confessed.

"I'm sorry to say, but I haven't come across anything too important. But Jason seems to know the location on the tip of his tongue. Hera still might have taken that memory from him, though."

"I think I'll go talk to Jason," I said, determined to find Percy sooner. The sooner the better, am I wrong? Of course not, I am a daughter of Athena.

And on that note, I sprinted out of the Big House looking for Jason.

**Finally! I finished the first chapter of the story! I know it sort of sucked, but it will get better! Review, review and review! You can never not review too many times.**

**Okay, that was just confusing… And grammatically incorrect…**

**Anyways, I will probably have the next chapter up really soon! It will definitely be 4 days or under!**


	2. The Quest

**On top of all those AMAZING reviews I've been getting (0 reviews, really people?), I felt desperate. That's why I wrote my own review. Wow. ^_^. Anyways, here is the second (and hopefully better than the first) chapter of The Son Of Neptune!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**Chapter 2: The Quest**

**Jason's POV**

I was sitting in the arena swinging my sword aimlessly around, when Annabeth came running towards me.

"I've been... looking….. all over…. for you," she began out of breath.

"You found me," I murmured not too happily.

Annabeth sat down across from me and seemed to regain her breath.

"I was wondering… Have you recuperated your total memory back yet?" she asked me.

"Most of it, bits and pieces are still missing, though. Like some of the quests I've been through with my old friends. Although, I do remember their names. There was a Dakota, Gwendolyn, Hazel, Bobby, and Reyna. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping you knew where the Roman Camp is."

"I don't know, but I'm thinking it's somewhere near San Fransisco."

"Mmm. But why would your memory trigger it being near San Fransisco?" she replied a little disappointed.

I smiled, happy to know something a child of Athena didn't know for once. "They probably put the camp near San Fransisco to keep watch on the Titans' territory. The camp's also probably heavily guarded. That's pretty much all I know right now."

"Well, thanks for the help. I think I'm gonna go talk to Chiron."

Annabeth got up and ran over the the Big House. I really wonder what's going on with her. Maybe I should go eavsdr-... I mean.. 'join' in on their conversation.

I got up and bolted in the directed Annabeth ran from. I stopped right in front of the stairs of The Big House and started to go up them, when I began to become hesitant. I stopped worrying and hastily climbed up the stairs and cracked the door open just enough so I could hear.

" – it's too soon Annabeth," Chiron stated.

"I can't wait any longer! Right now this is enough information for me! Please Chiron, can't we order a meeting for the cabin counselors and see what they think should happen?" a girl's voice said with a tone that a normal person may have thought was a _bit _disrespectful. But, hey, no one at Camp Half-Blood is normal.

"As you wish. But, this does not mean I have made any promises to your desired quest yet, Annabeth," Chiron replied.

'_Wait, Annabeth wanted to go on a quest?' _ I thought. Maybe that was the reason she was being all weird this morning. But I still don't know what the quest is about, just that it has something to do with the Roman Camp.

Interrupting my thought, the lunch horn sounded. Demigods erupted from their cabin and ran to the mess hall. Better go with them. I ran to the mess hall, and grabbed a plate. I chose some fried chicken, corn, and orange juice. I dumped half of the corn and split the chicken and dumped the halves into the blazing camp fire. I devoted that to my godly parent, Zeus. Then I sat down at the Zeus table and began to ponder.

_What quest? Why is Annabeth so desperate? Why am I wasting time thinking about someone else's business?_

It went from those questions to 'What's my favorite color?' I lost track of time with all those stupid questions when Chiron galloped in and started talking.

"We will be having a cabin counselor meeting, and children of The Big Three too. Come right after lunch."

Well, after all, I am a son of Zeus, and I really wanted to find out about the quest. I dumped the rest of my uneaten food into the campfire and mumbled something to Zeus. Then, I ran from the mess hall and into the Big House.

'_This is gonna' be interesting,' _I thought.

'_I really have to stop talking to myself…' _I thought again.

**OK! Chapter 2 finished one day later than chapter 1! PROGRESS! Review! Also leave comments about what you might want to happen next, cause im still thinking. PEACE!**


	3. Choosing and The Dream

**I'm back! I've written up the 3****rd**** chapter to The Son Of Neptune. I know the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapters were really bad and short, so I hope this one is better and longer. Also, I officially got 1 review! (not including the one I wrote to myself). Special thanks to little miss moony for submitting my first review! Without further ado, here is the next chappie! Wait, I lied. Do any of you watch American Idol? If so, I can't believe Pia Toscano got voted off! She was my favorite! OMG! Okay back to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…. How many times must I go over this?**

**Chapter 3: Choosing and the Dream**

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as Chiron announced the meeting for the cabin counselors, I sat up from the Athena table and ran straight to the Big House. I was so determined to assemble this quest, that I forgot about my lunch and simply let it rest on the table.

"Annabeth, can I have your tater tots?" my half-brother Malcolm called for me as I was running.

"Knock yourself out!" I shouted with a smile.

I heard him shout something back but was too far away to decipher what he said.

As I walked into the big house, I noticed that there were already a few people. Well, actually, pretty much everyone. There was Chiron, of course, at the head of the table. There was also Leo from the Hephaestus cabin, Piper from the Aphrodite cabin, Jason from Zeus, Nico from Hades, Clarrise from the Ares cabin, Thalia from Artemis, and a couple others from some minor gods. I was pretty disappointed that I wasn't the first to be there… But at least I finally get to know if I can go on the quest! That is, if we have one.

"Okay, I think everyone is here. I have some news for you demigods. Annabeth, here, wants to set up a quest to find Per- I mean… The Roman Camp," Chiron blabbered.

'_Nice save,' _I thought. There were a couple surprised faces and murmurs throughout the room.

"However," Chiron began, "We do not know where the camp is. Jason, being from the Roman camp, thinks it might be somewhere in San Fransisco. He thinks this because they might have set it up near the Titans' territory to keep watch on them."

Curious faces turned to Jason.

"What? I may not be the brightest crayon in the box… But when I think about it, I'm pretty sure I'm right…" Jason quieted down.

"You said '_pretty sure',_" Piper's voice rang out.

"And?" Jason questioned.

"That means you're - "

"Shut up," Jason glared at her.

"Anyways, we are going to have a vote to see whether there will be a quest involved or not. Everyone close your eyes and put your head down," Chiron interrupted.

Everyone closed their eyes, put their heads down, and waited.

"Raise your hand if you think a quest should be issued on going to the Roman Camp," Chiron stated. Piper, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Clarrise, and pretty much everyone raised their hands. That included me by the way.

"Well, by seeing the votes for yes, we don't even need to ask if anyone didn't want the quest to be issued. Therefore, there shall be a quest issued. Can you show by a raise of hands if you would like to accompany Annabeth on this quest? After all, she came up with the idea," Chiron smiled. Thalia and Jason raised their hands. Right when Nico glanced at Thalia, he immediately shot his hand up. Anyways, I also thought Jason should be going on this quest too, since he stayed at the Roman Camp for a long time, until Hera butted her little (or shall I say fat and snooty) butt into his and Percy's memories.

"Alright. Nico, Thalia, and Jason shall accompany Annabeth. You can head out for San Fransisco tomorrow afternoon. I wish you luck," Chiron said.

"But the Argo II isn't finished yet, so what are they going to use to get to the camp?" Leo asked.

"Hmm. Maybe they can take a cab to San Fransisco and take it from there," Chiron turned to Nico, Thalia, Jason, and me. "Once you four arrive in San Fransisco, follow the trails of monsters. That shall be your best bet."

"Ugh, can we leave yet?" Travis Stoll whined interrupting our conversation.

"Don't be impolite, Travis!" Katie Gardner snapped back.

"Seeing as Mr. Stoll is getting antsy, you all are dismissed." Chiron replied to Travis's disrespectful question.

As everyone left, Nico asked, "Won't we need to consult Rachel for a prophecy?"

"Actually, since she already said the next big prophecy we won't need to. We can only hope that the next Great Prophecy is not leading towards this quest," Chiron retorted. "Well, you four should go finish up camp activities and get a good night's sleep. Oh, and Annabeth? I trust you with this bag. Take it with you. It has ambrosia, nectar, and some magical potions for cures. Courtesy of Hecate on that one."

"Thank you, Chiron. I will take good care of it," I expressed.

Thalia, Jason, Nico, and I all walked out of the Big House.

"So what do you guys want to do in the mean time?" Thalia asked facing us. "We could kill some time in the sword fighting arena."

"I'm in," Jason and Nico blurted at the same time.

Thalia told Nico and Jason she would meet them at the arena. When they both took off, Thalia started walking towards me.

"Something wrong, Annabeth?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No," I simply replied showing no expression. Or so I thought.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" she asked giving me a playful punch on the shoulder while smiling. I forced a smile too. Just as I did, her smile turned into a frown.

"Really, Annabeth. I know somethings up."

I sighed. Why does she have to be so good at reading emotions?

"It's just… Percy." I reluctantly told her. "By the time we get to the Roman camp, he probably will have another girlfriend. He probably also forgot about me too, and every quest we went on… every moment we shared…"

Thalia gave me a reassuring smile. "I promise you, we will save Ol' seaweed brain."

Seaweed Brain.

That was the nickname I gave Percy when he would always be obnoxious.

"I suppose you're right. I guess I should just stop thinking about him for the moment." I told her.

"And I suppose I should go down to the arena. Want to come?" she mocked.

"No thanks. I have other plans right now," I said in the nicest possible way you could put that.

"I understand," she replied and walked away. When I said 'other plans', I meant going down to the beach. Percy and I always went down there together to talk alone.

When I reached the sandy shore, I saw that the waves were actually calmer than usual. The sea green serene waves flowed gently around, slowly and sweetly. The color of the water reminded me of _his _eyes. I'm saying _his _so I can get _him _off my mind. It was already bad enough that I went to the one and only place that reminded me of Perc- I mean _him. _ Once again, I was deep in thought for the rest of the day, taking my sandals off and skidding my toes against the soft, sweet water. Before I realized it, day turned to night. Curse this ADHD. I hastily got up and put my sandals back on. I checked my watch and mentally cursed in Greek. It was 10:56 PM. I needed a good nights sleep considering the fact that I would be going on a quest tomorrow. I grabbed the bag filled with ambrosia, nectar, and potions that Chiron gave me and ran to my cabin. '_Time for more dreams,' _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

I had been sword fighting with Thalia and Nico until day turned to night. Hours passed by like minutes. After all, when you are having fun time flies by, right? Anyways, Thalia announced that it was getting late and said that we should go back to our cabins and get a good night sleep for tomorrows quest. I highly doubt that I will get a good night's sleep, that rarely ever happens with demigods.

"See you later, Thals. You too Nico," I said, watching Nico glare at me.

"Watch out for that one," I whispered to Thalia referring to Nico. She just seemed confused when I told her that. Oh well, she will understand soon enough. I put my armor and sword away and trekked toward the Zeus cabin. When I arrived, I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I always slept in the same spot, near the one corner that I earlier realized was the spot that Thalia slept near also, before she was turned into a tree.

After thinking about that, I soon fell into a deep sleep. I bet you guessed already, that I had a dream/nightmare like most half-bloods do. That's correct, I did. Especially on the night before a quest.

My dream showed me in a car traveling across a huge bridge. _Which bridge was that again? The Brooklyn Bridge? The Sydney Harbor Bridge? _I later realized that it was neither of those bridges. It was the famous Golden Gate Bridge, which meant we had to be in San Fransisco. As soon as I reached my destination, the unknown cab driver dropped me off in front of a huge rock. I questioned the scene at first: I was in the middle of no where with a huge rock in front of me. I poked the rock and saw a light quickly appear, but disappear at the same speed it came when my finger touched the hard rock. What was that? I poked it again, and saw the same light appear. It could have been some kind of boundary. This might sound crazy, but I actually started pushing the rock over to the side. I don't know where it came from, but my instincts told me to. The rock was also pretty lighter than I expected.

My instincts were right. The quick light had been a magical boundary, to be exact. When I got the rock out of the way, there was a long, narrow, entrance that led to a bright light. I hesitated about following it, but curiosity killed the cat... Or the demigod, whatever flips your flapjacks.

It felt like I was traveling down the narrow corridor forever. When I reached the light, I saw a bunch of people celebrating and cheering and being happy. There were kids from ages 7-18. When I stepped out of the light, I bumped into a bunch of people but they didn't notice. I guess that was the good part about being in a dream trance. This may sound funny, but the place kind of looked like Camp Half-Blood, except people wore purple t-shirts. Just like the one I wore when I arrived at Camp Half-Blood...

And then it hit me. I had traveled to the Roman Camp in my dream.

**Well that was a nice long chappie! At least for me it was… I hope this one was better than the last ones! I hope to have chapter 4 up soon. Sorry if there were lots of spelling errors in this chapter, 'cause I never reviewed it. I would also like to give another thanks to little miss moony for being my first reviewer! Please stick with the story! Virtual desserts for everyone! **

**That's the end of chapter 3! Hopefully the next chapter will have Percy's POV.**


	4. Confusion

**Wow… Today was a long day… Anyways, I'm back with chapter 4! I would like to thank (once again) little miss moony for being my first reviewer! I would also like to thank alleyf98 for the positive review! Also, ms. Trish j, thanks for telling me that there was a cabin for Artemis in Camp Half-Blood! One more thing: this chapter is about what has been happening with Percy when Annabeth was at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians… **

**Chapter 4: Confusion**

**Percy's POV**

I sat in a room with two people beside me. It looked like I was in a small, stuffy classroom in a school.

"He's still asleep," I heard one of the kids next to me say. He had blonde-ish hair, and light brown eyes. He looked about 15 or 16.

"Such a heavy sleeper," the girl on the other side of me retorted while shaking her head with disapproval. She had brown hair, and instead of brown eyes like the boy's, she had intense stormy gray ones.

I sat up and stared at my surroundings. It definitely looked like a small classroom room in a school. There were kids swarming through the halls with books outside.

"Where am I?" I groggily asked specifically to no one.

"Why, we are in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean fighting giant squids," the boy said with sarcasm. I just had a look of confusion on my face.

"We're at Pennfield High in New York…" the boy said again, but this time with no sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion, again… Suddenly I became aware of what was happening. I didn't know where I was, who the kids next to me were, and most importantly, who _I _was.

"What are you talking about, Percy?" the girl beside me asked.

"Um… I'm sorry, but who are you guys? And who's Percy?" I asked with a serious tone and face.

"Dude, you're hallucinating," the boy laughed.

"Brandon, I think he's serious," the girl choked.

"Who's Brandon?" I interrupted.

"That's Brandon," she said pointed to the blonde guy. "He's been your best friend since… 3rd grade?" she told me/asked me.

"Second grade!" Brandon whined.

"Well sor-ray. I'm not an expert at everything."

"Will you jus-"

"Guys! Stop arguing! I think we have more important things on our hands right now! Now tell me where we are, who I am, and what's going on!" I yelled. That surely stopped them from fighting.

"Go on, _Lauryn, _tell Percy the answer to his questions," the guy said disgustedly.

"Percy, we're at Pennfield High. We have all been friends for a while. We're in the 10th grade. Oh, and your name full name is Perseus Jackson," the girl whose name was Lauryn told me.

"Why don't I remember anything? And why are we the only ones in this snug room?" I asked again.

"I don't know what's going on with your mind, but as for the other question, we are in detention. Courtesy of that fat head over there," Lauryn said, while pointing at Brandon once again.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who screamed and attracted the teacher's attention!" Brandon defended, raison is hands up.

"What happened?" I asked while trying to get this sudden memory loss thing off my mind.

"Well, fat head over there," Lauryn began gesturing towards Brandon. (I had a feeling her new nickname for him was fat head.) "brought a HUGE spider to school and let it loose. When I spotted it I screamed, since I extremely hate spiders, and the teacher came over only to find that it was a fake one. The teacher told us we had to go to detention!"

"It wasn't my fault! If you didn't scream I could have put it back in my backpack and acted like nothing happen!" Brandon yelled.

Before I could let Lauryn scream a comeback, I shouted, "Okay enough already! I get the point!"

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Brandon mumbled.

"Well, actually, I don't remember waking up this morning! I don't remember anything!" I shouted back.

"Brandon, Percy's right," Lauryn said in a quiet voice. "We really have to figure out the reason for his loss of-"

She was interrupted when the teacher walked into the detention room. Well, I assumed it was a teacher, since he was wearing a necklace with an ID card and photo of himself that read Mr. Cyclogg. He was as ugly as ugly can be. If you even stared at him closely you can notice that he has some kind of stigmatism…

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here," Mr. Cyclogg snarled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Lauryn noted. Brandon just glared at her.

"There will be no talking in detention!" the ugly teacher shouted. I just stared at him in disbelief. I was trying to figure out what was wrong with his face: other than the ugliness.

"What are you staring at, Jackson?" he growled.

"Who's-" I began before I remembered my last name was Jackson. "I mean… You just look like someone I know,"

'_You can do better than that,' _I thought. But then Mr. Cyclogg began to challenge me.

"Oh, yes? Well who is this 'someone' that you know?" he asked in a voice as ugly as his face.

"Umm… Just a friend?" I quickly replied.

"Whatever, Jackson. The real reason I came into your little school is classified. Well, not exactly, you will eventually find out when I kill you."

That took a long time to soak in.

"Woah… What kind of a school is this?" I asked.

"That's what I was thinking," Brandon and Lauryn said at the same time.

"Say good bye, demigods!" Mr. Cyclogg shouted.

'_Demigods? Why did that sound familiar? Oh well, some freak giant thing is going to attack me right now. Better focus on the present.' _Is what went through my mind.

"If you pathetic demigods are wondering who I am, I will tell you. I am Polyphemus! The giant from those Greek myths. Oh, and if you are wondering what I'm doing here, I'm here to kill you," he let the news rush out.

Guess that was no stigmatism.

"Demigods?" Brandon asked.

"What, you didn't know you were demigods? Wow, that makes you more pathetic than I thought!" Polyphemus laughed. "Let's get this over with."

As if on cue, he grabbed his big stick thingy (I have no idea where he got that..) and started swinging at mid air. Guess is eyesight is kinda off…

After a few minutes of swinging his big stick around, Polyphemus hit Brandon in the back and sent him flying. He hit the wall with a loud thump.

"Brandon!" Lauryn screamed.

"Go get Brandon! Bring him to safety! I will deal with the Cyclops!" I shouted to Lauryn. I had no idea why I chose to risk _my_ life, I guess I just had some kind of instinct that I could win against the ugly beast. Without hesitation, Lauryn ran to Brandon and dragged him out of the room.

"Aww, it's so adorable how you chose to risk your life for your little friends," Polyphemus told me. "Too bad I have to kill you now."

He swung his big club and missed me by a centimeter. I dodged the attack and fell on the floor. I landed on something hard. Since I fell on my butt, I thought it was just the ground that felt hard. But as I reached into my pocket, I found a beautiful pen. I know it's kinda weird to say a pen is beautiful, but this one really was. But since a Cyclops was about to kill me, I had no time to think about fancy-looking pens. I stared at the pen once more and wondered what it would look like if I uncapped it. I saw Polyphemus hitting a book case, probably thinking it was me, so I thought I had a couple of seconds to spare while admiring the pen. As I uncapped the pen, the strangest thing happened. The pen became a long, silver blade with foreign writing on it. It read, 'Anaklusmos'. Somehow, my brain knew that was ancient Greek for Riptide. I was interrupted in thought when Polyphemus rammed me in the stomach with his giant club. I soared through the air and hit the wall hard. I groaned in pain and stood up.

"Payback," I whispered, while grasping the sword so tight that my knuckles turned white.

I ran over to Polyphemus. Apparently he wasn't expecting me to attack, since he was looking around frantically for something, although I thought it was probably me he was looking for.

'_Good thing he has bad eyesight,' _I remembered. Finally, something I remembered!

I jabbed Riptide into the Cyclops leg. He moaned and fell to the floor. That was my chance. I climbed up his back and stabbed his neck, right on the pressure point. Somehow he managed to stay alive. I kept stabbing random spots until Polyphemus turned into a yellow dust pile, causing me to fall to the floor. I stayed there panting, breathing heavily. At the moment I sat up, I saw Brandon and Lauryn rush into the room.

"Are you okay, Percy?" they both asked me, rushing forward.

"Yea, fine," I grumbled.

"Are you hurt?" Lauryn asked.

I forgot about her question, and thought about something else. Polyphemus had called us demigods.

"Hello, Earth to Percy?" she asked again.

"Oh sorry. I'm fine. Anyways, do you guys know what Polyphemus was talking about when he called us 'Demigods?'" I asked looking up expectantly towards both of them. They just shrugged.

"I was kinda hoping you knew," Brandon shrugged.

"So much luck for that," I grumbled.

Lauryn offered to help me up. I gladly took her hand and stood up, still a little shaky.

I might have been hallucinating, but I saw a man run in the classroom. Well he was kinda limping. His shoes looked very uncomfortable.

"Kids, you must come with me, now!" he yelled.

"Mr. Clay? What's going on?" Lauryn asked the dude that was supposedly named 'Mr. Clay'.

"No time for explanations, just follow me!"

I hastily regained consciousness and followed the limping/walking human.

We followed him until he called a cab and settled us into the car. Surprisingly, he also got in the cab.

After a few minutes, Brandon started asking the questions.

"What's going on, Mr. Clay?"

"I'll explain once we arrive at camp," Mr. Clay responded.

We waited a couple of awkward moments as the ride continued, until I asked the next question.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked looking at Mr. Clay.

"Well I was going to say the same thing. I haven't seen you around Pennfield High. Might I ask what your name is?" Mr. Clay asked me.

"What are you talking about? Percy's been here for as long as I have," Brandon interrupted.

"I'm afraid not, child," Mr. Clay formally addressed Brandon.

"Mr. Clay… What's going on?" Lauryn butted in.

"I will explain when we arrive. And as for you Percy, which I assume is your name, what was your question?"

I hesitated before I decided that I would vent everything about today to this unknown teacher.

"Well, It all started about an hour ago. I woke up in Pennfield High, sitting next to Lauryn and Brandon. Next thing I know some giant Cyclops from the myths attacks me, and I fight him off with some pen-sword thingy," I vented out.

"Hmm, well it appears all three of you must be demigods," Mr. Clay said, not saying anything about the memory loss.

Suddenly, the cab halted to a stop. Mr. Clay gave the driver some kind of coin: which I knew was a drachma. Don't ask me, I have no idea how I knew that.

"Welcome to Camp Legion, demigods," Mr. Clay invited us gesturing toward a rock.

"Umm, have you gone crazy?" Brandon asked him.

"Keep telling yourself that. Come on, let's go inside."

Mr. Clay started pushing the rock over, to reveal a narrow path with a light at the end.

"Follow me," he said. Then he walked down the hall and disappeared in the light.

"What are you waiting for, Percy? Let's go," Brandon said as I stared at the light in awe.

"Oh, right," I said as I walked into the hall.

**P.S. I was thinking about ending it here since I've been writing for an hour… But I'm not that mean, and I'm having fun! (Sorry just had to say that)**

**Still Percy's POV**

I followed closely behind Mr. Clay, expecting for the worst. I was wondering if another monster would attack, but hopefully that would not be the case. When we reached the end of the corridors, I noticed there was a big plaza with people celebrating everywhere. There were a bunch of mini stores, too. It looked like the stores were kind of old, since signs that were supposed to say _shops_ said _shoppes_.

"Here we are!" Mr. Clay exclaimed excitedly.

"Mr. Clay, you said you would explain things when we got here… So now would be a good time…" Lauryn mumbled.

"Ah, right. Let's take a walk, children," Mr. Clay remembered.

We followed him around the plaza and into a new place. It had a bunch of cabins and a mess hall. There was also a big arena.

"Camp Legion is a camp for special people," Mr. Clay began.

"Wow, that's so inviting," Brandon said with sarcasm.

"Special, as in unique," Mr. Clay started. "You three are demigods." He layed that out pretty fast.

"Well, Mr. Clay, we don't know what a demigod is…" Lauryn confronted.

Mr. Clay chuckled. "A demigod is a person who is half-human and half-god. I'm sure all of you have at least one parent who left you as a child."

"Yeah, my dad," Brandon said.

"My mom," Lauryn added.

"I have no clue," I murmured, hoping no one heard me.

"Well, you see, the parent that left you when you were a small infant is your godly parent. You inherited their blood, so now you are half-god. The gods went around having children with mortals. That's how you were born. That's also why Polyphemus attacked you. You will encounter many more monsters, since you are demigods. You're scent attracks them," Mr. Clay said.

Well that sums it up. One of my parents is a god. Knowing nothing of my past, I cannot say if it was my mom or dad who is the god. I really wish I didn't lose my memory.

"So… My dad is a god?" Brandon asked.

"Yup," Mr. Clay replied.

"That's so… awesome! Who is he?"

"We don't know yet. We won't know until you're godly parent claims you. When that happens, there will be a symbol above your head which will indicate your parent.

"Wow, this is too much for me in one day," Lauryn mumbled.

Mr. Clay chuckled. "Yes, and I suppose I should show you who I really am."

He ripped off his pants and shoes. He was a furry goat with hooves! But, since I have common sense, I assumed he had to be some kind of creature.

"A satyr?" I asked in awe.

"No, no. A fawn, to be exact." Mr. Clay said.

Brandon and Lauryn seemed to have known this term. I just inferred that it was a satyr.

"We must go see Lupa now," Mr. Clay noted.

"Who's Lupa?" Lauryn asked. Phew, I wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"She's the head counselor of this whole camp. When you see her you will get issued a purple Camp Legion shirt. Wear it at all times," Mr. Clay said. It looked like he was holding something back that he didn't want to tell us.

We started walking toward this huge den. Mr. Clay called for Lupa, and an enormous wolf came out of the den.

_'Ah, Clay. It seems you have been successful in finding these demigods.' _The voice of a woman spoke. I assumed it had to be the wolf…

"So when do we get our shirts?" Brandon asked without a hint of confusion in his voice as the wolf talked on to Mr. Clay.

_'Right now, as a matter of fact. Clay, do they know their parents yet?'_

"No, they just got here," Mr. Clay said.

_'Okay, then we will not tell them about proving their worthy until next week. Let them enjoy a week at camp for once.'_

"As you wish," Mr. Clay said again.

With that, Lupa disappeared into the bowels of her cave.

"Get yourself settled, kids. You will be staying in the Mercury cabin until you know who your godly parent is. Here at camp, you stay in cabins. All Mercury kids are in one cabin, same with mars kids, and so on. But children that are undetermined also stay in the Mercury cabin," Clay explained.

Brandon and Lauryn nodded and walked away… as if they knew who 'Mercury' was. I stayed behind with Mr. Clay.

"Who's Mercury?" I asked.

Clay stared at me funny. "Mercury is Jupiter's messenger, the god. Don't you know who he is?"

"Oh, you mean Hermes!" I had no idea how I knew that.

"_Ut non est vera*_! That is the Greek version! We use Latin versions, after all, we are Latin. The Greeks were also wiped out long ago. Now go get settled in the Mercury cabin."

I saluted and headed for the cabin with a little baby on the door with wings. I opened it up to find it empty except for Brandon and Lauryn.

"Wow, heck of a place, huh?" Brandon asked me.

"Yea, there are a bunch of things all over the place… Kids of Hermes probably steal a bunch of items," I said.

"Hermes?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, sorry, I meant Mercury…" I recovered hoping that I didn't have to explain my error. To my luck, Brandon just nodded.

"Clay wanted me to tell you that the conch horn goes off when it's time for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Just head to the mess hall when it's time to eat," Lauryn explained.

"Got it," I replied.

It was around 6:30 PM and I _was_ getting hungry.

Just then, the conch horn blew. Great timing. I ran off to the mess hall and sat down at a random table. Lupa, the giant wolf, came and started to talk. She introduced Brandon, Lauryn, and me to the camp, and told us that we had to sit at the undetermined table until we were determined. I sat down with my plate of food. I was really curious to find out who my godly parent was. By the time dinner was over, we ate smore's and sang campfire songs.

"This is really fun!" Lauryn shouted over the singing of the kids from the Apollo cabin.

"I agree!" I shouted back, although I lied. I had been thinking about my loss of memory and my arrival at Camp Legion and my godly parent. I felt like I didn't belong here.

Just as I was about to walk out of the mess hall and head back to the Mercury cabin, everyone gasped. I looked behind me and noticed that Lauryn had a symbol of wisdom floating over her head.

"Minerva!" I heard some kids whispered.

Looks like Lauryn got determined. She will be heading to the Athe- I mean Minerva, cabin. Guess that leaves Brandon and me stuck with Mercury kids.

Or not.

Apparently a lot of kids get determined by their godly parent when the campfire ended, because everyone gasped a second time. I turned around again, and saw a sun chariot and a bow and arrow symbol floating above Brandon's head.

Guess he's going to the Apollo cabin tonight.

Great.

I'm stuck with the kleptomaniac freaks.

This will be one heck of a night.

***= That is not correct. (it was in Latin) Also, I know that I said Apollo's symbol was an arrow with a bow and a sun, but idk! Same with Athena's!**

**Also sorry if I rushed the ending, but I really wanted to finish it! It's my longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will be up soon! Also I didn't revise this, so sorry if I messed up some grammar issues and if I accidentally wrote Brandon as Bobby… I don't know why I kept doing that… Hopefully I fixed all of it. Well…. Bye!**


	5. Arrival

**I am so thankful for all of the reviews I've been getting! And a special thanks to Peace Love Percabeth for giving me another positive review! (I will always give thanks to my reviewers) And a response to your question: No, I don't think I will have Percy and Lauryn 'date'. But if any of you readers out there want Percy to date someone at the Legion Camp, go to my profile and answer my poll! The question is: Should Percy to have a relationship with one of the Legion Campers before Annabeth comes to rescue him? (Or something like that). Thanks! And here is the next chapter to The Son Of Neptune! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

_Yawn… _I stretched. The alarm clock didn't go off yet, so I checked the time and realized that it was because it was 6:00 AM. That's nothing unusual for me; after all, I am in the Athena cabin, aren't I?

I quickly slipped on my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans, and then grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair. Today was the day of the quest. I guess it was good that I was an early person, so I could start planning the quest and know where Jason, Thalia, Nico, and I should start. But I would need some help planning, wouldn't I?

A sly smile approached my face.

I put the brush down and ran out of the Athena Cabin and towards Artemis's cabin.

When I got there, I saw Thalia sleeping limply on the bed closest to the window. I was thinking about gently waking her up, but that would be no fun. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with ice-cold water. I then approached Thalia.

"Thalia, breakfast is ready, we are having nice, warm, fluffy pancakes," I whispered dreamily in her ear.

"Pancakes…" Thalia grumbled.

"But you need to get up first sleepy head!" I shout whispered.

I think you guessed what I did next. I dumped the bucket of ice water all over her head. She squealed and jumped out of bed.

When she noticed me cracking up on the floor, she shouted, "Annabeth, why in the world did you do that?"

"Well… I… wanted… help planning… the quest…" I said pausing in between laughs.

"First of all, you didn't need to get up this early to start planning the quest. Secondly, you could have gently tapped me by waking me up, 'cause now you've just wasted more time. I have to take a shower and get ready," Thalia angrily said.

"Fine, take your shower and do what you need, but when you are finished, you're helping me plan this thing!" I told her. I got up from the floor and stormed out of Artemis's cabin. I wasn't really that angry at Thalia, I guess I just really wanted to get to start searching for the Roman Camp.

Guess I should go wake up Jason now.

I ran to Zeus's cabin. When I walked in, Jason was already up, to my surprise.

"Oh, hey Annabeth. What brings you here?" he asked me.

"I was just going to wake you up and see if you wanted to help me plan the quest. I guess you are already up, though," I replied.

"Yeah. Just thinking about the dream I had last night."

"Really? Did it have something to do with the quest?" I asked, knowing that it probably did. I sat down on one of the beds in the cabin, ready to listen to his story.  
>"Yes, it did. I guess I should tell you what happened," he paused a moment.<p>

"I'm listening," I said.

And then he began, "I was in a cab going to who-knows-where, when the driver dropped me off in front of a big rock. I got out of the car and stared at my surroundings. I didn't know what to do next, but the rock was really suspicious, so I poked it. It turns out there was a magical boundary around it. I began pushing the rock out of the way, it was an instinct, and realized it was lighter than I expected. Once the rock was all the way to my right, it revealed a long, narrow corridor. I spotted a light all the way down the path. I walked down the path for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. I guess that's what happens when you are in dream-mode. Anyways, when I got to the bright light, I stepped out of the corridor and adjusted to my surroundings, again. I saw people celebrating and dancing all around, in a plaza. No one seemed to notice me. Everyone had a purple shirt that read 'Camp Legion'. Just like the one I had-"

"It was the Roman Camp!" I interrupted excitedly.

"Exactly," he said.

"This can give us lots of information on where their camp might be!"

"Yea. It definitely was in San Fransisco, because I passed the Golden Gate Bridge," he said.

"Great! Now all we have to do is notify Chiron," I said.

"Isn't it a bit… early?" he pointed out. To tell you the truth, I forgot all about the time.

I checked my watch. 20 minutes had passed, which meant it was 6:20.

"No, Chiron gets up early all the time. Let's go!" I notified Jason. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of Zeus's cabin, and towards the Big House.

When we arrived, I let go of Jason's wrist and scanned my surroundings for Chiron. He was feeding Seymour a snausage.

"Chiron!" I yelled.

"Oh, hello, Annabeth. I see you brought Jason," he greeted.

Jason cut to the point. "Chiron, we came to tell you that we know where the Roman Camp is. I had this dream where I was in a cab, and I was dropped off at a rock. It was definitely in San Fransisco, since I passed the golden gate bridge. Anyways, I poked the rock and realized there was a magical boundary around it, and pushed it out of the way. The rock revealed a long, narrow path. When I walked all the way down, it showed Roman demigods dancing and having fun. I knew they were Roman because they had the same purple 'Camp Legion' shirt that I wore. That's when I woke up."

Chiron nodded his head. "Then we will drop you, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth off at the airport closest to the Golden Gate Bridge. You will leave at noon tonight. And Annabeth, do not forget about the bag I gave you filled with ambrosia, nectar, and potions. You may need some in case you come across a deadly monster attack."

"Great, thanks Chiron. But I think I'm going to go wake up Nico right now," I told him.

"What about Thalia?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I already took care of her," I said with a smile. He just eyed me suspiciously as I made my way out of the Big House and over to Hades cabin.

I ran inside and noticed Nico was also sleeping.

I decided to just get this thing over with.

"Nico! Get out of bed! We know where to start on the quest!" I shouted while shaking him.

He groaned and stepped out of bed.

"Must you wake me up at 6:30 in the morning?"

"It's for the best," I said nodding.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'sure', but with sarcasm.

"Anyways, get dressed so we can discuss the quest," I told him. I ran out of Hades's cabin and decided to go check on Thalia.

"Hey Thals, sorry about earlier," I told her when I got to Artemis's cabin. "I guess I just really wanted to arrive at the Roman Camp…" I didn't want to say any more.

"I understand," she said sympathetically, knowing that I really wanted to see Percy. She must have taken a shower, since her hair was wet. She was also wearing new clothes.

"I just woke Nico up. Jason was already up when I went to the Zeus cabin. He had a dream about the Roman camp," I said.

"Really? Does he know where it is?" she asked me wide-eyed.

"He knows it's in San Fransisco, since he passed the Golden Gate bridge in his dream. The camp is behind a huge rock."

"Figures," she laughed. "So we are leaving in the afternoon, right?"

"Correct-o. So far we have the bag with nectar, ambrosia, and potions packed for the quest. Anything you want to bring?" I asked her.

"Nope. All I have is my bow and arrows, but I can carry that," she responded.

"Gotcha. Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Later," I said.

"Bye!" she called as I ran to Athena's cabin.

I got to the Athena cabin and got in the shower. The water felt really refreshing. It also reminded me of… _him._ I quickly finished washing up and turned the water off. I got dressed and checked the clock. 7:00, it read. Great, it's almost time for breakfast. Just as I thought that, the breakfast conch horn blew. My stomach grumbled. Better go eat.

When I arrived at the mess hall, I grabbed pancakes, sausages, and orange juice. It was funny that they were actually serving pancakes today. I threw some of my food into the campfire and dedicated it to Athena. Then I went to sit down at the Athena cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth," my half brother Malcolm said as he sat across from me at the Athena table.

I quickly swallowed my food and replied, "Hey Malcolm. What's up?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Too much."

I could tell there was something he didn't want to tell me, so I shrugged it off.

After I finished eating, I strode over to the Hades table. Since I never told Nico about Jason's dream, I decided now was the right time to.

"Hey Nico," I said sitting across from him.

"Aren't you suppofed to be at the Afena tablwe?" he asked me with a mouth full of food.

I laughed and said, "Yea, but I just needed to tell you something about the quest." Before I could let him answer, I finished my statement. "Jason visited the Roman Camp in his dream. He knows it's in San Fran, since he passed the Golden Gate bridge. There is this huge rock that has a long narrow path behind it. All the way down the path is the Roman Camp. We'll be going there at noon."

"Works for me. But what should we pack for the quest?" he asked, this time with no food in his mouth.

"We already have the pack filled with ambrosia, nectar, and the potions. If there is anything else you want to pack, then you can put it in the bag. But you should probably carry your sword," I told him.

"Yea... So the only thing I will bring is my sword. Got it," he said.

"Kay. Well I'm going to go back to the Athena table. Bye."

I ran back to my table and sat down, waiting for Chiron to dismiss us.

"Everyone may go back to their daily activities," Chiron conveniently told us.

Right when I heard that, I decided to go to the arena. I grabbed my dagger and walked toward the arena when someone stopped me.

"Where are you going, Annabeth?" a girls voice asked me.

I turned and saw Thalia.

"Oh, hey Thalia. I was just going to the arena. Wanna' come?"

"Sure," she replied.

We walked to the arena and had four swordfights, of which I won.

Time was passing really fast. 7:00 AM turned to 11:30 AM. The quest was getting closer.

I stopped sword fighting against Thalia and noticed the time. The quest would be in 30 minutes.

"Thalia, the quest is in thirty minutes! Come on, we should go get ready," I told her.

"I suppose you are right. I need to pack a change of clothes," she replied.

"Okay, but since I'm already packed, I will go make sure Jason and Nico have packed and are ready."

I ran over to Zeus's cabin and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I thought about going inside, but I hesitated and wondered if he was just doing other activities. So instead I ran over to the Hades cabin to find Nico. I knocked on the door and Nico answered.

"Hey Annabeth," he said.

"Hi Nico. I was just wondering if you were all ready for the quest," I said.

"Yea, all set. Where's Thalia?"

"She's getting ready."

"Ah, I see," he said nodding his head.

"Have you seen Jason? I couldn't find him in his cabin," I asked.

"Yea, last I checked he went to the Big House to talk to Chiron."

"Thanks, Nico! Oh, and be ready to leave at 12:00 PM!" I hurried away to the Big House.

When I arrived, I saw Jason talking to Chiron.

"Have you packed everything, Jason?" Chiron asked him.

"Yea. I was just wondering how we would get to San Fransisco," Jason said.

"I'd say flying would be your best bet, since you are a son of Zeus," Chiron recalled.

"But three plane tickets would cost lots of money," Jason pointed out.

That's when Chiron noticed me standing in the doorway.

Jason turned to look what Chiron was staring at.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," Jason greeted.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you were all packed and ready to leave soon."

"I'm all set. I just came to ask Chiron about how we would get to San Fransisco," he informed me.

I just nodded as if I heard nothing. "Shouldn't we fly?"

"Plane tickets cost too much," Jason pointed out.

"I think I know another way," I said while looking at Chiron for approval.

He must have understood what I was thinking, since he nodded.

"Come on!" I motioned for Jason to follow me as I strolled out of the Big House.

He followed me all the way until we arrived at the destination: the stables.

"Why are we at the stables?" Jason asked.

I stared at him wondering why he hasn't figured it out yet. "We could use the Pegasus to fly over to San Fransisco." I told him slowly like he was a kid.

He nodded. "Good idea,"

"When do children of Athena _not _have good ideas?" I smiled.

I glanced at my watch. _11:50._

"We should get going soon, it's 11:50 already," I said.

"Alright, I'll go get Thalia and Nico. Stay here and get the horses ready," Jason told me.

"Pegasus, not horses," I corrected.

"Right," he said as he ran off.

I chose four Pegasi. Blackjack, of course, consisted of those four.

When Thalia, Nico, and Jason finally arrived, I assigned them some Pegasi. I gave Jason a medium size white one, Nico a stout, tall, black one, and Thalia a skinny brown one. I took Blackjack, for my own reasons.

Although Blackjack probably couldn't understand me, I finally got him to understand. I told him to go to San Fransisco, and without hesitation, he began to fly with the others close behind.

"Wait- did anyone tell Chiron we left?" Nico asked.

"Took care of that," Jason shouted over to Nico so he could hear over the loud noise of the wind.

There was a long period of silence, until Jason broke it.

"So, where did you get Blackjack anyways?" Jason asked no one in particular.

I looked back at Thalia and Nico who just looked at me for an explanation.

I sighed, "He was rescued from The Princess Andromeda, which was the boat where Kronos was being held."

"Well, how did he get to Camp Half-Blood?" Jason asked again. I was getting irritated.

"Didn't I answer that? I said he was _rescued._" I answered not looking back at him. I had a feeling he continued to stare at me with confusion, until I finally looked back and saw Thalia mouth '_Percy'_. Jason nodded and I quickly turned back around facing the cloudy sky.

The rest of the ride remained in silence, until Nico whined, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll try to tell Blackjack to stop down there," I said while pointing to a spot which I doubt Nico saw.

Blackjack and his friends eventually understood and halted. They swiftly glided until we reached the ground. We stopped at a small shop, which looked like a gas station.

"Hurry up and go, Nico, 'cause we shouldn't stay here long," Jason said.

"Got it," Nico squealed and ran to the boy's bathroom.

I was getting impatient, even though it had only been two minutes. I glanced at Thalia and Jason and saw that they were also getting fidgety.

"Is he almost done yet?" Thalia whined.

"Don't ask us!" Jason expressed.

"Jason, could you go check on him and see what's taking him so long?" I politely asked.

"On it," he murmured as he trudged towards the bathroom.

One minute later, I heard a high-pitched scream and saw a boy around the age of 12 run out of the bathroom. There was the sound of a woman's voice and I immediately knew what it was.

"Come on!" Thalia yelled motioning me to the bathroom.

I was a little uncertain of whether I should go in the boy's bathroom, but once Thalia was fully in, I decided I would go along with it.

Once we were in the bathroom, we saw Nico and Jason battling an Empousai.

The Empousai stopped as she saw me and Thalia, and hissed, "Why, hello. I'm Tammi. I've already introduced myself to these boys, so why not introduce myself to you?"

The name rang a bell. Tammi… Empousai…

_Ding!_

The little light bulb in my head went off. Percy had talked about an Empousai named Tammi. There was also one named Kelli. He defeated them on his first day at Goode High School.

Great way to start the school year.

"Weren't you killed a while ago?" I asked with disgust.

"And you know me… how?" she snarled.

"My… _friend… _told me about you," I said, with emphasis on friend.

She laughed. "That so? Do I know this _'friend' _of yours?"

"Let's see… Goode High School… Big fire… Ring a bell?" I smirked.

Her face flushed with anger.

Looks like she remembered.

She lunged at me, but I dodged to the right.

"Annabeth!" I heard Thalia cry.

I grabbed my dagger and my invisibility cap, which I packed at the last moment. I slipped the cap on and got behind Tammi.

She seemed to notice something was up, since she was frantically looking around. She decided to give up on me, and lunged at Thalia. Right before she had the chance to attack, I stabbed her in the back. She dissolved into a yellow pile of dust. I removed my cap and slipped it into the pack.

"Wow, nice teamwork," Thalia told me.

I smiled and mumbled, "She deserved it."

We walked out of the bathroom and Jason, Thalia, and Nico all boarded their Pegasi.

"I don't think we should take another rest stop…" Nico mumbled.

I climbed onto Blackjack and said, "I'm with ya."

We all made small talk for the next three hours. I was growing eager to arrive at the Roman Camp.

"When will we be there?" Nico asked irritated.

"Bout' two more hours," I responded.

"Ugh. I can't wait that long," he said.

"Well take a nap or something," Thalia butted in.

"Too boring," Nico said.

"Well, that's fine by me. You can be bored for the next two hours, not my decision," Thalia mumbled.

Nico rested his head on the Pegasus's neck and instantly fell asleep.

"Do you mind if I take a nap too? I'm getting kinda tired," Jason said.

"I don't mind. I'll wake you up when we get near the Golden Gate Bridge, if you're still sleeping. For now get some rest," I told him.

"Thanks, Annabeth," he said as he snored off.

Thalia and I were the only ones awake.

"Guess it's just us now," Thalia said as if reading my mind.

"Yup," I said with no emotion. I kept my eyes on the 'sky' as if nothing just happened in the last couple of hours.

"What's wrong? You seem like you're annoyed or something," Thalia asked worriedly.

I didn't say anything for a minute or two. Nor did Thalia. I guess she was really waiting for an answer.

I sighed. I didn't want to lie to her anymore. "I just really want to arrive at the Roman Camp."

"There's more to it, Annabeth. I know you're annoyed and all, but you don't have to keep things from me," Thalia said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Thalia. I'm just not in the mood right now," I tried giving her a fake smile.

She shrugged it off and looked up at the clouds.

When we were finally getting close to the Golden Gate Bridge, I decided I would wake Jason up.

"Jason, wake up, we are almost at the Bridge!" I shouted.

"Uh huh um nuh…" he mumbled.

"Wake up!" I yelled again, slapping his face lightly.

"I'm up, I'm up…" he responded groggily.

"The Golden Gate Bridge is getting close, we need your help to keep watch," I said.

"Got it," he retorted.

10 minutes passed until we actually reached the Bridge.

"Wow…" I muttered when I was close enough to view its architectural beauty. So beautifully designed… So-  
>"Annabeth, get out of dream mode! You need to tell Blackjack to stop down at the rock down there," Jason said pointing towards a big boulder.<p>

"Fine," I hissed. Huh, I was starting to sound like that Empousai.

I shook the thought out of my head, and proceeded to tell Blackjack to stop at the big boulder.

He seemed to understand almost immediately. The Pegasi dropped us off at the big rock. I pulled four apples out of my pack and gave one per Pegasus. They chomped happily and flew back to Camp Half-Blood.

I wiped my hands on my jeans, and stared at the rock. It was big and mysterious.

"This is it," Jason muttered. "The rock from my dream."

**Woah! Looks like I got chapter 5 for the Son Of Neptune finished! I'm on a roll! Please review! Constructive criticism is allowed! Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile asking if Percy should be in a relationship with someone from camp legion before Annabeth comes to rescue him! You can also put your answer in a review! Thanks!  
><strong>


	6. Getting To Know The Real Me

**Hi guys! Please read everything I write in bold! Starting now:**

**I know that I said there would be a poll set up on my profile, but I'm not sure if it's working… Sorry, I'm trying my best. Just write the answer under the reviews. In case you forgot what the question was, here it is: Should Percy be in a relationship with someone from the legion camp before Annabeth comes to 'rescue' him?**

**I need the answers kinda soon, because they already arrived at the Legion camp… Anyways, (I say anyways a lot) I'd like to thank Megan5162 for writing a friendly review! Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews! You rock! It just made my day ****. Also, I know that the chapters before chapter 6 had lots of grammatically incorrect errors. I meant to say Lauryn had stormy gray eyes, since she is a daughter of Minerva. But the previous chapters also had a couple of typos, so I went back and revised them. Ok, here is chapter 6 to The Son Of Neptune. Oh, and I'm really sorry that I took long to update, but fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. P.S., this is Percy's POV. Everything that happens is set to be happening while Annabeth is coming to the Roman camp, so technically Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth didn't arrive at the big rock yet. They aren't even in San Fransico. Sorry if you didn't understand that but you will eventually if you just read the story.**

**In case you forgot where we left off with Percy, he just spent a night in the Mercury (Hermes) cabin. I kinda hate this chapter, I didn't mention Annabeth yet. Don't worry, Percy will 'meet' Annabeth in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 6: Getting to Know the Real Me**

**Percy's POV**

Here's some good advice: Never spend the night in the same cabin with a bunch of kids who are experts at pick pocketing and pranking.

Trust me, it's not fun.

**(In the flashback, Percy is getting up in the middle of the night to go pee. Just thought I'd mention that ****)**

_*Flashback*_

_I remember sleeping peacefully in one of the Mercury cabins beds. I was dreaming about all of the Latin gods and goddesses. I awoke from my sleep after learning about the god 'Pluto', and his death wrath._

'_That was somewhat like a nightmare,' I thought to myself, thinking about Pluto._

_I decided to just shrug it off. Right now, I had to pee._

_When I started walking towards the bathroom, I slipped on something hard and fell to the floor. Apparently, that triggered something else, because a bunch of seaweed fell onto my head._

_Just great._

_The lights in the cabin turned on and revealed a bunch of snickering Mercury kids._

"_Wow, you guys are so helpful to the new kid," I muttered._

_The kids just kept snickering as I made my way to the bathroom. After going 'to the bathroom', I started the shower water._

_Even though it was the middle of the night, I smelled like fish. I was due for a shower anyways. I hopped in the shower and felt refreshed once I touched the water. It felt like I was surging with power._

_I finished washing up and turned the shower off. Once I did so, I felt my energy drain a bit. Strange…_

_*End Of Flashback*_

That teaches you to never trust Mercury kids.

Also, if you're wondering, I never fell asleep after my shower. I was too busy thinking about how powerful I felt in the water.

I got dressed and prepared for a new day. I was hoping to learn more things about myself today.

Just then, there was a loud horn. I remember Lauryn telling me about the conch horn, and that whenever it went off it was time to eat. Looks like it's breakfast time.

I was actually eager to eat breakfast. I was really hungry. Guess that's what seaweed does to you.

I grabbed some waffles and an orange and sat down at the undetermined table.

I glanced over where Brandon was, and saw him chatting with a bunch of his half-brothers and sisters. Looks like Brandon is fitting in already.

I glanced at Lauryn and noticed the same thing. She was happy and laughing around with her siblings. Too bad I'm all alone. I shrugged the thought off and ate my waffles.

I heard a woman's voice and turned around to see Lupa, the camp director.

'_Hello, children. As you can see, we have three new campers. Please welcome Brandon, Lauryn, and Perseus!' _

"When will they prove their worthy?" a kid sitting at the Vulcan table asked.

'_I have not told them about that yet. And since you mentioned it, Caleb, I think I will make them prove their worthy tonight. The sooner the better,' _

On that pretty note, she called Lauryn, Brandon, and me to her den. She told us she would explain the whole worthy thing there.

"So… what about this worthy thing?" I asked since no one spoke up.

'_Ah, yes. Tonight at 6:00 you will battle a certain monster, which I will choose. You either kill it and live, or you die. All rules will be explained tonight in the Amphitheater,' _Lupa explained._ 'Oh, and everyone from camp watches you. Any questions?'_

Lauryn, Brandon, and I all stared blankly at Lupa like she was crazy. She just chuckled and dismissed us from her cave.

"This camp his harsher than I suspected," Lauryn said.

"Tell me about it…" Brandon mumbled.

"I'm just hoping we get an easy monster," I told them.

"Like there are any easy ones out there," Brandon pointed out.

"Touché," I responded.

"Well, I'm going to read a book about battle techniques. They may come in handy, considering we will be facing a monster today. Not that I need any more battle techniques than I have. That's just the luck of a daughter of Minerva," Lauryn smiled and walked away.

"I guess I should go practice my archery," Brandon said.

"Well why would you do that if you never miss a target? Dude, you're a son of Apollo for crying out loud!" I exclaimed, sort of annoyed that he wanted to 'ditch' me.

"Woah, calm down. Even kids of Apollo don't always make a bullseye," he said.

"Fine. I guess I'll just practice my sword fighting," I said and ran to the arena.

The arena was huge. There was a rack of all kinds of weapons, from swords to daggers to bows.

I didn't need a weapon, since I had Riptide. I pulled the pen out and uncapped it. Next, I grabbed some armor that wasn't too big or small.

There were dummies scattered all over the place. I hacked and whipped at them until morning became evening. I checked the time. It was 5:45. I'd be proving my worthy soon.

I ran to Lupa's cave. When I arrived, I knocked on the door.

'_Hello, Perseus,'_

"Hi Lupa. Most people call me Percy by the way," I informed her. "Anyways, do I have to be extra early and ready to go to this 'proving worthy' thing?"

'_No, all you have to do is be at the Amphitheater at 6:00. If you have a desired weapon, bring it. If not, you can borrow one from the arena. See you soon, child.'_

Since I had fifteen more minutes until it was time for the fight, I decided to go see what Lauryn and Brandon were doing. I went to the Apollo cabin first, since it was closer.

I knocked on the door and saw Brandon answer it.

"Hi Percy," he said.

"Hey. I just wanted to say that I recently went to see Lupa, and she said that you could bring a desired weapon to the Amphitheater for the fight," I told him.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," he said.

"Oh, and also, do you want to walk down there with me? Lauryn can come too," I said a little awkwardly. I guess I was just a little scared about proving my worthy tonight.

"Yea, lets go. We should probably get Lauryn first," he said.

"Got it," I told him.

We ran to Minerva's cabin and knocked on the door. Lauryn's half sister answered the door.

"Oh, hello. I'm Hazel. What can I do for you boys today?" she asked us. Well, I'd say she mostly asked _me_. She was staring at me with a dreamy face. It was beginning to freak me out…

'_What's up with her…' _I thought.

"Um… We were wondering if Lauryn was there…" I said.

She snapped out of her 'trance' and a small frown approached her face. It was filled with disappointment.

"Oh," Hazel said in a small voice. "I'll go get her."

She ran and got Lauryn.

"Oh, hey Percy, Brandon," Lauryn greeted.

"Hey. We were just wondering if you wanted to walk with us to the Amphitheater. We need to prove our 'worthy' soon," Brandon told her.

"Oh, I'd love to come. Lets go," she said.

We walked all the way down to the Amphitheater in silence. When we walked inside, Lupa and Mr. Clay were already there.

"Hi Mr. Clay, hi Lupa," Lauryn greeted.

"Hello. Now, once everyone arrives, Lupa will announce the order that you will be fighting in. She will also announce the monster you will be fighting. Make sure you have weapons," Mr. Clay said.

I had my sword, Brandon had his bow and arrows, and apparently Lauryn received a dagger earlier, 'cause I noticed she had one.

The Amphitheater filled pretty quickly. Within minutes, Lupa started greeting everyone and got their attention up front.

'_Greetings everyone! As you all know, these three demigods, Brandon, Perseus, and Lauryn, will be proving their worthy to the Roman Camp!'_

The crowd roared with excitement.

'_Now, now, settle down. First up will be Brandon, facing a hellhound!'_

I glanced at Brandon and he looked panicked, but relieved at the same time.

Brandon was pushed into the middle of the Amphitheater, when a giant hellhound pounced at him. He jumped to the right, and just in time, too. He grabbed his bow and shot an arrow right into the hellhound's eye. It bellowed in pain.

The crowd cheered and Brandon smiled, distracted. The hellhound jumped on him and pinned him down. Brandon was underneath the hellhound, so he had a perfect shot of his stomach. He shot the hellhound's stomach, and apparently it had had enough. The crowd erupted in cheers as Brandon got covered in a mound of yellow dust.

"Great job, Brandon!" I shouted at him.

He just bowed and waved at everybody.

'_Good job Brandon… Erm, what is your last name?' _Lupa started.

"Kramer," Brandon said.

'_I hereby pronounce Brandon Kramer, son of Apollo, as an official member of the Legion! Now, we have our next fighter. Please come to the center of the Amphitheater, Lauryn Santiago!'_

Lauryn reluctantly walked to the center of the Amphitheater.

"So, what am I fighting?" she asked.

'_Good question. You will be fighting a Manticore,' _Lupa said casually.

Lauryn was struck with fear as the Manticore ran out into the arena.

He had a lion-like body with a scorpion's tail.

Lauryn firmly grasped her dagger. She charged at the Manticore unexpectedly. The Manticore wasn't expecting it, either.

He whined in pain as Lauryn stabbed his leg. She apparently knew to stay away from the tail.

The manticore lunged at Lauryn, but she just ducked and crawled under its stomach. Just like Brandon, she stabbed his stomach. The Manticore was still going strong, though.

He was quick, intelligent, and fast, but Lauryn was all the same.

She jabbed him a couple times in the back.

All of a sudden, he lunged at her and sent her flying. She hit the wall rock hard.

This got her mad. You could practically see the fumes coming out of her ears.

She charged the Manticore. She leaped onto his back: which I have no idea how she accomplished.

Lauryn then stabbed the Manticore repeatedly in the head.

Wow, talk about anger.

The Manticore dissolved into a yellow pile of dust. The crowd erupted in cheers a second time.

'_Good job Lauryn! Lauryn Santiago, daughter of Minerva, I pronounce you a member of the Legion!' _Lupa must've been in a good mood today.

'_Now, we have our last contestant! Percy Jackson, please come forth to the middle! You will be facing a Chimera!'_

The crowd gasped. I was pretty nervous myself.

I walked into the center and the Chimera was immediately released.

The sight shocked me.

The Chimera had a snake-headed tail that had venomous fangs. I've heard the venom is just like acid. The Chimera also breathed fire. The head was a lion and the body was a goat.

"Let's beat some lion-goat-snake butt," I muttered non enthusiastically.

I grabbed Riptide and uncapped it.

The Chimera lunged at me. I dodged the attack, and stabbed him in the leg, but he didn't really seem effected by the stab.

He began to charge at me again, and this time, he pinned me down. Just as he was about to breathe fire on my face, I sliced at his hoof, (since his body was a goat) and broke free. I earlier figured out that my sword-pen would return back into my pocket once I lost it. This was a good thing, because when the Chimera pinned me down, my sword skittered down the Amphitheater. I waited for the pen to come back into my pocket, but apparently it decided to take a little longer than I expected.

The Chimera was running towards me, and I had to act fast.

He was inches away. He got closer every moment I thought about my pen reappearing.

I was out of luck.

The Chimera jumped on me and I felt the warmth of the fire starting to come out of his mouth.

But then the strangest thing happened.

I felt a tug in my gut, and all of a sudden, I was on top of the Chimera pinning him down. I didn't even notice that the Amphitheater had flooded.

I felt my pen reappear in my pocket.

I uncapped riptide and stabbed the Chimera right in the chest. It dissolved into a yellow pile of dust.

I looked at the crowd of demigods staring at me with wide eyes.

"What, no applause?" I mumbled.

Lupa began with shock,_'Welcom to the Legion, Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune._

**Oooh, bit of a cliffy there, eh? **

**(Imagine that in a British accent)**

**Also, im really sorry if you think this story is boring, but I'm kinda running out of ideas for the story. Review!**


	7. Meeting' him

**Hey ya'll! I just love talking' in different accents. (Rather than an American accent). So anyways, I had lots of time to write up stories since fanfiction isn't working too well… Review! Don't forget to answer the poll question under reviews. (if its not working). If you don't know the poll question, then look at the previous chapter. I'm too lazy to repeat it…**

**And also, I am thinking about writing a new story. I will update an authors note in The Son Of Neptune about the story, and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, im too lazy. Please refer to previous chapters!**

**Chapter 7: 'Meeting' ****him**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Previously:_

_"This is it," Jason muttered. "The rock from my dream."_

_Normal time:_

I was so happy. We finally made it to the Roman camp.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start pushing the rock," Jason said as Thalia, Nico, and I were all deep in thought.

"Oh, right," Nico said.

"I'll take the left side, Thalia, you take the right. Jason and Nico can assist with the lifting," I told them.

"Got it," They all said at once.

We pushed the rock over to the side, and just as Jason said, it was lighter than I expected.

"Wow, this is really light," Nico muttered.

When the rock was fully out of the way, there was a long, narrow hall with a light at the end.

"Follow me," Jason said, while gesturing towards the hall.

We followed him for a long time, until we reached the light. We all stepped out and sunk in the surroundings.

There were a bunch of little shops. It was just like Jason described it, except there weren't any children dancing and celebrating.

I heard the faint voice of a woman in the distance.

"Lupa," Jason whispered. "Come on, lets follow the voice."

Thalia was the first to step up and follow Jason. I hesitantly followed, with Nico behind me.

We were getting closer and closer to the voice. Jason stopped in front of a huge building.

"This is the Amphitheater," Jason explained. He must've regained some memory back to remember that.

"Well, are we going to go inside or not?" I asked.

"Lets go," Jason said.

He opened the doors to a sight that shocked me.

There were people sitting all around the Amphitheater, on things that looked like bleachers.

No one noticed us come inside, since they were all fixated on the same thing.

A kid standing in the center of the Amphitheater with water surrounding him. It looked like the whole Amphitheater took a bath.

He mumbled something, which I could not make out.

Then I faintly heard a woman's voice say something, but I couldn't make that out either. I only heard part of it, which said " - welcome to the legion." Then every camper erupted in cheers.

"Come on, we have to blend in. Let's go sit on the bleachers with the other campers," Jason said.

We quickly sat down on the benches.

"Oh, and remember, use the Roman versions for the gods and goddesses," Jason reminded.

I was staring at the kid who stood in the middle of the amphitheater. He took off his armor and helmet so I could just make out his features-

I stared at him with disbelief. He had sea-green eyes, and messy black hair.

Percy.

I glanced at Thalia and gave her a look that said 'Do you see that too?'

She just returned my look with a confused look.

"_All campers can return to normal activities. Please welcome the three that have just proven their worthy into the legion!" _ The woman's voice roared.

I got up and ran down the bleachers, over to Percy.

"Annabeth, where are you going?" I heard Jason shout.

That caused a lot of people to stare in his direction.

Many people had confused looks.

"_Jason?" _ the big wolf asked.

Jason didn't answer for a while before saying, "No?"

He pulled his hood up and people just shrugged off the idea of him possibly being Jason.

His look couldn't have changed within two months…

I ran back up the Amphitheater and said, "I can't believe people didn't even question the fact that you said you weren't Jason. Did you grow or something within the last two months?"

"Either that, or they are just plain stupid," Jason laughed. "Anyways, I decided to keep my identity a secret until the Greeks come sailing on the Argo II. Then we can explain everything. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that we will be staying at the Camp Legion until the Argo II is finished. It should be done within a couple of weeks."

"Fine by me," Thalia said.

"Did anyone not see what just happened before everyone turned their attention to Jason?" I asked.

They all just looked at me confused and I began to explain. It was safe to talk, since everyone left the Amphitheater. "Didn't you guys see the kid surrounded by water when we walked in here?" Before I let them say anything, I said in a small voice, "That was Percy."

There was a long pause before Thalia yelled, "Well what are we waiting for? We need to find him!"

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the Amphitheater. Nico and Jason followed behind us.

I scanned my surroundings looking for a pair of sea-green eyes.

_Percy! _I thought when I found him.

"Let's go!" Thalia yelled. Apparently she found him too.

He was talking to a girl with brown hair and gray eyes like mine. I really hoped she wasn't his… you know.

I overheard their conversation.

"How did you do that?" the girl asked amazed.

"I don't know. But where's Brandon?" Percy said trying to shake off her question.

"Percy, you can't just ignore my question," the girl said with her hands on hips.

"I honestly don't know, Lauryn! But just so you know, you didn't answer _my _question either," Percy made a comeback.

That was so Percy.

Lauryn rolled her eyes and walked away.

Percy just ignored the girl and turned around. He seemed to notice Jason, Thalia, Nico, and me.

I didn't even care if he didn't know who I was. I ran up to him and hugged him really tightly.

"Umm, hi?" he said.

"Hi," I said, leaving it simply at that.

I glanced back and saw Nico, Thalia, and Jason waving for me to come back.

"Oh, sorry," I said blushing.

As I ran off to my friends, I felt Percy's sea-green eyes watching me leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico asked me.

I just gave him one of my famous glares.

"We better tell Lupa we are 'new' Roman demigods," Jason said after a minute or two.

"Who's Lupa?" Thalia asked.

"She runs the camp, kinda like Chiron," Jason replied.

"Ah," Thalia said, nodding.

Jason led us to a cave thing, and knocked on the door.

Jason made sure to keep his hood up so 'Lupa' didn't notice him.

'_Who are you?' _

"We are demigods. We came across this camp a few moments ago," Jason announced.

'_Oh. Well, welcome to Camp Legion. I will have a faun here in a few minutes. Just wait outside of the cave until he comes.' _Lupa said.

We waited a few minutes until the 'faun' came to show us around.

"Hello, I'm Clay," he said. "Wow, there have been lots of new kids lately!" He chuckled.

I fake giggled.

Clay showed us all around camp Legion, before he asked, "Have you been claimed yet?"

I thought about what I should tell him, since he thinks we are new, and usually kids who are new haven't been claimed yet. But instead, I said, "Yea. I'm Annabeth, daughter of-" I was about to say Athena when I remembered to use Roman names. "Minerva," I finished.

If he didn't ask why I was claimed when I was new, I wouldn't say anything. If he did, I had an idea.

He just nodded and said, "And you three?" Looking at Thalia, Nico, and Jason.

"Thalia, daughter of Jupiter," Thalia introduced.

"Nico, son of Pluto," Nico said with a smile.

"Ja-" Jason started, but remembered he wasn't going to announce his true identity until the Greeks arrived.

"Jacob, son of Jupiter," he finished.

"Great, then you guys should already have a cabin. Why don't you go on and get settled?" Clay asked.

"Got it, thanks, Mr. Clay," I told him.

"Don't mention it. Have fun!"

Clay walked (if there was a way for lopsided satyrs to 'walk') away as I turned my attention to Jason.

"Well, I'll be going to my cabin. You guys should do the same. See you later, Thalia, Nico, and _Jacob_," I said, holding back a laugh.

"Yea, yea," Jason said while wiping his hand dismissively.

I ran to the Minerva cabin.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" a girl asked me.

"I'm a daughter of Minerva," I told her.

"Ah. Welcome. Do you have any stuff?"

"Some," I said, thinking about the bag with nectar, ambrosia, and potions that Chiron gave me.

"You can put them over there," she said pointing a finger at a cabinet filled with cubby holes.

"Thanks."

I ran to the cubby holes, and gently set the pack down.

"Oh, and I'm Hazel," the girl who welcomed me into the cabin greeted.

"I'm Annabeth," I responded.

"Great. Everyone else from our cabin is coming in just a moment to introduce themselves. Whenever someone new comes with have this initiation ceremony kinda thing," Hazel told me.

I just nodded me head.

When it was time for 'initiation', everyone from the Minerva cabin walked from whatever they were doing and got in a straight line.

"Here's what happens. We say our names going down the line. Then you introduce yourself," Hazel told me.

"Lea," a girl with the same eyes as me said.

"Jake," a dude greeted.

This went on for about a minute longer, until I heard the last person introduce herself.

"Lauryn," the girl who was supposedly named 'Lauryn' said aloud.

I stared at her intently, hoping she wasn't who I thought she was.

She was the girl who was 'talking' to Percy.

**Me: Woah, Annabeth, no need to get so protective over something so minor. They were just talking.**

**Annabeth: Yea, right. I can't believe this girl who calls herself 'Lauryn'.**

**Me: Got a problem with her? I created her!**

**Annabeth: …. Have a nice day…**

**Me: Yea! Bet you're doing that only because I can make her Percy's girlfriend!**

**Annabeth: *runs***

… **Anyways… sorry for the suckish ending. Whatevs.**

**Like I said before, I will write an Authors note talking about the story that I might write. Please review on thoughts!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Please read the AN!**

**Me is back! Don't you love my spot-on grammar?**

**Just like I told everyone, I am thinking about writing another story. Please review saying what you think!**

**Here I go. Also, everything (so far) is in Annabeth's perspective.**

**Title: I Never Stopped Loving You (idk if im actually going to call it this. The title might sound kinda cheesy, but I really think the plot of the story is just so touching!**

***swipes tear from eye*. If only everyone knew what might happen… Oh, and there will probably be a sequel to the story! P.S. this is set after TLO!**

**Possible summary: Sorry if I change things up…**

**Summary: (YOU KNOW WHAT IDK!)**

**Lets skip to the intro! (P.S. THIS IS NOT THE REAL SUMMARY)**

INTRO

Everyone always thinks 'love stories' end the happy way. With the girl getting carried off into paradise, with the boy clinging onto her. They get a summer home in Hawaii, marry, and have kids.

I've always disagreed with this theory.

And now I have a reason why.

**You know what, I'm thinking I should make that the summary… I might make it the intro too…**

**Yup! That's the summary, but idk about the intro.**


	9. Life Sucks

**Good morning peeps. Heh, jk it's the evening HAHAHA.**

**No? Okay…**

**Anyway, for the poll I probably won't have Percy be in a 'relationship' with one of the Legion campers.**

***Coughs* Got some pretty threatening messages… (Fireheart101)**

**Lol just kiddin! I actually wanna thank Fireheart101, since she was the only one who wrote an answer to my poll! Also, thanks for the nice review! I'm getting e-mails every day ****! Also, I have written the intro for 'I Never Stopped Loving You'. Kinda cheesy name, but the story is filled with emotion, and Percabeth! I only updated one chapter so far. There will be more over the weekend!**

**Alright, so here is the next chapta!**

**Sorry it's short! At least there's something…**

**Disclaimer: Heh.**

**Chapter 8: Life sucks**

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't fall asleep last night. I was too busy thinking about the arrival of those four kids. I have this feeling I should know them… but of course, this stupid memory loss has to kick in.

I got out of bed. I had been recently determined a son of 'Neptune'. I got this whole cabin to myself, it was truly awesome. But I still felt out of place here. At Camp Legion.

I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my purple Camp Legion shirt and some jeans.

I trudged outside. On my way to Apollo's cabin, I received some questioning looks.

Oh, I forgot to mention. Ever since I found out I was the son of Neptune, people kept staring at me strangely.

I received about seven looks on my way to Brandon's place.

When I got there, I knocked a tune on Apollo's door.

"Oh, hey Percy," Brandon answered the door.

"Hey..." I said, trying to remember why I came to Apollo's cabin. I guess I was just bored.

"Something you need?" Brandon urged.

"Well, breakfast is going to be soon I guess. Just remember to be on time," I recovered. I actually had a reason to tell him to remember. He was 15 minutes late to yesterdays breakfast.

"Wouldn't miss it," he laughed.

"Heard that one before," I mumbled, walking away from his cabin.

I checked my awesome blue watch.

7:00.

Breakfast should be soon.

Since I had nothing to do in the mean time, I walked down to the beach. After all, it was my favorite location.

I finally arrived.

To my surprise, there was a girl with blonde hair sitting in the sand. She had her hands covered over her face. Next to her was a girl with spikey black hair and electric blue eyes, and there was a guy with black hair and olive skin. He looked like death times 100. I didn't want to be noticed, but I really liked the waves. So I decided to stay.

Oh who am I kidding, I just want to eavesdrop.

"- it's okay, Annabeth, we will be there in no time," the spikey black haired girl comforted the blonde one.

"How do we tell _him _that _he _suddenly has to switch camps?" the blonde girl emphasized on him and he.

"Who's he-" the death dude started when the spikey haired girl slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he pouted. "Learn some respect."

'Spikey girl' (yes, that is my new nickname for her) rolled her eyes.

The blonde girl sighed and started getting up, ready to walk away. I got a glimpse of her face and felt a jolt go through my spine. She looked familiar. Scary familiar.

"Wait, Annabeth. Before you go, I just wanted to say that everything is going to be fine. Trust me, he'll remember everything soon enough," spikey girl commented, though there was a look of doubt on her face.

Blondie (yes, I like giving nicknames to people, it's easier considering I don't know their names) had a look of how-can-you-say-it-will-be-okay on her face.

"Well, thanks. I better be going," blondie's voice cracked a little there.

"Bye!" death dude waved as if nothing happened. Must be pretty smart.

As soon as blondie left, the conch horn sounded for breakfast.

There was something that was bothering me.

Why can't I remember these people?

There was only one thing I was thinking.

Life Sucks.

**I know that was very, very, very, very short, but at least it's something. I felt bad about not updating for like, three days, so I decided to update something quick. Teehee! Bye!**

**Oh, and I know I made Nico a little weird there. But I thought I would have fun with it. Can someone also tell me what OOC is? thx!**


	10. Enough

**I'm really sorry everyone! I have two reasons on why I haven't updated.**

**I need some ideas…**

**I am reading the Maximum Ride series and love them! I just finished the first book at like, 2:30 AM.**

**A special thanks to all my reviewers! Star, wisegirl77, Laurels and Von Karma, and Eleos! (If I thanked eleos already im sorry, I cant remember if I did).**

**One more thing: I might change the summary to my other story 'I Never Stopped Loving You', because it doesn't really explain where things are going.**

**Here is the next chapter to The Son Of Neptune!**

**Chapter 9: Enough**

**Annabeth's POV**

I dreamed of Camp Half-Blood last night. I longed to go back there. Everyone was so happy and cheerful, unlike Camp Legion.

I strolled out of the Minerva cabin and over to the Diana cabin. I really wanted to talk to Thalia.

I knocked on the door. Thalia answered quickly.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's up?" she asked.

"You know, the usual. Bored," I sighed.

"That sucks," Thalia started while walking out of the Diana cabin and coming next to me.

"I really don't think the people are all that nice here," I blurted out for no reason.

"I know, I mean, we're the guests, and they expect us to know our way around and everything like that with no trouble," Thalia responded.

I nodded my head. We started walking around for no reason, and when we passed the Apollo cabin, I glanced over only to see a certain green-eyed and black haired kid.

I turned my head away quickly and blinked back the tears.

"So where are we going anyways?" Thalia asked me.  
>I really didn't know where we were going. I paused a long moment before saying, "The beach."<p>

Thalia nodded as we walked silently.

When we arrived, we found Nico skipping rocks across the water.

"Hey Nico," Thalia said.

"Hey Thalia, Annabeth," Nico turned his head to smile at us. "What are you doing here?"

Thalia looked at me for an explanation.

"Is it forbidden for us to come to the beach?" I smirked.

Thalia and Nico were talking about random things like pie. I felt kind of weird standing there, so I walked closer to the water and sat in the sand, burying my hands in my face in thought.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Thalia noticed.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. "Just thinking."

Lie.

I really wasn't fine, I felt like I could cry my eyes out. I just wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood with all my friends, including Percy. I wish he regained his memory.

"Don't worry. It's okay, Annabeth, we will be there in no time," Thalia comforted me.

I shot her a look of pain. "How do we tell _him _that _he _suddenly has to switch camps?"

"Who's he-" Nico started, but Thalia slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he pouted. "Learn some respect."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

I sighed and started getting up, ready to walk away.

"Wait, Annabeth. Before you go, I just wanted to say that everything is going to be fine. Trust me, he'll remember everything soon enough," Thalia said a second time, though I thought I saw a small look of doubt on her face.

I gave Thalia another glare. "Well, thanks. I better be going," I croaked.

"Bye!" Nico called.

Right then, the conch horn sounded for lunch.

I trudged unhappily to the mess hall and grabbed some grub. I donated all of my food to Minerva.

Then I sat down at the Minerva cabin, waiting for Lupa to dismiss us.

Lauryn sat down across from me and ate her spaghetti.

"Something wrong?" she asked me, without taking her eyes off of her food.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Ever since you came here, you've been ignoring me. What's wrong with you?" she spat. Harsh.

I stared at her. "Random outburst there, huh?"

"Really. Why do you hate me?" she asked.

I sighed. "No reason."

"Annabeth, I know that you strongly dislike me. Remember, I'm a daughter of Minerva too. I know things."

"It's nothing, okay?" I snapped. I've had enough of Lauryn.  
><em>'You can all go back to normal activities,' <em>Lupa howled just in time.

I stood from the table really fast and ran away.

I walked back into the Minerva cabin and sat down by my bed. I pulled out the picture of Percy and me by the ocean one day.

Sighing, I placed it on my dresser and walked back out of the cabin, unaware of where I was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauryn's POV<strong>

I saw Annabeth jolt up and run from the table. Something really was going on with her.

I decided I would follow her and talk to her.

I saw her run to the Minerva cabin. I quickly followed and peeked my head through the door.

I was thinking about going in there and talking to her, when something stopped me.

Ananbeth pulled out a picture.

It showed her and some kid.

I looked closer, and saw that it was not just a 'kid' in the picture.

It was Percy.

Filled with surprise, I fell through the door and stumbled on the floor in front of Annabeth's bed.

She quickly put the picture away and glared at me.

"_This is gonna' be a long night," _I thought.

**Sorry it's short! Like I said, I need more ideas and stuff. Review!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Ummm, hey guys! I just needed to say a few things. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so yea. Unfortunately, this is not a chapter. To all those people out there that are mad at me, you should at least see my excuses.**

**EXCUSES**

**I am busy reading the Maximum Ride series (true: I just finished book 5)**

**My sister keeps taking the computer to play The Sims 3 Late Night (true, but I've also been playing it…)  
><strong>

**My Caps Lock key is broken (true)**

**I feel lazy. (definitely true!)**

**So yea…. Those are my excuses. They are all true also!**

**Anyways, I want to thank some people for reviewing and giving me tips. **

**Little Miss Moony: you win the category of reviewing my story twice, but you also were the first one that reviewed my story! Thanks so much! *hands grammy***

**Eleos: you win the category of commenting twice with positive reviews! *hands grammy***

**Fireheart101: you win the category of being the first person to vote on my poll! You also gave me positive reviews and commented twice. *hands grammy***

**PLKBerry: You win the category of giving me info. for the story! (it was kinda constructive criticism) I try my best with grammar :D *hands grammy***

**Jahfreenalam: you win the category of recognizing the slight humor in the last chapters! I try to add some spice to the story with humor. Lol. You also voted on the poll! *hands grammy***

**So yea! I thank everyone who commented. I just had to thank those people too. I have a couple more things. Some people are saying that there shouldn't be any Thalico in this story. I started off in chapter 1 with it, but I decided not to do it anymore due to some reasons. I changed chapter 1 so that Nico wasn't drooling over Thalia (ha), and ever since I've been trying not to do Thalico. P.S., I changed it like, a week ago. That's all!**

**Lie.**

**One more thing: If you celebrate it, happy Easter!**

**:d**

**:D **

**(sorry about the first face I made that looks like this: :d. My stinking caps lock key isn't doing to well… so I'm still getting use to the shift key. Bye!**


	12. Whaaat?

**I'm so happy that all of you are sticking with this story! I had a slight case of writers block. I would like to thank Panagiotis, PJOmaniac18, and Edward for reviewing.**

**Panagiotis: I really like the suggestion for the story and everything. I'm going to use some of your ideas, but I have to say that I am leaving out the part where Thalia shoves Percy and Annabeth in a random closet, and their make out session. Lol. But I probably will use the idea of Percy eavesdropping on them so he knows he is Greek, not Roman. How else could I make Percy find out he is Greek rather than a good eavesdropping session? :D**

**Edward: now that you mention it, I might make Lauryn have a slight crush on Percy. However, they probably won't be in a relationship. Catfight may occur… *smiles evilly***

**Back to reality. Here is the next chapter to the Son Of Neptune!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, you get the point by now. Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer in chapta 9. This includes 9 too.**

**P.S., I'm not really going to have Jason, Thalia, Nico, or Annabeth prove their worthy toward the Roman camp, since they were already claimed.**

**Chapter 10: Whaaat?**

**Annabeth's POV**

I swear: I was going to kill _her. _I mean, first, _she_ was a Roman. Second: _she_ was somehow convinced that _she_ was friends with _him_. Third: here _she_ was right now, spying on me as if I didn't know.

Well… I actually didn't. At least, not until she fell through the door and onto the floor in the Minerva cabin.

Oh, and key word above: was.

I was recently holding a picture of Percy and me, missing the old times. As soon as _she _fell through the door, I shoved the picture in my dresser and glared at _her_.

"Care to explain why you are here?" I asked without taking my eyes off of Lauryn.

"Umm, I'm a daughter of Minerva," Lauryn replied, although she was very bad at fibbing. Yes, I just said fibbing.

"What did you see?" I stammered with a famous glare.

Lauryn hesitated, knowing that she couldn't lie to me, I was that smart. "I saw you holding a photo."

"And?" I stepped closer to her.

"Well, I'm not sure if I saw this right, but it kinda looked like the person in the photo was Percy…"

I pretended to be caught off guard. "Woah, there. What are you talking about? I'm new to this camp, so how could I even know Percy? I mean, that's crazy," I put up a pretty convincing argument.

"I guess I could have seen it wrong. But if it wasn't Percy then-" she stopped herself from asking a more personal question. I would've just glared at her anyway.

I tried to put my next statement the nicest I could. "Stay out of my room."

"I'm really sorry. I just came here to talk to you," she said while getting up from the floor where she had fallen.

I waited for her to start, but she looked at me helplessly for permission.

"You've got one minute," I snarled as a small smile approached her lips.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize for what happened at lunch. But I'm still not convinced that you don't hate me. There's something going on, and I'm not going to ignore the fact that you strongly dislike me! What did I do?" Lauryn raised her voice more towards the end.

I chuckled softly at the end when she said 'what did I do'. Like she didn't know.

Well, she actually didn't, but what the hey.

"Lauryn, it's not that I hate you." Lie. "I've just been in a grumpy mood lately." Partly true.

"I know it's more than that, Annabeth. Are you jealous of me or something?" she smirked.

I glared at her. I really was jealous of her. She had one thing I didn't. Percy.

Not that she was dating him or anything.

"Listen, Lauryn, I'm not jealous," wow, I'm getting pretty good at 'fibbing'. "There's nothing wrong. Now, I'd like to be alone. Care to leave?" I gestured towards the door.

Lauryn rolled her eyes. "This isn't over," she grumbled.

Boy, she was right.

I glared at the figure leaving my room.

I trailed down the stairs of the Minerva cabin, ready to talk to Thalia. Again.

"Hey Thalia. Mind if we go take a walk?" I asked when I got to the Huntresses of Diana cabin.

"Nope, I was heading out anyways," my best friend shrugged.

We walked out to the woods.

"Annabeth, if this is about Percy, please know he'll be okay," I knew Thalia was getting tired of saying that.

"Well, I just feel like I needed someone to vent to. I mean, what if he really likes someone else? What if he decides to stay at the Roman camp?" That was only the start of my questions, until I began sobbing into my hands.

Thalia awkwardly patted me on the back.

Not to familiar with comforting, huh?

"Uh, don't worry, Annabeth. Percy will come to his senses eventually and then you guys can date happily," Thalia really didn't know much about relationships. Why was I friends with a hunter again?

I was too tired to protest against Thalia's remark. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry, Thals," I choked back sobs. "But Percy still doesn't know that he is the son of Poseidon, not Neptune. I really hope Chiron will come soon on the Argo II. I just want to get this stupid battle with Gaea over with, and then go back to Camp Half-Blood! Percy would remember everything. All of the quests we went on, all of the dates-"

"I know, Annabeth. But think of the present, right now. Try to enjoy your visit here. You are just troubling yourself more when you think about him," Thalia said, and I hate to admit, but knew she was right.

I sniffed. "Thanks, Thalia."

"That's what friends are for. I'm going to go to the sword fighting arena. Wanna come?" she asked.

"I'd love too," I replied running off.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I was headed towards the forest. I needed some time to think. There were no signs of me getting my memory back.

I trudged towards the wooded area, only to find two people talking. The curly haired blonde girl that I saw earlier, and the spikey black haired girl. Oh yea, blondie and spikey girl.

I didn't want to be mean, but I just had to. What, you ask? Eavesdrop, duh! What do you think I've been doing for the last couple of days?

The blonde girl started, "Well, I just feel like I needed someone to vent to. I mean, what if he really likes someone else? What if he decides to stay at the Roman camp?" she asked all her questions so fast that I barely heard the rest. Then, unexpectedly, she began sobbing.

Spikey girl comforted blondie. "Uh, don't worry, Annabeth. Percy will come to his senses eventually and then you guys can date happily."

I was staring off into space until I heard the name 'Percy'. I shot my head toward their direction, but luckily, they didn't hear the loud thunk when I bumped my head on a tree trunk. The name Annabeth did sound familiar. I shrugged it off, noting that blondie was now 'Annabeth'.

I shook off the pain from the tree and listened intently.

"I suppose you're right. I'm sorry, Thalia," Annabeth told the other girl. Guess that's Thalia. "But Percy still doesn't know that he is the son of Poseidon, not Neptune. I really hope Chiron will come soon on the Argo II. I just want to get this stupid battle with Gaea over with, and then go back to Camp Half-Blood! Percy would remember everything. All of the quests we went on, all of the dates-"

"I know, Annabeth. But think of the present, right now. Try to enjoy your visit here. You are just troubling yourself more when you think about him," Thalia cut her off.

Then they got up and went to the sword fighting arena.

They left me there thinking one thing.

Whaaat?

Oh, and another thing. Why am I always speechless right after I eavesdrop on them?

**Well, yea. Sorry it kinda ended like chapter 8. Surely there will be more action in the next chapter. Review! :D**


	13. No She Didn't

**I'm so happy everyone is reviewing my story! Because of this, I wrote the next chapter sooner! I hope you like it! Oh, and here are the peeps I wanna thank! Allen, qwerty123, percabeth4evr, Somebody, and of course, Eleos! I have a response to some of your comments also.**

**Allen: I am aware that Jason likes Piper, and Piper likes him back. But people show their love weirdly nowadays… Like, they pretend to 'hate' each other. But Piper and Jason don't 'hate' each other. You know what, this is confusing. Main point: they like each other, but I showed their 'love' in a weird way.**

**Qwerty123: I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! Kudos to Panagiotis for telling me to make Percy eavesdrop! And P.S., I had this e-mail account, and the password was qwerty! Just thought I'd share that.**

**Percabeth4evr: I'm really happy you liked the story!**

**Somebody: I really appreciate the comment :D**

**Eleos: I really love your enthusiasm! I am hoping to put a catfight in the story. It will 'spice' things up. Don't worry, you'll love this next chapter…**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And if anyone is reading my story 'I Never Stopped Loving You', keep posted, the next chapter will probably be up soon. And I'm sorry that the latest chapters have been lacking action and stuff from the Greeks, but I'm just trying to fill Percy in on his memory loss. Back to the story! Oh, and I have the perfect idea for a catfight to occur. And to those Percabeth fans that don't want Lauryn dating Percy, hang in there. Lauryn may appear to be mean in this chapter also.**

**Moi out!**

**P.S., it is the same night when Annabeth vented towards Thalia. It's just a couple of hours later.**

**Chapter 11: No. She. Didn't.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I played a pretty rough round of sword fighting with Thalia. It was best two out of three, and Thalia won. Guess I've just been thinking about other things lately. Yes, that is my excuse on why I didn't win.

There was a knock on the Minerva cabin. I ran to the door and opened it.

I sucked in a huge breath in when I saw who it was. "Hi, Percy." I managed to choke.

"Oh, hey… Annabeth. 'S Lauryn there?" my heart sank when he asked for- you know who.

"Umm, yea. She's upstairs. Come on in," I grumbled.

Percy smiled friendly and stepped inside.

"I'll go get her," I offered.  
>"Thanks," Percy smiled again.<p>

I ran upstairs to Lauryn's bed. She was reading a book called 'The Red Badge of Courage'. Ah, the classic war novel.

Lauryn raised an eyebrow when she saw me enter.

Before she could accuse me of anything, I spat, "Percy's waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh, thanks Annabeth. How nice of you," she said the last part sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and trailed behind Lauryn, wanting to listen to her conversation with Percy so badly. I sat down on a couch near them, so I could hear the conversation.

"Hey Percy," Lauryn grinned. Ugh, talk about annoying.

Percy smiled back. "Hey. So what's up?"

"Well, nothing much. Not to be rude, but why are you here anyways?" Lauryn asked, and I personally thought it was rude.

"Oh, just wondering if-" Percy started, when Lauryn rudely interrupted. I'm going to stop saying rude, because everything she does is rude. Just assume it's rude.

"Oh, why don't you tell me outside?" Lauryn offered (rudely).

Percy shrugged and walked outside, while Lauryn glared at me.

I could barely hear their conversation. Honestly, I hated Lauryn right now for doing that. Hated her more than I use to.

I peeked through the door and saw Lauryn talking to Percy. They made their way towards the forest.

I grinned slyly and ran to Pluto's cabin.

Nico answered the door. "Annabeth! How's everything going?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. But listen Nico, I need to ask you something," I spoke.

"I'm listening," Nico waited.

"I'm going to eavesdrop on-" I stopped from saying Percy. "some people, but it's really dark out. I'm going to need some help."

Nico smiled. "My pleasure." He grabbed a pair of binoculars and sped towards me. "Here is the latest pair of night vision goggles. Just hide behind a bush and then look through them. Oh, and I'm coming with you, if you don't mind."

"What?" I practically yelled.

"Oh, never mind. I'm coming with you, end of conversation," Nico spat. Well, he did help me, so I kinda owed him.

"Fine, let's go eavesdrop on Percy and Lauryn," I mumbled. Nico's eyes widened.

We ran in the same direction that I saw Percy and Lauryn walk towards when they had to 'talk'.

"Over here," I whispered to Nico as I saw Percy and Lauryn. We crouched beside a bush and put the binocu- I mean, night vision goggles- on. We didn't need a special hearing device, 'cause they were talking pretty loud as it is.

"- why not Percy?" Lauryn asked.

"Lauryn, we kinda just got here. I have memory loss, and I don't feel the slightest bit comfortable here, at Camp Legion," Percy managed, inching away from Lauryn. Wonder what she wanted.

"But we've been best friends for a while now," Lauryn managed, staying away from Percy.

"I'm really sorry, but I said no, and that's-"

I was about to scream. Just as I opened my mouth, Nico shoved his hand over it and shook his head. What I saw made me sick.

Yup. Lauryn ran up to Percy, and kissed him.

Percy pulled away. "Why in the world did you do that?" he sounded like Thalia.

"C'mon Percy-" Lauryn started, before I did the most unthinkable thing.

I dropped the night vision goggles and ran up to Lauryn. I was facing her back. I tapped her, and Lauryn turned around.

"Hmm?" she stated, only to be punched in the jaw.

Yea, I punched her. In the jaw. Before you say 'Why did you do that? That's mean!' don't even think about questioning me. I didn't feel one ounce of regret on what I did.

I know, it sounded mean.

"You little-" Lauryn screamed.

I interrupted her with my smile. "Let's be nice, Lauryn. Finish it off with witch."

She leaped towards me. I dodged it, and she fell to the floor.

Annabeth: 1.

Lauryn: 0.

I glanced over where Percy was, and noticed he was just staring. I wonder what Nico was doing.

"Annabeth, let's go!" Nico shout whispered. Perfect timing.

"No, I'm not going. Go ahead and go. Thanks for everything," I told him.  
>"Annabeth-" he started.<p>

"No. You can go or stay, your choice. But I'm staying," I interrupted.

Nico nodded and stayed put. Guess he was going to stay after all.

I looked back at Lauryn. Her lip was bleeding from the punch.

"Look, Lauryn, I don't want to hurt you. Just surrender now-" I started, but I guess Lauryn was one who didn't give up.

She charged at me, ready to blow a punch.

I moved out of the way and tripped her. Another point for me.

Just as I was about to finish her off (like, not kill her, but whatev), Percy shouted, "Stop fighting!"

I turned to look at him, then back at Lauryn. Of course, she obeyed his rule.

"I can't believe the little witch punched me!" Lauryn pouted to Percy. Percy had an expression that was hard to read. His eyes looked sad, but a slight smile approached his lips.

Percy turned to my direction and began to say something, but I was already gone, back with Nico.

Nico stared at me with disbelief.

I wiped fake dust off of my pants. "Glad that's over with."

He just smiled and shook his head. "Girls." He muttered.

**Well, there you have it! I just wanted to say that Percy really didn't want to date Lauryn. More will be explained in later chapters. Happy Easter everyone! Review!**


	14. The Joy Of Getting Demigodnapped

**Hey people… So, some of you asked me minor questions; which I would love to answer. But first, I would like to thank some people that reviewed. Eleos (I really want to thank you! You reviewed a bunch of times! LOL!), ****jahfreenalam (thanks for reviewing twice also!), Rachie81, Nohbody, PJloverrrr321, Somebody (again!), WiseGirl77 (again!), [and some kid that didn't write a user name.] If I missed anyone, write a review telling me. Anyways, look below for the answers to some questions, and some useless opinions; or whatever you wanna call them.**

**Eleos: Yes, we all have those moments. Including me; I squealed like a little girl who just ate her first cookie. Sorry if you hate cookies. And I'm also sorry that I am going to delete 'I Never Stopped Loving You', but it was kinda bad at this point… No worries, I will make another version later on; but I need to finish this story first. (I mentioned it in the author's note.) :D**

**Jahfreenalam: yes, I do love those catfights. Hopefully the next one will be bigger. [if I make a next one.] O_o**

**Rachie81: wow, I'm stupid. I didn't realize that I didn't mention how Percy felt when Annabeth randomly came out of the bushes and punched Lauryn. Looks like I'll do that in this chappie.**

**Nohbody: Thanks, I appreciate it! Glad you took the time to write something! I love reading the reviews!**

**[the person that didn't write a name.] : I didn't call the chapter 'girls' or 'eavesdropping eavesdroppers' because I have been using the last couple of words for the title of the chapters lately. I guess it was a good idea anyways.**

**Somebody: I'm glad glad you feel special! Lol. But I'm really sorry it's lacking adventure! I'm getting onto that really soon. Hang in there!**

**PJloverrrr321: your question was one of my favorites! Haha! I personally think 33 reviews is a lot, though! I'm happy with my reviews. But, other people should be inspired by you… :D**

**WiseGirl77: I might let Percy get a memory of Annabeth, but possibly in later chapters… It was a great idea, though! (all rights go to you if I use it, just like panagiotis!)**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Here is the next chapter! But if you have any ideas for the story, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Lauryn and Brandon.**

**Chapter 12: The Joy Of Getting Demigod-napped**

**Percy's POV**

Lauryn grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the forest; once Annabeth disappeared. I was really confused when she just randomly showed up, but I guess matters can be resolved later. Right now, I had bigger problems on my hands. Or shall I say wrist.

"Lauryn, please let go!" I yelled, only to get a firmer grasp on my wrist. "OW!"

She released her grip once we reached her destination: the beach.

'_So original,_' I thought sarcastically.

I stifled a chuckle, but Lauryn apparently noticed. She looked over at me, but shrugged it off.

"Who is that girl? She's been making cow eyes at you ever since she got here," Lauryn randomly spilled.

I, hopelessly confused Percy Jackson, wondered why she would ask me such a question. "Who are we talking about again?"

Oh, I knew the answer.

Lauryn rolled her eyes. Great response.

"Lauryn, you know I have this memory loss thing. Why would you even ask me such a question, if you apparently know me better than I do? Remember: me, you, and Brandon have all been best friends since elementary school?"

She rolled her eyes, again. "Percy, I'm wondering if that friendship was even real. You don't seem to remember anything. Did our names even ring a bell when you heard them?"

"No, but Annabeth's-" I stopped before everything would go bloody murder.

Lauryn narrowed her eyes and tapped her foot. "Annabeth's what?"

"Uh, well, you see-" I started, but luckily got interrupted by another kid's voice nearby.

"That was a close one," a boy mumbled.

"Tell me about it," the other kid –a girl— murmured back. "I mean, if it wasn't for that-" She stopped her sentence.

"That wha-" the boy stopped his sentence also.

I clutched Riptide in my pocket. "Who's there?"

The two kids seemed to be running away as I spoke. I sighed and turned to Lauryn. She just quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"It's getting late, we should probably get to bed before anyone notices," I said. Lauryn nodded in response and walked off. I slowly followed behind, and trailed to my cabin.

Before I went inside, I took a good look at my surroundings, and noticed something. The Pluto cabin's (it was nearby) door was slightly cracked open, and light was spilling out. I also heard voices. The same kids voices from earlier mixed in.

I'm guessing you knew what I did next.

If you don't, let me explain this in a complicated way.  
>Eaves-dropped.<p>

I trailed over to the light and pressed my ear near the door crack.

"- should be arriving real soon," a new voice erupted. I hadn't heard this voice earlier. I got curious, and peeked. There were four people in all. Two girls and two boys. The shocking thing was: they had a screen full of mist that projected a video of a huge, white centaur. I think I've seen one of those projection-thingys before, but the name of it was on the tip of my tounge. Anyways, I assumed the recent voice belonged too the big centaur.

"Wow, that's great, thanks Chiron. See you soon," one of the boys said. After that, the girl swiped her hand and lost connection with the big centaur. Then, one of the kids began to turn around. I quickly raced away and ran straight into the Neptune cabin. It had been a long day, and I felt as tired as can be. I sat on my bed, fixed my pillow, and fell asleep as fast as you can say 'hi'.

Anyways, let's just skip to the dream. I was in a dark room, sitting by myself. All of a sudden, I heard a twig snap outside. I tried to get up, but realized my hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were tied together. I couldn't stand up to see the people, so instead, I simply asked, "Who's there?" That question seemed to come up frequently.

No answer. I heard another noise, but recognized them as footsteps. Trust me, it was easy to tell they were footsteps.

"Who's there?" I repeated, with steel in my voice.

Then I saw it. There were two kids. One was walking weirdly, and the other was big and strong looking. They both cornered me.

"Prissy, we don't want to hurt you. Well, I do, -" a girl started, but got nudged on the shoulder. "Never mind. Just come with us." The familiar voice finished.

I tried to grab my sword, but of course, I was tied up.

"Uh, he can't necessarily get up," the other kid mentioned.

"Oh, right," the girl said, and ran over to me. "Now, let's put this bag on his head."

"Umm, I really don't think that's-" the other familiar voice started, but received a glare.

They slipped a sack over my head so my vision was blocked out. The next thing I knew was that I felt like I was being lifted. I was placed onto a hard floor. There were many possibilities of where I was. I honestly had no clue. Soon after, I heard more footsteps from outside.

"S' he on board?" someone asked. This time, the voice wasn't familiar.

"Yup. In the room near the Captains Quarters. The others are also on board too," the girl that put the sack over my head said.

"Got it. Good job. Now, let's sail this baby!" the un-familiar voice cooed.

Considering he said 'sail', I assumed I was on a boat. I thought that was a bit strange… but I guess my life has been strange for the last few weeks.

Anyways, I really wanted to get out of this dream thingy.

I slapped myself, but nothing happened. I slapped myself again, but much harder this time. I punched and squirmed and slapped as hard as I could, but the same results.

I didn't wake up.

Realization dawned on me.

This wasn't a dream.

**Mua hahahaha! I'm sorry I ended it at the cliffy. But, the next chapter might be up soon. And to 'I never stopped loving you' readers, I'm deleting the story now. Remember, I will make another one when this story ends! Bye! Review!**


	15. Clarisse Goes Overboard

**Hey everyone!…**

**Oh no, nature's calling! And if you don't know what that means, I am not about to explain that right now. Anyways, I be right back! :D**

***some period of time around two to three minutes passes***

**Well, I'm back! And I brought another chapter with me! But, first I would like to give a shout out to those who reviewed. Actually before I do so, please take note that I would also love to thank the people that added my story to their alerts and favorites! I worship you! I just can't write all your names down… there's far too many… I love that! But, now I will thank the people that reviewed. Rachie81, alleyf98, twihard135, Percabeth2011, PercabethEternalLove, Saffa, Eleos, and Fireneyes97! I also noticed that some of you (among the reviewers and others) also put this story on favorites! I am also responding to some people's comments.**

**Fireneyes97: you'll have to wait to find out about the next chapter! But since this is the next chapter, then I guess I can spill a little. Percy will be very confused and stuff, and will (sort of) want to go back to the Roman Camp.**

**Well, that was the only question… so yea… But here's the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! However, I do own Angelica! HA!**

**P.S., Angelica is a daughter of Hecate.**

**Oh, and how was everyone's Easter! Mine was great!**

**Chapter 13: Clarisse Goes Overboard**

**Leo's POV**

Chiron scheduled for the Argo II to set sail tonight. I, being a great help on building the ship and all, hoped to sail it to and from Camp Legion.

After Chiron gave the announcement, he galloped towards me. "Leo, you were such a great help on the Argo II. I would just like to acknowledge you on that."

I was disappointed, since he didn't say anything about being able to sail the boat. But hey, he did acknowledge me. "Thank-you Chiron. I really appreciate it. I'm sure Festus would be proud, too." I felt my eyes water a bit. I looked down. Festus really was a great dragon. Well, after we fixed the fire breathing issue and all.

Chiron smiled. "Yes, he would. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to lead some of our demigods to Camp Legion, and back. It would be a great honor."

I shot my head up as fast as I looked down before. My eyes widened. "Really? I'd love to! That would be _my _honor!"

Chiron chuckled. "Great. Piper will accompany you, as well as Clarisse, Grover, and Angelica. You're mission is to go to the camp without too many people noticing. It will be very hard, since the Argo II is very large. When you are parking the boat, don't make it too far away from the Camp, but don't make it too close. You don't want anyone seeing the ship. Also, since Angelica is a daughter of Hecate, she can manipulate the mist. After you park, find Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, and Nico. Bring them to the ship. Ask them to tell you where Percy is, and then Clarrise and Grover can take it from there. Understand?"

"Clearly. Thanks so much, Chiron. Should I Iris Message Jason and tell him we'll be arriving?" I asked.

"No need, that has already been taken care of. Get your things ready and then take off with Piper, Clarisse, Grover, and Angelica. I hope to see you soon," Chiron cooed.

I grinned. "I hope so too." I ran off to Cabin 9, the one and only, Hephaestus cabin.

My half-brother, Jake, walked over to me when I arrived. "Congratulations on being able to sail the Argo II!"

"Yea, it really was an honor. But I will be leaving soon, so I have to pack," I told him, so he wouldn't go on and on in that conversation. Don't get me wrong, Jake's a nice guy, but he doesn't shut up.

"Oh, right. Later!" he yelled and walked out of the cabin. Wonder where he's going.

Anyways, I packed an extra pair of clothes and strapped on my magical tool belt. Not that I needed it, since Angelica had enough magic, but someone had to cook dinner… I was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. I ran over and opened it.

"Hey Leo. Chiron says that we will be sailing soon, so he wants you to meet by the beach," Piper told me.

"Alright, thanks for telling me," I thanked her.

"No problem. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I'm going now anyways."

"Sure," I said and walked out of the cabin. I carried the pack of my extra clothes with me.

When we arrived at the beach, the Argo II was slightly bouncing at the commotion of the waves. Somehow, Chiron managed to bring it to the shore.

"Well, you five shall set off now. Don't forget your mission," Chiron reminded.

I nodded and got on board. Clarisse, Piper, Grover, and Angelica were closely behind. I gave one last wave ran to the helm of the boat. For those of you who don't know ship-talk, listen closely.

Helm = Wheel of Ship.

Capisci? Oh, and for the record, that is pronounced (ka-peesh).

Anyways, back to the part where I run to the helm. I ran my fingers along the delicate carving. Then, ruining the beautiful moment, I shouted, "Let's do this thing!"

I sailed the boat to the directions that Chiron gave me. He said that Jason told him where the Roman camp was through an Iris Message.

I glanced back at my crew, making sure they were okay. "Everyone okay back there?"

"Yup," Angelica smiled.

"Great!" Piper grinned.

"Mmmm Hmmm," Grover nervously chewed his nails.

"Guh-nuh," Clarisse mumbled. Did I mention she was asleep?

I focused back on the waves. So far so good.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at the Roman Camp. Normally it would've taken longer than that to get to the Roman Camp, but the Argo II had special enforced time powers. It allowed the ship's crew to get to their destination faster than a normal ship.

I parked the boat a small distance away from the camp. After doing so, I woke Clarisse up from her little nap.

"What do you want, Valdez?" she grumbled.

"Clarisse, we're here. I also need help lowering the anchor.

Clarisse groaned and got up. I showed her where the anchor was, and got in a lifting position.

"On three," I told her. "One… Two… Three!"

We lifted the anchor and threw it over the ship's ledge.

Piper, Angelica, and Grover traveled over to Clarrise and me.

"Angelica, will you manipulate the mist for us?" I turned to Angelica.

"Sure thing," she smiled. She then waved her hand over the side of the ship and swiped it all around.

"I covered the ship with mist. It should fade in about twenty minutes," Angelica reported.

"Well, our mission should be done by then," I responded. I then turned to Grover and Clarisse. "Chiron said you guys would take care of kidnap- I mean, _bringing, _Percy to the ship."

"Yea, we've got that covered," Clarisse devilishly grinned at Grover. Grover looked a little uneasy.

"Riiighhhttt," he muttered.

"Ok-ay… Anyways, Piper, you can wait in front of the ship. If anyone comes by it, charmspeak them to turn back. As for you, Angelica, you can accompany Piper. Just make sure the ship is guarded," I said.

"What will you do?" Clarisse asked me.

"I will go get Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Annabeth," I said matter-of-factly.

They all nodded and went to their current job.

I climbed down the ladder of the ship and reached the ground. The Roman Camp was nearby. I could make out a big rock a distance away. It wasn't too far, but we were pressed for time, so I went to desperate measures.

Before Clarisse and Grover could take off, I ran over to them. "It will take about ten minutes to walk to the camp. We are kind of pressed for time, so take these," I said, and summoned seven motor scooters that you could 'fold' up from my magical tool belt. They came out as little boxes. The four extra were for Jason and the others.

"A box?" Grover eyed me nervously.

I tapped one of the boxes two times as a huge, red, motor scooter appeared in front of my eyes. Grover and Clarisse looked at me with shock. "It sorta folds into a box… Just tap on it twice and the scooter comes out. To get the scooter back in the box, just say 'box' out loud. Be sure to talk clearly and direct the words towards the bike. Now, off you go!"

I handed Grover the other scooter box and he opened it. Clarisse hopped on one of the scooters, and Grover hopped on the other. Then you probably guessed what I did next. I tapped on my box twice and a huge blue scooter appeared. "Let's do this thing!" I shouted a second time.

I traveled –at speeds that shall be unmentioned- to the huge rock. I arrived after one minute, believe it or not. Clarrise and Grover were waiting for me at the entrance.

"Is this it?" Clarisse asked.

"So I'm told," I huffed. "Well, let's go inside." I started moving the rock over to the right, and traveled through the narrow hallway with Clarisse and Grover behind. We arrived at a huge plaza. People were celebrating and dancing all around.

"Sneak into the crowd and blend in. Follow me after that," I told Grover and Clarisse. They nodded and snuck into the crowd. We then arrived at a place with a bunch of cabins. I assumed this was where they kept all of the Roman children.

"C'mon, let's check in the Pluto, Jupiter, Minerva, and Diana cabins. We need to find Jason and the others," I told them again.

We went to the Pluto cabin first. It was the closest.

I peeked through the closest window. To my surprise, Jason, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico were all in there.

I burst through the doors, determined not to waste time.

Annabeth grabbed her dagger.

"It's just us!" Grover screamed. Wimp.

Annabeth's expression softened. "That was fast. We just talked to Chiron and he told us you guys were coming."

"Yea, and we have a mission," Clarisse said.

"Correct. Anyways, you guys -Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth-, need to come with me. We have to go back to the Argo II. Angelica and Piper are waiting," I informed everyone. Jason's eyes lit up as I mentioned Piper's name. "Oh, and by any chance, do any of you know where Percy is being held?"

"He's in Neptune's cabin. It's across from here," Annabeth answered real quick. I felt bad that she was here all along, and her boyfriend didn't even remember her.

I turned to Clarisse and Grover. "Do what is needed to be done."

Clarisse smiled devilishly again and walked out with Grover.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the Argo II is-" I began, but was interrupted when Clarisse peeked her head back in Pluto's cabin.

"Do any of you by chance have a sack big enough for a dumb kids head?"

"Umm, yea, I'll summon one," I told her. The others just looked confused. I summoned a large sack after my belt cooled down from the seven scooters.

"Here," I handed it to Clarisse.

"Thanks!" she cried happily and ran across to Neptune's cabin.

I stood there for a moment, listening to grunts and muffled noises.

"Umm, well, follow me," I laughed a bit.

I lead the others back to the huge rock.

"Well, take these," I told them. They all took the scooters and drove off into the distance, following me.

When we arrived at the Argo II, Piper and Angelica were waiting impatiently.

"Finally! That took, like, forever!" Angelica giggled.

"Jason?" Piper's eyes widened. Well, she hasn't seen him for a while, so yea.

"Hey Piper!" he grinned. They hugged each other and went back down to business.

"Where's Clarisse and Grover?" Piper asked nervously.

"Oh, they're-" of course, I was interrupted by Clarisse again.

"Right here, baby!" Clarisse screamed happily. Grover looked nervous next to her. They were carrying a lumpy figure with a sack on its-

"Um, what is that?" Thalia asked.

"None other than Percy Jackson!" Clarisse screamed happily.

"Clarisse, why would you do that?" Annabeth shouted.

"I needed to stop him from struggling somehow."

She and Grover went up the Argo II and proceeded to place Percy in the room we had for him.

"Piper, Angelica, take the others and go on up," I told them, and climbed up the stairs.

A couple minutes later, Grover, Clarisse, Piper, and Angelica reported back to me.

"'S on board?" I asked Clarisse and Grover.

"Yup. In the room near the Captains Quarters. The others are also on board too," Clarisse responded.

"Got it. Good job. Now, let's sail this baby!" I shouted. What? It's better than saying 'let's do this thing!' for the third time!

The waves were crashing really hard, and I suppose that had something to do with Percy.

"Clarisse, help me get the anchor," I told her.

"Kay," she replied, happily. She's been oddly happy ever since she tied up Percy… Anyways, I walked over to the anchor.

"On three," I said. "One.. Two… Three!"

We pulled hard, but nothing happened. Clarisse got really frustrated. She pulled so hard. She managed to pull the anchor up, but, unfortunately, things went bad from there.

Clarisse fell overboard.

**Well, that took me a long time! It's one of the longer ones. I hope you all enjoyed it! I don't know when I will update next, because I'm going back to school. :(**

**I hope I don't have to much homework, so I can update.**

**Bye! Review!**


	16. Karma, much?

**Well, I decided to make a short chappie! Yes, I was bored. Anyways, I realize I had a bunch of grammatically incorrect errors. I'm so sorry! I hope you guys knew what I meant. Let's just get on with the thanking. Thanks to Eleos, Megan5162, emilyyy5254, Rachie81, Saffa, and WiseGirl77! As some of you already know, I will thank you more than once if you did review more than once. I also have some responses to some comments that I received.**

**Emilyyy5254: I'm really sorry that I had a typo -or whatever- with the 'prove their worth' or whatever. I can't get my grammar right all the time! I try my best. Thanks for saying the story is good, anyways.**

**Well that's all I have for the responses. Thanks for the positive reviews guys! I love reading them! I've never really had a totally negative comment, such as: I hate your guts, you're stupid, shove yourself in a ditch.**

**So… I guess that's good. Here's the next chapter of TSON! (the son of Neptune).**

**Oh, and I hope you all love my big word use in this chapter. There's not too many big ones, but I try to aggrandize my vocabulary. (Heh, I just used a big word! It means expand.)**

**Two more things: I'm sorry that Clarisse is acting like the sea is a person when she describes it 'aggravating'. Also, the chapter's title is based on Clarisse's karma from fastening Percy in ropes and putting a sack over his head.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, so yea…**

**Chapter 14: Karma, much?**

**Clarisse's POV**

The last thing that I expected to happen would be plummeting in the strong currents of an ocean with no life jacket. I mean, one second I'm cracking up at the dumb Prissy who got tied up, and the next I'm swimming in the Big Pool Of Death.

"Clarisse!" I heard someone on the Argo II shout. I struggled to keep my head above the water. I'm not too fond of swimming – hence the daughter of Ares thing - if you haven't noticed. I tried doing the doggy paddle, but it was no use. I flailed my arms up and down.

"You're wasting your energy! Don't move around so much!" Annabeth shouted. Incensed, I inwardly groaned and decided to accept fate. I slowly began sinking into the deep sea-green water.

After about 15 seconds, I felt my vision diminish. Then, of course, I had blacked out. It was like I was in some kind of coma where you can feel things. I felt the cool water dance across my face.

A couple seconds later, strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me out of the Death Trap. I mean really, why would Poseidon like the sea? It's all aggravating and doesn't cooperate. Kinda like Prissy.

"Clarisse, are you okay?" Jason looked astonished.

I hadn't realized that I'd been pulled out of the water and placed back on the Argo II. I felt the hard, wooden floor beneath me.

I spit out some water and coughed a lot. "Does it look like I'm okay?" I choked.

"Phew, she's fine!" Grover spat. I glared at him and sat up.

"You accidentally fell overboard when you were helping me pull the anchor out," Jason explained.

"I know what happened," I rolled my eyes.

I scanned my surroundings. Same ol' Argo II. The worried faces of Piper, Leo, Jason, Angelica, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico surrounded me. Grover was just munching on a tin can of Pepsi.

"How did I end up here?" I asked them.

"Well, we ran to Percy's special reserved room and forced him to save a drowning individual. It wasn't that hard," Nico chuckled.

Once again, I rolled my eyes. I hadn't even noticed that Percy was standing in the background, watching as casually as ever. Well, more like intently staring at the eight of us.

"Something wrong? Uh, don't tell me I need to tie you up again," I laughed at Percy, remembering those good times.

Percy snarled. Well, it was more like growled. He's been spending too much time around that weird wolf chick.

I quickly jumped to my feet, ready for a battle between Prissy and me. I got into a karate pose, ready for the next strike.

"Break. It. Up!" Annabeth stepped between us.

"Yea, just interrupt on everything, know-it-all," I glared at Annabeth.

"Physical fighting is not the best way to resolve a problem. Then again, that might be hard for a child of Ares," Annabeth smirked.

"Ares? Finally, somebody uses the Greek names for the gods and goddesses," Percy mumbled.

"Yeah, about that…" Jason started, "you aren't Roman, Percy. It's really a long story on how you ended up at Camp Legion."

Percy pointed to a fake watch on his wrist. "I've got time."

"Well, let's sum it all up. You and Jason switched camps. You're Greek, he's Roman. You see, Hera wanted to switch the two leaders of each camp in order to gain friendship between Greeks and Romans. There's this huge threat, Gaea, that is rising from the Earth. Gaea wants the Titans' to rise and stuff. Oh, and you're my personal slave," I loved tricking Prissy.

"Who's Jason?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I suppose we should 'introduce' ourselves. You don't know Piper, Leo, or me, but you know everyone else," Jason announced, "Let's make a circle! Be sure to say you're godly parent."

That was pretty odd… but we all got into a circle.

"Uh, I'm Percy… Jackson… I think. Son of… Poseidon," Percy said awkwardly.

"Yea, we all know. I've heard so much about you!" Piper eyed Annabeth, "But I'm Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite." She tore her glance away from an embarrassed know-it-all.

"I'm Jason Grace. Clarisse mentioned me in her little 'summary of the threats'. Son of Jupiter… Or, in your case, Zeus." Jason introduced.

"Leo. Leo Valdez. Son of the one and only Hephaestus!" Leo said in his 'best' James Bond impersonation. It was actually pretty terrible.

"I'm Thalia Grace. Jason's my brother. Well, he's Roman and I'm Greek, but we have the same mother. So I'm a daughter of Zeus," Thalia said.

"Angelica, daughter of Hecate. I'm kinda new at Camp Half-Blood, but I arrived before you went 'missing'," Angelica smiled.

"Nico, Son of Hades," Nico.

"Grover, a satyr," Grover explained.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares, and your master," I lied again. Well, not the Ares part, but - you know.

Finally, Annabeth went last. I could see her discomfort from within. Oh great, I sound like one of those relaxation freaks. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She said in really small voice.

"Oh, she's also your-" Nico started cheerfully, but stopped after receiving Annabeth's glare.

Percy interrupted the awkward scene. "Okayyy. Soo, is someone sailing this ship or something?"

"Oh yea. I set it on auto-sail, or auto-pilot, whatever. I guess I should get back to business," Leo sighed. "Everyone go… do something…"

We sorta accomplished our mission already, so we had nothing to do at the moment. Leo probably meant to 'chill'.

Everyone went to go do something except for Percy. He just stood awkwardly in the middle of the ship.

"Hey, thanks for saving me. You are my personal slave, anyways," I hated thanking people. Especially Prissy.

"Anything else you want to say?" he asked. He probably wanted me to say some kind of apology for tying him up earlier.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully.

Percy just smirked to himself.

"You don't remember anyone, do you?" I asked him.

"No. And I honestly don't feel comfortable here. I didn't feel comfortable at Camp Legion, and I don't feel comfortable here. It's really hard to tell where I belong," he summed it up.

"You belong-" I started, but Prissy interrupted.

"You don't understand! People have been telling me I belong here and there, but it's just loads of nonsense! One second I'm at Camp Legion, and now I'm here! I'm not totally convinced I belong here. After all, I was kidnapped and was forced into a room with a sack over my head. That's not exactly a great welcome gift!" he shouted.

_Sassy!_

"Percy! You've been at Camp Half-Blood since you were twelve! You should know my now that you belong there!" I shouted equally as loud. _Two can play at this game._

"It's not my fault I have this memory loss thing! I don't know any of you!" he yelled back.

"Grover's been your best friend for a very long time. Even before you arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Thalia's been a good friend of yours, as well as Nico. I, let's be honest here, think you are a bit of an annoyance. I don't think I'll explain that right now. And… Annabeth-" of course I was interrupted again.

"Annabeth what?" Annabeth questioned from behind Percy.

I stared at her and thought one thing: this is going to be one interesting night.

**So sorry Percabeth fans! Looks like you'll find out later. Anyways, they will be arriving at Camp Half-Blood soon. I also don't know when I can update next, since I am always really busy on Wednesdays. Sorry if I have minor spelling errors! Anyways, review!**

**P.S., if you like this story, you should be happy that I've been updating frequently!**


	17. The Man With The Horses Butt

**Hola! Let's just skip to the point here. Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Those people included: Eleos, SmartAndProudOfIt, Rachie81, twihard135gleek264, and Somebody! I got a bunch of awesome e-mails telling me comments and users who added my story to their favorites and alerts. I really do thank all of you who reviewed, even if it was a flame or pointers. I don't think I've gotten any flames yet, but… idk. It's bound to happen sooner or later. On that happy note, I have some responses to some reviews.**

**Eleos: thanks for enjoying the story so much! I'm happy you love it.**

**SmartAndProudOfIt: I'm happy you like the story so far! And for the Riptide thing… gosh, I really need to read the PJO series again. So far I've gotten a bunch of pointers. Anyways, thanks for telling me!**

**Rachie: Yes, Hera is… annoying. I really wasn't sure if people liked the awkwardness between Annabeth and Percy, and I was going for a yes. I really need to find the perfect moment – if I can think of one – for Percy to find out about Annabeth, and stuff. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Twihard135gleek264: Thanks for saying I rock. Lol.**

**Somebody: I thought the chapter kinda sucked. I just really wanted to update for everyone, so I wrote a chapter real quick.**

**I think I replied to everyone that reviewed… Oh well! Anyways, please listen carefully. I just want to inform everyone that I will probably be doing a Jason/Piper thing, unless people want Jason to be with Reyna. Yes, you will see Reyna in later chapters. Also, I've been struggling to find the perfect moment with Annabeth and Percy. Where Percy finds out about Annabeth being his girlfriend. It can be in a dream, be heard from gossip, ect. If anyone has good ideas, please notify! I will give all the credit to you.**

**That's all I have to say. Here's the next chapter to TSON! (as I said before, stands for The Son Of Netune).**

**Just so you know, the description of Dionysus (you'll all know who he is based on the description) is believed to be in the PJO book: The Lightning Thief. I just erased some words from it. (Sorry if I'm wrong).**

**Oh, and sorry for the chapter title. I couldn't really think of anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 16: The Man With The Horse's Butt**

**Percy's POV**

Leo parked the Argo II near a sandy beach. I looked over the edge of the ship, and saw a few people waiting for our arrival.

There was one man who was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels – cherubs. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He was wearing a tiger-pattern Hawaiin shirt.

The other man was wearing a tweed brown jacket. He looked pretty normal, except for the fact that his bottom side (includes butt, legs, hooves, etc.) had the same hind as a horse. Yes, he did have hooves. For some reason, I recognized this 'creature' as a centaur.

When we all climbed down the latter from the Argo II, the centaur stated, "I see you've arrived safely."

"Yea, it wasn't that hard. All we had to do was shove a bag over Priss-" Clarisse started, but stopped after receiving a nasty glare from Annabeth.

The centaur turned to me. "Welcome back, Percy. We haven't seen you in a long time!"

I just stared at him with a look of confusion. It was hard to get use to a man with a horses butt.

The centaur chuckled. "Oh, right. Memory loss. Just as we predicted."

"Well, I suppose I should welcome you too, Peter," the cherub spoke up.

'_Wait, my name's Peter? I thought it was-'_

"Percy, Dionysus always misinterprets names," Thalia answered my mind question.

"It's Mr. D to you!" Dionysus – the cherub – said.

"Wait, Dionysus, like the Greek god?" I asked.

"Yea. He's the director here at Camp Half-Blood," Grover explained.

"Oh," I simply put it at that.

"I'm Chiron. We've already met, but since you don't remember me, I suppose I should introduce myself," Chiron told me.

For a couple of seconds, there was an awkward silence, along with stares coming my way.

"Annabeth, would you like to show Percy around? He'll need to know his way around sooner or later," Chiron directed towards Annabeth. I assume that I knew my way around this place, but – of course – the stupid memory loss kicks in.

Annabeth was about to protest, but hesitated and said she would.

I just shrugged and followed Annabeth around.

I later learned that this place was a lot like Camp Legion. They had an Arena, an Amphitheater, a forest, a mess hall, a bunch of cabins, etc. They even had a place called the 'Big House', which was where they had meetings, guest bedrooms, and an infirmary.

I stared at the Big House, waiting for a memory to just pop into my head. Gods, this amnesia really did annoy me.

" – and now I'll show you your cabin," Annabeth told me.

I nodded and followed her back to the cabin area.

She walked into a low, long and solid cabin. The windows were facing the sea. The outer walls were rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and looked like the bottom of the ocean floor. The ceiling had bronze Hippocampi. At least my memory let me remember sea-creatures.

The inside had six beds. Five of the beds were made. There was also a fountain made out of gray sea rock, and had a fish that sprouts water from its mouth. There was a touch of coral; for decoration. There were also a bunch of gold coins on the bottom. I recognized those as drachmas. There were also a bunch of underwater plants and corals, sitting on the window sill.

Basically, the whole cabin was beautiful. Much better than the cabin at Camp Legion.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

Annabeth let out a small laugh. "If you subtract the messy bed. Oh, and the clothes on the floor. And the messy dresser!" She seemed much happier than before.

I smiled. "Is this really where I am staying?"

"Yea. Where do you think the clothes came from? This was your cabin before you arrived at camp Legion," Annabeth noted.

For some reason, being at Camp Half-Blood felt… right. I know I said that I felt uncomfortable before, but I think that was only because I didn't know the people on the boat with me. Or so I thought.

I walked around the room. As I approached the sea-green dresser, I saw something that caught my eye. I ran over and got a closer look. I picked up the item. There was a picture of me and… Annabeth. We were grinning crazily. My arm was around her waist, and her arm was around my shoulder.

I put down the photo, and glanced back at Annabeth. Her sympathetic eyes met mine for about two seconds, before she glanced away uncomfortably.

I broke the awkward silence. "Well, thanks for showing me around and stuff. I really appreciate it."

She smiled, "No problem. Glad I could help."

I forced a smile and gave a quick nod, signaling that she could go now. She quickly left and ran to who-knows-where.

I sighed heavily and grabbed the picture again. I approached the un-made bed, and sat down on the edge. I stared at the photo for what seemed like an hour, until my eyelids felt heavy. The next thing I knew was that I was in a deep sleep.

**Once again, not my fav chappie. At least I updated!**

**I don't know when my next update will be. Hopefully soon. Adíos!**


	18. It's All Kind Of A Long Story

**Welcome to The Son Of Neptune! I would like to thank some people for reviewing and giving me pointers: Eleos, percabeth4evr, redlox2, IFoundAPickle, SmartAndProudOfIt, taterbug928, Rachie81, and DammitimmaD! Special thanks to Eleos, percabeth4evr, and SmartAndProudOfIt! They were the only people that actually gave me a suggestion for how Percy should figure out about Annabeth. I have some more responses to reviews that people gave me.**

**Eleos: I really liked your idea! I tried to do something like it. Percy at least found out through gossip.**

**Percabeth4evr: Your suggestion was amazing! I'm probably going to do something around there, but not exactly word for word. All rights go to you, and I will mention this a bunch of times! :D**

**Redlox: I'm not having too much thalico, so sorry! Some of my reviewers got really mad… Oh, and in chapter three, I forgot to mention that Jason won every single sword fight. That's why Nico glared. It was just a playful thing. Thanks for the positive comment!**

**SmartAndProudOfIt: I was thinking more of Jason/Piper. This is only because Reyna will be kinda mean to Jason's friends. Jason gets mad at this; and decides that Reyna isn't the best for him. Thanks for the reviews though! Also, thanks for the suggestion on how Percy should remember Annabeth!**

**Taterbug928: I do realize that I need to keep the characters in character. I am trying my best. I will occasionally use the books as a reference, but it's just easier for me to type the chapter quickly. I can update more. Then again, some people are getting mad at me. Anyways, thanks for the positive – and helpful – review!**

**I do want to thank everyone who reviewed! It really did make my day! Anyways, here's the next chapter to TSON. Sorry that I keep having Percy's POV, but the next chapter will hopefully be someone else's. If I get everything done in this chapter, it will be someone else's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, nor do I own the little bit that percabeth4evr gave me! It's the part where Annabeth is talking to Thalia about Percy, and Percy happens to be watching...**

**Oh, and when Percy says 'After being the only son of Poseidon, one could get use to peace', I know he isn't the only son. I'm not including Cyclops and other sons of Poseidon in this story. But, - later on - Annabeth may mention Tyson.**

**Chapter 17: It All Happens Too Fast**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep. I yawned, stretched, and stood up shakily. Something fell to the floor when I stood. I glanced down and saw the photo of Annabeth and me. Sighing, I picked it up and placed it on the dresser. It was almost time for breakfast.

I changed into fresher clothes and brushed my teeth. After getting ready, I headed towards the mess hall.

A few people greeted me as I made my way to the food. Today I wasn't too hungry. I had a lot of things on my mind.

But, you gotta eat.

I took some scrambled eggs and hash-browns. Slowly, I made my way to the huge campfire. The campfire wasn't too big, but wasn't too small. It was glowing an orangy color.

Just as Annabeth instructed during the tour, I pushed some food into the campfire and gave my thanks to Poseidon. After that, I trailed over to the Poseidon table.

"Hey, Percy!"

I winced as I heard someone shout my name. After being the only son of Poseidon, I could get use to peace.

I turned and looked face-to-face with a tall guy, who had brown hair and blue eyes.

"When you arrived yesterday, I was busy at the moment, so I never got to welcome you. Welcome back!" he grinned brightly.

I stared at him blankly. "Uh-"

"Oh, that's right, you lost your memory. I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Ha, your last name is Stoll and your father-" I began, about to tell him a joke about how 'stole' and 'Stoll' sound the same. It's also ironic that his dad is the god of thieves.

"Yea, you told me that one," Travis hesitated, "but I don't get it."

I sighed for the umpteenth time and nibbled on my hash-browns. Like I said, I wasn't too hungry.

Travis said his goodbye and trailed over to the Hermes table.

I shoved the rest of my food into the campfire, and thanked Poseidon; again.

I stood there for a while, before realizing the fact that I wasn't getting anywhere. I walked over to cabin three. I really wanted to think some things through, which included Hera, and Annabeth. I remember eavesdropping on Annabeth and Thalia before, and got some information out of them. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough.

When I passed the Athena cabin, something made me stop right in my tracks. It was the sight of Thalia comforting a frustrated Annabeth.

_Déjà vu, perhaps?_

I peeked through the window of the Athena cabin. It was open, letting the cool breeze in.

Lucky for me, I could hear Thalia and Annabeth real well.

"Gods, this is so annoying! At first, when I saw him pick up the picture of us, it almost looked like-" Annabeth started, but was interrupted by an excited Thalia. "Like he remembered?"

Annabeth sadly nodded. "But I don't think he remembers."

"Did he say anything about the picture?"

"No, he just thanked me for showing him around," Annabeth confessed.

"Don't worry," Thalia began, and I couldn't help but thinking about how many times she's said that. "he seems close to remembering things. At least he has some connection of your relationship."

"But-" Annabeth protested.

"Shh, "Thalia smiled. "he's really close to remembering you. In fact, he _will_ remember you. He _will _remember your relationship. He _will_ love you, as you do him."

Woah, deep and motivational!

Annabeth looked up at Thalia with hopeful eyes.

"Now, clean yourself up, we're late for breakfast."

Thalia got up from her armchair, and headed for the door. I immediately knew what I had to do. Run.

I ran over to the Poseidon cabin's door, and ran in. Slamming the door shut, I looked around the room. It was the same as I left it.

I hurried over to my dresser. The picture of Annabeth and me sat there; helplessly. I picked it up, and held it in my hands - inspecting every little detail.

I thought about what just happened, realizing the truth.

**End of chappie! I thought I was going to have action in here, but guess not. I just have these little 'filler' chapters, so everyone knows what has been going on at Camp Half-Blood. Next chapter should have action! Thanks to percabeth4evr for sending in the part about Percy finding out about Annabeth! **

**Oh, and I don't know when I will be able to update next. I have some homework, but not much. I also need to read a story for some gifted program. :(**

**I will probably update soon, though!**


	19. Searching, Searching, Nothing

**Happy May! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted… but whatevs! I guess it's the thought that counts. Thanks to iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream for reviewing! **

**The next chapter to my version of TSON is focusing on the Roman Camp. It's the day after Percy's kidnapping.**

**P.S., sorry for the suckish chapter titles. I get stuck on titles, often. Oh, and I have mild language use in this chapter. Nothing too big. Just the word 'freaking'.**

**Also, sorry for the terrible prophecy. I'm also sorry that I made the meeting place called the Big House, just like Camp Half-Bloods. I couldn't think of anything original. And this chapter took me so long to write. You should all be thankful! I had to do so much research and look in the book!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I also don't own To Kill A Mockingbird.**

**Chapter 18: Searching, Searching, Nothing.**

**Lauryn's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I glanced out the little window next to my bed. The sky was a dark blue color. Glancing at my owl clock, I realized it was 5:33 AM.

I made my bed and got ready for the day ahead of me. I was always a morning person, like most children of Minerva.

"Hello Lauryn," the voice of Hazel, my half-sister, greeted as I came downstairs.

I smiled. "Hi Hazel."

She smiled back and grabbed a book off of the bookshelf. The title read 'To Kill A Mockingbird'.

Noticing that Hazel was busy, I grabbed my jacket and ran outside, skipping over to Neptune's cabin.

I knocked on the door.

No answer. I knocked again, with the same results.

"Percy?" I questioned, opening the door.

His sea-green cabin was oddly placid.

"Way to make a hide-and-seek game hard," I mumbled. I glanced at his bed. The blanket was lying on the floor. The only thing that remained on the bed was the pillow and sheets.

Something was off.

Percy doesn't normally wake up at 5:30 AM. He's not exactly a morning person.

I ran out of the cabin, determined to find him. I went to the beach.

Nothing.

Next stop, the forest.

Results: Nothing.

I ended up going to the, Arena, Amphitheater, and even the Archery training center. I mean, Percy hated archery! (He hated it 'cause he sucked at it).

Everywhere I went, I had the same results. _Nothing._

Time was passing. Before I knew it, it was 6:30 AM.

Straightening up, I ran back to the cabins, and knocked on the Apollo cabin's door.

I waited a long minute until a groggy looking  
>Brandon answered.<p>

"What do you want, Lauryn? It's 6:30 in the morning!" he whined.

"Brandon, there's an emergency! Percy's missing!"

"Lauryn, he's probably hiding under his bed, running from megalomaniacs like you," Brandon laughed.

"I'm being serious! I checked his cabin! I even checked the beach, forest, Arena, Amphitheater, and Archery training center! He wasn't anywhere!" That made me sound like a stalker.

"Did you check the mess hall?" he smirked.

"Well, no," I replied, strolling off to the mess hall.

I was on the verge of crying when I arrived.

He wasn't there. I mean, I check the whole freaking camp, and he's nowhere!

I pulled myself together, and bolted down to Lupa's cave.

I called for Lupa.

The big she-wolf arrived right before my eyes. _'Hello Lauryn. What are you doing here?'_

"Lupa, Percy's missing! I checked everywhere! He wasn't even in his cabin!" I explained.

'_Lauryn, it's 6:30 in the morning. Maybe he got caught up with a monster or something. Why don't you wait and see if he comes later today? Give him some time.'_

I sighed. "I'll give him 'till the campfire tonight."

On that note, I ran back to Minerva's cabin, thinking of something fun to do so I could get Percy off my mind.

Someone ran into me on my way. "Hey watch where you're-" I started. "Oh, hi Reyna."

"I'm so sorry, Lauryn!" the brown haired and brown eyed girl nervously rambled.

"It's fine. Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes," she still looked nervous.

"Reyna, what's wrong," I sighed.

"It's just… Jason's been missing for a while now. I'm beginning to get nervous and stuff-" she started.

"Who's Jason?" I interrupted.

"Oh, he's a son of Jupiter. He was gone a while before you came," she sniffed. Reyna actually looked pretty innocent and sad at the moment. Like a kid. The normal Reyna was tough, and –as much as I hate to say it- selfish.

This was pretty weird. Percy was also missing. "Percy's missing too."

Reyna shot her head up. "Maybe that has something to do with Jason's disappearance!"

"Well, Percy just went missing today. I honestly don't know if it has anything-" I stopped myself before Reyna could start wailing. "Maybe it does. If Percy doesn't come back by tonight, I'm going to do something about it. You can come too."

She looked hopeful. "Thanks, Lauryn. Well, I better get going. Bye."

The daughter of Venus stormed off, starting to look like herself again.

I walked back to my cabin, ready to have some fun.

I played chess, checkers, sudoku, and just about every logical game you can think of. I really wanted time to fly by.

Eventually, it did.

The dinner bell sounded, and I raced outside and over to the mess hall. I grabbed a bread roll and some corn. I wasn't very hungry today.

Once I got to the campfire, I pushed some corn off of my plate and thanked Minerva.

I then sat at the Minerva table with my siblings. I didn't want to starve myself or end up anorexic, so I ate the bread roll.

I sent an occasional glance towards the Neptune table, wishing Percy would just appear.

"Hey, has anyone seen Annabeth?" one of my half-siblings asked.

My thoughts bubbled in my brain. Percy was missing, and so was Annabeth. That brat probably kidnapped him, for all I know. I let my thoughts escape my brain. I couldn't jump to conclusions; not yet.

By the time the campfire and dinner was over, I had had enough. Percy still wasn't here, and neither was Annabeth.

I ran to Lupa's cave, ready for anything.

"Lupa!" I shouted into the cave. Lupa slowly trotted over.

'_Yes, my dear?'_

"Percy is still missing! I haven't seen Annabeth either! And I also think Thalia from the hunters of Diana is missing, along with the Pluto kid, Nico! Oh, and the Jake kid," I told her, just realizing that they were all missing.

'_I suppose we can issue a quest. Come to the Big House, and spread the word. The Legion will have a meeting today.'_

"Thanks so much, Lupa!" I shouted, running off.

It wasn't long before everyone arrived at the Big House. There were nervous murmurs going around the room.

'_Silence, everyone.' _Lupa said.

Everyone shut up.

'_I have been informed that Nico di Angelo, Jacob, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Perseus Jackson have gone missing. At this rate, we will issue a quest.'_

I was relieved. I could finally find Percy.

'_Which brave soul would like to lead it?' _Lupa questioned.

When nobody answered, I said, "I would."

Shocked faces faced me.

'_Very well. You can choose your companions after you listen to the prophecy. Head up to the attic and consult the oracle of Delphi.'_

I slowly got up from my seat and made my way to the attic.

The place had a bunch of cobwebs. I could only hope there were no spiders. I glanced around, only to notice the grossest thing I've ever seen. There was a mummy. She wore a long tie-dye sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over her black hair. Her skin was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits. I shivered looking at her.

The mummy sat up and opened her mouth. Green mist poured from it. Suddenly, inside my head, I heard a voice. _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

The mummy rose. I sucked in a deep breath, and asked, "What is my quest?"

The mist swirled more thickly, covering most things in the room. The next thing that happened shocked me. The green mist projected my family. My dad, mom, and my two brothers were sitting at our dinner table with plates filled with food. I winced when I saw them. My parents had sent me to the awful Pennfield high, for troubled kids.

Suddenly, Jack - my brother - started speaking. He spoke in the same raspy voice as the oracle. _Long Island is where you will find the lost ones._

Then my dad took a bite of his chicken, and started speaking. _Find the strawberry fields, where the deed with be done._

My mom looked up at me and began to speak. _Then the goddess of earth shall begin to rise._

Then my baby brother began to speak, which was creepy. _And be defeated by the sea and the wise._

The figures began to fade. The green mist flowed back into the oracle's mouth. She closed her mouth, and lay there very peaceful. Everything was silent.

I took another deep breath and ran down the attic stairs. I approached my seat and sat down, only to notice everyone staring at me.

'_Well, child?' _Lupa beamed.

I recited the prophecy to everyone. No one spoke afterwards.

'_Well, you can pick your companions now.'_

I looked around the room. Nobody looked eager. "Brandon and Reyna."

They both looked shocked, but Reyna was sort of relieved. She probably wanted to find Jason.

'_Pack your stuff. You leave when you're done. I wish you good luck,' _Lupa said.

We all ran to our cabins and packed our stuff. There was a knock on my door. I ran downstairs and answered it.

"Hi Lauryn. We're ready," Brandon and Reyna stood outside.

"Alright. Let's go," I said.

We grabbed our stuff and set off, unaware of the adventures ahead of us.

**AHHH! That took me four hours to finish! Grrr… Well, you are all lucky. Bye! Oh, sorry for the spelling errors. I'll edit it later…**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE read

**AUTHORS NOTE! READ BELOW!**

**Wow. I can't believe how many hits this story has gotten! Thanks to everyone that's reading and sticking with this story! Another thanks to iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, Somebody, Eleos, PercyLuvr, Rachie81, redlox2, Alec Jefferson, FrostBitez, and twihard135gleek264! Those were the people that reviewed. If you also alerted and put my story on favorites, thanks! Now here are some responses to reviews.**

**PercyLuvr17: Yea, I'm aware of the Oracle of Delphi thing. I couldn't really think of anything original… but thanks for liking the story!**

**Rachie81: You'll have to wait to find out!**

**Twihard135gleek264: Since Rachel was the oracle at camp Half-Blood, I wanted Camp Legion to have the mummy. I guess I could've made a person the oracle. Thanks for the positive comments! I'm glad you thought the prophecy turned out well.**

**Oh, and the last chapter was one of my favorites to write! Even though it took me four hours for such a short thing, it was worth it! Please know that I did do lots of research… teehee! **

**Ok, now here's the authors note. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, I have a lot of testing this week and next week. Two tests tomorrow, another test Thursday, and three tests next week on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday! I hope to update soon. Well, I should go study. Bye! Thanks for reviews!**


	21. When Will It End?

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews! My thanks go to: kyoko minion, redlox2, SmartAndProudOfIt, Eleos, twihard135gleek264, Somebody, Smartas* Asian, and percylover3579! Also thanks to people that alerted and put my story on favorites! (And put me in their favorite author section!) Okay, well, now I have some responds to reviews.**

**SmartAndProudOfIt: Yea, I hate all the tests. However, I'm sure that I did well on them. I took the social studies on Wednesday, and I know I got a 100. My teacher told me! Sorry I'm saying all this to you… lol.**

**Eleos: I know, testing sucks. Thanks for the luck! Wow! I can't believe that you talked to Rick Riordan! That's amazing! Congrats! :D**

**Twihard135gleek264: I don't have any other PJO, twilight, or harry potter fanfics. I will be writing another PJO once I finish TSON, though.**

**Somebody: Thanks for the luck!**

**Percylover3579: Yup, I will bring Percabeth soon! Don't worry; I also hate Percy/Rachel. I will also have Jason/Piper. Lol, I'll be your friend!**

**That's all I have to say. The last chapter was one of my favorites to write! Even though it took me four hours for such a short thing, it was worth it! Please know that I did do lots of research… teehee! On with the story. There will be lots o' action.**

**P.S., Reyna was going to be a daughter of Minerva, but I already had two characters children of Minerva, including one of Riordan's characters. (Hazel). And if you didn't understand that, then it's not important. So I made Reyna a daughter of Aphrodite, or in this case, Venus. (However, I did enjoy writing the girly Reyna moments!)**

**Funny Moment That Happened In My Life! Lol! So, I went to this gifted E.L.A. (also known as English) program Thursday during school. And guess what we did? LISTENED TO 'I'M A BARBIE GIRL!' and saw the music video on youtube! It was hilarious! Anyways…**

**P.P.S., I'm sorry it took me forever to write this chapter! Oh, and I also accomplished my first all nighter! Yay! But now I'm tired…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! But, I do own Brandon and Lauryn. (And Angelica).**

**Chapter 19: When Will It End?**

**Reyna's POV**

"Oh. Em. Gee!" I screamed.

"What's wrong this time?" Lauryn sighed.

"I… I-"

"Spit it out!" the not-so-nice Lauryn spat.

"Broke a nail!" I sobbed.

Brandon raised a quizzical eyebrow. "So… you're saying that you screamed just 'cause of your little nail?"

"Yes! I just painted it! The design was so-" I started, until Brandon started cracking up. I gaped at him. "What?"

Brandon just kept laughing.

Sighing, Lauryn spoke, "Come on guys. We have to get back on track. We've been walking for thirty minutes, and hardly made any progress."

It was true. We've been walking for thirty minutes, looking for an airport, taxi, anything, – with no progress. Thirty minutes may seem short. But when you've got three kids with ADHD, it's a living nightmare.

"You're right. Now let's backtrack. The prophecy said to go to Long Island, and from there, find the strawberry fields… whatever that means," Brandon told us.

"Yes. Hence the looking for a transportation device…" Lauryn said oh-so-matter-of-factly.

I sighed. This really was getting nowhere.

"Hey! Look over there!" Brandon exclaimed while pointing over near some trees. "There must be some kind of forest!"

"Well, there's no point in not going there. We're practically lost, anyways," Lauryn pointed out.

I sighed, for the umpteenth time today. After all, it wasn't _that_ comfortable when you're walking in heels.

Lauryn stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Lauryn?" Brandon questioned.

"Shh! Hear that?" she responded, walking further into the tree-filled forest.

We waited. I didn't hear anything, and I don't think Brandon did either. We just shrugged and kept walking.

However, we didn't make it that far. 20 seconds later, Lauryn told us to shut up.

I listened intently, only to hear nothing. Glancing at Lauryn, her face was scrunched up in thought.

_Swish!_

I spun around, hearing an odd rustling noise.

"What was that?" Brandon asked Lauryn.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lauryn snapped, obviously in a snooty mood today.

"Well, being a child of-"

"Don't answer that."

"Guys, there it is again! Listen!" I broke them up harshly.

Sure enough, the rustling noise arrived. But this time, a girl sprouted. I mean literally. She came right from the Earth.

"Hello," the odd girl greeted. She was really pretty. Her long chestnut hair cascaded in waves down her back. She had big brown eyes, and her clothing seemed to be… nature. She wore leaves, flowers, etc.

"Who are you?" asked Lauryn, showing no sign of fear.

"My question is, who are you? And why are you walking in my forest?" she asked sweetly.

"We're-" Brandon started, but received Lauryn's glare.

"I asked you first," Lauryn snapped.

The girl smiled. "I'm Azalea, just like the plant. I'm a land nymph, to be exact. Now, tell me who you are and why you are here." Azalea probably knew that we were demigods, since she told us she was a land nymph.

Lauryn hesitated. She probably thought land nymphs weren't all that dangerous, since she proceeded to talk. "I'm Lauryn. That's Brandon over there," she said pointing to Brandon, "and that's Reyna." She gestured towards me.

"Very nice. But you didn't answer my other question. Why are you here?" Azalea pressed.

"We were just looking for transportation, when we stumbled across your forest," Lauryn announced bravely, careful not to give anything away.

Azalea smiled. "May I ask where you are going?"

"Long Island," Brandon spilled before Lauryn could glare at him.

"I see," Azalea began. "I suppose I could help you… If you could do something for me."

"Woah there, sister. How would you help us in the first place?" I asked her sassily.

"I could send you over to Manhattan, and you would be on your own from there. However, in order to help me, you would spread the word on helping the planet. The Earth's temperature is rising. Just imagine, the poor little polar bears becoming extinct because of global warming!" she explained.

I was a little surprised. I mean, she _was_ a land nymph, but she came across as a little snooty at first. Now she's showing her caring side.

Brandon grinned, "Sounds like a done deal!"

"Great. Now, come over here," Azalea gestured to a little spot in her forest. Lauryn, Brandon, and I all walked over.

"So how does this work?" I asked her.

"I will summon a ground tube. You will travel downward until you reach Manhattan. It's simple enough," Azalea gave us her cheerful smile. "I hope you get there safely! Do not forget to spread the word!"

Before we could thank her, a huge black hole appeared right under our feet. Before we knew it, we were plummeting down the tube as fast as Jupiter's lightning bolt.

"Ow!" Brandon shouted as Lauryn accidentally kicked his back when she was sliding down the hole.

"Sorry! Maybe you should move a little faster!" Lauryn yelled over the loud noise of our so called death.

Suddenly, a little light appeared further down. The faster we traveled, the bigger it got. "Look! There's a light!" I shouted, craving the sun.

"No duh, Sherlock!" shouted Brandon. Someone's in a bad mood…

In no time, Lauryn, Brandon, and I flew out of the hole. We tumbled around the busy streets of Manhattan, until we finally got a grip of ourselves.

Lauryn coughed, "Wow. That was a total adrenaline rush!"

"Tell me about it," Brandon shouted, still adjusting to the noise level. A couple people stared at us weirdly. That was when I looked down at my clothes. I screamed, "Oh Em Gee!" For the second time that day.

"Oh my gods! What's wrong _now_, Reyna?" Lauryn asked me.

My clothes. They were caked in dirt. "M-my clothes!"

Brandon stifled a laugh. "Yea, that's what ground traveling does to ya."

"Come on guys. Reyna, we'll get you new clothes later. But right now, we've got a quest to finish," Lauryn piped up. She then put her hand out in mid air, and Brandon soon put his hand on top of hers. "I'm in," he said. Lauryn looked hopefully at me. Sighing, I said, "Let's do this for Venus." I placed my hand on top of the others.

"Everyone lift their arms up on three," Lauryn said.

"One! Two-" Lauryn began, but Brandon already raised his arm.

"That's not how it works! You lift on three!" I yelled.

"Gods! Sorry! I forgot!" Brandon said. I was confused now…

"Okay… One, Two-" Lauryn began again, but Brandon lifted his arm. Again.

"Oh, r-right… on three," Brandon stuttered.

"Okay, this isn't working! Come on, let's just finish this dang quest!" Lauryn shouted. She could be really mean when she's mad.

"But, we have to get to Long Island. Any ideas on how we will arrive there?" Brandon asked.

"I was thinking we could go by train. It wouldn't cost too much; and we could get to Long Island in about an hour," Lauryn spoke.

I pondered that for a moment. I had my disagreements, but I couldn't think of anything better. "Alright, sounds fair."

Lauryn smiled. "Great. Let's go find the train station…"

We began walking down the busy streets. After what seemed like an hour, Brandon decided he would ask someone where the train station was.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you happen to know where the nearest train station is?" Brandon politely asked a man.

"Go 'round the corner, make a right, then a left, then another right, and a left. Or is that a right… no, left," The man smiled.

"Umm, thanks," Lauryn said, trying to decipher the man's words.

We followed his directions. Sure enough, there was a train station. It looked deserted. There were only a couple of people: the train driver and his assistants.

"Welcome aboard! Please enjoy the ride. It will take about an hour," the driver announced after we paid.

After twenty minutes, I was beginning to get extremely bored and antsy. Blame it on the ADHD.

"I'm hungry!" Brandon whined for the fiftieth time.

"BRANDON! WE GET IT!" Lauryn cried.

"Can't they give us food or something?" he whined again.

I sighed, "I'll go ask the driver if there's any food we can get. But I doubt there'd be any food on this train!"

Brandon grinned crazily as I trailed to the driver's room – whatever that's called.

"Hello! What can I do for you today?" one of the driver's assistants asked in a bored tone. She was probably obligated to be nice to the passengers.

"Um, I was wondering if we could get any food," I asked politely.

"Sorry, we don't-" the woman was interrupted by the voice of the train driver.

"It's fine, Susie. I can take care of their hunger issue," the man smiled venomously. He had wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms. It almost looked-

"Yes sir!" 'Susie' had a nervous look.

"Go sit back down, I will get you and your friends some food," the driver smiled.

I thanked him and walked back to my seat. There was something off about the driver…

"So, where's the food?" Brandon asked.

"Um, the driver should be bringing it soon. He kinda-" I began, but the train driver came in with huge gourmet meals. There was turkey, soda, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and more!

"Here's your food!" the man spoke in his rough, deep, voice.

"We don't need that much, thanks, though," Lauryn spoke, with a slight shiver. Good, I wasn't the only one who had the creeps.

Brandon glared at Lauryn.

"No, my pleasure. Got to get some meat on those bones!" the man laughed. It looked like… drool…. was coming out of his mouth.

"No, really. We'll be there soon anyways," I said nervously.

"Does anyone want the food? I made it all for you kids," he smiled.

No one budged.

Brandon was heavily sweating, "I do."

"What?" Lauryn screeched.

"Great! Come with me into the dining room," he smiled evilly. Something's definitely wrong.

Brandon got up and followed the man into his so called 'dining room'.

"Do you think we should follow?" I asked Lauryn.

She nodded, "He doesn't seem very normal. I suspect a monster. Get your spear ready."

"Got it," I told her. I know, I know. You're thinking 'Why does a Venus girl have a spear?' Well, this was the only item that came in designer pink. Oh, it's also pretty handy.

Lauryn and I inched towards the dining room, to follow Brandon. When we got there, we peeked through the door. Brandon was stuffing his face, while the driver/monster was nowhere in sight. A few moments later, the driver came back. He had a rope…

"Enjoying that?" the man snarled.

"Oh, yes! I was so hungry!" Brandon grinned.

"I know how you feel," the man smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Could you grab the stuffing over there?" the man said pointing somewhere, "I'm hungry."

"Sure," Brandon burped. He got up and grabbed the stuffing tray.

But the man was quicker than Brandon. He pulled out this golden axe, and wacked Brandon in the head with stick part of the axe. Brandon fell down, unconscious.

The man laughed, "Time for dinner!"

I glanced beside me, expecting to face Lauryn. It was then I heard her voice, "Not so fast!"

Lauryn was standing in front of the monster, who had recently grown eight feet tall.

"More for me!" he grinned, staring down at Lauryn.

What had she just gotten herself into?

**That was pretty long. I was going to keep it going, but I am really tired… so much for all nighters. Anyways, what monster is the train driver? Tell me your guess in a review! Or don't tell me your guess… whatever you prefer. People who guess right will be mentioned! Not that I don't mention all my reviewers as it is…**


	22. Prey or Predator?

**I can't believe I reached 100 reviews! Thanks guys! Because of this, I'm writing another chapter for all of you! Let's skip to the point. Thanks to ForbiddenForest, Eleos, Panwild1, Rachie81, redlox2, turtle001, percylover3579, Aaki Athena's Daughter PJ HoO, Somebody, and StroodleMuffin for reviewing! Aaki Athena's Daughter PJ HoO was the 100****th**** reviewer! CONGRATS! Thanks to redlox2, Somebody, and StroodleMuffin; 'cause they were the only people who guessed what the monster was! Somebody was the only one who got it correct, but thanks to everyone that guessed! Oh, and if you are mad because you alerted or put my story on favorites and I haven't thanked you yet; I will do something of the sort on the last chapter. Don't worry. I will thank all of you! I have some responses to reviews.**

**Turtle001: Please note that I used google translate for the Latin. Google translate is so stupid and inaccurate.**

**Percylover3579: Just PM me if you feel like it.**

**Now that all the happy stuff is over, I have some bad news. Don't worry; this effects none of you. Well, it kinda' does. So first of all, yesterday wasn't my favorite day… I bumped my head on the hard gym floor, I got hit with a soccer ball and it hurt, I had a test, I choked on ice tea, and… yea. That part didn't effect you. But, this does. I still have testing going on this week, so I might not be able to update often. I will try my best! Sorry about the stupid chapter name. Couldn't think of anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction. I would be in my golden Jacuzzi watching television on my flat screen!**

**Chapter… (I LOST TRACK, I THINK IT'S 20. SORRY 'BOUT CAPS LOCK, I'M TOO LAZY TO TURN IT OFF): Prey or Predator?**

**Lauryn's POV (I was thinking about doing a 3****rd**** person's POV, but I thought not).**

"Lauryn! What are you doing?" Reyna shout-whispered. I just glanced back at Reyna and motioned for her to come over and help me out with the giant.

"Three? This is going to be a big dinner!" the monster bellowed when Reyna approached.

"What are you?" Reyna asked the giant; hoping for an accurate answer. I was surprised that she didn't know the answer yet. Maybe only children of Minerva are smart… Or maybe children of Venus aren't the brightest.

"Before I eat you, I guess I could tell you that I am a Laistrygonian giant. Back to business!" the monster roared, and leaped at Reyna.

Reyna screamed and jumped out of the way. She sliced some of the giant's bulky skin with her spear. The giant didn't even cry out in pain. He kept that smile plastered on his ugly face.

"Reyna, go check on Brandon! See if he's okay!" I told Reyna.

"Be safe," Reyna whispered and left.

I dodged the Laistrygonian's attack. I gripped my sword tightly. I quickly charged at the monster. He swooped down to pick me up, but I rolled beneath his legs. I stabbed at his back a couple of times before he could turn around. **(AN: Sorry I kept saying 'I').**

When the Laistrygonian giant eventually turned around, he flailed his arms around viciously so he could grab me.

But, Minerva always has a plan.

I rolled under his legs, again. It seems that Laistrygonian giants are a little slow on movement. I stabbed at his legs and feet. He seemed to grow taller by the minute.

I had a tight grip on his leg. Thinking this was all I could do, I began to climb up his leg. I gripped anything I could on his leg; his rough skin, the hair, - anything.

It took a lot of work to grip the monster. He was constantly whipping around. Probably wondering where I went.

The giant seemed to notice I was climbing up his leg after a while. He shook his leg all around, but I wouldn't budge. No way was I losing this fight!

"Get off me you pest!" the giant shouted. I grinned. So far I was winning.

I climbed higher up his leg, until I leaped onto his finger. It was like some intense Indiana Jones movie - except I was _actually_ fighting for _my_ life. I climbed up his finger, up his hand, up his arm - until I finally reached the giant's shoulder. I pulled out my sword and stabbed his shoulder numerous times. The Laistrygonian yelled in pain and exploded into a pile of yellow dust, which sent me plummeting down. I wouldn't have been scared if I just fell off a trampoline, but this was a monster that was taller than eight feet.

I slammed stomach-first on the floor with a bone-crunching _crunch! _noise. The last thing I saw were little stars, until my vision blacked out.

Oh, and did I mention the hoard of monsters?

**Sorry that was so short! Well, sorry's are going to get me no where. But, I really wanted to update for those fellow reviewers, alert-ers, favorite-rs, everyone. I'm so happy I'm making my own words up!**


	23. We Get Attacked By Demons

**Oh. My. Sugarsticks. I didn't even realize that I made so many errors in facts, wording, etc. Thanks to Lol and (someone who didn't post a username) for telling me these things. I usually don't use spell check, 'cause it's stupid. It changes all the words and stuff. I also don't reread the whole chapter I wrote. I mean – I do sometimes. The errors could've been minor little things. So yes, I know Latin is a language. And yes, I know 'retort' means to say something sharply, in arguments. I really don't know if I'm going to consider those reviews as flames… I guess I'm a generous person, but right now I'm in a bad mood. I still had a lot of fun making this chapter. Oh, and yesterday was Friday the 13****th****! I'd like to hear how everyone's went! Mine sucked! And that's sad, because I'm not exactly the 'superstitious' type. Thanks to Eleos, Lol, redlox2, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, StroodleMuffin, WiseGirl77, percylover3579, Somebody, Nohbody, twihard135gleek264, Jgg, and (someone who didn't write a username). I really enjoy getting reviews; even if they are flames. Flames help me improve the things I did wrong. Pointers always help too! And nice reviews are just as well appreciated! I always take the time to read them. **

**On with TSON. Lots of action will occur in later chapters and in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan for his characters, but not the plot. **

**Chapter 21: We Get Attacked By Demons**

**Reyna's POV**

"Be safe," I whispered to Lauryn before running off to check on Brandon. It was sort of hard for a half-blood to 'be safe', but I said it anyways.

Anyways, back to Brandon. The ugly Laistrygonian knocked him out with the handle part of his axe.

I heard a quiet groan from the floor. Looking down, I saw Brandon lying underneath a pile of wood, which I assumed used to be a table. He must've gotten crushed under it from all the commotion.

"Brandon! Are you okay?" I asked the boy on the floor.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he choked out.

I pushed the piles of wood off of him. I offered him a hand - which he gladly took.

"Thanks," Brandon said.

"No problem," I smiled. I saw Brandon glancing in Lauryn's direction. She was on top of the Laistrygonian's shoulder, stabbing him until he turned into a heap of golden dust. The good news: she defeated him! The bad news: she was falling down the enormously tall giant! (Well, what used to consist of the giant).

Brandon and I rushed over to Lauryn's direction, but it was no use. She had already fallen on her stomach. I can guarantee that she will wake up sooner or later. She might be in serious condition, but I don't think the fall was enough to kill her.

"Uh-oh," Brandon gulped.

"What?" I asked, looking in the direction that Brandon was staring at.

Now it was my turn to gulp. More monster's were running our way. This isn't one of those 'Oh, it's just one monster. We can defeat it!' moments. There were about 50 monsters. I had no idea how they all managed to fit on the train.

"We need to get Lauryn out of here!" Brandon yelled.

"You grab her legs, I'll get the under part of her arms!" I responded, grabbing her under the arms. We hoisted her up and managed to place her in the corner that was farthest from all the monster's.

Brandon pulled out his bow and arrows and began firing.

Realizing it was time to fight back, I charged one of the hellhounds. He tried biting me, but I dodged the attack. My spear sliced his torso. The monster whimpered in pain and I almost felt bad for him; but remembered that he tried to kill me. I sliced at his torso again, and the hellhound turned into a pile of dust. I did a victory dance in my head, until it got interrupted when a Scythian Dracaenae slithered/walked towards me. She had twin serpent trunks instead of legs.

"Ssssssssooo long!" she hissed. The Dracaenae swung her scythe at me. I ducked and rolled away like a ninja. Jackie Chan is rubbing off on me.

I grasped my spear and threw it in the direction of the Dracaenae. The Dracaenae dodged it, but not before it could tear some of her skin/scales. I was now weaponless, staring at the Dracaenae. She threw her scythe with all her might. It was hurtling right towards my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV<strong>

I shot a hellhound that was running towards me. It 'poofed' into a pile of dust so fast that it didn't even have time to whimper. Smiling victoriously, I scanned my surroundings, looking for another monster to kill. That was when I noticed Reyna. It looked like she was paralyzed with fear. Standing a couple feet away from her was a Scythian Dracaenae – who was grinning evilly. She then threw her scythe at Reyna, who didn't even move.

I had to act fast. I ran over to Reyna as fast as my legs could carry me. I pushed her out of the way as the scythe missed her by an inch. Unfortunately, it grazed some of _my _skin. I tumbled on the floor as the wind was knocked out of me. Grunting, I stood up with all my might and aimed my bow and arrows and the Dracaenae. Her smile turned into a frown. I fired my arrow right towards her chest. She turned into a pile of golden dust right before my eyes. All of the monster's were defeated. It was pretty easy for me to fight one off. All I did was shoot it. I didn't even have to come near it, so it couldn't hurt me.

"Thanks," Reyna said.

"No problem. C'mon, I think we should find Lauryn now," I said.

Reyna just nodded, picked up her spear, and lead the way. I followed behind.

"Where is she?" Reyna asked as we reached Lauryn's corner.

Lauryn wasn't there. It was like she disappeared. "I don't know. Maybe she decided to join the fight. We should probably look around," I said before jumping to conclusions. Reyna nodded – and once again –, lead the way.

We searched until our legs couldn't carry us anymore. I, for one, was really tired. It isn't easy defeating all of those monster's in one day.

I glanced at Reyna and noticed that she had the same tired expression.

"Where could she have possibly gone?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know. Anything could've happened. She could've escaped or…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the latter.

Reyna eyed me skeptically. Her chocolate eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I don't think we should give up yet," I huffed. I really was tired, but Lauryn was one of my best friends.

Reyna sighed, "We've practically searched the whole train."

"I know. But if she was dead, wouldn't her body be where the monster killed her?" I asked Reyna the question that was bothering me ever since Lauryn's disappearance.

Reyna looked at me. I could tell she didn't have an answer.

I smiled and began walking.

It felt like we were walking in circles. We would pass a brown door, look in it, and see nothing. Soon after, we would pass the same exact looking door, look inside, and see nothing in it.

Reyna suddenly spoke, "We're getting nowhere, Brandon."

"I know. But-" I began, but stopped. "Look!" I pointed towards the small corridor that caught my eye. I could tell that we hadn't been there, because the doors were different colors. There were various colors such as red, blue, and green - instead of dull brown ones.

"It doesn't look like we've been there yet. Come on!" I motioned towards the corridor. Reyna hesitantly got up, but eventually trailed behind me.

The corridor was bigger than it looked. There were about twenty doors on the left side and the same amount on the right.

"I think we should split up. You take the right side and I'll take the left," Reyna said.

"I agree. If anything happens, like a run-in with a monster, then call for help as loud as you can. The walls are pretty thin," I said while sliding my hand across one of the walls.

"Kay. When you're done searching the doors, meet back here," she started. "Oh, and if you find Lauryn, bring her."

"Got it. Good luck," I told her and started walking down the right side of the corridor. I checked the first door. It was painted a dark green. I opened it. The walls were a cream color, and the floor was wood. There was a wooden table sitting in the middle of the room and a plant on top of it. It looked like there was nothing in there. Shrugging, I went to the next door. That door was royal blue. I opened it and found the same results: one plant atop a wooden table with cream walls and a wooden floor. Shrugging again, I walked to the next door. This one was red. I opened it, and to my surprise, I got the same exact results.

I followed this same routine and got the same results. Red, dark green and royal blue doors all held the same furniture and paint. It felt like this was going on forever. I searched inside each room and found nothing.

Finally, there was one last door. This door was painted a dark yellow. I didn't see any other doors that were yellow, so I decided to be cautious on this one. I peeked through the small window that was located to the left of the door. The window was pretty translucent. I could barely make out the figure of a person.

If I really wanted to find Lauryn (which I did), then I had to go in there sooner or later. I counted to three in my head and barged through the door.

The walls were pearl white and the floors were the same color. There was one couch in the middle of the room, and it was white. There was also a closet in the corner, and an armchair in the other corner of the room. Guess what color they were? White. This was just too much white for me. I was too busy staring at all the white objects that I didn't even notice two girls in the room – until one cleared her throat. "Going somewhere?"

I glanced back at her. I was practically paralyzed. She was so beautiful with her blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Uhh," was all I could say. It felt like my brain just melted.

The girl smiled and stepped closer to me. Normally I would've stepped back, but she was just so… inviting.

She ran her finger down my arm. I gazed into her eyes.

I jumped a little when I heard a small muffled sound. I glanced around worriedly.

The other girl stepped closer to me. She was African American with dark curly hair. "What's your name?"

It felt like I was in a trance. I soon forgot about the muffled noise that I heard earlier and tried responding to her question. I made out the 'Brand' part of my name, but the rest came out as 'uh'.

"My name is Tammi," the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at me.

"I'm Kelli," the girl with dark curly hair told me.

My legs felt caving in. I was slightly snapped out of my trance as I heard the same muffled noise again from earlier, but this time louder.

"What was that?" I managed to say something reasonable for once.

Tammi glanced at the closet door. She quickly put her attention back on me. "Oh, nothing."

I began walking towards the closet door that Tammi glanced at.

"Where are you going?" Kelli asked me.

I never answered. In fact, I didn't even turn around. I was afraid I would go in that trance again.

I approached the closet door. Before I could open it, Tammi grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You don't need to go in there. There's nothing in there. Trust me," she smiled, slightly licking her lips. I couldn't help but obey her. Her grasp loosened up a bit when she noticed that I wasn't going anywhere.

I was so paralyzed that the only thing I could do was stare into her icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV<strong>

I started walking down the left side of the corridor. I peeked through the first door. There wasn't much to see in there. Just a plant on top of a wooden table. I walked inside the room and searched for a sign of Lauryn.

Nothing.

Realizing she wasn't there, I walked outside the room and went to the next door. The door was a different color, but the furniture was all the same from the first room. I checked for Lauryn again but found nothing.

I kept walking down the corridor and doing the same routine. So far there was no sign of Lauryn.

When I finally got to the last door, I opened it up. Unfortunately, it was just like the other rooms. It had the same furniture and wall color. Most importantly, there was no sign of Lauryn.

I shut the door and started walking to the spot I would meet Brandon at when we finished searching our side of the corridor.

I was the first to arrive. I figured Brandon would come soon.

Boy, was I wrong. I was waiting for a really long time (with my ADHD it seemed like a long time) and there was no sign of Brandon. I didn't think he had a run-in with a monster, because he didn't holler for help. But, since he was taking forever, I decided to search for him on his side of the corridor. I peeked in all of the rooms and noticed they were all the same; just like my side of the corridor.

Time flew by as I reached the last door. My hope on finding Lauryn was really low.

I opened the door. The sight shocked me. Brandon was making cow eyes at two girls. One had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and the other was African American with dark curly hair.

"Brandon? What's going on?" I asked, while stepping further into the room.

The blonde girl glared at me. She was probably just jealous of my beauty.

"Gah," Brandon choked, keeping his eyes on the two girls.

"Brandon! Snap out of it!" I yelled. I then turned to the girls. "What did you do to him?"

"Don't listen to her," the blonde girl said, while caressing Brandon's face. Brandon just smiled goofily.

"Brandon, she's tricking you! You need to listen to me. We're getting out of here!" I shouted.

"I dun wannu gooo," Brandon said. I think he meant to say 'I don't want to go'.

"Listen. To. Me! We're leaving!" I grabbed his arm and made an attempt to pull him out of the room, but the girl had a tight grip on him.

"Let go!" I yelled.

She frowned. "Why don't you let the young man make his own decisions?" She then turned to Brandon. "What do you say?"

"I stay," the goofy smile was still plastered on his face.

The blonde smiled. "Good. Now why don't you come here and give me a kiss?"

Before Brandon could do anything, a muffled noise came from the closet.

This seemed to get Brandon out of his 'trance' for a short period of time.

I started running towards the closet before anyone could stop me. I yanked the door open.

The bruised-up Lauryn was sitting on the floor with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. There was also a piece of cloth wrapping around her mouth.

I turned to look at Brandon. He was still staring at the girls.

"Brandon! They were the ones that took Lauryn!" I needed to do something to make him snap out of it.

He zipped around and looked at the closet. His eyes widened as he hissed, "What's going on?"

The African American stepped forward. Her pretty form turned into a girl with sickly white skin, red eyes, sharp fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. "Time to die, half-bloods."

That was when chaos broke loose.

**I couldn't help but not put Kelli and Tammi in here. Oh, and it also took me a long time to make this chapter! I went back and re-read it, just so everyone knows.**


	24. Escaping The Ride of Death

**So, I just went back and read the first couple of chapters. They really were terrible. Horrendous. Appalling. I want to thank all of you that are sticking with my story. Lately I've been in a writing kinda' mood, so here's another chapter for all those reviewers and readers. (I recently became a betareader! Yay!) My thanks go to redlox2, I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, Somebody, percyjfanfictionlover1, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, dremmeng, kat, and annabelle. I have some responses to a couple reviewers.**

**Redlox2: I will go back to the Greeks POV real soon. Right now, just imagine them doing normal activities around camp. Same routine. Percy not knowing anything, but slowly getting filled in with his 'relationships'.**

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt: I was deciding on whether or not I should make up my own Empousai, but I decided not to. I do agree though; it would've been a nice change.**

**Somebody: Haha! I should've done your example! That **_**is **_**something Brandon would do!**

**Dremmeng: Yup, I know they don't have an Oracle of Delphi. But you never know what RR is going to do for TSON. **

**Annabelle: Thanks so much!**

**That's it for the responses. Enjoy the next chapter of TSON.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 22: Escaping The Ride of Death**

**Lauryn's POV**

I woke up in a room drenched in white. In front of me were two pretty girls. One had blonde hair that framed her face perfectly and icy blue eyes, while the other had dark curly hair and chocolate skin.

"She is, like, awake," the girl with the blonde hair mentioned.

"Take her to the closet. I already tied up her legs, so you just need to do her arms. Do it fast, I think someone is coming," the curly-haired girl spoke.

I tried arguing, but it came out muffled. The girls must've tied cloth around my mouth. The blonde girl grabbed my arms and dragged me over to the white closet. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a rope. Then she tied my arms behind my back. After her job was done, she shut the closet door and left me in the darkness. I tried speaking but my throat was closed up. Now wasn't a good time for me to die.

One of the girls cleared her throat. "Going somewhere?" I couldn't tell what was going on – since I was stuck in a dark closet.

"Uhh," responded a boy's voice. My whole body flooded with relief. I recognized the voice as the one and only Brandon Kramer.

I cleared my throat and tried shouting through the cloth. Once again, it came out muffled-like.

I don't think my plan worked, because the people kept talking like nothing happened.

"What's your name?" the other girl asked.

"Bran-uhhh," slurred Brandon.

"My name is Tammi," said the girl that cleared her throat earlier.

"I'm Kelli," the other girl introduced.

I thought hard about these girls. They had to be Empousai. First of all, they wanted nothing to do with me (the female) and appeared to be really pretty. Secondly, they were showing their 'lovey-dovey' side to Brandon. Empousai were known to feast on the blood of men after they attracted them.

I needed to warn Brandon somehow to stay away from these girls – before they drank his blood.

I (once again) tried screaming through the cloth. To my luck, the scream came a little louder than last time's scream. It was still muffled, though.

"What was that?" Brandon must've gotten himself together.

"Oh, nothing." I recognized the voice as the girl who introduced herself as Tammi.

I heard footsteps walking my way. I prayed to all the gods that Brandon was coming.

"Where are you going?" the girl named Kelli asked as the footsteps got closer.

All of a sudden, they stopped. "What are you doing?" Brandon growled.

"You don't need to go in there. There's nothing in there. Trust me," the voice recognized as Tammi said. I swallowed hard. There was no sign of movement for the next few minutes. I was squirming around as hard as I could. The ropes and cloth seemed to get tighter each time I moved. Eventually, I gave up. My arms and legs were too sore.

As if on cue, I heard a door open and shut. It must've been the main door to this room, because I heard a new voice speak. "Brandon? What's going on?" To my luck, it was Reyna!

"Gah," Brandon choked out.

"Brandon! Snap out of it!" Reyna seethed. I had no idea if she knew that the girls were Empousai, but she really needed to snap Brandon out of it before he did anything stupid. "What did you do to him?"

"Don't listen to her," Tammi said.

"Brandon, she's tricking you! You need to listen to me. We're getting out of here!" I guess it was better to have one person die than all of us. I was still sort of sad that it would come to an end so soon.

_Stop thinking negatively, _my mind reminded me. Oh, right.

"I dun wannu gooo," Brandon slurred, again.

"Listen. To. Me! We're leaving!" Reyna spat. "Let go!" Someone must've been holding on to her or Brandon, because Reyna said 'let go'.

"Why don't you let the young man make his own decisions? What do you say?" Tammi asked.

"I stay," Brandon 'giggled'. I didn't think boys 'giggled'. Except maybe the Venus ones…

"Good. Now, why don't you come here and give me a kiss?" Tammi persuaded. Oh gods, please help us. It was about to get bloody. Literally.

I screamed bloody murder. I managed to get Reyna's attention.

Reyna yanked the closet door open. "Brandon! They were the ones that took Lauryn!" Darn right they were.

Brandon zipped around, obviously out of his trance. "What's going on?"

The African American girl stepped forward. She started to change into a girl with white skin, flaming hair, red eyes, sharp fangs and had one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. "Time to die, half-bloods."

Yup. Definitely an Empousa.

"Brandon, untie Lauryn! I'll get the girls," Reyna told Brandon. She probably didn't want Brandon to distract the Empousai because he'd end up in his little trance.

Reyna pulled out her spear and began to fight, while Brandon crouched down next to me and untied the cloth around my mouth. After that, he fiddled with the ropes on my arms.

"What are those things?" Brandon asked me while untying my arms. I was surprised he hadn't figured it out yet. Remind me again why boys are so oblivious?

"Those are Empousai. They are known to drink the blood from young men after they attract them," I told him. Brandon shuddered with disgust. He managed to untie my arms. Next he went to my ankles. I helped him untie the knots, since my arms were available.

I glanced at Reyna and noticed she was having some trouble. It's hard to battle two Empousai when there's only one of you.

"Come on, we have to help her," I told Brandon as we finished untying the last knot. We got up and ran to the Empousai.

I pulled out my sword and charged at the blonde one (AKA Tammi).

I thrust forward, but Tammi parried the attack. "I usually don't kill girls, but for you, I'll make an exception!" **(A/N: In case you didn't know, I got that from the book 'The Battle of The Labyrinth' :D) **She lunged forward. I stepped to the side and stabbed right through her clothes. With one last wail, she exploded into a pile of dust.

"Too easy," I muttered, as Kelli glared at me.

"You killed my trainee! Now it's your turn to die!" Kelli announced that like it wasn't the first time it happened. She bared her fangs and lunged at me. I side stepped and tried slashing at her head, but she ducked and backed up. Reyna and Brandon surrounded Kelli. Reyna threw her spear right at her. Kelli jumped up and attempted to claw Reyna. Reyna ducked and nodded slightly at me. I knew what she was telling me to do. I crept towards the Empousa while she was trying to claw Reyna and stabbed her in the back before anything could happen. The blow was very effective. She immediately turned into a pile of dust.

We all waited there for a moment, letting the moment sink in.

"Alright. Let's get off this Ride of Death before anything else can happen," I told Brandon and Reyna.

"I second that statement," Brandon said. We pulled ourselves together and walked out of the room and down the corridor of different colored doors. We finally got to the main room of the train – where the door to the outside world was.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Reyna joked.

The minute we opened the door of the train, I was shocked. We were in a grassy area – also known as the countryside.

"The train must've stopped here when the monsters started attacking," I told them. Brandon and Reyna looked confused. "By _here_, I mean the tip of Long Island."

"Yea, but it has to be a long walk back to the city. How long do you think it will take us?" Reyna asked.

"Who said we were going back to the city? That could take around 120 miles," I pointed out. "Manhattan is quite far from the tip of Long Island - If we assume we are in Long Island. Besides, the prophecy said something about strawberry fields. Those could be located in these grassy areas. We could walk a few miles until we see the strawberry fields. If it takes more than three days to get to the fields, then we'll start heading back. Understood?" Brandon and Reyna nodded, as if they were saying 'You're the boss'! I smiled proudly.

"Now, let's get some sleep while we can," I said, hopping down from the train and into the grassy area. Brandon and Reyna followed my action.

"We'll have to make due with our surroundings," I told them.

Reyna had a disgusted look. "I've never slept in the _grass_ before." She said grass like it was the worst possible thing in the whole world.

"Well, it's time you try it," Brandon smirked, getting himself comfy. I adjusted my grass bed. _Monster fighting really wears you out_,  
>I thought. It's time like these when you can fall asleep on the hard ground with the noise of loud crickets chirping in your ears and the annoying grass scratching your skin.<p>

**I know it seemed sort of short for them to have arrived to Long Island from Manhattan on that short train ride, but let's say the train was… 'magical'. Also, sorry if I got my facts wrong. I try my best.**


	25. AUTHORS NOTE YOU GUYS DON'T DESERVE IT

**You guys really deserve another chapter! But, sadly (for the lovers), I really don't have the time to update now. School ends on June 25, and I have more final assessments. I also have an upcoming play and stuff for band I have to do… you know, that junk. But, I will still acknowledge the lovers! Like I said before, in the last chapter of this story, I will give my thanks to everyone—the reviewers, favorite-rs, and alert-ers! Even the flamers! **

**I have also written another story, so you can check that out if you want! It's called 'I'll Never Forget'. It contains some of the ideas I would've put in 'I Never Stopped Loving You', but I decided to delete that story and make a oneshot.**

**That being said, here's my thanks to the reviewers! **

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, redlox2, xilovexmythologyx, annabelle, Somebody, (someone who didn't write a user)_, and NamelessAtPresent! **

**I loved all of the reviews! Thanks so much! **

**Bye!**

**Heh, you thought I'd leave so fast? I've got one more announcement! This idea for a story has been thriving in my head for a couple of weeks now… But, I cannot write it! I've been busy… Sorry, just wanted to say that. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I think I'll make the story an AU. I'm thinking on calling it 'You Again'. For those of you who saw the movie You Again, it's based on that, but I added a splash of starglow13! :P**

**Now, (for real) bye!**


	26. How Did This Happen?

**Wow! I can't believe how many hits and reviews this story as gotten! I really do owe you guys, so I tried squeezing some time into my busy schedule to write this. I noticed that shortly after I write an AN, I manage to update. Thanks to DaughterOfPoseidon1313, IloveBlueMonkeys, greek101, Somebody, xilovexmythologyx, Moondapple18, and JJ for reviewing. I am also suffering from slight writers block. I need to make this story more original, and less RR style. I'm basically taking all the PJO books and adding some of the parts of those stories into this story. If you know what I mean, cool. So, here's the next chapter to TSON.**

**Disclaimer: Like the rest of fanfiction, I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 23: How Did This Happen?**

**Brandon's POV**

I vaguely remembered last night. The only thing I know is that I have a terrible headache and my legs hurt.

With a groan, I lifted myself up. I scanned my surroundings. The room before me was nothing like I expected. The walls and floors appeared to be a transparent glass. Beside me, Lauryn and Reyna looked like they were passed out on the floor, lying on their backs.

"Wake up!" I shout-whispered, directing it towards Lauryn. She just lay there, unconscious. I slid on the floor next to her and lightly shook her. She quietly moaned and switched to her side.

"Get up, Lauryn, before I skin you in your sleep." Yup, those were _very_ convincing words. She shot up and scrutinized the place.

"Where are we?" asked the groggy Lauryn.

"I don't know. Now, help me wake Reyna," I told her. I walked towards Reyna and sat down beside her, with Lauryn closely behind.

"Wake up Reyna," I shout-whispered, like I did earlier with Lauryn.

"You have to be more persuasive than that," Lauryn rolled her eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue out in a childish manner and started the charm-talk. "Reyna! There's a sale in aisle three! It contains all sorts of-" I didn't even need to finish. Reyna shot up faster than a speeding bullet, her eyes wide.

"What brands-" Reyna stopped when she noticed the glass walls and floors. "Where are we?" Lauryn and I shared a glance.

"We don't know. We just woke up, and 'BAM'! We're in a room with too much glass," I explained.

"B-But, weren't we just sleeping in the grass, back near Long Island?" Reyna asked.

I gave a slight nod. "We don't know how we got here."

Lauryn butted in, "Why don't we stop worrying about how we _got_ here, and start worrying on how to get _out_!" It seemed logical enough for me to agree.

Lauryn paced back and forth. "We were obviously kidnapped."

Wow. For the… 28th time today, perhaps?

"That statement seems to come up frequently nowadays," Reyna smirked, as if she were reading my thoughts. "But wouldn't we know if we were kidnapped?"

Before Lauryn could say anything, I answered the question. "I think they knocked us out. I woke up with a bad headache and vague memories of yesterday."

Lauryn had a fake look of astonishment on her face. "How would you know that?"

I smirked. "Intellectuality runs in my family."

"You probably inherited it from your mother's side."

"You're probably right."

"Alright, enough. Can we just focus on more important matters here?" Reyna asked.

"Okay. So, back to the question: how are we going to get out?" Lauryn asked no one in particular.

_Crash!_

The loud bang rang (Hey, that rhymes!) in my ears. The impact was so strong, that it knocked me off my feet and sent me sprawling on the ground. It hurts pretty bad to fall on a strong glass floor.

30 seconds passed, and the crashing stopped. I looked around. Reyna and Lauryn were on the floor also, but this time they didn't look unconscious.

"Is everyone okay?" Lauryn asked.

"Yea," Reyna mumbled.

My head hurt worse than before. I ran my fingers across my head, and immediately regretted it. Pain surged through me as blood was smeared onto my fingers.

"My head is bleeding," I said out loud.

Reyna and Lauryn rushed over to me.

"It's not that bad. Just a little blood and a big bump," Lauryn announced after checking out my injury. "You might need this." She ripped off the sleeve of her shirt. She then ripped it apart, so the sleeve now looked like two pieces of cloth. After that, Lauryn threw one of the pieces to the side and wrapped the other around the bloody part of my head.

"It's good to apply pressure to the wound," Lauryn shrugged.

"Thanks," I croaked, my throat dry.

"We've got to get out of here, fast," Reyna gulped.

"Other than the fact that this glass 'box', let's call it, almost killed us, why?" Lauryn asked.

"Look down," Reyna gulped again, looking straight down at the transparent floor.

I complied and looked down.

Uh-oh.

Things are about to take a turn, for the worse.

**Well, that was short! Hopefully most questions will be answered in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, since you all know I am busy.**


	27. Oh, I Just ADORE Life As a Demigod

A/N: Hello readers! I am very sorry if some of you think the Roman's

POV is really boring. But, the genre to this story is romance AND

adventure. So deal. Thanks to redlox2, Somebody615, I'mDifferent-

GetOverIt (whose username I enjoy very much), Somebody, _ (Someone who

didn't write a username) _, and percylover3579! I love reviews. They

make my day - even if they are flames. Anyways, I'm writing this

chapter on my iPod touch. My computer is down... So, yea. Sorry if

the format is confusing and such. BTW, I wrote this, like, two days ago, but it took me a while to figure out the whole 'sending from my ipod' thing.

Disclaimer: Please read previous chapters for the disclaimer.

Starglow13 got tired of writing the STINKING thing.

Chapter 24: Oh, I Just ADORE Life As A Demigod

Lauryn's POV

I examined the room. Apparently, during the loud crashing noise that

had happened recently, some of the glass in this 'box' broke. The

impact formed two relatively large circles in the side. The glass

wasn't as strong as I thought it was.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Reyna gulped. "Look down."

I did as she told me. Below us were weird dog-thingies. They had the

face of a dog, with a black muzzle, pointy ears, and (what appeared to

be) hungry brown eyes. It had a sleek black body - like a seal's.

They had stubby legs that looked like they were half foot and...

flipper? I wonder who bred these mutts. Back to the point. They

also had human-like hands with sharp claws. I recognized them as

telkhines.

"Get your weapons ready!" I shouted. I grabbed my sword and prepared

to fight. Our kidnappers must've

been pretty stupid; considering they never hid our weapons.

Brandon pulled out his bow and arrows while Reyna grasped her spear.

The glass box that held us prisoners made it's way toward the

telkhines. The box had to be in the air. After all, it was lowering

us from the sky. I have no idea how someone managed to get this glass

box with three demigods into the air. Then again, life of a demigod

is just plain peculiar.

The 'box' (Must I add the quotation marks?) fell to the ground with a

thud. One of the sides fell down, revealing a path that led to the

monsters.

'Here goes nothing', I thought as the telkhines charged. I saw

Brandon shooting away as the mutants approached us. I grabbed my

sword and bolted towards a fat telkhine. 'She definitely wasn't

expecting that!' I thought as the animal (whatever you wanna' call it)

exploded into a heap of yellow dust.

The mob of telkhines consisted of small ones, big ones, and medium-

sized. I sprinted towards a lanky one. This telkhine must've been

more experienced, since he easily dodged my attack. He lurched

forward and prepared to bite me, but I countered the attack. The

telkhine didn't waste anytime. He slashed at me with his claws. I

parried his attack and hurled my sword at his face. It was hurtling

through the air with rapid speed.

I ran to the yellow dust pile I had just created and lifted my sword.

I glanced around the room and noticed Reyna and Brandon weren't having

any trouble. They fought off monsters one by one, with ease. I

grinned and ran to the next telkhine. I sliced off his arms and

legs. The next thing I knew, the telkhine poofed into a pile of dust.

"That was fast," Reyna mentioned. I inspected the room. No telkhines

remained - just heaps of yellow dust.

"Let's get out of here while we can," I told them. This place was

giving me the creeps.

I started scanning the room for an exit, when I was interrupted.

"Not so fast," a booming voice shouted from behind.

A/N: Yea, I know it's short. I really wanted to write for you guys,

though!


	28. Same Ol', Same Ol'

**Wow! I haven't updated this story for quite a bit! I think it's a record! I am deeply sorry for that… Thanks to SincerelyMNM, Okay, ilovepercabeth102, redlox2, StroodleMuffin, percabeth4evr, Somebody, scizor king, Fireheart101, twihard135, The Lone Clapper, annabelle, and Sarah's awesome 426! I have some responses to reviews.**

**SincerelyMNM: Reyna does seem sort of OOC. Once they all get to Camp Half-Blood and Reyna sees Jason with Piper, I was going to make her toughen up, and get kind of moody.**

**Okay: I appreciate your help, but I really don't understand how 'mentioned' should've been 'said'. I take this as a flame… but whatevs!**

**Ilovepercabeth102: Yea, Pia was really good! I'll try to get them to Camp Half-Blood sooner! I just wanted to add my own twist.**

**Redlox2: :D**

**StroodleMuffin: BRB! My mom's on fire!**

**Percabeth4evr (Athena's Owlet24): Thanks so much! I'll try to hurry it up!**

**Somebody: Thanks!**

**Scizor king: Thanks, that means a lot to me!**

**Fireheart101: I try to update fast! Lol, the messages were joyous**

**Twihard135: Thanks! Yea, the text issue was the iPod's fault!**

**The Lone Clapper: Glad you made an account! Now I can stalk you! (jk!)**

**Annabelle: Thanks!**

**Sarah's awesome 426: I'm really sorry about the delay! Thanks so much for giving me a positive review!**

**Please vote on the poll set up on my profile page! It's whether you like Thuke or Thalico! I want to know your opinion for one of my other stories, You Again. I did say I was going to make that story, didn't I? I suggest you read it! Keep in mind that it's rated T, so there's minor cussing (mostly in the second chapter).**

**Also, a very special thanks to Athena's Owlet24 (who I think used to be percabeth4evr) for reviewing all of my stories, for saying I'm awesome, and for being awesome! Special thanks to everyone else who gave be positive reviews and/or reviewed my other stories. Love ya! (In a non gay/lesbo way, of course)**

**Chapter 25: Same Ol', Same Ol'**

**Reyna's POV**

Great. Monsters just love capturing demigods, don't they?

"What do you want?" I bravely stood up to the excruciatingly loud voice.

"I thought I made it obvious, with the whole capturing you concept," the voice spoke. Suddenly, a woman appeared. Even from a distance, I could see her icy brown eyes and black hair.

"Let's get this over with," Lauryn huffed. She pulled out her sword. Brandon quickly grabbed his bow and arrows, and I grabbed my spear.

Brandon shot an arrow at the woman's head. She melted into a pile of snow and quickly appeared behind us.

"I am not someone you want to mess with!" she shouted.

"Too late," Brandon said. Lauryn charged the snow-lady. I chucked my spear at her chest, aiming for the heart. Sadly, it only skimmed some of her forearm. Golden ichor glided down her arm. Blood of a god/goddess.

"I am Khione, goddess of snow!" Khione screeched.

Suddenly, a frozen ice droplet appeared in her hand. It was pretty sharp. She threw it so it was shooting through the air, straight towards Brandon. He ducked and shot another arrow. This time, it hit Khione in the leg. She wailed in pain, but stood her ground.

Lauryn snuck behind Khione and stabbed her back. More golden ichor slid down her back. She fell to her knees, weakened.

"I'll make you a deal," Lauryn told Khione.

"What?" Khione feebly asked.

"We won't kill you—as long as you transport us to this so called 'strawberry field' that was mentioned in the prophecy," Lauryn reasoned.

"Fine," Khione said icily. She stood up and glared at us. She then muttered something that I could only make a few words out of. It sounded like 'they won't make it anyway. There's no chance they'll survive'. Who knows… Maybe I'm paranoid?

In a flash, Brandon, Reyna, and I were carried in a clear snowball. We were shooting through the sky at full speed. I looked through the icy contents of the snowball. There were beautiful birds that came in many colors.

Finally, the snowball dropped us off at a strawberry field. There were many signs, and one said, 'Pick your own strawberries, please'.

"We're here," Brandon stated the obvious.

"Follow me," I said. I cautiously started walking closer to the fields. There was (it looked like one) a magical boundary that stretched through the field.

"Be careful over here," Lauryn told us. I gave a slight nod and stepped over the boundary. We all walked through the forest. After minutes of seeing green trees, grassy floors, and strange animals, I halted to a stop.

Lauryn sullenly asked, "What's the matter?"

I pointed to the various cabins and buildings in front of me. Lauryn and Brandon soon noticed this, considering Brandon said, "Let's keep walking. Maybe we're here." I never asked Brandon what he meant by 'here'. I'm pretty sure he was talking about the place where we would find Percy and the others.

Finally, we had finished walking through all of the forest. Cabins, Arenas, Amphitheaters, [etcetera, etcetera, etcetera,] surrounded us.

"Wow," I said. The buildings truly were amazing. So delicate, pristine, and all that good stuff.

A couple of people eyed us weirdly. A faun soon galloped over and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We're demigods," Lauryn simply put it at that. She probably didn't want to give out too much info.

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"We stumbled upon this little… camp," Brandon lied.

"Where did you come from?" What, is this twenty questions?

"We came from our school, but were soon attacked by hellhounds. What is this place?" I hastily said.

The faun grinned. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Déjà vu, perhaps?

**Ehhh, short little chappie. So sorry for the suckish contents! I wrote this quickly (I really wanted to update). So, in case you didn't get it when Reyna says 'déjà vu, perhaps,' I was trying to add the fact that Reyna was introduced the same way when she first came to the Roman camp. I'll try to update fast, but school ends next week Wednesday and I have all my finals (starting Thursday)! I'll be able to update once school ends! Maybe not as fast, though, since I'll be outside enjoying the nice weather. (You can't blame me! It's rare to get warm weather in spring, fall, or winter where I live! I need to enjoy the summer while I can.)**


	29. Our Discovery

**Hi, so sorry for the wait! I got a little bit of writer's block, but my reviewers inspired me to think harder! Finally, the Greek POV is up! I'm sorry about the lack of Percabeth. Hopefully I can add more in the next few chapters.**

**Also, I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going to North Carolina on Thursday, and after staying there for nine days, I'm going to Connecticut for a day or two. Reyna will also have an attitude change in the next few chapters, but not in this one. I'm not sure when the story will end, also. I might update more frequently, but have shorter chapters. Jason will also seem OOC. I can't seem to figure out his personality.**

**Thanks to redlox2, AnnabethChaserocks, ForbiddenForest, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, arissaprincess321, Athena's Owlet24, begging, StroodleMuffin, percabeth4eva3, The Lone Clapper, and Percy1321. I don't think I got one flame for the last chapter! **

**Oh, and it is now summer vacation, so hopefully more updates! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/PJATO.**

**Chapter 26: Our Discovery**

**Jason's POV (Skipped to the day that Reyna, Brandon, and Lauryn arrive.)**

"Why do you always have to win a swordfight against me, Annabeth?" I whined, "Back at Camp Legion, when I fought against others, I would usually win every time!" Right now, Annabeth and I were having a swordfight in the Arena. Out of three games, she won them all. What gives?

"Jason, we have different styles of fighting. I fight like a Greek," Annabeth said, as if it were obvious. She helped me up from my uncomfortable sitting position on the ground.

I simply nodded and grumbled, "Whatever." I gathered my belongings and started walking towards Zeus's cabin, when I heard some voices. I hid behind a nearby bush, wanting to know who these people were.

"We're demigods," a relatively familiar voice said. That answered my question. They were probably just new demigods coming to Camp Half-Blood. Still… I think I'll stick around a little longer.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" the voice that belonged to Samnos, a satyr, spoke.

"We stumbled upon this little… camp," someone said. Again, the voice was familiar.

"Where did you come from?" Samnos questioned.

"We came from our school, but were soon attacked by hellhounds," a different voice said. I halted. The rest of the conversation was a blur to me. The last voice I heard… no, it couldn't be. I shook my head, snapping out of it.

Making sure no one was around anymore, I discreetly walked out of the bush and over to Zeus's cabin. I think I need to rest.

**Percy's POV**

I yawned and turned over. I must've turned over too much, because I fell to the floor with a _thump. _ I hastily opened my eyes and checked my sea-green alarm clock. 12:18 PM. I slept through breakfast. Sighing, I got up from the floor and sat on my bed. For the past few days, the Camp has been training for an attack. My body was sore from all the training. And that's saying a lot, because I can't get hurt.

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and changed into my camp clothes. Just as I finished, the lunch bell sounded. I trailed over to the mess hall.

**Brandon's POV**

"So, do you guys know who your godly parents are?" the faun asked us after he welcomed us to this camp.

"Yea. Mine's Apollo," I told him. The faun nodded and looked at Lauryn and Reyna.

"Ve-" Reyna started, but was cut off by a loud horn.

"The horn signals breakfast, lunch, and dinner," the faun informed us. "I'll show you the mess hall." He started walking in a different direction.

"So, what's your name?" Lauryn questioned.

"I'm Samnos, the saty-" Samnos began, only to be interrupted by Reyna.

"Wow! This place is so cool! Where do we sit?" She gaped at all of the tables in front of us. I don't see how tables are so cool… Maybe Reyna's just excited about this second demigod camp.

"You sit based on your parentage. You," Samnos pointed at me, "will sit at that table." He then pointed at a table with a couple of girls and boys that resembled me.

I shrugged and walked to the table. People looked at me strangely, until I said, "Son of Apollo." They then welcomed me and made me at home. But, I still felt like something was wrong with this place.

I better keep my guard up for the next few days.


	30. Surprises

**I'm back from vacation! I had a great time! My family won a free breakfast at a hotel, and we won a free dinner at a restaurant! We were very lucky.. [:**

**So, I'm sorry for the lengthy wait. But, I updated! It's a short chapter, but it was the resolution to my writer's block!**

**Thanks to iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, redlox2, smojo12, Hailey W, Athena's Owlet, WritingIsMyLife426, oinkk, liam snyder, po, The Lone Clapper, lilifrog, Danwarnes, Viewer, Hjm, Agent of Secret Pies, VanacaRobert, nancy, Weirdo, Em, and jh! Soo many names! I'm flattered! Responses are below!**

**Po: Sometime in the story I might to that! I'll be sure to acknowledge you.**

**Lilifrog: Ha, thanks! Yea, I was told about the bronze thing… sorry, I haven't read PJO in months. I need to reread it.**

**Hailey W: I think you meant 'pleas update soon!' Instead you wrote, 'please review soon!' xD**

**Agent of Secret Pies: Haha! I'm cracking up!**

**Nancy: Sorry 'bout the spelling error!**

**I only responded to a couple, sorry! Anyway, I left you with a little cliffy.**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this 26 times. My point should've been made by now.**

**Chapter 27: Surprises**

**Jason's POV**

As I lie down in bed, I think about the last voice I had heard. Either I'm becoming delusional, or Hera was playing tricks on me. I'm leaning toward the latter.

Back to the point. That voice…I don't know, I can't put my finger on it. Maybe a nice nap will help.

Slowly, I started dozing off into a deep sleep.

_All of a sudden, I was on a beach. The waves lapped the seashore gently, while the cold night air blew in the distance. I walked steadily along the smooth sand, listening to the soothing sound of the ocean's waves. The moonlight shone down and reflected in the ominous water, and the stars shone and twinkled gently in the dark sky. I inhaled deeply. The scene was breathtakingly beautiful._

"_What am I doing here?" I asked no one in particular._

_No answer. The only sound I heard was the whistling wind._

"_Where am I?" I asked, louder this time._

_Moments later, an angelic voice whispered in the distance, "The time is coming."_

"_What time?" I demanded._

"_Be prepared. Expect the unexpected. That is all I can tell you, young hero." The voice's words echoed._

_Questions clouded my brain. What's happening? What does this mean? _

_Time will only tell._

**Brandon's POV (They're still at the Mess Hall eating lunch.)**

It seems like something was strange about the others in the Apollo cabin. However, I can't put my finger on it.

I sat at the wooden table in the Mess Hall, awkwardly eating my sandwich.

"You okay, dude?" someone [whose name I did not know] asked me.

"Yea, fine," I lied. He gave me a smile and proceeded to eat.

I looked around the mess hall. It was hard to see everyone, the place was so crowded. I just hope Lauryn and Reyna are alright.

**Lauryn's POV**

"So who are your godly parents?" Samnos the faun asked Reyna and me.

"Minerva," I said.

"Venus," Reyna told him.

Samnos had a questioning look on his face. He looked like he wanted to ask us something, but then decided against it. "Right this way." We followed him into the packed Mess Hall.

"This is the table for _Venus's_ kids," Samnos said when he got to a table with pretty girls and handsome boys, emphasizing the 'Venus'. Some people looked around strangely, while others looked like they understood.

Samnos then led me to Minerva's table. Once again, he said, "This is the table for _Minerva's _children." Emphasizing 'Minerva'. Everyone at that table looked like they understood.

"Excuse me," a blonde girl said, excusing herself from the table. She hurried away in a matter of seconds, so I didn't get to see her face properly. Shrugging it off, I got up and filled my plate with mouth-watering food. Gods, was I hungry.

The only thing that would make my day better would be if Percy were here. That's what this whole quest was about, and so I mustn't get sidetracked too easily.

**Reyna's POV**

After I told Samnos who my godly parent was, he lead me to a wooden table with people that had natural beauty and loads of makeup (some of them).

"This is the table for _Venus's_ kids," Samnos said.

"It's Aphr-" someone started to say, until the girl next to him covered his mouth with her hand and said,

"Venus, yay!" She looked a little nervous. The guy that got interrupted gave a slight nod. These people are W-E-I-R-D.

Anyway, I sat down at the table, lost in my thoughts.

I can't believe we found a second demigod camp.

What if… What if Jason is here?

All of a sudden, a faun rushed to the front of the Mess Hall, very distressed. Everyone shut up fast.

"Bad news!" he bleated, "Jason's missing!"

I think my question just got answered.

**So, yes, they are going on a quest. But, I suggest you stay tuned for two reasons! A) I'll make the quest shorter than the one Lauryn, Reyna, and Brandon went on! (So sorry to keep you guys in that agonizing pain.), and b) there will be PERCABETH!**

**Hopefully I'll update within a week.**

**Oh, I almost forgot! We need to make it to 200 reviews! Almost there! xD**

**Enjoy!**

**- starglow13**


	31. The Power Of Love

**Hey guys! Surprised about my unusually early update? Yea, well don't get used to it.**

**Just kidding! I'm trying to update a little earlier than usual, so yea. BUT, this is also a gift for reaching 200 reviews! Even though I've had over 50,000 hits for this thing 200 reviews is fine by me! I think I'll have the quest in the next chapter. Oh! I forgot to mention, in chapter 26 (Our Discovery), I had the most reviews for one chapter! 20! Also, I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing with the time of the day.**

**Thanks to Megan5162, PercabethFanatic, Athena's Owlet24, redlox2, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, AwesomeMeansMe, ktran, TheLoneClapper, Amy, li, and liam snyder (x2)!**

**Replies to reviews: Redlox2: The Roman group thinks Camp Half-Blood is also Roman, and not Greek. :D**

**Amy: Jason skipped lunch just to take a nap. But, you don't know where he is now. :D**

**Here's the moment you've all been waiting for (*cough* not really)! (Dramatic music plays in background.)**

**THE 200****TH**** REVIEWER WAS….**

**AwesomeMeansMe! Sadly, you didn't have an account. I would've done something nice (Have to wait for the 250****th**** reviewer for me to spill what it was) if you did. PM me or write something in a review if you have an account!**

**It only works with an account that has at least one story, though.**

**Wow, I'm drained from today. I had to babysit my little cousin and all day I was at the pool. The sun really drains me…**

**Without further ado, here's chapter… 28? I'm just taking a guess, sorry if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter… *yawn* I better listen to lilifrog and should stop writing chapters at 12:15 in the morning... only this time it's 1:54 AM and my computer's battery is almost dead! Yay!**

**Chapter 28: The Power Of Love**

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as I saw Lauryn, Brandon, and Reyna enter the Mess Hall, I knew I had to get out of there. I excused myself from the table and ran right to the Poseidon table.

"We need to get out of here," I shout-whispered to Percy. I did _not _want Lauryn seeing him.

"For what reason?" he asked, his mouth full of food. Ugh. Boys will be boys.

"I'll tell you later, just come on!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Mess Hall, heading towards the woods.

"What's your problem?" Percy asked, annoyed, once we got to the Woods.

"My problem? Look who's talking!" I raised my voice.

"I'm not the one who drags innocent people into the Woods!"

I decided against using a sharp retort. I need to get back to the point. "The reason I dragged you here was because Reyna, Bobby, and-" I paused for dramatic effect, "Lauryn are here," I said with distaste.

Percy paled a little bit, but then yelled, "That's crazy!"

"I'm serious! They are eating in the Mess Hall right now! It's not crazy in any way! It's the truth!" I shouted, overwhelmed by anger.

Percy paused for a moment, before saying, "Well if it's not crazy, it's mentally deranged." On any other circumstance I might've laughed. But now is not the time.

"I'll even show you," I said, taking Percy's arm and dragging him to the Mess Hall. I thought I heard Percy mutter something that sounded like, "Once again being dragged by the delusional child of Athena." I ignored his stupid comment and got down to business.

"Look. There's Reyna," I said, pointing to a table with Aphrodite girls, making sure Percy and I were away from the entrance to the Mess Hall where they could see us. Everyone was pretending that Camp Half-Blood was another Roman camp, so Reyna, Lauryn, and Brandon wouldn't suspect and/or kill us while they're here. "And Brandon," I added, pointing to the Apollo table. Percy looked as if he were looking for something…or someone. A great big pool of jealously clouded my head, causing me to get a slight headache from clenching my teeth so hard. "There's Lauryn," I grumbled, pointing to the Athena table, where she _doesn't_ belong.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed, until Percy broke it. "What do you have against Lauryn? Ever since you laid eyes on her, you started hating her."

That struck a nerve. "Look, Percy! Things aren't going too well right now. We've got a battle with Gaea coming up soon, Lauryn, Brandon, and Reyna are in the Greek camp, I've got a boyfriend who has been missing and has mem-" I gradually raised my voice towards the end. Not too many people in the Mess Hall looked like they heard anything. At least Lauryn, Reyna, and Brandon didn't.

Percy gave me a questioning look. "Care to finish?" Like _he_ was interested (note my sarcasm).

Before I could even say anything, the voice of a distressed satyr bleated, "Bad news! Jason's missing!"

There were gasps throughout the Mess Hall. Lauryn and Brandon looked confused, while Reyna looked shocked. Her expression was quickly replaced by grief.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. The satyr continued to talk about how Chiron was having an emergency meeting and how children of the Big Three and cabin counselors should attend.

"Wait a minute…" Percy looked amused. "Jason's your boyfriend?"

I scoffed. "What makes you think that?" If only he didn't have memory loss…

"Well, you said your boyfriend has been missing and has mem - whatever else you were going to finish that off with. Jason's missing," he said.

"Looks like Seaweed Brain's using his noggin!" The minute I said that I regretted it.

Percy had a look of confusion. "S-Seaweed Brain?" he stuttered.

"I need to go," I said, running away.

Bad decision on my part.

You can run away from your problems, but you can't hide from them.

Tears started to leak out of my eyes. Every memory of our past came flooding back to me. The time _he_ held the sky for me, the time _he_ sacrificed himself on Mt. St Helens, the time I thought _he _was dead when he was on Ogygia… All of the memories included Percy.

And now, he doesn't remember anything.

I rubbed my eyes. Be strong, Annabeth. Shake it off.

Although my mother is the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, that doesn't mean I have to appear smart or intelligent every millisecond of the day.

Because we all have weaknesses.

And mine is just one word. (Aside from hubris.)

Love.

**Ha! I don't know why I'm laughing! One time, my friend and I laughed uncontrollably on the phone for over 5 minutes. It was weird, 'cause there was a moment of silence first, but then she just started giggling. It caused me to laugh, and then it kept going back and forth! Ever happen to you before?**

**Well, my computer battery is gonna' die any second… so bye!**


	32. The Emergency Meeting

**I'm back! I've decided to write short chapters, but update frequently. If you have any questions, please contact me, whether it's through PM's or reviews. Thanks to redlox2, Hailey W, scizor king, sportschic5646, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, and mrsspecialk.**

**RESPONSES: Redlox2: Great idea! But, if I did that, during the whole quest, the Romans would despise the Greeks. Thanks, though!**

**If you guys want, you can request different people's point of view.**

**Oh, and thanks to Hailey W, because he/she (I think it's a girl) put all three of my stories on alerts, favorites, and reviewed them! Congrats! If anyone else did this, tell me so I can congratulate you.**

**I've got a major headache right now. Thanks to everyone who reads my ridiculously long author's notes.**

**P.S., I did not proofread the following, due to my terrible migraine.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 29: The Emergency Meeting**

Annabeth's POV

It's 5:00 PM, and Chiron's emergency meeting is being held right now at the Big House. All of the cabin counselors and children of the Big Three are attending, and Reyna, Lauryn, and Brandon are also there.

"As you all know," Chiron began, "one of our fellow campers is missing. Jason Grace." As soon as Chiron said that, Reyna gasped. She was one of Jason's old friend's back at the Roman camp, I could tell.

"We must have a quest issued, seeing as the battle with Gaea is approaching fast," Chiron continued. "Who would like to lead this treacherous quest?"

Immediately, Piper's hand shot up. "I will," she eagerly said. Her and Jason had grown a great bond on the quests they'd gone on while I was searching for Percy.

"Very well then. Piper, you can speak with the oracle," Chiron said.

It seemed like it was hours that Piper was gone, although it was only minutes of agonizing pain. Everyone was eager to know what the prophecy was, and who Piper would pick.

Piper walked into the room, looking cool and collected.

"Well?" Reyna asked Piper.

Piper inhaled a huge breath. "Eight demigods shall go on the perilous exploration,

Where some must provide a huge explanation,

Surprises shall come along the way,

Where they will have a huge price to pay," she said. Explanation? Huge price to pay?

"She also said we should start with traveling west," Piper finished.

"Okay. Choose your companions," Chiron said.

"But, the prophecy said eight demigods should go. Does that she should pick seven people to accompany her?" Malcolm, my half-brother, asked.

"We can only do what the prophecy wishes. Pick seven people, Piper," Chiron stated. Wow, eight people is a lot to go on a quest. But the Great Prophecy says seven should.

"Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, Percy," Piper stopped. She seemed to be thinking about something. Chiron whispered something in her ear. I only caught some words. It sounded like, 'We need a variety…demigods…Roman…' that's all I heard.

Piper reluctantly finished, "Brandon, Reyna, and Lauryn." I'm sure those three were surprised, since they didn't even know Piper, and they just arrived.

"Why us?" Brandon asked.

"Because we need you. No further questions," Piper said, sounding like she was a judge in court.

"Is this where everyone disappeared to?" Lauryn thought out loud.

"What do you mean, child?" Chiron questioned.

"Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jacob, and Percy," her voice quivered a little bit, "were training with us at Camp Legion, until they all disappeared one day."

"Everything will be explained later. Let's just say I needed them, for now," Chiron started, "Get back to business everyone! I'd like the people leaving for the quest tomorrow to stay for a little bit. We need to discuss important matters."

Everyone evacuated the Big House, which left only Brandon, Reyna, Piper, Percy, Thalia, Leo, Lauryn, Chiron, and me.

"Alright, children. Everything out of the ordinary will be explained soon. However, I cannot say anything. You will leave tomorrow, at 7:00 AM. Any questions?" Chiron told us all.

"We travel west from here, right?" I asked.

"Precisely," Chiron replied, "Now, off you go. You have a big journey ahead of you."

With that, we all left the Big House, wondering what kinds of surprises are ahead of us.


	33. Cliché Moments

**Hey everyone! I'm on a roll with updates! This chapter has 2,116 words! It's one of my longer ones. Thanks to redlox2, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, The Lone Clapper, [anonymous], and percylover3579! I loved all of the reviews! They really touched my heart. :D**

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry if there are some grammatically incorrect typos. This took me two hours to write, and I don't want to proofread it…**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't owned by me.**

**Chapter 30: Cliché Moments**

**Brandon's POV**

I woke up to the noise of other Apollo kids fighting.

"It's my turn to assist the Aphrodite cabin in archery!" a guy shouted. Did he just say 'Aphrodite'? Maybe I'm just hearing things. I just woke up, I could be hallucinating or something…

"It's my turn!" his half-brother argued.

"Thanks for waking me up," I grumbled, too inaudible to hear.

Oh well. Today's a new day. I'll be off to a new start….

Uh-oh. I just remembered; today's the day of the quest. I honestly don't even know why the Venus girl (Penelope?) chose Lauryn, Reyna, and me to go on the quest. We just arrived here. We were on a mission to find the missing people from Camp Legion, and that was accomplished. But, the prophecy that was assigned to us isn't over yet, because the last two sentences haven't happened yet, last time I checked.

_Long Island is where you will find the lost ones,_

_Find the strawberry fields, where the deed will be done._

_Then the goddess of earth shall begin to rise,_

_And be defeated by the sea and the wise._

On top of that prophecy, we have a lot more to worry about.

_Eight demigods shall go on the perilous exploration,_

_Where some must provide a huge explanation,_

_Surprises shall come along the way,_

_Where they will have a huge price to pay._

It didn't really make any sense, but I guess it'll be explained further into the quest.

I checked the yellow sun designed alarm clock that was sitting on the end table next to the bed I was sleeping in. It read, 7:13. Chiron said we were supposed to leave at 7:00…

I jumped out of bed all to quickly, sending me sprawling on the ground. A couple of my 'half-siblings' looked at me like I was an alien that fell from the sky.

I hurried to the bathroom and got dressed into a t-shirt and jeans. After that, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and ran to the Big House, where Chiron said we should meet up at before we leave. As I was getting closer, I began to see six antsy figures in the distance…

**Thalia's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The noisy alarm clock in Artemis's cabin went off.

I internally groaned, careful not to wake up the other hunters. "Five more minutes," I mumbled to no one in particular. I pressed the 'Snooze' button on the alarm clock, which would give me a few more minutes until it went off again. The snooze button was my favorite part of an alarm clock.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm clock went off five minutes later.

Sighing, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and applied a tiny amount of black eyeliner. I fixed the silver tiara that lay on the top of my head.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I checked the alarm clock, making sure I would be on time. It was only 6:50 AM. I had ten minutes to get to the Big House.

I walked to the door of the Artemis cabin, and carefully opened it, trying not to make it creak. Once I was outside in the cool morning air, I closed the door with the same amount of gentleness.

Straightening up, I ran to the Big House.

Once there, I saw Piper, Annabeth, Lauryn, and Reyna. Looks like none of the boys arrived yet. That was certainly fine by me.

**Piper's POV**

I woke up to the sound of hairdryers and bickering Aphrodite kids.

I sighed. That's usually how I would wake up every morning, to the sound of girl's arguing over makeup. It's part of the routine in the Aphrodite cabin.

I got out of bed and trailed to one of the empty bathrooms. I got changed into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. After that, I brushed my teeth and got ready for the day.

I set my alarm clock for 6:30 the previous night, but it didn't go off yet, since I woke up to noises other than an annoying beeping sound. So that means it's before 6:30.

Checking the alarm clock, I realized my calculations had been correct. It was now 6:22. The reason I set my alarm clock so early was because I wanted to make sure everything would be set by the time I reached the Big House, since I was leading this quest.

I ran out of the Aphrodite cabin, heading straight towards the Big House. In the distance, I saw a figure with blonde hair and a figure with brown hair.

Looks like Annabeth and Lauryn beat me there.

**Reyna's POV**

I woke up at 6:30 (just as I do every regular day) and headed to the bathroom. Every bathroom was occupied, except one. I ran to the empty bathroom, hoping to get it before my other half-siblings beat me to it.

Once in the pink room, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and applied some makeup. I didn't put too much on.

I was too busy thinking about Jason, that when I drew a straight line down my face with eyeliner, I barely noticed it.

"Ugh," I groaned. I grabbed a washcloth and some soap, ready to scrub this mess away.

By the time I finished adjusting my makeup, it was already 6:50. I grabbed my belongings and hurried out the door of the Venus cabin, heading to a really big building that I recognized as the Big House. I saw four people waiting there.

**Leo's POV**

I got out of bed around 6:55. I headed towards the bathroom. Once there, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and got ready for the day. I then changed into my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some comfortable jeans. I quickly grabbed a bag and stuffed some clean clothes for the quest in it. I was just as determined to find Jason as Annabeth was Percy when he was missing. Jason was my best friend – well, even if it was just the mist, I really felt a bond between us.

I headed towards the Big House.

"Hey," Piper greeted once I arrived. I saw that Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Lauryn, and Thalia were already there, waiting for the others.

**Lauryn's POV**

5:23 AM was the time I woke up at. I remembered that I was supposed to go on this huge quest with seven other people. Sighing, I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom with the owl printed wallpaper.

I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth. After that, I took a quick shower and slipped into some clean clothes. Next, I packed some ambrosia, nectar, and clean clothes for the quest.

When I was finished with everything, it was around 6:10. I grabbed my pack and walked towards the Big House.

At least I think that's what it's called.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up at precisely 5:30 AM. Some of my other half-siblings were up, while some were asleep.

Chiron wanted us to be at the Big House at 7:00, so I had some time to spare.

I packed some clean clothes, ambrosia squares, and nectar. After that, I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair.

Once I finally got the rat's nest smoothed out, I hopped into the shower. The water reminded me of the ocean, which reminded me of Poseidon, which reminded me of Percy.

Sighing, I stepped out of the shower and put a clean pair of pants and my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on. I also added a watch, just in case we needed to check the time.

By the time I was finished packing and getting ready for the day, it was 6:15 AM. I quickly ran out of the Athena cabin and towards the Big House.

To my surprise, I wasn't the first one there.

That's right, Lauryn, the evil Percy-stealer, was standing right outside the Big House.

"What took you so long?" she smirked. I just rolled my eyes, deciding to ignore her little 'comments' until the quest actually starts. She doesn't need to ruin my day right away, although I guarantee she will eventually.

Gradually, more people began to come. First it was Piper, then Thalia, then Reyna, and then Leo.

By the time Leo arrived, it was 7:05.

"Hey," Piper greeted him.

He looked around a bit, before saying, "Hey."

"I've been waiting for 55 minutes!" Lauryn complained.

"We don't really care," I told her, exhausted from Lauryn's behavior, even if she's barely said anything. Piper flashed me a look. I shrugged my shoulders, not in the mood to talk.

There was a long moment of silence, until we heard footsteps at 7:15 AM.

"Finally!" Lauryn threw her arms into the air, for dramatic effect, when Brandon hurried over here.

"Alright. Everyone's almost here," Piper said, gathering everyone's attention.

Guess who was the only one _not_ here?

You guessed it!

Seaweed Brain.

I sat down on the ground, not caring if my pants get dirty from the dirt. I spotted one dandelion on the ground.

I reached for the dandelion, admiring its beauty. It wasn't just a flower. It was a sign of hope. Hope that we would defeat Gaea's army. Hope that we would find Jason.

Okay, that sounds really cheesy.

"It's already," Thalia paused, checking her electric blue watch, "7:30, and Kelp Head isn't up yet!"

There was a chorus of groans. They were eager to start the quest. I was too.

"I'll go get him," Lauryn and I said simultaneously.

I shot a glare at her, and at the same time, she glared at me.

Piper and Thalia gave me sympathetic looks.

Leo said, "Ohh, cat fight!" The minute Thalia sent an icy glare at him, he expressed a look that resembled regret. "Why don't you both go get him?" Leo suggested.

Lauryn groaned very loudly. I just rolled my eyes at her rudeness.

"People don't like rude people," I told her, as if I were talking to a small child.

Lauryn looked like smoke was coming out of her ears. "What's your problem? You interfere in everything! You're an arrogant, stupid little brat!" Everyone seemed taken aback by her random outburst.

But not me. I stood strong, ready for anything.

"Sorry," I paused, looking at her reaction. It showed confusion. She thought I was actually apologizing to her! Well, I'm not finished. "I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you." That's when Thalia broke out into a grin, and Lauryn resumed her angry expression. Without glancing behind me, I casually started walking towards the Poseidon cabin, as if nothing happened.

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Same results.

I sighed. Percy was such a heavy sleeper.

I braced myself for what would happen next. Inhaling a deep breath, I opened the Poseidon cabin's door.

There Percy lay, on one of the many bed's. There was clutter everywhere; clothing articles on the floor, blankets sprawled everyone, and more.

After minutes of avoiding socks, boxers, t-shirts, and pants, I finally got to Percy's bed.

I lightly shook him.

His response was? A loud snore.

I shook him a little harder. This time, he rolled over and grumbled, "Five more minutes, mommy." Trying not to laugh, I shook him even harder.

Nothing.

This time, I raised my hand, ready to lightly slap him. Instead, I tripped on the leg of the bed, and slapped him harder than I intended. He shot up as fast as a bullet, and smashed his head on my head. The impact sent me sprawling on the floor.

I managed to let out, "Ow."

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" Percy shouted. He jumped out of bed and came to my aid.

At least he tried to.

As soon as he jumped out of bed, he tripped on a pile of clothes fell right on top of me (cliché, much?).

I thought things couldn't get worse.

But, they did.

Right at that moment, Thalia, Brandon, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Lauryn came through the door.

"Did we interrupt something?" Thalia held in her laughs.

Looking as red as a tomato, Percy jumped up. I probably didn't look any better.

"It's not what it looks like," he mumbled. I got up from the floor, suddenly getting a headache.

"Yea," I agreed, rubbing my head.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to-" Percy started.

"I'm fine," I interrupted, still embarrassed. "Now, let's get this party started." I walked out of the Big House with seven people behind me, ready to announce our departure to Chiron.


	34. Pinecone Face and Angry Cows

**I'm back, with another chapter! This one had 1,056 words. I would've made it longer, but you can blame stupid chores for holding me back. I also would've posted this earlier, like around 6:00 AM, if my mom didn't come into my room and tell me to go to sleep. I stayed up till 5:30, and barely had the chapter done. Sigh.**

**Thanks to liam snyder (x4), iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, Athena's Owlet24, klaegirl621, anakin26, mrsspecialk, Advanced Faith, redlox2, Percebeth, and scizor king! I only had one question, so I'll answer Percebeth's review:**

**Very soon. Percy will start to remember things gradually, just you wait! xD**

**Thanks to all of those kindhearted souls who are still reading this piece of trash! Hopefully more Percabeth and embarrassing moments continue (*hint* *hint*)!**

**Dislcaimer: Seriously, I've done this for, like, 30 chapters.**

**Chapter 31: Pinecone Face and Angry Cows**

**Percy's POV**

"Wait!" I called, "I need to get ready, meet you guys at the Big House."

Thalia snickered. "Whatever, Lover Boy." Wow, from Kelp Head to Lover Boy. Well, it was a start. However, that got me embarrassed again. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. It's not my fault I'm clumsy!

"Shut up, Pinecone Face," I mocked. Thalia and Annabeth quietly gasped.

"What?" I questioned. "All I said was, shut up, Pinecone Face." For some reason, Pinecone Face really seemed to suit her. I don't know how that came to my mind.

"But, you-" Thalia started, until Annabeth nudged her. I shrugged it off.

"We better get down to business," Annabeth said, standing strong. The mood quickly changed from cheerful (embarrassed for me and probably Annabeth, though) to sorrowful.

"Let's go. Meet you at the Big House, Percy," Piper said. I nodded. The others took off, not wanting to keep me from getting ready.

I hurried into the bathroom. Without stalling, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and attempted to brush my hair. It just got the comb stuck in it, and that took a long time to retrieve.

After that, I took a really quick shower. I was probably going to be late, considering I took a shower AND had to retrieve that comb from the black mess that's on my head.

Afterwards, I changed into my clean Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some jeans. Then I walked out of my cabin and ran to the Big House, where everyone was waiting for me.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Wait!" Percy called, "I need to get ready, meet you guys at the Big House."

Thalia snickered. "Whatever, Lover Boy." Once again, I could feel the blood from my veins travel up to my cheeks. I looked down. I mean, it's not Percy's fault he's clumsy!

"Shut up, Pinecone Face," he mocked. Thalia and I quietly gasped. He remembered…that's what he always called Thalia. Could he actually be getting back little pieces of his memory?

"What?" Percy questioned. "All I said was, shut up, Pinecone Face." I guess I spoke too soon. It was probably just an 'instinct', let's call it, to call her that.

"But, you-" Thalia started, until I nudged her.

"We better get down to business," I said, trying not to let the previous events faze me. I really wanted to tell Chiron about our departure, because the sooner I do that, the sooner we can start our adventure.

"Let's go. Meet you at the Big House, Percy," Piper said. He nodded.

We all walked out of the Poseidon cabin (Or Neptune to the Romans), Lauryn sending murderous glares towards me.

Piper walked through the Big House entrance, us (Brandon, Reyna, Lauryn, Thalia, Leo, me) following suit.

"Chiron, we came here to announce our departure. We're ready to start the quest," Piper informed the centaur.

"Ah, I see." Chiron simply said. "However, I think you're missing Percy."

"Oh, um, yea. He just had some…troubles, so he'll be here in a minute," Piper replied.

Chiron had a questioning look on his face, but refrained from asking any questions. THANK THE GODS!

"I'm here," (As if on cue) Percy appeared at the Big House door, out of breath.

"Children, I wish you luck. You may go now," Chiron told us all.

We all nodded, walking from the Big House. Some campers noticed us, so we heard the occasional "Bye!" and "Good luck!".

"So, Rachel said we needed to go west. We'll follow any signs or the prophecy once we are west of Long Island," Piper told us.

"Where exactly is 'west'?" Brandon questioned.

"I don't know. How about we travel on foot, and then we'll take a cab if anything comes up," Piper told us. I nodded. Sounds like a plan. "Alright, let's go, everyone!" Piper tried to sound enthusiastic. Call me a daughter of Aphrodite, but I could tell she was worried about Jason (I could also read emotions pretty well). Wouldn't anyone be if their best friend that they had a close bond with was missing? I could relate to her, in a way. With…you know who.

"My feet hurt!" Lauryn complained, probably just trying to get on my nerves so I could lash out at her and make myself look bad in front of Percy.

However, I didn't have to do the lashing out this time.

"Lauryn, just be quiet! I've honestly heard enough of your whining for one day!" Reyna shouted at her. She was rubbing her temples…as if she was also distressed.

Lauryn had a surprised look on her face. A slight smile formed at my lips.

"What has gotten into you, Reyna? Ever since we arrived here, you haven't been your normal self," Lauryn demanded.

There was a moment of silence. We all just kept walking on.

Reyna hadn't said anything, until she whispered quietly, "Love happened." I think I was the only one that heard her. What was she talking about?

"Hey," Thalia, said, appearing next to me.

I inhaled a deep breath. "Gods, you scared me, Thals!" I laughed.

She snickered. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Soo…."

"Where is this going?" I stopped, putting my hands on my hips.

"I would just like to know why Hera hates you and Percy," Thalia started, "I mean, I know she hates me, because I'm Zeus's kid." Thalia lowered her voice when saying Hera and Zeus.

I sighed. "Long story or short?"

"Spare me the details," Thalia said, grinning.

"It all started during the labyrinth. Remember that quest?" I said.

"Yea, although I wasn't part of it," she said.

"Well, I accused Hera of only wanting a "perfect family," after Hephaestus told me the story of how Hera threw him from Olympus. Hera responded with rage, and said that I "will be sorry" for being so disrespectful towards her. She cursed me with sacred animals, causing cows to bother me all year. However, she hasn't done anything since…the 'incident'," I told Thalia. Hera hasn't done anything much since the labyrinth, other than ruining my life by making Percy forget about me and planting him on some Roman territory.

"Yea, she loathes me too. That's just because of my parentage, though," Thalia said.

"Come on, let's catch up with the others," I said, walking closer to Piper, Brandon, Lauryn, Percy, Leo, and Reyna.


	35. Worry Warts

**Hey guys. I would've made this longer, but my mom is yelling at me to go get off my butt and go outside..lol. I'm sooo sorry about the lack of action, my action-lovers! More action will be in the next chapter! But guess what else will be in the next chapter? Wait for it… PERCABETH! And, Percy finally remembers something! I'll try to make it long, too. Just wait for the next chapter! **

**Thanks to redlox2, Hidden in the flames of Zeus, percabethjiper, Sam Ekberg, liam snyder (x2), iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, percabethfanlover, LOVEPercabethOrElse, magicdemi-god223, Percebeth, Fallen Eternity, and The Lone Clapper!**

**Here's the responses:**

**Hidden in the flames of Zeus: I don't really have a specific chapter for Percy to remember everything. Well, he will remember one thing in the next chapter. But, gradually, he will start to remember different things based on what others say or do. I also don't have a specific chapter for Percy to stop Lauryn and Annabeth from fighting, but I will probably make another cat fight!**

**Liam snyder: Thanks! I really want to thank you for reading this (and everyone else), but you've reviewed sooo many times for one chapter!**

**Fallen Eternity: Great idea! Percy will remember some things about Annabeth later on, don't worry!**

**The Lone Clapper: Haha! Thanks so much!**

**Let's make it to 250 reviews, guys! I'll review and favorite all of your stories if you are the 250****th**** or 300****th**** reviewer! You also get a shout out, and I'll say you're immensely awesome! Lol, just trying to get more reviews.**

**But, I really will do that.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I've remembered to do this piece of trash for the past 31 chapters. Let's break it down: ME. NO. OWN. PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**Chapter 32: Worry Warts**

**Piper's POV**

I could only think about one thing as I lead my companions for this quest forward. And in case you haven't guessed it already, I'll give you a hint. It's a person. A boy, to be exact. And, no, his name is not Mason.

Call me a lovesick puppy for all I care. Wouldn't you be upset if you thought you had a relationship with a boy you really liked, only to find out that it was all fake? Only to find out that he might've had a relationship with someone at the other camp that hates you because you're Greek?

And then, the worst thing that could possibly happen happens. Between all this drama, he goes missing. Missing. Nothing could be worse than this. Gaea is rising, the Romans are eventually bound to find out we're Greek, and Jason's missing.

I sighed.

"So, who's your godly parent?" Brandon asked me, trying to make conversation.

"Venus," I said dryly. I didn't know much about Brandon, Reyna, and Lauryn. I only knew their parentage.

"Oh. That means Reyna's your half-sister," he said.

"Yea," I said, sticking to one-word answers.

"What about the other's?" Lauryn asked, appearing next to me.

"What about them?" I responded, keeping my eyes fixed on the road ahead of me.

"Who're they're godly parents?"

"Leo's is Vulcan, Annabeth's is Minerva, Thalia's is Jupiter, and Percy's is Neptune."

"Oh."

I sighed, again.

"You seem agitated," Reyna spoke.

"I'm not," I said, sounding convincing. This charmspeaking really helped sometimes.

Reyna didn't drop it. "Yes you are."

I looked deep into her eyes. "No I'm not. Please drop it."

Reyna shrugged. It's about time. "Piper, you're not like most Venus girl's." Well, at least the topic is changed.

"How would you know that?" I questioned.

She gestured to my choppy hair, snowboarding jacket, t-shirt, hiking boots, and faded jeans.

"That's because I believe that being a child of Venus doesn't mean you have to cover your face in makeup and dump boys after you date them for a day. That's not the true meaning of love and beauty," I told her.

"I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean you can't accessorize!" Reyna told me. I smirked. So much for that mini inspirational speech.

**Leo's POV**

I walked behind Piper, shoulder's slumped. I was worried. Worried that Gaea would defeat us, and worried about where Jason was. We would have to work really hard if we wanted to win against the battle with Gaea. Lots of people might die. I couldn't handle it if any of my friends died.

Maybe I'm sounding too pessimistic. We could get through this. Rescue Jason. Defeat Gaea. It would take lots of work, though.

I looked around. It seemed like everyone was busy. Piper was discussing something with Reyna, Lauryn was making small talk with Brandon, and Annabeth and Thalia were discussing something away from the rest of the group. The only person who looked like he was doing nothing and was bored out of his mind was Percy.

"Hey," I said, walking up to Percy.

"Oh, hi," he replied.

"What's up?" What? I was bored.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Ah. Is it about your past life?" I asked. I mean, he still had memory loss. The only thing we told him was that he was Greek and is the son of Poseidon. He knows nothing about his past.

Percy glanced at me. "Yea. Do you know anything you can tell me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't. I don't really know you, I came to Camp Half-Blood after you went missing. Annabeth knows you well, though," I informed him.

"Missing?" he asked, ignoring the Annabeth thing.

"Yea. You got switched to the Roman camp, when you were supposed to be at the Greek camp," I lowered my voice, "Hera wanted the Romans and Greeks to work together."

He just nodded and walked on ahead.

**Thalia's POV**

"Come on, let's catch up with the other's," Annabeth said, walking closer to the others. I tried comforting her, but I wasn't very good at it. When you're a hunter, you don't have very much experience with relationships, romances, and…boys.

"Glad to see you guys finally joined the rest of us," Leo joked.

"Yea. We were just talking," I said.

"About what?" Leo questioned.

No one answered his question, until Annabeth lied, "Girl stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in." Leo cringed in disgust and walked ahead.

"They'll stop being so nosy if you tell them stuff they aren't interested in," Annabeth told me.

I laughed.

It looked like everyone was busy. Piper was talking to Reyna, Brandon was talking to Leo, Lauryn was talking to Percy, and I was talking to Annabeth.

Well, I _was_ talking to Annabeth. Until she ran up to Lauryn.

Maybe she'll change her mind and start a friendly chat with her.


	36. Blacking Out

**Forgive me for such a late update! I couldn't find the time to write this. Anyway, we're almost to 300 reviews! 35 more reviews! I'll thank the 250****th**** reviewer in the next chapter, I'm really busy now. Thanks to RandomIsMoi, liam snyder, Hidden in the flames of Zues (x3), (no name), PjatO98, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, LOVEPercabethOrElse, redlox2, EPICThunder, PercyJacksonLover3, StroodleMuffin, Percebeth, anakin26, alj97, The Lone Clapper, SofiaRox, .., alexarocks55555, and nancy.**

**I'll reply to reviews later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 33: Blacking Out**

**Annabeth's POV**

I could only think about one thing as I was talking to Thalia.

Self-pity. I was burying myself in it. I'm so sick of this. Just because Percy doesn't remember me doesn't mean he'll forget me forever. I can only hope.

It's not like I can just go up to him and say, "Hey! I'm your girlfriend! I love you, and you love me!"

I wish. Too bad it's more complicated than that.

I tuned out Thalia's words as I thought about the complications of life.

My grandfather once said, _Life is unpredictable and tough, just when you think you have got a hang of how it all works, it all changes._

Just as Percy and I started dating and started learning the true meaning of love (cheesy, I know), he gets switched to the Roman camp with no memories of anything.

_Swish!_

I heard the rustling of a bush. I shot my head to the right. Next to Lauryn was a pretty rosebush.

I was so captivated by its beauty that I forgot about the swishing noise. I started walking towards the bush.

Its lush green leaves lightly swayed back and forth. The reddish-pink roses surrounding the leaves glistened in the morning sun (A/N: Yes, it's still the first day of the quest.). Clear drops of dew lay upon the soft delicate petals.

I ran my fingers over the wet red roses.

_Swish!_

There it was again, that noise. The noise seemed to be coming from behind the bush. I carefully walked behind the bush. A forest with various sized trees came into sight. All of a sudden, the Minotaur came running right towards me.

Instead of screaming like a little girl, I grabbed my dagger. I had learned from Percy's stories that the Minotaur is bad with direction once it's charging, so if it's coming straight at you, step to the side at the last second.

"A little help here, guys!" I shouted from where I was to the rest of the group.

The first one to arrive was Thalia. Then Piper, Leo, Percy, Reyna, Brandon, and Lauryn.

In his hairy hands, the Minotaur held a huge axe with blades in the shape of the Greek letter, Omega. I stepped out of the way one second before the Minotaur reached me.

**Percy's POV**

"Hi," Lauryn said, coming up to me. A little _too_ close for my liking.

"Hey," I said, stepping to the right a little bit.

"So, what are your interests?" she asked me.

I honestly don't know why she wants to know that, but I answered anyway. "Um, I like the beach, water, any typical things a P - Neptune kid likes," I said. I was about to say Poseidon instead of Neptune…oops.

Lauryn giggled. "Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. A few uncomfortable minutes passed.

"A little help here, guys!" I heard Annabeth shout from behind us. A hairy half-bull half-man thing was charging straight at her. The group rushed to her side, ready for a fight. I pulled out Riptide, my bronze sword.

"Weren't you killed twice already?" Annabeth asked the thing.

In response, the half-bull half-man flared his nostrils and charged.

At me.

"Percy! Step to the side at the last second! He's bad with directions!" Annnabeth shouted.

Sure enough, right as the thing was just about to impale his large horns into my body, I stepped to the side. He looked confused, until he spotted me to the right. I slashed Riptide at the bull-thing's side. It grazed some of his skin under his fur. Instead of attempting to wound him, I just made him madder.

Great.

My hands were sweaty. The world slowed around me. I grasped my sword tighter as the bull ran back into the forest.

I can't believe he surrendered!

A few moments passed.

I was definitely wrong about the surrendering-thing.

The bull-man stomped his foot on the hard ground, and then charged.

Once again, right at me.

I dropped my sword in shock. It skittered across the road, somewhere near a rosebush. If I ran and got it, the bull-man would've killed me. If I stayed where I was, I would've gotten killed, also.

Notice the word 'killed' is in both options.

I decided to run and get the sword. What's there to lose?

Time slowed as the bull-man charged forward. My legs tensed. I felt like I couldn't move.

The bull-man was getting closer. Instead of getting my sword, I jumped sideways. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into one of the forest trees. He stammered around a bit.

This was my chance.

I felt my sword reappear in my pocket. I grabbed the pen, uncapped it, and lunged at the monster's side. He yelled a deafening scream and vanished into a yellow dust pile, being blown away by the wind.

I stammered around a bit, taken aback by the power of this monster. I recognized him as the Minotaur. Lauryn had to fight him in the Legion.

I suddenly felt dizzy. I collapsed to the floor, blacking out. The last thing I heard were people yelling my name.

0Oo0oO0Oo

All of a sudden, I was young. Younger than I am now, that is. Probably around 12 years old.

"_Hey!" I screamed, waving a red jacket around, running to one side of the Minotaur. "Hey, stupid ground beef!"_

"_Raaaaarr!" he turned towards me, shaking his meaty fists._

_I put my back to a big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the Minotaur, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last minute._

_Unfortunately, the Minotaur charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge._

_Time slowed down, and my legs tensed. I leaped straight up, kicking off from the Minotaur's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck._

_A millisecond later, the Minotaur's head slammed into the tree and the impact took me hard._

_The Minotaur staggered around, trying to shake me off. I locked my arms around his huge horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils (Don't ask how I can smell in this dream-state)._

_The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should've just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward._

_Meanwhile, a satyr (Who I suddenly recognized as Grover. Maybe I am getting my memory back!) started groaning in the grass. I felt that if I opened my mouth I'd bite my tongue off._

"_Food!" he moaned._

_The Minotaur wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother earlier (sudden memory), made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then – _snap!

_The Minotaur screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife._

_The Minotaur charged._

_Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage._

_The Minotaur roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate. It resembled crumbling sand. The wind then blew the remains away._

_The rain stopped. The storm rumbled in the distance._

0oO0oO0

I shot up from my laying position, sweat lingering on my forehead.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered scanning my surroundings. I was on a road in the middle of nowhere, with seven other concerned faces surrounding me.

"You passed out after you defeated the Minotaur," Leo stated.

"Shh! Names have power, Leo! You can't go around saying them like that!" Annabeth hissed. I hadn't noticed she was right next to me, feeding me ambrosia squares.

"I think I remem-" I suddenly stopped, my head feeling dizzy.

"You think you what?" Piper asked.

I, once again, sat down in the dusty road, blacking out.

_I collapsed on a wooden porch, looked up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's (Once again, she looked scary familiar.) They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."_

"_Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."_

OOFIEOOFIEOOFIE

_I was suddenly out on a porch. The porch to the Big House. My best-friend satyr, Grover, lead me here._

"_That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than anybody. And you already know Chiron…" _

"_Mr Brunner!" I cried. Oh, yea. He was one of my teacher's… Woah. I must be getting some of my memory back._

_After Mr. D welcomed me to camp, Chiron said, "Annabeth?" He called out to the blond girl._

_She came forward and Chiron introduced us._

"_This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now._

_Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."_

BARNEYSUCKSBARNEYSUCKS

I woke up, again, gasping for breath. More sweat dripped down my face.

"What the h - I mean, what happened, Percy?" Thalia demanded.

"I don't know. I went into some dream-state. Grover carried me to the Big House, where I was nursed back to health after a fight with the Minotaur," I said 'Minotaur' softly. "It was truly a weird dream. I was around the age of 12."

Everyone sighed in relief, except Annabeth.

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked, looking at her face. For a second, she looked like the 12-year-old Annabeth I saw in my dream. I shook my head as the image returned to her normal face.

"That was moments of your past. You're regaining some of your memory back."

Well, that's a lot to take in.


	37. The Woods Have It All

**Sniffle… You guys rock. Seriously, over 300 reviews! Wow. I could go on and on, but I wouldn't torture you guys with that. **

**Okay, so I've had some complaints about the space that the responses to reviews takes up. Instead, I'll put the responses at the bottom of this page. I can't PM all of you, because some of you don't have accounts. I'm also too lazy… :D**

**Thanks to Athena's Owlet24, SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever, EPICThunder, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, orikisbeast, Dawnheart98 (x4), redlox2, liam snyder (I'm not sure how many reviews you posted! You must've really wanted to be the 300****th**** reviewer!), alexarocks55555, alj97, LOVEPercabethOrElse, nancy, supergleek27, mugglenomore, Lils17, Frogzrule, The Lone Clapper, readingrox101, DW, starglow fan 2 (the username really touched me!), Forex, WritingIsMyLife426 (x2), WiseGirl, PJatO98 (x2), sony chic 101, and Percabeth81200. The last chapter had the most reviews, with a grand total of 35! Congrats! Also, the moment you've all been waiting for (*cough*, not!)…the 300****th**** reviewer was… liam snyder! You rock! (So does all of my other reviewers). The 250****th**** reviewer was… a no-namer! But this person wrote: ****I Love ur story! By the way...u should be seeing me soon cuz me and my brothers r working on a great story! Were thinking about calling ourselves The Big 3. Can u help get our name out there cuz everyone reads ur story. Pleez write back 2 The Big 3 in an authors note! I hope u can help us, peace out!**

**CONGRATS FOR BEING THE 250****th****! And of course I'll help you, but, unfortunately, I couldn't find anyone called The Big 3. Well, I found one, but it was made in 2008. So please write a review telling me what your penname is.**

**Okay, and remember, review replies are at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or olives.**

**Chapter 34: The Woods Have It All**

**Jason's POV**

I was in a cold, white room. Everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

I sat up straight. My head hurt immensely. I rubbed the spot on my head that was causing the pain. I felt a small bump there.

That was when the previous events came crashing down on me.

_It was around lunch time, when I decided to take a nap. I had a strange dream where I was on a beach. An angelic voice whispered some words to me. That was when I woke up._

"_Take him out back," a deep voice said._

"_Yes sir," another deep voice replied. I would've opened my eyes, but my vision was blacked out. There was probably some kind of cloth around my head, preventing me from seeing._

_Suddenly, I was being carried. I squirmed and hit, but nothing worked. I couldn't move. My hands were tied behind my back, as were my legs. There was a cloth rapped around my mouth._

_I tried screaming, but nothing came out._

_There were probably two reasons to that. 1) There was cloth around my mouth. 2) I was so petrified I couldn't scream._

"_Use the night stick," a third voice spoke up._

_Night sticks… Those were the sticks that police men used when-_

_BAM!_

_I fell into an unconscious state._

I tried standing up, but I just fell on my stomach. My legs were chained together by chains. My arms were in handcuffs, so I couldn't move those.

I squirmed around, trying to get back onto my back. Now I know how woodlice (A/N: Woodlice are also known as Potato Bugs, Armadillo bug, Cheeselog, cheesy bugs, doodlebug, Pill Bug, Roly-poly, sow bug, chuggypig, and I think you get the point.) feel when they are stuck on their back and need to get onto their stomachs.

"Well, well, well," a man dressed in black said. (Yes, they finally took off my blindfold!) "Looks like the son of Jupiter has awoken."

"Who are you?" I asked, staying strong. Well, however strong I looked perched on my stomach.

The man scoffed. "That is not important. You will soon find out."

"What am I doing here?" I demanded.

"We are using you to lure those little camps of yours here. Then the army will be complete…we can start the battle." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"What battle?" I asked.

"You've heard too much already. Boys, take him to the cage," he ordered.

Big Cyclopes came and grabbed me. Boy, they had quite the death grip!

"No! Wait, don't!" I squirmed around. The chains were beginning to hurt my legs, and the handcuffs felt tight on my arms.

"Shut up!" one Cyclopes shouted. He grabbed his night stick…and…

Once again, I fell into an unconscious state.

**Percy's POV**

Nothing major happened after I realized I was getting some of my memory back. A few monsters popped out here and there, but were easily defeated. We stopped to snack on food, too. The first day of the quest flew by quickly. Soon, day turned to night.

"I'm getting tired," Lauryn said, yawning. "We should stop to sleep soon."

"We will. Let's just go a little farther," Piper said. She was slashing big plants and leaves out of the way while we trailed behind.

Silence. The only noise I heard was the 'ding' of Piper's dagger against the green plants.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Piper announced.

"What?" Leo asked.

"A…plane," Piper said, surprised.

"What would a plane be doing in the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"Probably crashed. And, based on that," Annabeth started, pointing to a browning human skull, "it was a while ago."

I nodded, walking closer to the small plane. I walked behind it, and opened up the door. There were all kinds of packages and backpacks in the back.

"It must've been a cargo plane," I said. Soon, everyone else was behind me. I walked into the plane. A small _creak!_ sounded as I stepped onto the floor. I walked passed packages that were addressed to different people. I grabbed a backpack that was on the floor. I opened it up, wondering what would be inside. The contents in the backpack surprised me. There were…black olives. Loads and loads of olives.

"Olives…they don't go bad. As long as they are covered in the brine, they should be good," Annabeth appeared behind me. I opened the lid and popped one into my mouth. Sure enough, they tasted fine.

"Here, I'll put them in my pack. We can eat them later. Might as well save them, we'll have more food," Annabeth said, taking the bitter olives from me. "Come on, we should go outside. Everyone else is outside." I looked around. Everyone must've gone outside to set up sleeping arrangements.

I nodded, walking from the cargo plane and out into the open.

Leo, Piper, Thalia, Lauryn, Brandon, and Reyna were all scattered across the wooded area. They were either lying on their sides, backs, or stomachs. I heard a soft snore come from Brandon. Wow, he falls asleep fast.

I walked over to an open space, moved some leaves out of the way, and began to get into a comfortable sleeping position.

The woods sure do have it all. Olives, backpacks, and a comfortable sleeping place when you're tired…

Within minutes, I had drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**RESPONSES FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS:**

**Alj98: Good idea! I was going to do that anyway, lol.**

**Nancy: I'm not sure about the BARNEYSUCKSBARNEYSUCKS and OOFIEOOFIEOOFIE. I was bored, I guess… I also might have a cat fight between them.**

**Mugglenomore: Yup, she'll have one! **

**The Lone Clapper: I'll check it out :D**

**WritingIsMyLife426: Great idea!**

**Sony chic 101: Thanks!**

**Also, I can't remember who asked me, but it was something about if Lauryn and Annabeth would ever get along… But you'll have to wait and see!**

**Okay, I'm literally about to die right now. I have a huge headache since I've been writing this for over 3 hours, and I'm sweating buckets (TMI?).**

**So, bye! Thanks for the 300 reviews!**


	38. The Answer Lies Within the Heart

**I'm back! I have an extra long chapter, too! Also, I have a new poll on my profile. Vote if you want Jason to go back to the Roman camp at the end of the story or to stay at Camp Half-Blood. By the way, there's nothing going on between Leo and Piper, Leo is just being a good comforting friend. One more thing: Happy belated birthday Percy! Thanks to SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever, Hidden in the flames meSTDSD, kate childof athena, liam snyder, The Lone Clapper, jamieeeeeee, anakin26, redlox2, mugglenomore, readingrox101, Mmmmmm, Percabeth4ever, tolazytologin, June Alyssa (x2), percabeth 4eva (x2), nancy, Meghan0095, alj97, magicdemi-god223, strangerthingshavhappened, kshima91, Blackbelt90, bla, and HeartBOOKS.**

**Review responses are at the bottom! I am also going to have this question of the day. You can respond in a review!**

**Question of the day: If you were a teacher, what subject would you like to teach? I know it's random. I would have to say music, though. It's simple and sometimes fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Chapter 35: The Answer Lies Within the Heart**

**Piper's POV:**

I watched as everyone around me examined the packs and packages in the plane, while my thoughts were elsewhere. I internally sighed. It wasn't fair. Jason was being shipped off to random places. I'd think he'd have enough by now.

"Life's not fair," Leo appeared next to me. I jumped from surprise. Oops, I must've said that out loud. "Surprised, Beauty Queen?" I groaned. Leo's been calling me that for a while, now.

"Why do you still call me that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because you're Aphrodite's daughter, last time I checked," Leo said it like it was obvious.

A couple minutes of silence passed. I yawned. After all, it was getting late.

"Do you want me to make a fire?" Leo asked.

"Nah, it's getting late anyways. We should set up our sleeping arrangements."

Leo nodded and walked to a wooded area. He moved some leaves around and said, "Night."

"Goodnight," I replied.

Soon enough, everyone else (except Percy and Annabeth, I wonder where they could be.) followed Leo's action. They curled up in a ball to keep themselves warm and fell asleep.

I guess I'm taking first watch.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Without bothering to move the leaves, I watched as Percy lied down on a leafy area. He quickly fell into a deep sleep. A snore erupted from his mouth.

"Boys sure do fall asleep fast," I muttered, sitting on a log.

"Sure do," a voice sounded from next to me. I jumped from shock.

"Piper! You scared me!" I laughed in a hushed whisper.

Piper just smiled. "I'll take first watch tonight."

"No, you don't need to. I'll do it," I actually wanted to take first watch. 1) I wasn't as tired as Piper was(I could tell, she just yawned). 2) I had a lot of thoughts on my mind, and it could give me time to think about them.

Piper stayed put. She had her head down, staring at the dirty ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I already knew what was wrong. Sometimes it's good to vent about things, though.

Piper looked up at me with teary eyes. "Jason," she whispered, tracing circles with her finger on the ground.

I sighed. It would come sooner or later. "Piper, Jason will be all right. We'll rescue him, don't worry," I said, more like reassuring myself.

"You say that, but you can't mean it," she says.

I look at Piper, taking my finger and lifting her head so she is forced to look into my eyes. "I do mean it," I whisper. "I promise." Piper let that soak in for a minute, before looking at the ground again.

"I guess it's up to us," Piper said.

"When has it not been?" I laughed. Piper did too.

She loudly sighed. "I'm just worried that he'll be forced to go back to the Roman camp." I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say. I can't promise he'll come back to Camp Half-Blood.

Piper looked at my questioning face and said, "Forget about it. I'll take first watch." I could tell she wanted to say more.

"Got a lot of thoughts on your mind?" I asked her, avoiding the 'I'll take first watch' order.

She nodded. A tear escaped from her kaleidoscope eyes. "I wish everything was back to normal. I wish Jason was at Camp Half-Blood, and Gaea was stuck in Tartarus(A/N: reminds me of tartar sauce, lol.)for the rest of her life."

"I do too. I guess we all have wishes," I said. Now it was my turn to look down. I, for one, wish Percy remembered me.

Piper sniffed. "I'm sorry," she said.

I looked up. " For what?" I realized that Piper didn't usually vent about Jason to me.

"For talking all about my own selfish reasons, and forgetting about yours," she said.

I smiled. "I guess we both have a lot on our minds." I know that was true. We could both relate in a similar way. When Percy was missing, I went all over looking for him. Now Jason's missing. Plus, Jason might've had a romantic interest back at the Roman Camp. I didn't mention that to Piper.

I blurted out, "Do you want to talk about it? It's good to vent sometimes."

Piper sighed. "He doesn't remember anything from the Wilderness trip." I remembered Piper telling me how she was shipped to a Wilderness school. That's where she met Leo, and she thought she met Jason. It was just the mist. Brandon and Lauryn were being tricked by the mist, too.

"Well, what happened there?" I asked.

"It was hard, but we finally worked our way up to 'more than friends'. We were only dating for a few weeks….but," Piper said, smiling at the memories.

"But what?" I asked.

She smiled. "He finally kissed me." Her smile then faltered when she remembered that it was just the mist.

A couple moments of silence passed. Piper yawned, again.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll take first watch," I told her. Piper shook her head, but I could see that her eyelids felt like lead. She began closing them.

"Fine. But wake me up for second watch," she said, walking to an open spot. She lied down and fell asleep within moments.

I tried thinking about other things. It was just too dang hard.

_Think about this three-leaf clover, _I thought, taking my mind off of _him_.

It was no use. I threw the clover in the air. It whirled around, until it landed softly on the ground.

Hera's stupid. She won't give Percy his memory back.

"For the love of Zeus!" I shouted, standing up from the log I had been sitting on.

I covered my mouth as quickly as I said it. I looked around. Everyone looked like they were sound asleep. They must've been pretty tired.

I sat back down. A salty tear escaped my eye.

"I wish you'd remember," I whispered out loud, as if I were talking to Percy. "I really do."

**Back to Piper's POV:**

I eventually caved in. I was getting really tired, and needed to sleep.

"Fine. But wake me up for second watch," I told Annabeth, walking to an open spot. I lied down and fell asleep within a few moments.

Unfortunately, my deep sleep included a dream. Or should I say nightmare.

_I entered a white room. There was no furniture. Everything was white and quiet. A chilly breeze made its way around me. I shivered. _

_Thump!_

_I heard a noise. I looked around. Right in front of my eyes, on his stomach, was Jason._

"_Jason!" I shouted. He just squirmed around, trying to get onto his back. "Jason!" I repeated. It was no use._

"_Well, well, well," a man dressed in black said, walking into this room. I would've hid, but there was nowhere to hide. "Looks like the son of Jupiter has awoken." He had a deep voice. I had a bad feeling about this._

"_Who are you?" Jason asked, trying to stay strong._

_The man scoffed. "That is not important. You will soon find out." Well, if Jason's going to find out soon, why doesn't he just tell him?_

"_What am I doing here?" Jason demanded._

_The man circled around Jason's limp body. His legs were chained, and his arms were handcuffed._

"_We are using you to lure those little camps of yours here. Then the army will be complete…we can start the battle," the man muttered the last part. My eyes widened in shock._

"_What battle?" Jason asked. I had a feeling what the answer was._

"_You've heard to much already. Boys, take him to the cage," the man ordered._

_Big Cyclopes came and grabbed Jason. I wanted to shout, but my mouth failed me._

"_No! Wait, don't!" Jason shouted, squirming around. It was no use. I covered my mouth, so I wouldn't scream. _

"_Shut up!" one Cyclopes shouted. He grabbed his night stick and thunked it on Jason's head._

_Jason fell into an unconscious state. Tears filled my eyes. I fell to my knees._

_All of a sudden, the scene shimmered to a different one. I was in a room filled with pink. Pink loveseats, pink chairs, pink desks. The wallpaper was pink, and the floor had a frilly carpet that was pink. Even the refrigerator was pink!_

"_Hello, daughter," someone said from behind me. I whirled around. Standing right before my eyes was Aphrodite, my mom. _

_I wiped my tear-filled eyes. "Mom?" I asked. She appeared to have shoulder-length hair, a graceful neck, perfect features, tucked into jeans and a snowy white top. Her image kept changing, though. Her eyes looked blue, while her hair looked blonde._

_Aphrodite sat down on a fuzzy pink bean bag chair._

"_Did you send me the vision of Jason?" I asked her._

"_Indeed," she said, crossing her legs._

"_Can you tell me where he is?" I asked._

_Mom smiled. "It's not that simple. But, I can help you out." She stood up and walked towards me. "The answer lies within the heart." The answer lies within the heart?_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her._

_She smiled, again. "You'll figure it out, Piper. You're a smart girl." With that, she vanished in a pink puff of smoke, leaving the scent of perfume. The background shimmered. I was taken out of my dream._

I woke up with a start. I looked up at the sky. The dark sky from last night was replaced by a light blue cloudy sky. Looking around me, the only people that were up was Reyna, Annabeth, Lauryn, and Thalia.

I stood up, legs shaky from lying down for so long.

"Annabeth, why didn't you wake me up for the second shift?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I guess I just lost track of time." I could tell she was lying.

"The real reason?" I asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I wasn't very tired, you all were enjoying your sleep, and I didn't want to wake you." I certainly didn't enjoy my first dream.

"You should get some sleep now," I told Annabeth. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

Annabeth checked her watch. "7:35," she said.

"You can sleep for a couple of hours, then we'll wake you," I said.

Annabeth shook her head. Stubborn girl. "Once I'm up I can't fall asleep. I'll be fine, trust me."

I looked around. Annabeth was gathering logs with Thalia, Lauryn was rubbing the logs together, and Reyna was filing her nails.

"Need any help?" I asked them. Annabeth and Thalia said no, but Lauryn was practically crying for help.

I walked over to Lauryn.

"Trying to start a fire?" I asked her.

"Yea," she said, wiping sweat from her brow.

I walked over to Leo. Lauryn's face was priceless. It read, 'You're going to Leo when I asked you for help?'

I shook Leo. Nothing happened. I shook him harder. Same results. Finally, I just took a small rock and threw it at him. He woke up.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his side, where I threw the rock.

"You wouldn't wake up," I said, shrugging like it was no big deal. "Listen, we need you to start a fire."

Leo sighed, walking towards Lauryn. He summoned his fire ability and lit the log. I grabbed a couple of rocks and placed them around the flames, so they wouldn't spread easily.

"How'd you do that?" Reyna asked Leo in awe.

"Son of Vulcan, I have my ways."

Annabeth grabbed a big log and brought it to the fire. She set it down behind the fire and sat on it. Next, she rubbed her hands over the fire, to warm them.

I sat next to her, following her actions.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a nap?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"I'm hungry," Leo whined. He told his magical tool belt to sprout some omelets.

"That's really cool," Reyna told Leo.

"Yea, it's magical, so it can do what I want. It takes time to cool off, though, so I can't order too many things. The more I order the longer it takes to cool off," Leo explained. Reyna nodded, looking confused. She probably had no idea what he just said.

A few minutes passed. I watch the sparks fly from the fire.

"We should wake Percy and Brandon up soon," Thalia said. "We need to get a head start."

Annabeth glanced at the boys. "Let's let them sleep a little longer."

"Um, Brandon can sleep pretty long," Lauryn said.

Annabeth laughed. "You should see Percy sleep. It literally takes people an hour to wake him up." Lauryn looked agitated for some reason.

"So, how long have you known Percy?" Lauryn asked. She probably thought that Annabeth hadn't known him for long, since Percy had no memories of her. Lauryn's never seen Annabeth before the first quest, too.

Annabeth rubbed the back of her neck nervously, not wanting to give out false information. "Uh, since I first saw him." Well, that's the truth, right? "Why?"

"No reason," Lauryn said, shrugging. At least they aren't ripping each other's throats out.

"So," Thalia dragged the 'so' out so it sounded like 'soooooooooo….'

I cleared my throat. A couple minutes of uncomfortable silence passed.

_Ding!_

Leo's belt revealed eight omelets. "Let's wake them up now, the food is done," Leo said.

Annabeth checked her watch. "It's 8:05," she said.

"Who is going to wake them up?" Leo stupidly said. Wait for it… a fight will erupt soon.

"I will!" Thalia shouted, preventing anyone from starting a fight. Thank gods!

First Thalia went to Brandon. "Wake up," she said. Nothing happened. She bent down to his ear and screamed a blood-curdling scream. Brandon bolted up.

"What was that for?" he shouted louder than necessary, rubbing his ear.

"We needed to wake you up. Why are you shouting?" Thalia asked him.

"I'm not shouting!" Brandon shouted.

"I think you damaged his hearing," I joked. Brandon swatted at his head until he was finally talking at a normal volume.

"We needed to wake you up, I got us some omelets," Leo said.

"Ooh, food!" Brandon said, rushing over to his omelet and digging in. I looked at Thalia.

"Time for the next doofus," she whispered. She walked over to Percy, kicking his side really hard. I don't think he was fazed, though, because Annabeth had previously told me that he had the curse of Achilles.

Thalia repeated the blood curdling scream that she did to Brandon, but Percy only rolled over to his side murmuring, 'Blue Waffles, Mommy.' Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"How do I wake him up?" Thalia asked, looking at Annabeth.

"How would she know how to wake him up?" Lauryn asked Thalia in a snobby tone. Thalia ignored her and looked expectantly at Annabeth.

"Tell him that his blue waffles are ready," Annabeth said, "and if that doesn't work, jump up and dig your elbow into his ribs." Annabeth shivered, as if she remembered something we didn't know.

Thalia walked over to Percy and shouted, "Percy! Your blue waffles are ready!"

Percy shot up as fast as a bullet. "Where?" he demanded. Then he looked around at our amused expressions. He huffed. "There are no waffles, are there?" he said.

"Nope," Annabeth said, popping the 'p'. "But we do have omelets."

Percy shrugged. "Works for me." He walked to the omelet, sat down, and dug in. Everyone else did the same.

Within a few minutes, we finished the omelets, put out the fire, and were ready to finish our adventure.

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**SakyandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever: I laughed so hard too, lol! Thanks!**

**Hidden in the flames meSTDSD: I have to agree with you, Annabeth is way better for Percy! Poseidon is also better than Zeus…lol. Percy will remember something in the next chapter, but not this one! This one is an important chapter, though. Thanks for the review!**

**Kate childof athena: The guy dressed up is sort of the general. I don't think Jason will end up with Reyna, but it depends. Thanks!**

**The Lone Clapper: I made up for the short chapter with a long one! Thanks!**

**Jamieeeeeee: I will definitely make more action! It'll be in the next one. Thanks!**

**Mugglenomore: LOL! It was no problem! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mmmmmm: Maybe, but Percy already dislikes Lauryn. Thanks!**

**Percabeth4ever: My long absence has been made up with this long chapter! Thanks!**

**Tolazytologin: Leo and Piper will appear soon.**

**June Alyssa: Thanks! I'll try to do the kiss, but I already did it once and Percy kinda thinks Lauryn is weird.**

**Percabeth 4eva: Thanks! I try my best. Lauryn will get better, don't worry. The olives were just random, they were from the cargo plane.**

**Nancy: Got a long chapter now! Thanks!**

**Meghan0095: You'll have to wait a while until Percy remembers Annabeth, but he will gradually remember some things about her. Thanks!**

**Alj97: No problem! Thanks so much!**

**Magicdemi-god223: No offense taken! I posted a long chapter now, so…yea. Thanks!**

**Strangerthingshavhappened: I'm on it! :D Thanks!**

**Kshima91: Thanks!**

**Blackbelt90: Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Bla: Thanks!**

**HeartBOOKS: I honestly don't know, I wasn't thinking at the time. Thanks for the review!**

**Adios!**


	39. You So Owe Me

**Hey! I worked long hours on this chapter! Probably around four… So I probably have spelling mistakes. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile. Thanks to EPIC, EPICThunder, jamieeeeeee, HeartBOOKS, PERCABETH FOREVER, redlox2, Percabeth81200, The Lone Clapper, shaanop, valerie325, Hailey W, ME N NICO FOREVA, DimitriXXXRose, magicdemi-god223, liam snyder, Wise Girl (x2), sony chic101, mugglenomore, Athena's Owlet24, R2-D2isabeast, 13zombies, LizzieWasHere, Mia, June Alyssa, and Thedaughterofposidean.**

**I didn't have time to respond to reviews this time, so if you have an unanswered question I'll answer it next time.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE.**

**Chapter 36: You So Owe Me**

**Reyna's POV:**

I watched as everyone dug into their omelets with no forks or knives. Shivering, I took hold of my omelet, pressed it to my lips, and took a bite. It tasted like a strawberry smoothie. I kept up the routine until the omelet was finished. Since I finished first, I had some time to think.

Jason…was it really Jason from Camp Legion? The one who has been missing for a while now? Did the people from Camp Half-Blood take him? Even though my questions are still unanswered, I'm going to keep my guard up for the next couple of days.

**Percy's POV**

I dug into my omelet like there was no tomorrow. It tasted like…my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies.

Wait…my mom? Chocolate-chip cookies? Maybe I'm remembering-

"Hey! This tastes like my grandpa's apple sauce!" Brandon said. That's weird…he thought it tasted like apple sauce, and I thought it tasted like my mom's blue chocolate-chip cookies.

"No, it tastes like raspberry ice-cream," Lauryn said. Raspberry ice-cream?

I took another bite. Still cookies. The gooey, buttery and hot chocolaty wonders that my mom used to make for me…

Leo laughed. "It's supposed to taste different for everyone." Hmm…

"Why?" Lauryn questioned. Funny, she doesn't know something for once.

"Because, it's magical," Leo answered. Not a very good answer.

"What does yours taste like?" Thalia asked Annabeth. Annabeth told her something too inaudible to hear from where I was. Everyone kept asking each other what theirs tasted like, while I thought about other things.

My mom's homemade blue chocolate-cookies. Buttery and hot, with the chips still melting.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lauryn asked, "What does yours taste like, Percy?" Everyone's heads turned to me.

I said, embarrassed, "My mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies." I felt my cheeks heat up. What seventeen-year (A/N: Is he sixteen?) old has their mom cook them cookies?

"Blue cookies?" Brandon asked, surprised. I just nodded, as if it were normal. My mom loved cooking blue food.

Suddenly, I had one of those weird flashback thingy's. But this time, I didn't black out. It felt like the world slowed down around me.

_I was young again. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt. On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. _

"_Careful," Grover, my best friend satyr, said._

_After a long conversation about how I saved his life, Grover helped me hold the glass of iced apple juice and put the straw to my lips._

_I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies-my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay._

_Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted._

"_Was it good?" Grover asked._

_I nodded._

"_What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty._

"_Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste._

_His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just…wondered."_

"_Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade."_

_He sighed. "And how do you feel?"_

"_Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." Nancy Bobofit? From Yancy Academy?_

"_That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff."  
>"What do you mean?" <em>

_He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."_

I snapped out of it. I remember…Nancy Bobofit, Yancy Academy, my mom. But…I still feel like a piece of the puzzle is missing.

"Percy?" Thalia asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea," I croaked. "I'm fine." She just shrugged like nothing happened. I hadn't realized I was shivering.

"You sure you're okay?" Leo asked. I nodded. "Great. Then let's keep moving." Leo grabbed his tool belt, fastened it around his waist, and began to walk. Everyone grabbed their packs and belongings and trailed behind Leo, until we were on the deserted trail again.

I began to loosen up. I closed my eyes, wishing I could eat more of that omelet. The omelet that tasted like my mom's homemade blue chocolate-cookies. The one that triggered my memory of some old memories. I just wish I could remember everything. I still don't fully understand why Hera took my memories away. She could've left some of them. All I know is that I had friends back at Camp Half-Blood. Grover, especially. I also know about my mom and Yancy Academy. How I got kicked out of many schools because of strange things.

Opening my eyes, I realized no one was in front of me. They probably thought I was right behind them, so they kept going ahead.

I ran forward, trying to find them, when I came to an intersection. The path to the right had bushes, while the path to the left just had loads of trees. I decided to take a lucky guess and go to the path to the left. I walked forward, swooping down when a tree branch almost hit my head.

But I didn't see anyone ahead. Just as I was about to turn around and take the path to the right, I heard a low growl. I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped the pen.

A Manticore slowly advanced towards me. I stepped backward. The small of my back hit a tree branch. I shivered. It felt like jolts of electricity traveled up my spine.

Suddenly, I remembered. The curse of Achilles…I was invulnerable. But if someone stabbed me in the small of my back, I was dead.

The Manticore growled and lunged.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked forward with the rest of the group. We made small talk, until we came to an intersection.

"Which way should we go?" Brandon asked. The path to the right had bushes, and the path to the left had loads of trees.

"Let's take the path to the right," Thalia said. "I have a bad feeling about the one on the left." Leo walked up the dirt path. The road was fairly thin and small.

"I'm hungry," Brandon whined.

"We just ate thirty minutes ago," Reyna snapped. Everyone else made small talk, but I stayed quiet. I looked around. The faces of Reyna, Thalia, Leo, Brandon, Lauryn, and Piper surrounded me. But no Percy.

I began to panic. "Guys?" I asked. No one listened to me. They just kept arguing about what was their favorite fruit. "Guys!" I said a little louder this time. No one answered. Finally, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "GUYS!" That got their attention. They whirled around to look at me. "Percy's missing!"

"Where could he have gone? I thought he was right behind us," Lauryn said, not even worried.

"He could've taken the left path instead of the right," I said. Since no one was leading the way, I decided to. But I didn't wait for the others. I ran ahead of everyone, dodging strange bushes, until I reached the intersection. I ran as fast as a bullet down the left path, until I reached Percy. He was battling a Manticore and four hellhounds.

"Percy!" I shouted. He shot his head towards me. Before he could say anything, I grabbed my dagger and charged towards the Manticore. I lunged towards his tail, so he couldn't shoot any poison barbs. I remember Dr. Thorn, the principal at Westover Hall, who was also a Manticore.

The moment my knife sliced part of the Manticore's tail, the Manticore wailed a cry of pain. He then turned towards me, ready to pounce. I dodged his attack. Percy was fending off the four hellhounds. He managed to kill one my rolling under it and stabbing its stomach. Three left.

The Manticore slashed its claws at me, but I easily dodged. I looked around. The others hadn't come yet.

From behind, a hellhound clawed at my arm. The cut wasn't too deep and it didn't hurt. However, Percy stabbed the hellhound in the jaw before it could do anything else. The hellhound poofed into a pile of dust. Two hellhounds left.

Another hellhound charged at Percy. I stabbed its back. Unfortunately, it was still alive. Percy was battling the Manticore while I tried stabbing the hellhound in various places, with no luck. Finally, the moment my dagger reached the hellhounds ugly eye, it dissolved into yellow dust. One hellhound and the Manticore left.

"Hang in there, Percy!" I shouted. If I could finish off the last hellhound, we could work on the Manticore.

I lunged at the hellhound. He bared his teeth and tried to bite me. He nipped at my hand a little bit. I rolled under the hellhound and stabbed his stomach, like Percy did earlier. The hellhound roared in pain. He was weak. I then sliced at his paw and muzzle. He turned into a pile of yellow dust.

Lastly, the Manticore. Percy was battling hard, but I could see it wasn't enough. If Percy could distract him, I could slice off his tail when he wasn't looking.

Percy looked at me, and I gave him a look that said 'distract him'. He understood quickly.

"Hey! Come and get me!" Percy shouted. He began to run around in circles like a dog that chases his tail.

I quietly tiptoed behind the monster. He was moving all over the place, it was hard to get behind him, but I finally did. The monster swished his tail around, sending poison barbs everywhere. I gulped. I knew I had to do this.

I lunged for his tail. I kept slicing and slicing. I managed to cut half way through when the Manticore turned on me. He lunged forward and tackled me to the ground.

This is it. This is the end. He's about to claw my face off.

Just as his claw reached my face, he roared out in pain, falling to the ground. I saw Riptide, Percy's sword, in his side. I looked at Percy. He had no weapon. Riptide is supposed to reappear in his pocket, so I suppose it'll be okay.

The Manticore was still alive, though. He was just in pain. Now would be a great time to attack. I grabbed Percy's sword, ripped it out of the Manticore's side, and slid it to Percy. He picked it up with ease and charged at the Manticore.

I sliced at the Manticore's tail, while Percy stabbed his back. The Manticore quickly jumped up after thirty seconds of being stabbed and sliced at. He charged at Percy's back. Percy wasn't prepared. The small of his back was his only vulnerable spot. I ran as fast as my sore feet could take me. Just as the Manticore charged, I blocked the small of Percy's back. The Manticore dug deep into my left shoulder. It felt like sharp needles were being impaled into my shoulder – one by one. I let out a sharp cry of pain.

Percy whirled around. His eyes widened as I lay in my own pool of blood. His surprised expression turned to anger. He turned to the Manticore and charged. The Manticore certainly wasn't expecting Riptide to go right through his stomach. Percy had impaled the sword all the way through the Manticor's stomach.

The Manticore cried out in pain and turned into a heap of yellow dust. Riptide fell to the ground. Percy ran towards me, not bothering to pick up his sword. My shoulder wound was bleeding heavily. I was loosing lots of blood. Painful is most definitely an understatement.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried out. When he reached me, he kneeled down. He was breathing heavily. My breathing slowed down.

**Percy's POV:**

I whirled around when I heard a sharp cry of pain. A familiar one at that.

My eyes widened as I watched Annabeth lay in her own pool of blood. She was bleeding heavily. My expression turned to anger. I was angry at the Manticore. I turned towards the Manticore and charged. He wasn't expecting my sword to go right through his body. The Manticore cried out in pain and turned into a pile of yellow dust. Riptide fell to the ground. I quickly ran towards Annabeth, leaving Riptide where the sword was.

"Annabeth!" I cried out just before I reached her. I kneeled down, breathing heavily, watching as Annabeth's breathing slowed. Annabeth. I felt like the world was slowing down. I kept my eyes trained on hers.

"How did you know that the small of my back was my only vulnerable spot?" I asked her.

"You told me," she managed to croak. I needed to act fast. I grabbed Annabeth's pack and dug through it until I found gauze. I sat Annabeth up against a rock and carefully wrapped the gauze around her shoulder. She winced in pain.

"We need to keep pressure on the wound," I said. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Next, I grabbed the ambrosia squares. I dug through the pack, looking for them. I couldn't find them. Annabeth's breathing was slowing down. I had no time.

"Where are the ambrosia squares?" I asked Annabeth. She was weak. She couldn't answer me. She just pointed to somewhere in the pack. I looked through the biggest pocket. Gauze, Band-aids, and other stuff. No ambrosia squares or nectar. I checked on Annabeth. She lay motionless. I pressed my head to her chest. No heartbeat.

I searched the pack furiously. I finally found the ambrosia squares in a small pocket of the backpack. I grabbed two squares and shoved it in her mouth. Nothing happened. I shook her hard, slapped her face, did anything I could.

I had to keep her breathing. I did the only thing that would help.

I pinched her nostrils shut. I tilted her mouth open and lowered my mouth to hers, blowing air into her lungs. Annabeth's chest begins to rise and fall. After that, I begin to pump the spot over her heart with the heels of my hands. I continue the routine, waiting for a response. I'm not about to give up now.

After a couple of agonizing minutes, Annabeth gives a small cough. Her chest rises slowly, and her eyes flutter open. She looks at me.

"Annabeth," I whisper. "You're alive."

She sits upright. "You just saved me. When my heart failed, you saved me." She repeated.

I go to the pack and grab an ambrosia square, giving it to her. "Eat this. It'll help with the wound." She nods, taking the square from me and nibbling on it. The blood continues to flow, but not nearly as heavily as before.

All of a sudden, I hear footsteps. I jump from surprise. The others begin to appear one by one.

"Where were you guys?" Annabeth croaked, still weak. "I thought you would come sooner…" She trailed off.

"We ran into a hellhound. Took a while to defeat it," Brandon says. I clenched my fists with anger, although I barely know why.

"So it took you a while to defeat a hellhound with six people?" I asked, still angry. They had six people against one hellhound, while we had two people against four hellhounds and a Manticore. Annabeth almost died because of that.

"Yea, she was skilled," Reyna said. "But what you guys did was awesome. Four hellhounds and a Manticore against two demigods?" She saw that?

"What are you talking about?" Lauryn asked. She obviously didn't see what happened.

"Annabeth and Percy defeated four hellhounds and one Manticore, and Annabeth's heart stopped, and Percy brought her back to life! You didn't see that?" Reyna asked. Lauryn shook her head. "Well, it truly was amazing."

"Well, I probably would've been dead if it weren't for Annabeth," I said, mocking Reyna's tone. Was Annabeth the only one who knew the small of my back was my Achilles? I'll have to ask her later. Anyway, Reyna just laughed at my mimicking. I managed to let out a smile.

"From now on, we stick together," Annabeth said. She sounds better than before.

"Brandon? Could you check out her shoulder?" I asked. He nodded. Brandon was a son of Apollo, so he was a good healer. He grabbed Annabeth's pack and sat next to her.

As I thought about how Annabeth's shoulder was the part that got wounded, I started feeling dizzy. It was all too familiar.

Eventually, the world slowed down (again) and my vision blacked. Great. Possibly another flashback.

_Annabeth and I stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. A dark shaped passed over me, and I dared to glance up. Blackjack and Porkpie were swooping in, kicking our enemies in the helmets and flying away like very large kamikaze pigeons._

_We'd almost made it to the middle of the bridge when something strange happened. I felt a chill down my spine-like that old saying about someone walking on your grave. Behind me, Annabeth cried out in pain._

"_Annabeth!" I turned in time to see her fall, clutching her arm. A demigod with a bloody knife stood over her._

_In a flash I understood what happened. He'd been trying to stab me. Judging from the position of his blade, he would've taken me-maybe by sheer luck-in the small of my back, my only weak point._

_Annabeth had intercepted the knife with her own body. But why? She didn't know about my weak spot. No one did._

_I locked eyes with the enemy demigod. He wore an eye patch under his war helm: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. Somehow he'd survived the explosion the Princess Andromeda. I slammed him in the face with my sword hilt so hard I dented his helm._

"_Get back!" I slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away from Annabeth. "No one touches her!"_

"_Interesting," Kronos said._

_He towered above me on his skeletal horse, his scythe in one hand. He studied the scene with narrowed eyes as if he could sense that I'd just come close to death, the way a wolf can smell fear._

"_Bravely fought, Percy Jackson," he said. "But it's time to surrender…or the girl dies."_

"_Percy, don't," Annabeth groaned. Her shirt was soaked with blood. I had to get her out of here._

"_Blackjack!" I yelled._

_As fast as light, the pegasus swooped down and clamped his teeth on the straps of Annabeth's armor. They soared away over the river before the enemy could even react._

_Kronos snarled. "Some day soon, I am going to make pegasus soup. But in the meantime…" He dismounted, his scythe glistening in the dawn light. "I'll settle for another dead demigod."_

_After a long fight and witnessing more demigod deaths, I had a phone call from Finklestein & Associates—probably another demigod calling on a borrowed phone._

_I picked up, hoping for good news. Of course I was wrong._

"_Percy?" Silena Beauregard sounded like she'd been crying. "Plaza Hotel. You'd better come quickly and bring a healer from Apollo's cabin. It's…it's Annabeth."_

_That's all it took to send me bolting towards Will Solace. I grabbed him and told him the news while his other siblings looked for an Apollo camper that was missing. I jumped on a Yamaha FZI from a sleeping biker and drove to the Plaza Hotel and speeds that would've given my mom a heart attack. I'd never driven a motorcycle before, but it wasn't any harder than riding a pegasus._

_I walked around in the lobby of the Plaza Hotel._

"_Percy!" Jake Mason clapped me on the shoulder. "We're getting reports-"_

"_Later," I said. "Where's Annabeth?"_

"_The terrace. She's alive, man, but…"_

_I pushed past him._

_Annabeth lay on a lounge chair. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. Even though she was covered in blankets, she shivered. Silena Beauregard was wiping her forehead with a cool cloth._

_Will and I pushed past everyone. Will unwrapped Annabeth's bandages to examine the wound, and I wanted to faint. The bleeding had stopped but the gash looked deep. The skin around the cut was a horrible shade of green._

"_Annabeth," I chocked up. She'd taken that knife for me. How could I let that happen?_

"_Poison on the dagger," she mumbled. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?"_

_Will Solace exhaled with relief. It's not so bad, Annabeth. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."_

_I grabbed a canteen. Will cleaned out the wound with the godly drink while I held Annabeth's hand._

"_Ow," she said. "Ow, ow!" She gripped my fingers so tight they turned purple, but she stayed still, like Will asked._

_After a bunch of talking, arguing, and healing, Silena threw her arms around me after I complimented her. Then she pushed back awkwardly, glancing at Annabeth. "Um, sorry. Thank you, Percy! I won't let you down!"_

_Once she was gone, I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up._

"_You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."_

"_You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," I said. "Why did you take that knife?"_

"_You would've done the same for me."_

_It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod. "How did you know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."_

_She got a faraway look in her eyes. Her breath smelled of grapes, maybe from the nectar. "I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where…where is the spot?"_

"_The small of my back."_

_She lifted her head. "Where? Here?"_

_She put her hand on my spine, and my skin tingled. I moved her fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life. A thousand volts of electricity seemed to arc through my body._

"_You saved me," I said. "Thanks."_

_She removed her hand, but I kept holding it._

"_So you owe me," she said weakly. "What else is new?"_

I snapped back to the real world.

"Percy?" Thalia asked, while Brandon worked on Annabeth.

"How long was I gone?" I asked. It seemed like the flashback was around seven minutes.

"What are you talking about? You just got this faraway look in your eyes for a minute." I guess it was different in the real world.

"You so owe me," Annabeth said to me. I sat down next to her, playing with the grass.

"For what?" I forgot about the previous events that happened.

"For saving your life!" She said it in a 'duh' tone.

"Hey! I saved your life, too!" I argued in a playful tone.

She shrugged. "You still owe me."


	40. Never Underestimate the Power of Girls:I

**Momma's back! Lol. When you finish reading this chapter, it would be great if you guys could check the Author's Note at the bottom. Sorry if the characters are OOC! Thanks to hidden in the flames of Zues, Wise Girl, redlox2, EPICThunder, jamieeeeeee, ME N NICO FOREVA, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, June Alyssa, Hidden in the flames meSTDSD, mugglenomore, and strangerthingshavhappened.**

**Responses are at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Momma no own PJO.**

**Chapter 37: Never Underestimate the Power of Girls Part I**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"You so owe me," I told Percy. After all, I saved his sorry butt! Twice! He sat down next to me, playing with the grass.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"For saving your life!" I said in a 'duh' tone. I was about to add the word 'twice', but I don't know if he remembered the accident that happened when Ethan Nakamura almost stabbed Percy in his Achilles, and I'd taken the knife for him.

"Hey! I save your life, too!" He argued in a playful tone. I felt my cheeks color. He did save my life… But he still owes me.

"You still owe me."

"Do not!" he argued.

"Do too!" I laughed.

"Do not!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"You're acting like such a child!" I said, trying not to erupt in a fit of giggles (A/N: OH MY GOSH! Annabeth? GIGGLING!).

Percy just laughed and shook his head. "You are _so_ not making this easy." Well, I try not to give up.

"I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it," I laughed. Then my smile faltered, bringing me back to reality. He didn't remember anything. Not even the night of his sixteenth birthday.

"You okay?" Percy asked, noticing my sudden change in emotion.

"Yea, fine," I hastily replied. We both sat there, playing with the grass, enjoying each other's company. Everyone else was busy, and Brandon was still wrapping up my shoulder wound. Huh. I forgot he was there.  
>"You're all set," Brandon announced, standing up from his crouching position. "Try moving your shoulder." I did as he said, and moved it in circles. I felt a slight pain, but not nearly as much as it hurt last time. "Does it hurt?"<p>

"Just a little bit. Not as much as last time, though," I said. I glanced at Percy. He was frozen, and had this faraway look in his eyes.

"Percy?" I asked. It took him a couple of seconds until he snapped out of it. His sea-green eyes stared deep into my soul. "Are you all right?"

He paused for a moment, then nodded. "I'm going to go check on the others." He hurried over to the other six.

I still had a feeling something was wrong. I was about to ask him, but Brandon said, "Just keep moving the shoulder around, that's the best we can do. Don't want to drink too much nectar or eat too many ambrosia squares. The wound will probably heal in a matter of days." I nodded and thanked him, then propped myself up in a standing position. I steadily walked over to the others, where Percy had gone a minute ago.

When I got there, they all looked up at me. They didn't say anything. Dead silence.

"What?" I asked.

"How's your shoulder?" Thalia asked, walking closer to me.

"It'll be okay. Just need to move it around periodically." Thalia nodded.

Piper said, "Great. We should keep going. Do you think you're up for that?"

I nodded.

"Then let's get moving!" Leo said. "But this time, we stick together." He eyed Percy, but Percy just shrugged. He's a man of words today.

**Percy's POV:**

After I argued with Annabeth whether I owed her or not, Annabeth said I was acting like such a child.

I laughed and shook my head. "You are _so_ not making this easy." She never gives up!

"I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it," Annabeth laughed. I felt a pang of an emotion I didn't recognize in my heart. Suddenly, Annabeth's smile faltered, as if she were remembering something.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yea, fine," she hastily replied. We both sat there, enjoying each other's company, picking grass strands. I thought about that unknown emotion. That must've triggered something, because I went psycho again with that faraway look in my eyes (But at least I didn't collapse). I knew what was coming next.

_I sat at the Poseidon table by myself and watched the moonlight on the Long Island Sound. I could see Grover and Juniper at the beach, holding hands and talking. It was peaceful._

"_Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday."_

_She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing._

_I stared at her. "What?"_

"_It's August 18__th__," she said. "Your birthday, right?"_

_I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning-the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday._

"_Make a wish," she said._

"_Did you bake this yourself?" I asked._

"_Tyson helped." Tyson! I'm remembering!_

"_That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement."_

_Annabeth laughed._

_I thought for a second, then blew out the candle. We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet._

"_You saved the world," she said._

"_We saved the world."_

"_And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

"_You don't sound disappointed," I noticed._

_Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."_

"_Uh-huh."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

"_You'd probably kick my butt."_

"_You _know_ I'd kick your butt."_

_I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable…Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

_Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"_

"_Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"_

"_Oh, you _so_ wanted to."_

"_Well, maybe a little. But I didn't because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" My throat felt really dry._

"_Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft._

_I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile._

"_You're laughing at me," I complained._

"_I am not!"_

"_You are _so_ not making this easy." Didn't I just say this a couple of minutes ago?_

_Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never, _ever _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

_When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body. I could've stayed that way forever, except-_

I was interrupted by Annabeth's voice. "Percy?" I stared at her, wondering if that 'vision' was true. Was I actually remembering the truth, or is my mind playing tricks on me? Annabeth seems a little different from the girl I'm remembering. I'm having mixed emotions—right now I don't know what's real or not real (A/N: This is reminding me of the Hunger Games! Maybe I'll add more stuff from that. I LOVED the ending when Peeta was all-Sorry, off topic). "Are you all right?"

I paused for a moment, then nodded. "I'm going to check on the others." I hurried over to the other six.

When they saw me, Piper asked, "Is she all right?" I couldn't find the strength to talk or nod. My mind was elsewhere. It's hard not knowing what's real and what's not real, when you got your memory erased by a god and got switched to a different camp. Right now, what I wanted to do, was drop to the ground, curl in a ball, rock in the fetus position, and clamp my hands against my ears. But sadly, that would look like I was some lunatic.

I didn't even notice Annabeth appear next to me. Everyone looked up at her. They didn't say anything. I wonder what was going on in their minds.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"How's your shoulder?" Thalia asked, walking closer to Annabeth.

"It'll be okay. Just need to move it around periodically." Thalia nodded.

Piper said, "Great. We should keep going. Do you think you're up for that?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Then let's get moving!" Leo said. "But this time, we stick together." He eyed me, but I just shrugged. I, for one, am not thinking about sticking together when I might be hallucinating about relationships and kissing.

Piper led the way. She walked farther down the path with the trees. Every other second, I looked around, making sure it was clear of monsters. You can never be too careful.

I almost knocked into a tree, but at the last second, I dodged it. Piper and Leo were up front, while I took the rear. We were all being extra careful by checking for monsters and avoiding trees and branches.

I honestly don't know why I'm on this quest. I don't even know this so called 'Jason'. How can I know him when I don't even know my favorite color?  
>I sighed. You could say we'd been dodging trees and branches for hours.<p>

Really, you _could_ say that, because that's what we've been doing.

"I'm still hungry," Brandon whined. His stomach growled. I was getting a little parched myself.

"When we find a spot clear of trees, we'll stop!" Reyna snapped. She sounds overly friendly, doesn't she? Brandon raised his hands in defeat, but knew not to argue with Reyna. Smart choice.

The only noises I heard were the occasional chirp of a bird or the rustle of a tree. No talking. We were all too busy concentrating on…whatever crossed our minds.

I couldn't get the vision off my mind. The image of Annabeth kissing me was stuck in my mind. Did it really happen? I can't even decipher my feelings about her…I've only known her for a couple of weeks. Or so I thought.

Around three hours later, the sun started to fall. A beautiful sunset made of soft orange and dark blue cascaded through the sky.

"We haven't eaten in hours!" Brandon complained.

"I'm getting hungry, too," Leo said. I could use some food and water in my system, also. Reyna closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

Piper finally said, "Guys, we could stop to eat and drink near this creek. It looks safe enough. If a monster comes, we could just jump up and grab our weapons. Sound good?" Brandon nodded rapidly. Piper cut through the plants that blocked our path until we found a small creek. Smooth grass was along the sides of the water. The water was calm and soothing. I couldn't see where the creek ended, it was too far down. We were on one side of the creek. The only way you could cross to get to the other would be by swimming or flying. It was a thin creek, anyways, so swimming was fine. Flying was out of the question.

Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia, and Lauryn all sat down near the edge of the creek, dipping their feet into the water. I stood where I was, while Brandon rushed to the food. He found a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and scarfed it down within seconds.

"Could you hand me a sandwich?" Lauryn asked me. I wanted to tell her to get it herself, she has feet, but I didn't. I trailed to Annabeth's pack, grabbed a sandwich, and threw it at her. She caught it with two hands. "Thanks." I just nodded glumly.

"Could you grab me one, too?" Leo asked. Ugh. I threw him a sandwich. He almost caught it, but he dropped it. It fell to the ground. Luckily it was in a plastic bag.

Soon enough, everyone wanted me to hand them a sandwich. I ended up handing out sandwiches to everyone, except Annabeth, who was decent enough to get up and walk to the pack.

My stomach growled. I took a water bottle and a grilled cheese sandwich (which, oddly enough, was still warm). I didn't realize I was hungry until I'd scarfed down the whole thing in four huge bites. I downed the water bottle in seconds.

Everyone else was still eating, except Brandon, who was picking grass. After a few seconds, Leo finished, too, and got up from his sitting position. He began to walk to a tree in the woods.

"Where are you going?" I called out to him.

"Well, if you excuse me, I gotta take a waz." I just laughed and walked to the creek. Water. My favorite element. It calmed me and made me feel energized.

I took off my shirt, threw it behind me, and jumped in the creek just as Leo came back. The moment my body touched the water, I was in heaven. I felt stronger, healthier, less stressed, etc. I opened my eyes underwater, just as a mino crossed my path. I immediately forgot about everything that happened before.

After a minute (when I was still under), thousands of small fish surrounded me. I smiled at them. It looked like one of them even smiled back.

I popped my head above the water, facing seven angry (and soaked) people. I was still dry. I managed to splash everyone behind me, including Leo. So basically, I splashed all seven of them. Their eyes were still trained on me, their faces still contorted into some angry expression.

"What?" I sheepishly asked, shrugging.

"You. Got. Me. Wet," Reyna said through clenched teeth. Her shirt and pants were soaked, and her hair fell down in a clump of wetness.

"So?" I asked, not seeing the point.

Her eyes narrowed. "It's a good thing you're good-looking. Otherwise, you would've been dead by now."

I shivered. Reyna sounded dead serious.

"Really, why'd you have to get us wet?" Brandon whined. I laughed. He's acting like a wimp.

"Really, why'd you have to stand in my way when I jumped in?" I said, mimicking his tone in a higher octave. Brandon narrowed his eyes. He was about to charge, but I sent a water ball flying towards him. It hit him square in the face.

"Meanie!" he shouted. I splashed him again. "Oh, it's on!" He jumped into the creek, landing right next to me. He managed to splash me a little bit, but I was still dry. After a few seconds, his head popped up.

I jokingly said, "I'm not mean, you're just a sissy!" Brandon cracked a smile, too. Then, he lunged. The other six were watching us intently, like a lion watches its prey.

We both went underwater. Brandon grabbed my shoulders and we rolled around (If it's possible to do that at the bottom of a creek), until he couldn't breathe anymore. We both popped our heads above the water.

"No fair! You're a son of Neptune! You can breathe underwater for as long as you like!"

I scoffed. "That's the beauty of being me." Brandon mumbled some colorful language and hopped out of the creek, air-drying his shirt that he'd forgotten to take off.

I remained in the water, swimming around. I could do this all day. "Come on, guys! Stop being party poopers and join the party!" I shouted. They were no fun!

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Leo shouted, doing a cannon ball into the creek. Fortunately (Ha!), his butt hit the bottom of the creek because it wasn't very deep. "Ow, man, that hurts!"

Leo and I splashed around for a while, until Leo was starting to get bored. We needed more people to join us. Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper were huddled together talking about something while Reyna and Lauryn were next to each other giggling and stealing glances at me.

That leaves Brandon. He was eating an apple. Nothing interesting. I whispered to Leo, "Do you want to get Brandon in the creek the fun way or the boring way?"

Leo smiled and asked, "What's the plan?"

"Insult him, he'll come to the edge of the creek. Then I'll discreetly walk behind him and push him in. Got it?" I asked. Leo nodded. Let the insults begin.

"Brandon!" Leo shouted, waving his hands around. "I made a poem for you!" Brandon looked at Leo like he was crazy. "Here it is: Roses are red, violets are blue-"

"Real original!" Brandon sarcastically called out to Leo, interrupting him.

Leo cleared his throat. "Roses are red, violets are blue, the gods made me beautiful, but what happened to you?" Brandon fumed. I wish I had this on video!

The others started watching Brandon and Leo.

Leo didn't stop at his first insult. He kept going. "Don't let your mind wander! It's way too small to be outside by itself!" Brandon clenched his fists, walking closer to the edge of the creek. I gingerly climbed out of the creek, behind Brandon. I motioned for Leo to do one more insult. He thought for a moment, then said in a high voice, "Oh dear! Looks like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!" Leo fake gasped.

Brandon's face got red with anger. He shouted to Leo, "Why, you little-" I used this moment wisely, by pushing Brandon into the creek. He wasn't expecting that.

Leo and I cracked up. I jumped back in, next to Brandon.

"Dude, don't be mad! We were just playing around. Got pretty boring in here," I told him.

"Well why didn't you ask the girls?" Brandon asked us.

Leo scoffed. "Because they're no fun! They're just sitting around, talking, giggling, doing girl stuff. Gross."

The five girl's heads whirled around to face Leo.

"What did you say?" Thalia asked, her icy blue eyes narrowing to slits. Leo gulped.

"I feel sorry for you," I whispered to him.

Thalia snarled, "What did you say, Jackson?"

I held my hands up in defeat. "I didn't say anything about you."

"Well what did you say, then?" Thalia's death glare scared the bejeebies out of me.

"I told him I feel sorry for him," I gulped.

Leo whispered, "You mean feel sorry for _us._" Brandon sat back, laughing and watching us being scared of a girl. He doesn't know about Thalia's wrath…

"Really, you shouldn't underestimate us just because we're girls. We can do the same things your species does," Reyna said. Our species? What's that supposed to mean.

"Prove it," Brandon spat.

"Things are about to get ugly," Leo said. "And no, I'm not talking about Brandon's face." Brandon whirled around to face Leo. "Kidding!"

"So how are you going to prove it?" Brandon said.

Annabeth smiled. Then they all huddled together, forming a circle. You could hear the whispers from here, but you couldn't decipher what they were saying.

"Thanks a lot, Brandon!" Leo said.

"What? They can't be that scary," Brandon murmured.

"You just wait and see," Leo said. Brandon gulped.

I hate to admit it, but Thalia scares me sometimes. Her death glare, the scary electric blue eyes….

Yup, we're done for good.

**About this chapter… I thought it was okay. The reason I made them stop by the creek was because I wanted them to have the chance to be normal teenagers.**

**You guys are lucky, because I updated fast AND brought a long chapter.**

**I also had some Hunger Games references. In the last chapter I used the scene from the part in book 2 (Catching Fire) where Peeta almost dies, and Finnick gives him CPR and he lives…**

**I also might use a part where Percy and Thalia (and possibly Annabeth) play a game where Percy says something and Thalia or Annabeth answers with Real or Not Real. That was also in the Hunger Games.**

**Example: **

**Percy: My favorite color is blue.**

**Annabeth or Thalia: Real.**

**And so on. Tell me what you think! Review!**

**P.S., There will be two parts to this chapter.**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**Hidden in the flames of zues: At least you reviewed this time, lol! I get in fights with my sister a lot…. Thanks!**

**Wise Girl: More Percabeth on the way! Lauryn might try to kiss Percy, I don't know. Maybe not KISS, but something along the lines of that. Thanks!**

**Redlox2: I don't know, I think I made some random guy take Jason. Lol. You'll find out soon!**

**EPICThunder: Thanks! :D Yup, totally ecstatic about the CPR thing!**

**Jamieeeeee: Yea! Thanks!**

**ME N NICO FOREVA: Percy remembered a little bit about her! He's almost there! Thanks!**

**June Alyssa: Lol! Thanks!**

**Hidden in the flames meSTDSD: Lol! I wish I could fight like that… :D Thanks!**

**Mugglenomore: I know! It's so awesome! Lol. Thanks!**

**Strangerthingshavhappened: *Gasp* So he's 18! Thanks!**

**TTYL! Lol.**


	41. Never Underestimate the Power of GirlsII

**Wow, guys, thanks SOOO much for helping me get over 400 reviews! You guys are seriously the best readers and reviewers ever! I don't mind CC's or flames, they help me make my writing stronger, so feel free to give me constructive criticism! **

**Also, sorry if I insulted you about being a boy in this chapter. I just looked up these reasons…'cause I couldn't think of very many. I hate it when people think one gender is better than the other…but here I am writing reasons why. :P**

**Thanks to I'm the Girl on Fire, Hidden in the flames meSTDSD, 1 Fan, PeaceLoveAndCheese (x3), Athena's Owlet24, redlox2, Capollo4Ever, mugglenomore, June Alyssa, Percabeth81200, PercabethFanatic, Megan5162, jamieeeeeee, Mia (x2), iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, Daughterofposidean (x2), nancy, .hell, Wise Girl, liamsnyder(x4), strangerthingshavhappened, MiraclePanda, AnnabethChaserocks, Loganlermanishot, Iluv percabeth, Alon, and Anonymous(x2)! **

**You guys absolutely rock!**

**The 400****th**** reviewer was… Nancy! Congratulations! Feliz Navidad! Okay…why did I just say Happy Christmas in Spanish? O.o**

**Responses are at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, get that in your tiny brains, people!**

**Chapter 38: Never Underestimate the Power of Girls Part II (Sorry I couldn't fit all of the letters in when I made the chapter title.)**

**Percy's POV (It's been his POV frequently, hasn't it?):**

After the girls' were done huddling up and talking about who-knows-what, they turned to us. Reyna stepped forward.

"First of all, girls are polite, caring, responsible, and unselfish, whereas boys are irresponsible, rude, and selfish. We also have a fashion sense, smell WAY better than boys, we have a good imagination, we're more in touch with our emotions and know how to make someone feel better, we can wear makeup without looking gay, we have a sense of humor, we-" Reyna stopped talking, looked down, and started sobbing. What in the world?

No one did anything, they just watched her, until Leo stepped forward and said, "Are you okay?"

Reyna looked up with a smile on her face and said, "We can cry in public and people feel sorry for us and find it completely normal (I, for one, did not find her random outburst normal!), we can wear high heels, we can multitask-like talk on the phone while cooking dinner and soothe a crying child, our voices don't 'crack' when we hit puberty, we can wear mean's clothes and look super sweet, but I don't think men can wear OUR clothes, we can totally wear lip gloss! We can also wear purses, and I bet guys HATE being limited to two pockets-"

Brandon interrupted her and said, "We only need two pockets for our stuff, but you guys need a whole PURSE for your makeup, clothing you shove in there, etc."

Reyna cleared her throat. "We're also better listeners, and rarely interrupt others while they are trying to make a point."

Brandon shrugged. Then he said, "Well, I could say a bunch of reasons why boys are better than girls, but I honestly don't think reasons are helpful in this situation." Then what is helpful? Checking their criminal records?

"No, you just don't have any reasons," Lauryn said.

"Actually, I think sports are a good way to prove what gender is better."

"Well we can't play sports here," Annabeth pointed out.

Brandon smiled, went to his backpack that had a bunch of random things in it that I'd rather NOT search through, and pulled out a football.

"You carry footballs with you on quests?" I asked, smirking. "You're supposed to bring things you can't survive without, like food and water."

Brandon passed the football from one hand to the other. "I can't survive without football."

"You really thought we would play football during a quest that could potentially get us killed?" Annabeth questioned.

Brandon nodded, like we were all crazy. "So are we gonna' play or not?"

Reyna shook her head. "Nuh-uh, no way in Hades am I risking my perfect nails! I am NOT going to break my babies!"

"Well what about basketball?"

"Once again, I am NOT BREAKING MY BABIES!"

"Well, we could play something else that won't cause you to…break your…babies," I said. Brandon laughed.

Piper seemed to contemplate this. "Like what?"

Leo and I shared a look. "Soccer," he said.

Reyna still shook her head. "I could still break my babies-"

"But you have a lesser chance of breaking them!"

"But boys play really rough when they're playing soccer! They push, and kick, and throw…."

"Reyna, you're supposed to kick and throw. Soccer's about playing aggressive. You can't be the wimp out there that frolics in the daisies while everyone else is pushing each other over, fighting for the ball," I said.

"Well I'm not playing!" Reyna complained.

Brandon snickered. "Is that a forfeit I hear? Because you wouldn't want to lose without even trying. It's basically saying that you think boys are better than girls."

"Come on, Reyna. It won't be that bad," Lauryn said.

"Yes, listen to the child of Minerva," Leo told Reyna.

Reyna still refused to play. "Can't I just sit this one out? I mean, there's five girls and three boys. I could…be the person that determines where the ball goes when someone kicks it out of bounds…and announce if the goal counted," Reyna said.

"You mean the referee?" Annabeth asked.

"No, the person that determines where the ball goes when someone kicks it out and stuff!"

"That's the referee, Reyna."

"Ohhh."

"We still have four girls, though. It'd be unfair if it were four against three," Piper said.

Brandon nodded. "That's why we'll have subs."

"Subs? Why would you want to eat a sandwich during soccer?" Reyna asked.

"Okay, get this through your very, very thick head, Reyna," Leo said, as if he were talking to a small child. Reyna nodded. "'Subs' is short for substitutes. We'll play three on three, with one girl on the sidelines. The girl that's on the sidelines will eventually replace another girl that needs a break and the rotation continues. Understand?"

Reyna nodded. "Yes. But how do you know when someone will need to be switched out?"

Leo shrugged. "When they're tired or injured."

"Are you guys okay with having no substitutes?" Annabeth asked us. We nodded.

"We have high stamina's," Brandon said. As if. He was out of breath the minute we started this quest.

"Whatever you say," Lauryn huffed. "I'll be the first substitute." Then she walked over to a big rock and sat down.

"Wait, where are our boundaries?" Reyna asked.

"We'll have to make some up. But since we don't have cones, we should use other objects," I suggested. There were murmurs of agreements as Brandon walked to his backpack and pulled out some inanimate objects. He created a rectangle of objects in no time. The rectangle was small - since we were pressed for room – but usable.

"What about the goalie nets?" Piper asked.

Brandon placed two socks on each side of the field, creating a relatively big amount of space in between each 'goalie net'.

"Okay," Thalia said, "but I think we shouldn't have goalies. If we have goalies, there will be only two people for offense, defense, and midfield combined."

"Fine. Then defense and midfield will work on saving the goals. No hands, though," Leo said.

"Assume your positions!" Reyna shouted in an announcer-like voice. Reyna was on the sidelines. Usually, the referee would be in the middle of the field, but this field was too small, we would literally have to shove Reyna so that we could run past her.

Brandon, Leo, and I huddled together. "Okay, who's the fastest runner?" Brandon asked.

"I'm pretty fast," Leo said.

"Okay, you should be a midfielder, since that usually requires the most running. Some people think forwards run the most, but they don't have to come back to defend the goal, while midfielders play offense and run back to defend the goal," I said. Leo nodded and walked over to his position on midfield.

"I'm good at defending," Brandon said. I nodded and watched him walk in front of our goal made of socks.

That leaves me, left to play offense. I may not be the fastest runner, but I could probably score a goal here and there.

I walked to the front end of our side of the field. I then looked at the girls. They had Annabeth on offense, Thalia on midfield, and Piper on defense.

"Goalie ready?" Reyna asked, looking at Piper. Piper threw her arm up in the air, the signal that she was ready (A/N: That is the signal, right? Sorry if I'm wrong. I don't usually play goalie). Reyna then looked at Brandon. He did the same thing as Piper.

Reyna walked to Brandon's backpack and pulled out a soccer ball. How convenient. Of course Brandon brings soccer balls on quests, too.

Reyna threw the ball at me. I caught it and set it in front of my feet.

"You'll start with the ball because you don't have any substitutes," Reyna said. "Now, I'm supposed to have an incredibly cool whistle, but since we don't have that right now, I'll just scream quietly when it's time to start." Okay, I admit, I'm kinda' confused on how someone can scream quietly. It's basically an oxymoron.

"Ready for your death, Kelp Head?"

I fake gasped like a girl. "Are you….are you threatening me?" Thalia just smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!" Reyna said. Where is this going? "First team to three scores wins!"

Then she did this weird quiet-scream thing that I knew was the signal to begin. I quickly kicked the ball over the center line and dribbled it towards the goal. Leo ran across from me, ready to assist me if I needed help.

Thalia didn't run back to catch me, she just stood near the center line, where we started.

Just as I was about to bypass Annabeth, she kicked the ball from my grasp and tripped me in a unique way. Me, being the clumsy adolescent I am, fell face-forward in the grass. Brandon laughed really loud but I just got up from the ground and glared at him.

"Sorry!" Annnabeth squeaked, dribbling the ball forward. She then passed it to Thalia. Leo ran back to help defend Brandon, but it was too late. Thalia shot an incredible kick that went over Brandon's head. I'm sure it would've gone over the goal if we had real nets, but I didn't say anything.

"Point for Thalia's team!" Reyna said. No one bothered telling her that you don't get points during soccer games. Your 'points' are just how many goals you scored.

I walked back to the center line, where Thalia was waiting.

"Have a good time falling on your face?" she snickered.

I glared and said, "I didn't fall. I was simply attacking the floor."

"Whatever, Jackson."

Reyna threw the ball at me and I set it on the ground, in front of my feet, like I'd done before.

Reyna did her weird quiet-scream thing. I dribbled the ball over the center line as Leo came to aid me. This time, to avoid embarrassment, I passed the ball to Leo. He dribbled forward. Annabeth ran to him, which meant she was off my tail. I ran in front of Piper's goal and shouted for Leo to pass it to me, since Annabeth was pressuring him.

Leo passed it to me and I shot the ball. It flew up in the air, but Piper caught it with ease.

"Goalie has got the ball!" Reyna said. "You can throw it, Piper." Way to use technical terms.

Leo, Thalia, Annabeth, and I all spread out. Leo covered Annabeth while I covered Thalia. Thalia eventually started tiring me out by moving around so much, so I stayed where I was for a moment to take a break. Big mistake.

Piper took this as a chance to throw the ball to Thalia. Thalia received the throw and dribbled forward. Leo started running forward to defend Brandon, but I called his name and said, "Stay back, I'll handle this one." Leo nodded. I ran as fast as my legs could take me up to Thalia's running body.

Okay, you know those weird hip bump things that some people do when they're excited or something? Where you have two people swing their hips at the same time in opposite directions, causing them to do this weird hip bump thing? Well, I ran up to Thalia, and once I was right next to her, I swung my hip hard onto hers (I know, weird). She stumbled a little bit, then tripped on her own feet. I took this as an opportunity to dribble the ball to the girls' net. Leo blocked Annabeth from coming at me. I'll have to thank him later.

When I reached the goal, I swung my leg backwards and kicked the ball. It was literally one inch from not going in, but fortunately, I scored.

"Point for Brandon's team!" Reyna announced. Thalia walked back to the center line, as did I.

I refrained from saying witty remarks, for that would only make Thalia madder at me. Then she'd kick my butt.

Reyna threw the ball at Thalia and watched as Thalia put the ball in front of her feet. Then Reyna did her quiet scream thing.

Thalia barely dribbled the ball from where she was. She just kicked as hard as she could. The ball almost made it in Brandon's goal, too, but Brandon caught it at the last second.

"Goalie has got the ball!" Reyna announced. "Brandon, you can throw it now." Leo and I spread out into an open spot. Thalia motioned something to Annabeth. After that, Thalia walked right in front of Leo. I moved to the side a little bit, happy that no one was covering me.

Brandon threw the ball right at my feet. I took it and made a U-turn. Annabeth was right behind me. Thalia must've planned that. I tried to bypass her, but, once again, she stole the ball from me. Luckily, this time she didn't trip me. Annabeth quickly kicked the ball right in the open spot Brandon wasn't covering in the goal. She successfully scored.

"Point for Thalia's team! 2-1, Thalia!" Reyna shouted.

Thalia and I both walked back to the center line. Reyna threw the ball at me.

"Do you guys want to switch positions?" Brandon called out to us before Reyna could scream her odd quiet scream. Leo and I shook our heads.

Reyna screamed her quiet scream and I bolted towards the net. Leo was across from me, again. Thalia was running behind me, while Annabeth was right in front of me. Either way, they were about to take the ball from me, so I passed it to Leo. He shot the ball above Piper's head. Piper failed to catch it.

"Point for Brandon's team! Score: 2-2, tie!" Reyna stated the obvious. Thalia trailed back to the center line, me in front of her.

Reyna then threw the ball at Thalia. "Game on," Thalia told me, narrowing her eyes. Then Reyna screamed and she dribbled past me. Leo took the ball from her and passed it to me. I dribbled forward. Annabeth went to cover Leo, for some strange reason.

Then all of a sudden, Thalia tackled me. I was stunned. Leo quickly ran over here and stole the ball. He was just about to score, when Thalia shouted, "Ow!" Leo whirled around to Thalia. She fell to the ground, clutching her leg.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, running over to her, with the soccer ball.

However, Leo failed to notice that little sly smile on Thalia's lips. This was a trap.

"Leo-" I started, but Thalia interrupted me.

"Too late!" Then she grabbed Leo by the shirt, pulling him down (And Reyna says BOYS play really rough when playing soccer). She stole the ball from him, dribbled back to Brandon's net, and shot the ball. She scored.

"POINT FOR THALIA'S TEAM! GIRLS WON!" Reyna shouted. I had just realized that they never subbed Lauryn.

Brandon grumbled something inaudible, while Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth praised their 'amazing' skills.

"This doesn't mean girls are better than boys!" Brandon shouted.

"You were the one that suggested we play sports, Brandon! So stop being a sore loser, suck it up, and get on with life!" Reyna snapped. Brandon nodded, scared of Reyna's sudden outburst. She then smiled sweetly and walked back to Lauryn.

"It's getting late," Leo said. "Should we set up our sleeping arrangements?" We all nodded, then found an open spot on the floor.

"I'll take the first watch," I said. I wasn't very tired.

"You sure?" Brandon asked.

"Yea. I'm not very tired."

"That's what they all say." And within a few moments, he fell asleep.

**Okay, so I guess I will do the real or not real thing in the next chapter, since I got some reviews that said I should!**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**I'm the Girl on Fire: I can see that! After all, your penname is I'm the Girl on Fire. I love the Hunger Games too! Thanks so much! I tried my best for the plot. :D**

**Hidden in the flames meSTDSD: Awesome karate skills! :D Thanks so much! Hunger Games RULEZ!**

**1 Fan: Aww, Thanks!**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: Thanks! Lol, I love your penname. Yea, I realized about the incorrect spelling in later chapters. Too lazy to correct it. Percy does love his blue waffles! Ha!**

**Athena's Owlet24: I LOVE HUNGER GAMES TOO! :D I will most definitely do the real or not real thing! I really like your idea, and if I use it, I'll be sure to thank you and say it was your idea!**

**Redlox2: Thanks! I got it online, but changed a couple of words. Yea, I agree!**

**Capollo4Ever: I thought he was 17! Percabeth forever! Thanks!**

**Mugglenomore: Haha! Hopefully you'll be lucky more often! I love Hunger Games and PJO too! I haven't read Harry Potter, but I'm going to this year. Thanks!**

**June Alyssa: Haha! Thanks so much!**

**Percabeth81200: O.o! My bad! It truly is an amazing trilogy, I hope you have an epic time reading it! Thanks for the review!**

**PercabethFanatic: I updated! Thanks!**

**Megan5162: Haha! Thanks!**

**Jamieeeeeee: I might have another cat fight! I love those, lol! Thanks!**

**Mia: Thanks so much! Great idea! I was going to leave that memory for the ending of the story, but I'll think about it! :D**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: The whole trilogy is amazing! Thanks!**

**Daughterofposidean: I won't use your idea, but it was a good one! Lol! Thanks! (I almost wrote Happy Birthday…?)**

**Nancy: Thanks! I'll try to make them longer. Jason won't have the story in his POV until they find him, which will probably be in the next 3-5 chapters.**

**.hell: Thanks!**

**Wise Girl: Thanks! I like your idea!**

**Liamsnyder: Thanks! Love the Hunger Games too! I totally agree with you about the Gaea thing. It's very unrealistic. They will BATTLE Gaea, but she won't be defeated. Might do the 'kiss' later on.**

**Strangerthingshavhappened: Thanks! Ha!**

**MiraclePanda: Thanks! I'll do the real or not real thing.**

**AnnabethChaserocks: I thought he was 17… Thanks for the confirmation!**

**Loganlermanishot: Aw, thanks!**

**Iluv percabeth: *Gasps* You read my book 'till 1:30 AM? I am so honored… But I'm sorry you got in trouble! Thanks sooo much!**

**Alon: I love the Hunger Games too! Maximum Ride is good, too! Thanks soo much!**

**Mia: Thanks! I totally agree with you about the Percy thing!**

**Anonymous: Yup, I'll do the real or not real thing! Percabeth will be coming eventually! Also, I would be a TERRIBLE author if I didn't make Percy and Annabeth kiss! It won't happen soon, but it'll happen! **

**I think I just responded to every single review….**

**Thanks so much guys! You all inspire me to continue my work! And I know I lost many readers and reviewers because I kind of dragged out this story, but hopefully I'm getting back on track! Thank you all for sticking with it, and stay tuned for the next chapter of TSON!**

**starglow13**

**P.S., Thanks to all of you who actually read my extremely long Author's Notes! :DDDDD**

**Also, I made another story, for XxDarknessInsideMexX's contest! I made my Mary Sue! You should check it out! Also, I'm sorry for deleting and reposting this three times, if any of you noticed.**


	42. When You're Confused, Play a Game

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing my other story, Will You Be My Girlfriend? I got so many reviews! I'll let you guys know if I win! Thanks to redlox2, nancy, Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, Daughterofposidean (x3), Hidden in the flmeS meSTDSD, Anonymous, The Lone Clapper, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, MiraclePanda, liamsnyder (x3), oinkk, June Alyssa, WritingIsMyLife426, jamieeeeeee, Hailey W, WiseGirl13, PercabethFanatic, Mia, Aeron Thana, Capollo4Ever, starglow fan 1, mugglenomore, Anonymous, PercyJ. Lovurr, and Loganlermanishot! **

**Review responses are at the bottom!**

**P.S, Please read the bottom A/N!**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOO! GO TO TARTURUS, YOU WORTHLESS, TERRIBLE WORD!**

**Chapter Who-sits(I think 39): When You're Confused, Play a Game**

**Percy's POV:**

I had just volunteered to take the first sleeping watch. I wasn't very tired. You could also say I had a lot of things on my mind.

I sighed, tapping my foot. Within the next couple of minutes, everyone fell asleep and snores could be heard. Or so I thought (Not about the snores thing, I could hear snores. I'm talking about people being asleep).

I had nothing to do. And, having ADHD, I couldn't sit still. So, I decided to walk around for a bit, enjoy looking at the river at night and maybe even walk around the forest.

I shakily stood up. My legs were a little sore. Probably from the hardcore (A/N: Lol.) soccer game I just played. I gotta tell you, it was a close call. Anyway, I walked over to the stream, running my fingers across the cold liquid. The moon danced across the surface of the water. The stars shone brightly in the night sky. Everything was peaceful. I stared at the full moon. There were no clouds surrounding it, I could see it clearly.

I had a strange urge to go swimming. Well, maybe it wasn't too strange, being a son of Poseidon and all. But I wasn't about to go swimming. Not here, not now.

I walked deeper into the clearing. Don't worry—I didn't go too far. I was still keeping watch for monsters. I stood in front of a mass of trees. Behind me was a clearing, but in front of me was the forest. It was like half of this grassy area was split—one side was the forest (the side in front of me) and the other side was a grassy clearing (the side behind me).

I found a nearby log, pulled it farther into the clearing with no trees, and set it down in front of the river, so I could occasionally glance behind me to check on the others, but at the same time watch the water at night (Not at the same time, but you know what I mean!).

I huffed, letting the weight of the sky off my shoulders. It was nighttime now, a time where you could relax and just…think. Think about all your problems and throw the past behind you. Because the past is the past, and nobody can change that (Unless you have some kind of magical power where you can stop, reverse, and fast forward time. Cool, huh? Well, once I found out the gods were real, anything seemed possible). I closed my eyes, slowly breathing in fresh air. Nighttime really is the best time to let all of your feelings out. It's the time that brings you back to reality. I opened my eyes, gazing at the innumerable, dazzling balls of gas that light the universe.

"Fascinating, huh?" I jumped when I heard a voice. I looked next to me. There, sitting on the log, was Thalia, with her spiky black hair, freckles, and electric blue eyes. I must've been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice her come. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I shrugged. I glanced up at the bright stars again. I saw Thalia looking at me through the corner of my eyes. "What's wrong? Is wittle Percy sad that the girls and I totally kicked your butt today?" She said, imitating a voice that someone would talk to a baby with. I let out a soft chuckle, keeping my gaze fixated on one big star that seemed to be the brightest of all. "Then what's wrong?" I could feel Thalia's electric blue eyes staring me down. However, I didn't remove my gaze.

"It's all so…confusing," I said. I looked at Thalia. Her expression changed from humorous to confused.

"Percy, you're not making sense."

I sighed in frustration. "This," I said, motioning my hands all over the place. "it's too confusing. I don't know what to believe anymore."

"What are you talking about?" I looked out to the river. It had a greenish glow to it during the nighttime.

I decided to come clean to Thalia. I needed someone to help me get through this confusion, and, Thalia seems to be the only person that can help me at the moment (A/N: Well, duh, she's the only one UP!).

"Thalia, I don't know what's real anymore," I whispered, looking down at the dew-y grass. "One second I'm fighting monsters at the Roman camp with my supposed 'friends', the next I'm at the Greek camp with people that call themselves my 'friends'. I don't know who really is my friend and who isn't." I left out the part about the flashbacks I've been having. Annabeth's face flashed across my vision.

"Percy, we already told you, Hera messed with your memory. You belong at Camp Half-Blood, the camp for the Greeks. NOT the Romans. Remember, Hera wanted us to fight alongside for the battle with Gaea, because she believed that we should join forces and that we would be stronger together. The only way to get a Greek and Roman together would be by erasing their memories. They would be at each other's throats. They feel a putrid hate towards each other. She also erased Jason's memories, a Roman camper, and sent him to our camp. He's the one that's missing."

"Yea, but people at Camp Legion are telling me that I belong there!"

"Think about it, Percy. Do you remember ANYONE from Camp Legion? I bet they don't even know your last name. It was the mist that tricked them into believing that you were their friend. Surely you must remember some people from Camp Half-Blood."

I did think about it. I don't recall knowing Lauryn or Brandon. But then again, I don't recall knowing Piper, Leo, and vaguely Thalia. "Well, I remember Grover, the satyr. I also remember Nico," I suddenly realized. Nico was the one that convinced me to get the Curse of Achilles. "But, I don't remember Piper or Leo.

"That's because you never met Piper and Leo, you were at the Roman Camp when they arrived. They arrived with Jason. Jason's also my brother. Zeus, my dad, had him in his Roman form with my mother."

Thalia would never give up. "It's still confusing."

"I know it is. But…do you remember anyone else?" she quietly asked. I refrained from saying Annabeth. Honestly, I didn't know what to think of her. My friend or girlFRIEND.

So, I just shrugged. Thalia's face dropped a little. Then she went back to her serious expression. "Tell you what," she said. "How about we play a game?"

"I really don't think we should be playing games. I mean, I don't know what's real or not real. I've been having these flashbacks, but I don't know what they mean. Are they real? Are they fake? Is this part of Hera's twisted game?" I don't see how games would help us in this situation.

"That's the thing, Percy," Thalia started. "Here's how you play. You ask me a question, any question, about your past. I'll answer with real or not real. Okay?"

I suppose that would be lots of help. Having someone help me realize what's the truth and what isn't. "I guess so." Thalia smiled.

"Great. Now, ask away."

I thought about it for a little while. I guess I'll start off with something simple, like my relationship with the Romans. "I'm friends with Lauryn and Brandon. They went to the same school as me."

Thalia shook her head. "Not real. Like I said, that was the mist. The mist made them believed that they were your friends. Let me guess, you woke up in a school not knowing anything or anyone. Not even your own name." I nodded. Thalia motioned for me to say something again.

"My favorite color is blue." I know, stupid. But, I really wanted to know. When I ate the omelet that Leo made, I tasted my mom's blue chocolate chip homemade cookies. I still don't understand why they were blue. I made a mental note to ask my mom about that later, if I ever see her again.

"Real."

"You are one of my friends."

"Real. You see, I was a pine tree at first. I sat at the borders of Camp Half-Blood. When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, there was a monster attack, and I risked my life for my friend's. Zeus made me a tree, so I would live on. Then, you went on a quest with some other people, and got something called the Golden Fleece. When you put it on one of the tree's branches, I appeared." Wow. That was a lot to take in.

"O-kay," I said. I vaguely remember Thalia being a pine tree. "Grover is my best friend."

"Real. Most demigods have a satyr that is their protector that watches over them. Grover was watching over you at your old school. Chiron was there too, he was your teacher, Mr. Brunner." I remember now. Grover is my best friend. Well, he's up there.

We continued the game. I asked her stuff like, 'What's my middle name?' I also asked her about my mom. I kinda' refrained from asking about Annabeth. I wasn't ready to go down that dangerous road yet.

"I have a step-father."

"Real. Paul Blofis. But, when you heard his name, you thought it was Blowfish. So you called him Blowfish. Typical son of Poseidon," Thalia laughed. I joined in.

Finally, when we stopped our fit of laughter, I asked, "Thalia, how do you know so much about me?"

Thalia shrugged. "We're friends." She had a smile plastered on her face. "Plus, I hear a lot about you. That's how I know about things that I wasn't there for."

I was confused. "Really? Who tells you?"

"Oh, you know," Thalia said. "You're friends. Most of the time, I'm out with the hunters and Artemis. I'm rarely at Camp Half-Blood, but I try to visit when I find the time."

I nodded. "Thalia? Why weren't you the child of the Prophecy?" I suddenly remember. The Great Prophecy was about one of the Big three's child, and when they turned sixteen, something drastic would happen. The fate of the world was in their hands. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus. But, she was older than me.

"I became a hunter of Artemis, so I wouldn't really have to make the decision. I knew you were capable of handling it." (A/N: Sorry, I'm not using my book. I think this was similar to why she did make that decision, I'm not entirely sure.)

"Oh," was all I could think of. I sighed. I really wanted to ask her about a certain blonde haired gray-eyed girl. "Thalia?"

She turned her head so she was facing me. "Yea?"

"Annabeth's my friend, right?"

Thalia had an emotion on her face that I couldn't quite place. She smiled. "Percy, it's much more complicated than that. However, it's not my story to tell. Why don't you ask Annabeth?"

"Well, I don't know. I'll feel uncomfortable because I had this vision or flashback where-"

_Crack!_

I heard a branch snap. I looked around. No one was there. All of the others (Six of them) were sleeping harmlessly on the ground. I glanced at Thalia.

She shrugged. "Probably just a tree swaying in the wind." Last time somebody thought a monster wasn't there, and it was just something else like nature, we were almost killed.

I yawned. "Thalia-"

"Percy, why don't you get some sleep? I'll take the next watch. I promise, I'll look out for monsters." As much as I wanted to finish our little game, my eyelids felt like lead.

"Okay," I managed.

Then I walked to an open sleeping place, with a slight feeling that somebody was watching me.

**OKAY, SO I'M HAVING A CONTEST! YOU HAVE TO GUESS WHAT DRASTIC THING HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOU WIN, YOU GET… PRIDE AND VIRTUAL COOKIES! I'LL CONGRATULATE YOU AND YOU WILL BE FEATURED AS ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! SO, GUESS AWAY! (I'M USING CAPS LOCK BC IS ATTRACTS PPL'S ATTENTION! NOW IM 2 LAZY 2 USE REAL GRAMMAR!)**

***HINT FOR THE CONTEST* What happens in the next chapter involves this line of the prophecy: Where some must provide a huge explanation. To reread their prophecy, go to the chapter titled 'The Emergency Meeting'. Good luck to each and every one of you!**

**So sorry that I interrupted Percy! But, I just realized that I can't have him finding out about Annabeth now, because it won't work with the plot. So that's why Annabeth wasn't there. He will DEFINITELY find out later on.**

**Thanks to all your good ideas (Athena's Owlet 24, Mia, and the others that I can't remember), but I'm kinda hesitant about revealing the kiss to Percy. I'm not ready for that to happen yet. It will happen, though, and there WILL be a kiss! The next chapter is filled with WAY more action! Do the contest, too! You won't regret it! Even if you have no idea, guess!**

**Also, school starts tomorrow, and on my last day of summer, I updated for you guys! YOU BETTER BE HAPPY! :P**

**P.S., School doesn't prevent me from updated. I made this story in April, I know, long ago, and I updated within two days. Sadly, as it got longer, I slowly got slower at updating. I was faster when I was in school!**

**Responses to reviews: **

**Redlox2: No problem! It's my pleasure! You might be speaking too soon about the Roman and Greeks thing… Thanks! :D**

**Nancy: Thanks! And I have no idea!**

**Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade: Hahaha! I loved your penname! Aphrodite! Lolz. **

**Daughterofposidean: Thanks! I am so honored! Didn't I say that last time? I'll update as fast as my fingers can type!**

**Hidden in the flames meSTDSD: Nice! :P Ha, thanks so much! Sorry there isn't a flashback. He's gradually getting his memory back.**

**Anonymous: No problem!**

**The Lone Clapper: Lol! I think you misunderstood, I'm not having them messing around for the next couple of chapters, ha. They're going to be completing the quest! Action will be coming soon! It's alright about not reviewing! Thanks so much!**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: Tell me about it! I know some of my new classmates, I went to the school today. Thanks!**

**MiraclePanda: Thanks!**

**Liamsnyder: mine too! This story will be over by October 4****th****. I think.**

**Oinkk: Si, mi amiga. Si. :D**

**June Alyssa: Yup! Thanks!**

**WritingIsMyLife426: I KNOW! Also, I checked out your story! I wrote a review on it! **

**Jamieeeeeee: Thanks! I know, gotta love those cat fights! There might be one with someone OTHER than Annabeth and Lauryn, though!**

**Hailey W: Thanks for your opinion! Sorry to disappoint you, there wasn't any discover about Annabeth. There will be later on, though!**

**PercabethFanatic: Thanks! **

**Mia: Thanks so much! I really did like your idea, but it conflicted with my story! :( Clumsy Perce!**

**Aeron Thana: Thanks! **

**Capollo4Ever: I know! They think they're so great with their manly walk! Thanks! :D**

**Starglow fan 1: I'm touched that someone would write this as their username for me. Thanks so much! There will be action later!**

**Mugglenomore: I totally agree. HAHA! There should be a Percy/Peeta fic! I'm sure there is one! I'm gonna' look that up… I'll read Harry Potter sometime this school year!**

**Anonymous: No problem! Thx!**

**PercyJ. Lovurr: LOL! THAT'S HILARIOUS! :D Thanks!**

**Loganlermanishot: Good idea! But, something drastic is happening next chapter. Things are getting too serious for them to be pulling pranks. Thanks!**

**BTW, I'm not going to have Lauryn flirt with Percy. I can't do that anymore. You'll find out why later. Don't forget about the contest! Also, the Roman's prophecy is still going on! Since the 'sea and the wise' never defeated the threat yet.**

**But for the contest, I'm talking about Piper's quest. Thanks!**

**- starglow13**


	43. Not All is as it Appears To Be

**I apologize you guys! You are great reviewers, I'm terribly sorry about the delay! The first two weeks of school have been super hectic. I need to get in the swing of things. But, at least I have an exciting action-filled chapter for you action lovers! This is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. Pretty exciting stuff! Oh, and things that are concering the contest is in the A/N under the chapter. Don't skip ahead-you need to read the chapter first, because there is some spoilers in that authors note. You'll find out who won after this! Thanks to who reviewed: June Alyssa, Capollo4Ever, The Lone Clapper, alj97 (x3), Mockingjay81200, Hidden in the flames meSTDSD, allyalexandra1999, Aeron Thana, ME N NICO FOREVA, Athena's Owlet, redlox2, MiraclePanda, Megan5162, Anonymous, Jamieeeeeee, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, mugglenomore, Thedaughterifposidean, IlovezombiesXXPP, Oinkk, strangerthingshavhappened, WritingIsMyLife426, NaomiRocks100, nancy, li (x2), eagleyes111, Christina, Kate S, AnnabethWeasley22, starglow fan 1, and Hailey W! Thanks so much for the 479 reviews, guys!**

**I know a lot of you probably won't review because of the long time I took to update, but I'm truly sorry! Be thankful it wasn't a month, like other stories are!**

**Also, happy belated birthday to my friend Hannah! It was yesterday, so…yea. :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man! I also don't own PJO!**

**Chapter 40 : Not All is as it Appears to Be**

**Annabeth's POV**

My eyes snapped open the moment I heard the snap of a twig. I looked around. The sky was dark and stars shone brightly down, meaning it was still night or the early hours of the morning. Probably around 3:00 AM. I glanced around. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, five people came into view. They were all sleeping. Percy, Lauryn, Brandon, Piper, and Leo were part of the group of five. I glanced around again. Thalia looked like she had dozed off on a log. Her arms were sprawled outward while her head was resting on the log. That has got to be uncomfortable.

I stretched my arms and legs. It didn't look like anyone was taking third watch, so I decided to. I sat up, counting the stars in the sky.

_Snap!_

My head whirled around. Nothing. I slowly stood up, hoping to get a better view. Instead, I was attacked by something.

Or should I say someone.

Reyna tackled me to the ground, a knife pressed to my throat. She had both of the backpacks that we brought on our quest (Our only source of food, ambrosia, and nectar) slung across her shoulder. The extra weight hurt. I tried screaming, but I couldn't, the knife was on my windpipe, cutting off my air. I gasped for breath. A small trickle of blood streamed down my neck.

"Tell me what you know," Reyna demanded, glaring icy daggers at my face, her eyes narrowed. Since when did Reyna become like this? Why is she acting this way?

I tried speaking, but it came out as a hoarse noise that sounded like, "Kao." I coughed, it was super hard to breath. Reyna slowly removed the knife from my throat. She still had my shoulders and arms pinned down. She really wanted to make sure I wouldn't move from her. Like I'm the type to run away. She won't go down without a fight. However, I refrained from kicking her or squirming. She could easily kill me on the spot (She seems capable of doing that by now, and she's making sure I know that). I had to do it when she wasn't thinking.

I tried speaking. My voice was hoarse. "I don't know what you're talking about." She glared at me again. I cringed. Her glare was almost as bad as Thalia's.

"Tell me what you know!" she repeated again. What's going on in that girl's mind?

I was about to respond, but Reyna's head shot to the right. I looked at what she was looking at. Percy stirred in his sleep, rolling over while mumbling something inaudible. Reyna's eyes focused back onto me. With expertise, she flipped me onto my back and pressed down. Then she pressed down on my neck. I shivered. It felt like I couldn't move. My legs felt like lead, along with the rest of my body.

Reyna dragged me by the leg into the woods. I wanted to squirm, shout, do anything of the sort, but I couldn't. I couldn't find the strength to move.

She dragged me behind a huge tree in the forest, her back pressed against the tree.

She tackled me to the ground again, pinning me down, just like she had done before. She probably wants to make sure I don't pull a fast one.

"I could kill you any second," Reyna informed me, making that clear.

But she won't. "I know, I think you've cleared that already," I say. Reyna doesn't laugh at my attempt to lighten the mood. I was actually trying to get her off of me, maybe laugh and say it was all a joke, that she didn't want to kill me after all. But instead, her expression hardened.

"I'm going to say this one more time. Tell me what you know."

I looked at her quizzically. "I don't know what you're talking about, honest. But why don't _you_ tell _me_ something. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? Where's the goofy, girly, energetic Reyna I know?"

Reyna spat in my face, chuckling menacingly, forgetting about the question she asked me. "I have the hardest time trusting people. You could say that's my fatal flaw," she said. I'm surprised she's telling me this. "I may be a daughter of Aphrodite, but don't question me. I've had lots more training than _you_. We train hard at my camp, you should know that." Reyna paused, glaring at me. "As soon as I knew you were going on a quest to find Jason, I knew I had to come." That's right! Jason had mentioned Reyna's name before. It kind of ticked Piper off. I wasn't about to ask Reyna about their relationship. Now's a bad time… "Since I can't trust people, I decided to have fun with this. I'm not saying I was 'acting' stupid, weak, and girly. Not necessarily. I just knew I couldn't trust you guys, I knew you were hiding something." Uh-oh. Reyna's smarter than I thought. I wonder if the other Romans know about this. "I know your secret."

Reyna staring me down made me _super_ uncomfortable. "I don't have a secret."

Reyna's expression hardened again. "You're Greek. At first, it was just a guess. But I paid close attention to your minor errors, like saying Athena instead of Minerva. I figured it out when that Zeus girl and Pretty Boy were talking secretly about how he lost his memories and was really Greek." She's definitely smarter than I thought. I feel disgraced to be a daughter of Athena. But two can play at this game.

I glared at her. With my stormy gray eyes, my glares can be pretty intense. Reyna cringed slightly, but immediately resumed her angry state.

I wiggled my fingers. I could move again. "Reyna," I started. "Now's not the time. We should work this out in the morning. You see, we need to defeat-"

Reyna interrupted me. "Yea, I know, some threatening source. I could really care less. If you're idiotic camp is as strong as you think, you could defeat it by yourself."

I seethed. If this were some cartoon, steam would be coming out of my ears and my face would be red. _No one_ insults Camp Half-Blood.

"You know something, Reyna? I wasn't exactly excited with us working together either," I say, trying to steer away from spitting in her face and taking her down. Before Reyna could respond, I finished. "We came to your camp because we needed to rescue Percy from the torturous place you call camp." Reyna looked pretty ticked off. Good.

"Yea right, some good friend you are there. Jason was the real hero. He's the leader of our camp, and he'll stay that way."

"Yea, well Hera switched the leader of the Roman camp and Greek camp. She wants us to work together."

Reyna scoffed. "The gods don't do anything for us, so why should we do anything for them?" Talk about unappreciative.

"Reyna, they produced us."

Reyna tightened her grip on me and growled. I didn't cringe at all, I stayed strong. "Whatever. The point is, we could take you down any day. And that's just what I am planning to do." Reyna grabbed her knife from her pocket. I didn't move. She dangled it dangerously close to my face.

For a moment, it seemed like she was talking to herself. "Yea right, like that wimp Percy could really save your camp."

I butted in, defending Percy. "Well, he's done it a bunch of times, I think he could do it again."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "He's not nearly as talented as Jason."

I don't know why I said it, but I did. "Jason doesn't even remember you! He probably doesn't care anymore! At first he thought Piper was his girlfriend, but it was just the mist!" Now would be the time to slap my hand over my mouth. But Reyna's grip tightened.

Reyna did something unexpected. She slapped me across the face. Even if she did just slap me, I momentarily felt bad for her about Jason. But I was in the same situation. She'll need to learn to tough it up. "He doesn't remember you at all! He just knows your name!" Maybe I went too far.

"Shut up! You don't know that! Even if he wasn't my boyfriend, I know he liked me, I'm a daughter of-"

I cut her off. I don't need to know about her personal life. "News flash, he's been at our camp for months!"

Reyna seethed with anger. She clenched her fists. I was sure she was about to punch me. Instead, she calmed down and pinned me down harder. "It's a shame he's been at your camp, instead of at ours. Instead, we get that weak son of Poseidon. It's a real pity."

I wanted to laugh in her face. She thought Percy was weak. Jason's pretty powerful, too, though. "You are lucky to have Percy there. He's practically invulnerable." If only she knew Percy _was_ invulnerable.

"You mean he's screable." That's it. Reyna's cut the tiny little thread that held me together and kept me rational.

Then I surprised myself by saying, "At least I _have_ a boyfriend! Percy's saved my life countless times!"

Reyna looked shocked, then amused. She knows about Percy. "A boyfriend that loves Lauryn (Yea, right, Reyna). A boyfriend that doesn't remember you. Sounds pretty amazing, if you ask me."

Even if I wasn't fazed by Reyna's sarcastic Lauryn camment, I was a little mad that she brought up the fact that Percy didn't remember me.

So I did the thing I've been wanting to do since Reyna attacked me. I punched her in the face. Blood trickled down her nose. Her face was shocked, then mad. She stood up. I stood up as well. Then I lunged. Reyna dodged. My body made contact with the forest floor. I quickly got up. Reyna was in a fighting stance, clutching her knife like she was afraid she'd throw it at me. I pulled out my dagger. Then Reyna lunged. I blocked her attack with my dagger. She staggered back a bit. Time for the hand-to-hand combat. I ran closer to Reyna, sending a punch to her stomach. She quickly recovered and punched me in the face, then shoved me backwards. I staggered back. My back slammed into a nearby tree. Black spots danced my vision.

Reyna suddenly appeared in front of me. "Not this time, Annabeth. Have fun on your adventure." Reyna raised her arms above her head, and….

Then, all to quickly, the world went black.

**So there you have it! I'll update the next chapter hopefully within a week! Also, the explanation part of the quest was explaining that they were Greek. **

**CONTEST RESULTS**

**You guys all did amazing! I loved all your guesses! Now, before I announce the winner (The suspense must be KILLING you. No? Lol, okay.), I just wanted to mention something. The winner can fill out the SYOC (Submit your own character) form I have below. But only the winner can fill it out. I'll mention that again when I finish responding to your reviews. I didn't respond to every single one of them, I'm sorry for that, but I already spent four hours on the computer, working on this. Plus I get sidetracked when I'm on the computer, so I do other things. Okay, back to the contest winner!**

**The winners are (Yes, there are two)… Anonymous and eagleyes111! Congratulations! You guys guessed that the Roman Campers would attack! It wasn't exactly word-for-word, but it was close enough! I'll tell you which form to fill out after I respond to reviews, so make sure you scroll down.**

**RESPONES TO REVIEWS:**

**June Alyssa: Good guess! :P**

**Capollo4Ever: Thanks!**

**The Lone Clapper: Really good guess! Thanks!**

**Alj97: I liked your guess, too. Thanks a lot! The real or not real game was cute. :P I realize how they are acting like they're camping, but don't worry, it'll all change soon. I play soccer too, but I momentarily forgot a bunch of things about it. **

**Mockingjay81200: Wow! I reread the series for fun. Love it. :D**

**Hidden in flameS meSTDSD: Ugh, tell me about it. I hate school right now. Thanks!**

**Allyalexandra1999: I really love the guess! At least you took a shot at it, right? :D**

**Aeron Thana: Thanks, and nice guess!**

**ME N NICO FOREVA: Lol! YAY FOR REVIEWS. Thanks so much, it really does mean a lot to me.**

**Athena's Owlet24: I love the guess, and sorry about not updating. :( School is super stressing. It was WAY easier last year, but they changed some things around, and our new principal is super strict about not being late and doing your homework. I've had four tests and it's only the second week.**

**Redlox2: Thanks so much!**

**MiraclePanda: Good guess. School started on September 6****th****, yes. Wow! Yours was August 1st? Well that's probably because your school let out earlier than mine. Mine let out June 22.**

**Megan5162: I love the guess. A lot of people wrote that. :D**

**Anonymous: Congrats for winning! Don't forget to look at the SYOC form below. Just copy it, paste it, and fill it out in a review.**

**Jamieeeeeee: Thanks! LOL!**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: Nobody can't get enough blue cookies!**

**Mugglenomore: I love the detailed guess! Lol, I found something close to a Percy/Peeta fic, but it had two other characters. It was super weird. Percy and Peeta were on an island, and there were two other fictional characters from books I don't know. Percy and Peeta were drooling and staring at some dude's washboard abs…OOC, right? :P**

**Thedaughterifposidean: Okay! I'm excited for TSON, too!**

**IlovezombiesXXPP: That was a really good guess! Thanks!**

**Oinkk: Yea, school just started! You're in the middle of the school year? Woah. Your school must've let out earlier.**

**Strangerthingshavhappened: I like that idea, but that can't happen anymore because of what happened in this chapter. :(**

**WritingIsMyLife426: Thanks! You'll be in my prayers, hope you get better!**

**NaomiRocks100: Thanks!**

**Nancy: Yes, everyone loves virtual cookies!**

**Li: Good guess. Gaea doesn't come till later, though.**

**Eagleyes: Congrats on winning the contest, also! Please fill out the SYOC form in a review below if you want a character in this story!**

**Christina: Good guess! Thanks. :D**

**Kate S: Close guess!**

**AnnabethWeasley22: I like your guess! Thanks!**

**Starglow fan 1: So sorry for the delay!**

**Hailey W: Thanks, that means a lot to me! I can't believe you're that desperate…though. Lol, 107 PLEASE'S! :DDDDD**

**Guess I ended up answering all of them… Thanks so much, guys! Here is the SYOC form for only 'Anonymous' and 'eagleyes111' to fill out:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Evil or good (I might have to change your answer if it doesn't work):**

**Demigod, Human, Satyr, etc.?:**

**If Demigod, state Godly parent:**

**Outfit:**

**Anything else?:**

**Sorry if I missed something, I did this fast! Thanks each and every one of you!**


	44. Realization

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY (1,000 SORRY'S LATER)! I couldn't update because of schoolwork and school. I'm very sorry, I've been very busy. Read the A/N below, it's SUPER IMPORTANT YOU DO THAT. To my reviewers: You. Guys. Are. Amazing. 524 reviews? Thanks to magicdemi-god223, ILoveMyBesties, Mockingjay81200, Athena's Owlet24 (x2), redlox2, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, Jiho Kim, Mia (x3), You know you love me, The Lone Clapper, jamieeeeeee, Capollo4Ever, mugglenomore, strangerthingshavhappened, shampowwy, Daughterofposidean, June Alyssa, Hailey W, RickRiordan4eva (x2), Hidden in the flames of Zeus, christna, Eagleyes111 (x2), Anonymous (x, like, 1,000), MJJane39, sonychic101, nancy, alj97, and PeaceLoveAndCheese!**

**The 500****th**** reviewer was… Hidden in the flames of Zeus! CONGRATULATIONS! WHOOP WHOOP! *Confetti falls down***

**Back to the point..um…I have nothing else to say about the story.**

**And to whom it may concern (WHICH, BTW, IS NO ONE): I think I'm coming down with a cold. My nose is plugged and I've sneezed over, like, 200 times today. Ugh, it just has to be allergy season. And I don't even have allergies! D:**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own PJO or TLH or TSON or TLO or anything by Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter number 40-something: Realization**

**Percy's POV: **

"Percy, wake up," someone said. I grumbled something, turning onto my side.

"Wake up!" the person shouted, louder this time. When I didn't respond, I felt a cold splash of water connect with my face. My eyes shot open, scanning my surroundings. It was morning, you could tell because the sky was a crystal clear blue color. There were very little clouds in the sky.

"What was that for?" I asked the person in front of me, blinking a couple of times so my sight would be clearer. I willed myself dry. Leo, Piper, and Thalia stood in front of me.

"Get up," Thalia ordered, a stern look on her face. Her electric blue eyes seemed to flicker with anger and worry.

I didn't feel like questioning Thalia. She seemed pretty serious. I stood up. My legs were tight from staying in the same position for over four hours. "What's going on?" I asked.

Leo glanced at Thalia. Then Thalia glanced to Piper. Then Piper glanced to Thalia. Then Thalia glanced to Leo. Then they all glanced at me. "Brandon, Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth are missing," Leo said. My eyes widened. They probably looked like saucers.

"Where could they have gone? Weren't you on watch, Thalia?" I asked.

Thalia smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck awkwardly. "I kinda dozed off…" I huffed in frustration.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's get a move on," I scolded the others. If we wanted to find the Romans and Annabeth, we had to start moving. I walked farther into the clearing, where the forest was. I felt the wind biting my face, making me shiver. To top it off, a cold gust of wind slapped my body. I really should've brought a sweatshirt.

Trees surrounded the mysterious area. In the forest, there was a trail of footprints that led to a huge tree that seemed to be in the middle of the forest, all by itself.

"This way," I said, pointing to the footprints. The others nodded. Thalia walked ahead of me, glancing each direction ever minute or two. Once we finally reached the huge tree, the footprints stopped.

"Any sign of them?" Leo asked, running his fingers against a brown piece of bark on a thin tall tree.

"No," Thalia and I said at the same time. My eyebrows scrunched up together in worry. Where could they have gone?

"Guys," Piper's voice rang, slightly quivering with fear. We all turned in her direction. She was standing behind the big tree, looking down at something. "Come here."

We followed her behind the tree. The sight shocked me. Annabeth's body was slumped against the tree, eyes closed. There was a long gash on her forehead. Dried blood stuck to her face. Thalia clenched her fists. We were all too shock to say anything.

Finally, I pressed my fingers against Annabeth's neck, testing for a pulse. I felt the steady beat of her heart. I sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's take her back to the camp site," I said. I gingerly picked Annabeth up and cautiously threw her across my shoulder. I walked back to the camp site, the others in front of me. Thalia ripped a piece of cloth off her shirt and bandaged it around Annabeth's head.

"Uh-oh," Leo said when we got there.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Our packs filled with food, ambrosia, and water are gone." Leo gulped. I set Annabeth down on the grass and walked over to the spot where our bags used to be. Nothing but a small earring lay there.

Piper picked up the earring. "This looks familiar," she said.

"Whatever, you can find out about that later, but right now we need to find out about our bags!" Thalia told Piper. Piper nodded, keeping her eyes on the earrings. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

Leo and Thalia tried to figure out about the missing bags, while Piper stared at the earring. I walked over to Annabeth. I lightly scraped the dried blood off her forehead and sighed.

All of a sudden, Annabeth stirred in her sleep. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up. Once she was sitting up, she groaned and pressed a hand to the cloth on her forehead. Her eyes widened.

"Annabeth? What happened?" I asked her. Her eyes darted from here to there.

"They know," Annabeth said, her voice gruff.

"Who knows?" I asked Annabeth.

"Brandon, Lauryn, and-"

"Reyna!" Annabeth was interrupted by Piper. "It's Reyna's earring!"

"She must've left it here before she disappeared," Thalia grumbled.

Annabeth shook her head. "Reyna knows that we're Greek. She attacked me last night. Furious would be an understatement for how Reyna was feeling."

Piper, Thalia, and Leo rushed over once they noticed Annabeth was up. Annabeth explained what happened to her last night. Reyna had attacked her, saying vicious insults. Then the world went blank.

Piper shut her eyes tightly. "They took our only source of food and water," she said. "How else are we going to eat?"

Thalia shrugged. "We'll find out about that later. Are you okay, Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded. "Just a small gash across the forehead." She ran her fingers across the cut. A new trickle of fresh dark red blood slithered down her forehead.

"Don't touch it," Piper said. Thalia ripped another piece of cloth off her shirt and rapped it around Annabeth's wound.

"I'll be fine," Annabeth said, standing up. "Right now, we need to find the Romans. They couldn't have gone far."

I shook my head. "You need to rest."

Annabeth grunted. "Really, I'm fine. I've been in plenty of battles before. Reyna just took me by surprise." Thalia nodded.

"She's right," Thalia started. "We need to get moving. We need to find them while they're hot on our trails."

Piper and Leo nodded. After pointless minutes of wasting time, I complied.

We were ready to finish our mission. Nothing would get in our way.

**Ugh, guys, I'm so sorry about the content. I hated this chapter, I thought it was too short. School is really overwhelming, I'm trying my best to update. I'm going to say that this story is going to be around 6 more chapters longer, so hang in there! TSON comes out on October 4****th****, I can't wait!**

**I have some important information concerning the OC the contest winners created. Eagleyes111, you're character is good. But if you want to submit a good person, that person will be seen later during this story, whereas if you change him to evil, he'll probably be seen sooner. So PM me or put your answer in a review if you want to keep him good or change him to evil. **

**And to Anonymous, your character was also good, but I can't have any children of the Big Three, I'm sorry. Would it be okay if I change your character to a human? She'll be seen sooner in the story and it won't conflict with my plot. Please respond to me ASAP! Again, I'm super sorry! **

**To MJJane39: I'm sorry, I cannot accept your OC. The form was only for the contest winners. But thanks anyways, and thanks for reading!**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**Magicdemi-god223: I PM'd you the answer to your question. But in case you still don't get it, let me explain. Reyna is mad at the Greeks because they are Greek, and she's Roman. In the myths, the Romans hate the Greeks. Once Reyna found out that the Greeks were real (She was spying on Percy and Thalia), she got mad. Annabeth happened to be the first one up, so Reyna targeted her. Thanks for the review!**

**Athena's Owlet24: You are remembering correctly, don't worry. He didn't really realize it, being oblivious to love and all. He thought that Annabeth was his BFF or something, I'm not too sure, I don't remember what I was thinking at the time.**

**You know you love me: Thanks for the review. Annabeth may have been slightly OOC. But just because she loses one battle because Reyna caught her off guard doesn't mean she's totally OOC, in my opinion. She can't win every battle. Plus, Reyna is very well trained…and not as stupid as she appeared to be. If you still think she's OOC, I am very sorry! I did not intend on that for happening. Thanks!**

**Capollo4Ever: I never knew that! Glad to know something knew.**

**Mugglenomore: Lol! I might do another contest later on about something random. I totally agree.**

**Strangerthingshavhappened: Reyna's pretty evil… :D**

**RickRiordan4eva: Lol! One minute is so long! I'm sorry about your agonizing and pointless minutes of scrolling for stories! :O**

**Anonymous: Please read the bit above! Thanks for the character. Awesome about your Disney dancing thing! I used to take dance, but recently quite. I have too much stuff after school.**

**Eagleyes11: Thanks for your character, and please read the bit above!**

**Alj97: Thanks so much. I might do more contests later on..but no promises! Thanks! **

**Mia: Lol! I literally laughed out loud when I read that.**

**Nancy: EVERYBODY LOVES VIRTUAL COOKIES!**

**PeaceloveAndCheese: Lol! Your guess wasn't THAT bad! It was actually pretty good! :D**

**Hidden in the flames of Zeus: CONGRATS FOR BEING THE 500****TH**** REVIEWER! **

**So technically you AND your cousin were both the 500****th**** reviewers… :D Ugh, I hate school too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**GUYS, IF YOU LOVE VIRTUAL COOKIES AND THINK THEY'RE THE BEST, REVIEW SAYING THEY ARE THE BEST AND THAT THEY ROCK! It's 10:10 PM! MAKE A WISH, MY PRETTIES!**

**- STARGLOW13 (SORRY BOUT CAPS)**


	45. Using Resources Effectively

**Thanks to Hidden in the flames meSTDSD, WritingIsMyLife426, thedaughterofposidean, redlox2, Anonymous, June Alyssa, alj97, ILoveMyBesties, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, arissaprincess321, 12, Eagleyes111, WiseGirl13, Capollo4Ever, The Lone Clapper, Christina, mugglenomore, ME N NICO FOREVA, nancy, 2nelbom, Mia, jamieeeeeee, Anonymous (Did I list your name twice? Sorry, my brain is fogged up, it's late. Plus you reviewed more than once), Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, magicdemi-god223, strangerthingshavhappened, June Alyssa, starglow fan 1, and li.**

**Special thanks to poopy savrenard (Nice penname..?), who gave me my first flame, and *yawn*, sorry, I'm very tired, it's 12:00 AM. Normally I'm not super tired at this time, but I've been through a lot today. My grandma was in a car accident, too. I think she's uninjured. Let's hope. So anyway, don't read this story if you don't like it, poopy.**

**Eagleyes111: Okay, I'll keep your character good. Please do me a favor, though. Can you tell me what Jack, your character, thinks of Greeks? Does he hate them? Does he think they should be treated the same way as Romans? Thanks.**

**Anonymous: Okay, I'll change your character to a daughter of Athena. Please just tell me what she thinks of the Romans, like if she dislikes them or likes them. Thanks.**

**Guys, sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have time to make it longer, but I tried to use descriptive writing and such. I've had a long weekend…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's books.**

**Chapter 42: Using Resources Effectively (Yes, it sounds educational.)**

**Percy's POV**

I shivered. It seemed as if the weather was getting colder by the second. The numbing wind circled the five of us. I breathed out. A puff of water vapor escaped my mouth, lingering in the frigid air.

We had been traveling for about four hours, with no such luck of finding Reyna, Lauryn, and Brandon. The time was probably around noon. We hadn't sipped water or eaten any food since last night. I was really hoping to find some deserted restaurant or shop, but it seems that luck just isn't in my favor today.

Step by step, I walked deeper into the forest. The trees had to end somewhere, right? It seemed as if we were getting closer, for the tree population had lessened.

"Look," Thalia managed to escape, gasping for breath. She was exhausted—as were the rest of us. She pointed a finger to a spot deeper in the forest.

I squinted. If you look hard enough, you could see a tiny little fleck of light with little to no trees.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Piper asked no one in particular. You could easily tell that we were all out of breath. For quite some time, we had to hike uphill. Believe me, it was not easy. Especially since I had to help Annabeth up the hill. She wasn't fully recovered at the time.

Annabeth shrugged. "Depends what pace we're walking at, and if we stop. Let's not waste time wondering, though." There were murmurs of agreement as Annabeth took the lead. She walked with a slight limp. You could tell her legs were sore from straining herself.

I had to swallow ten times until I could feel a tiny trickle of saliva run down my throat. My tongue felt dry. I licked my cold cracked lips, moistening them. Then I trudged deeper into the forest.

0Oo0Oo0oO0Oo

Some time later (Around twenty minutes), we all decided to stop to take a break. Leo collapsed to the ground. "How are we going to go any longer without food or water?" He groaned.

"We'll have to adapt to our surroundings. Find something that will quench our thirsts," Annabeth said, eyes fixated out into the points unknown. I sat down in front of a brown tall tree with leaves sprouting from the branches.

"How long do you think that will take?" Leo teasingly asked. No one answered, it seemed as if we were all in our own little worlds. Where could Reyna, Brandon, and Lauryn have gone? They didn't have very much of a head start, in my perspective, at least.

"Come on, we've been sitting here long enough," Thalia said, standing up and stretching. Even though it was only a couple of minutes, we were getting tired fast, and we had nothing to give us a boost of energy. "If we stay in the same place for a while, we'll run into trouble."

I stood up and stretched my arms and legs. My stomach grumbled hungrily. I tried to ignore the empty feel and shake it off. I've been through worse.

I turned around and looked at the colorful leaves. One leaf flew off the branch, twisting and twirling in the air until softly landing in a pile of wet grass. I plucked a bright yellow leaf with a light green color around the rim off a tree. Drops of clear dew are scattered across the leaf. I press the leaf to my mouth, instantly tasting the cold fresh taste of water. It ran down my dry throat. I sighed happily, savoring the taste.

"What are you waiting for?" Thalia shouted. I turned around. The others were further into the forest, waiting for me. I waved them over. They quickly hurried to me.

I explained the process of drinking the water from the leaves. The others each grabbed a wet leaf and drank the droplets of water, giving them enough energy to keep going.

Thalia smiled. "That was a good discovery, Perce. Now we can keep walking until we reach the light." Grinning, I bowed.

"Thanks. Now, come on. Someone once told me that if we stay in the same place for a while, we'll run into trouble."

**Thanks guys! Love ya.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Mia: You are well spoken. Loved your colorful use of words! :D**

**Eagleyes: Reyna is indeed intense.**

**June Alyssa: I'm three days late. :(**

**Anonymous: thanks.**

**ME N NICO FOREVA: Thanks. :D**

**Mugglenomore: It's school PLUS homework PLUS after school activities! IT SUCKS! Thanks for understanding. :D**

**Nancy: Many people reviewed saying they love virtual cookies, but I guess not everyone loves them… What about virtual brownies?**

**Alj97: I intend on finishing this fanfic. I'm working on finishing it.**

**Sorry guys, didn't respond to every review. P.S., to those of you who read my other fanfic, You Again, I'm not updating because I'm working on this story and it's too much work for me already.**


	46. With a Little Bit Of Luck,You Can Go Far

**I'm back! So shortly after I finished checking my e-mails yesterday, on Saturday, I got a TERRIBLE migraine and a stomach ache. Let's just say yesterday's lunch made a reappearance in the toilet…**

***Ahem* So I'm feeling a little better now, and I wrote this chapter. It's short, but I think it went a little over 1,000 words. I know I'm dragging this story out, but these ARE filler chapters. There's around four more chapters until the ending. **

**Oh, and guys, my grandma is okay! Really good news. Thanks to WritingIsMyLife426, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, the Lone Clapper, redlox2, qwertyuiop1234567890, Mockingjay81200, li, Anonymous, eageleyes111, 12, June Alyssa, and alj97!**

**So my brain is a little fogged up from sleeping all day, so some things might not make much sense in this chapter. I'm sorry about that. I had trouble wording things and putting sentences together..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, please refer to the other 42 chapters in case you don't understand this. You should also see your doctor.**

**Chapter 43: With a Little Bit Of Luck, You Can Go Far**

**Percy's POV**

_It's almost finished,_ I say to myself. _Just a little longer._

After we all drank water from the leaves, we hiked towards the light, until we were interrupted by a pleasant surprise. And by pleasant surprise I mean three hellhounds. And believe me when I say these hellhounds don't plan on giving up any time soon.

I slammed Riptide in the direction of the hellhound's ugly snout. Its eyes widened, and at the last second, it ducked. I cursed under my breath. This has been going on for about seven minutes.

I jabbed Riptide at the hellhound's side. It jumped out of the way, but yelped as a piece of skin peeled of its (Is it a girl or a boy?) body. Dark red blood slid down the hellhound's black fur.

Thalia and Leo were fighting one hellhound, while Annabeth and Piper were fighting a different one. That left me all by my lonesome.

The hellhound slashed its nasty dirty yellow claw at my face, bringing me back to reality. I side stepped out of the way and brought down Riptide towards the hellhound's head. The hellhound jumped backward and lunged at me. It had me pinned down for quite some time, and just as it was about to bite my face off, I summoned all my strength and pushed the hellhound off of me. It yipped as its body impaled itself into a bush with thorns poking out from the edges. But the thing wasn't dead yet. A bead of sweat dripped down my damp face. I wiped the sweat away and charged.

With a sickening _crunch!_, my sword ended up in the hellhound's stomach. It poofed into a puff of yellow dust. I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought about sitting down for a moment so I could catch my breath, but then I remembered that the others were still fighting. Annabeth rolled out of the way as the hellhound she was fighting tried to slice her head open. My face flushed with anger as I clenched my teeth and fists. Then I did the only rational thing. I rushed towards the repulsive monster. With all my might, I slammed my sword through the side of the hellhound's body. Then I pulled the bloody sword out and slash at its hind legs. The hellhound didn't even have time to whine, it had turned into a pile of yellow dust.

"Thanks," Annabeth gasped for breath on the floor. I extended my arm out to her, ready to help her up. I felt an electrifying spark of electricity (Redundant, much?) as she took my arm gratefully. I felt like pulling my hand away, but I was longing for an emotion that I could not quite place…

Leo's high-pitched girly scream brought me back to reality. My arm hung limp at my side as I ran to the hellhound Leo was fighting. Annabeth and Piper did the same, while Thalia was still fighting the beast.

Leo was on the ground with a long gash running down his arm. It wasn't bleeding heavily, luckily. There was a small trickle of blood, though. Piper pulled Leo by the leg to a nearby rock, so he was out of danger. Then she charged at the hellhound. I took this as my chance to charge, also.

We had the monster cornered. Annabeth slashed at the hellhound's muzzle. It tried flipped Annabeth over, but immediately stopped when Thalia's spear pierced its chest. To top it off, Piper threw her dagger at the hellhound's back. The hellhound turned into a pile of yellow dust within a matter of seconds.

I ran over to Leo. His wound wasn't too bad, but he seemed petrified with fear. "You okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. Then he got up from his sitting position and pressed his hand onto his battle wound, keeping pressure on it. Just as Thalia had done with Annabeth, I ripped a piece of cloth off of my shirt. I handed it to Leo, who wrapped it around his wound. "Thanks," he thanked me. I shrugged. That's what companions are for, right?

You see, before the hellhounds attacked us, we were traveling towards the light with no trees. We were just about to reach our destination when the monster's attacked. I spotted a building that was positioned right near the spot with no trees, so we were eager to get there. Maybe we could mooch a little food from the people inside the building, if there were any people inside the building, for that matter.

Piper started walking, the rest of us following suit. There was the occasional chirp of a grasshopper or bird that made us suspicious, but other than that, we weren't interrupted from our nice little stroll.

Once we reached the open area with no trees, we got a closer look at the building. It was brick with two automatic doors in the front and two in the back. There were two windows on the side, also. There was a glowing red sign in the front that read, '_Jupiter's_'. The 'e' in Jupiter's was a dull red color. Must be a problem with the electricity. A funky aroma that smelled of a mixture of chicken and mold escaped from the window.

"It's probably a restaurant," Thalia said. "I smell…chicken?" She turned the last part into a question.

Leo shrugged. "It doesn't matter, as long as this place has food, I'm staying." You're probably wondering why we didn't use Leo's tool belt for food. Well his tool belt was in the pack that the Romans took from us. It kept scratching his waist when he tried sleeping.

"Let's go," Annabeth said, walking through the automatic doors. Looks like we finally got lucky and found a restaurant.

At least, let's hope it's a restaurant.

**Guys, thanks so much for the 583 reviews. **

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**WritingIsMyLife426: Thanks you so much! My grandmother is okay. :D**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: I'm not really fazed by poopy's actions, lol. I'm Christian too!**

**The Lone Clapper: Thanks! Lol. Percy is quite the Seaweed Brain.**

**Redlox2: They are very ungrateful. They still worship the gods, though, Reyna was just having a moment. In fact, they are stricter when it comes to that.**

**Qwertyuiop1234567890: Long penname, dude. Thanks so much for being a fan!**

**Mockingjay81200: Don't worry, there WILL be lip action! But October 4****th**** is coming soon, and this story doesn't end until around 4 more chapters, but I'm trying to fulfill your needs, don't worry! :D**

**Li: I know I am. Just 4 more chapters.**

**Anonymous: It's okay, at least your reviewing! BAND FROM COMPUTERS! I can't live without the computer. *Sigh* Is it okay if your person can be in a relationship with someone anonymous? Like, your person will be mentioned in the story and will say some words, but won't be a main character. Don't worry, she'll definitely get words in, though.**

**Eagleyes111: Okay, thanks!**

**12: Good idea, but the Romans are already at… Nevermind, I'm not giving it away!**

**June Alyssa: It'll happen something like that!**

**Alj97: Yes, I guess he could do that! IDK! I'm SUPER excited for TSON!**

**So my foot fell asleep…Yea… Now I gotta walk my dog, even though I'm SICK!**

**After I walk my dog I'm going to go to sleep, even though I've been sleeping all day.**

**You guys don't need to know this…sorry!**

**Bye!**


	47. MIA

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE 600 PLUS REVIEWS! You guys rock, so here's an update! I'm hoping to finish this story by Monday, and I think I can do it! So anyways, I drank apple cider recently, and it didn't taste right. It tasted like beer…so then I just dumped the glass and left my house to go to an event I had to attend. I felt a little weird. It turns out the apple cider was expired, and it was really hard cider! Did you know you can get really drunk on hard cider? To top it off, I was sent to the principal's office this week with my friend. My Spanish teacher a couple years back hates my friend and me. We came into lunch late twice and she sent us to the main office. I was scared out of my wits, because I'm not a bad girl! I get good grades and have NEVER been sent to the principal's office! It turns out everything was fine, he just scolded us and said if we did it again we'd get after school detention. So now I'm trying to be extra sweet to the Spanish teacher that hates me, but she's OBVIOUSLY not returning the sweetness back. In fact, she asked me how it was in the principal's office. I smiled at her and told her it went great. I'm hoping that pissed her off.**

**So enough of my pointless rambling about my personal life. Thanks to Mockingjay81200, Capollo4Ever, A Reader, , (), Hidden in the flames meSTDSD, redlox2, Anonymous, li, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, eagleyes111, TheYellowSmurf, The Lone Clapper, strangerthingshavhappened, (), Hidden in the Flames of Zeus, nancy, and mugglenomore! The 600****th**** reviewer was… TheYellowSmurf! Congrats!**

**Also, TSON is out! I think I'll get it over the long weekend! :DDD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

**Chapter 44: M.I.A.**

**Percy's POV**

The place looked...um…how do I say this nicely? Inelegant, cluttered, and dirty. There were chairs scattered around the wooden floor, some tipped over, even. There was also the occasional booth. The wallpaper on the walls was peeling. The ceiling had cobwebs, and the tables were grimy. The windows were caked with dirt, and I'm starting to get skeptical that the strange smell that came from the window was chicken.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Leo called out. There was a crashing noise followed by the shuffling of an old sweet-looking woman and four other employees that looked like they were in their late twenties. They looked baffled by our arrival. The old woman was first to speak.

"Nobody ever comes around here, it's a deserted restaurant, after all. How'd you get here?"

The fact that there's a restaurant in the middle of nowhere is weird enough. Annabeth responded in her sweetest voice, "We were lost in the woods with nothing to eat and barely anything to drink. We came here to see if you have any food." Well played.

The old woman's confused expression never faltered. A tiny frown played on the corner of her cracked lips. She's not buying it. "Nobody ever comes around here," she repeated. "It's in the middle of the woods, and you're just a bunch of kids."

"We were camping in the woods with our friends when we lost track of where we were and wandered from the group. That's how we ended up here. We haven't been traveling long, but we haven't had water and food for quite some time," Thalia said, followed by a stomach grumble.

The old woman's face softened a bit. One of the younger employees grabbed the old woman's arm. "Grandmother, please let us cook food for them. They mean no harm." The granddaughter shot her grandmother a stern look. The old woman huffed and turned her attention back to us.

"Please sit down, we'll be back to take your order in a minute. Excuse the mess, we don't bother to clean around here since no one comes," the old woman said.

Piper grinned. "Thank you," she said. The old woman nodded, mumbling something inaudible while walking to the kitchen.

I slid into one of the cleaner dark green booths. Annabeth slid into the seat across from me, Thalia and Piper sliding next to her. Leo sat down next to me, keeping his distance.

A few moments later, an employee came bouncing over to us. She was the one that convinced her grandmother to let us stay.

"Hi! Thanks for coming to Jupiter's! My name is Kourtney(A/N: I'm watching Keeping Up With the Kardashians! I don't know why I'm watching it. I absolutely HATE this show. My sister is watching it, so…I'm forced to..), and I'll be your waitress today. Let's start off with drinks," Kourtney said. She passed out five menus to each of us. Kourtney's dark brown wavy hair bounced around. "What would you like?"

"Pepsi please," Leo ordered. Kourtney nodded and scribbled something on her notepad.

"I'll have lemonade," Thalia ordered. Kourtney scribbled it down again.

"Sprite," Piper said.

Annabeth looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to order. I shook my head. I'll let her order first. "I'll have sprite, also," Annabeth said. The waitress nodded, then looked at me.

"Water please," I told her. She nodded again.

"I'll give you some time to take a look at your menus. Then when I come back you can order your main dish," Kourtney said. We mumbled a chorus of "Okay's". Kourtney smiled and walked away.

I repeatedly drummed my fingers across the table in front of me. No one spoke for a while.

Finally, Leo broke the silence. "I think I'll order the burger with fries." Oh, yea. I should probably check out the menu.

I opened the red and white-checkered menu and read off the list of foods. Not a very big selection, but what can you expect when you're in the middle of nowhere?

Kourtney, our waitress, walked closer to our table, a tray of drinks balancing on her palm. She set the tray down and handed us the drink we each ordered. Then she asked, "Is everyone ready to order?" Leo hungrily told her yes and told her what he wanted. Then Thalia ordered salmon, as did Piper. Annabeth ordered a Chicken Tenderloin Salad, and I ordered grilled chicken. The waitress walked away with a bunch of scribbles on her notepad.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. Leo was sipping his pepsi like there was no tomorrow.

I shrugged. "We'll eat here and continue the quest." I didn't really know where to go next, now that we made it out of the forest. I guess we'll have to wing it.

I looked at Leo, just as his face contorted into a painful expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked Leo.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he groaned.

"Then go," Thalia told him as if it were obvious. Well, it was.

"No, he shouldn't go alone," Piper started. Then she whispered, "Just in case something pops up out of nowhere." Annabeth and Thalia agreed. Then they looked at me. I inwardly sighed. They wanted me to 'help' Leo find the bathroom. It's not that I didn't like Leo. He was just a little annoying at times.

"Okay," I said. Leo smiled gratefully and walked out of the booth, me behind him. We walked into the back of the restaurants. The number of cobwebs and dirt increased with each step we took.

"Where's the bathroom?" Leo groaned, asking no one in particular. He must've had too much pepsi.

"I don't know, let's keep looking," I told him. He mumbled something that sounded like, "Can't we just ask somebody?"

I kept moving forward, determined to find the stinking bathroom.

Finally, just as I had given up hope and was about to ask somebody, Leo shouted, "Found it!" He then opened a door that read something along the lines of, "Eplmoeyes Olny". As far as I was concerned, that did not have a picture of a male on it, which meant it was most likely not the men's bathroom. I stared at the words, squinting so the words would come into clearer view. The sign actually said, "Employees Only." Well, Leo was already in there, and he could be trashing the place for all I know, so I walked through the door.

**Leo's POV**

I walked through the bathroom door. I was so relieved we found it.

But once I got a good view of it, this bathroom didn't look like anything I expected.

There were old bookcases and cobwebs all over. There was a small round table positioned in the top left corner of the room, but there was no sign of a toilet.

I heard Percy silently walk into the room, followed by a surprised "Woah."

"Leo, you walked into a room that said, "Employees Only"." Well that explains it.

"Look at this place," I said with interest. "What could they be hiding from us?"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, confused.

"Well, this is an Employees Only room, and I've always wondered what was in these things. Why would they have rows and rows of books laying around?"

"Maybe because they are stationed in the middle of nowhere and need something to do all day!" Percy said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Just as I did so, my eyes caught something interesting.

"Hey! Is that an Ancient Greek book?" I ran over to the book that caught my eye. Sure enough, the cover read, "Εξερευνώντας την Αρχαία Ελλάδα." That means 'Exploring Ancient Greece.' "This is so cool!" I flipped through the pages of the book. Each page was a yellow-ish brown-ish color, which meant the book was old.

I continued rambling on about Ancient Greece and sharing any fact I didn't know that was in the book. This went on for about two minutes until I realized that Percy was being really quiet.

"Percy? For what reason are you ignoring me?" I asked. Maybe he thought I was a pest or something. I sighed and turned around. But.. Percy was nowhere in sight. "Percy, stop playing games, come out wherever you are!"

But there was no response. I began to panic. Where could he be? I checked every corner and searched every spot, but there were no signs of Percy.

Which meant that Percy was missing.

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Mockingjay81200: Yup.**

**(): Jason is Roman, but he's at Camp Half-Blood, and their cabin is Zeus, not Jupiter.**

**Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD: Lol, it's okay. I lost my hamster for a little while, and I was freaking out, but we found her.**

**Anonymous: Your character will appear soon, don't worry! Thanks.**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: Ugh, tell me about it. I don't have a Facebook either, don't worry! :D**

**TheYellowSmurf: Congrats! Percy will confront Annabeth eventually. Poor you! I hope you feel better! You can have virtual ice-cream cake instead! **

**The Lone Clapper: Lol. I always make grammar mistakes with wording mistakes, that's nothing new. It's my weakness.**

**Strangerthingshavhappened: Lol! Thanks! Percy WILL confront Annabeth! Hang in there! :D**

**(): Woah, long review! My friend's name is Sarah! It's cool your Roman Catholic. At least you can read TSON, right? I'm trying to be optimistic!**

**Thanks guys! Also, feel free to PM me if you have a question, are lonely, or want to stalk me! Lol.**

**Tata for now!**

**-starglow13**


	48. If Only

**Woah..you guys gave me a lot of reviews. So anyways, I started writing this chapter yesterday, but managed to secretly finish it while my friend was over (She basically fell asleep, so here I am). Thanks to Anonymous, Capollo4Ever, The Lone Clapper, Athena's Owlet24, eagleyes111, Mockingjay81200, WritingIsMyLife426, redlox2, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, June Alyssa, alj97, PJatO98, magicdemi-god223, Oinkk, jamieeeeeee, shampowwy, kate childof Athena, and Wizzpotter!**

**For those of you who don't know, M.I.A. means missing in action. It's a military term used when soldiers are missing, but sometimes used as a slang word.**

**Read the A/N below! There's another contest that's being held! Thanks!**

**Also, thanks to The Lone Clapper who suggested Annabeth find Percy! I used your idea, all credit goes to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 45: If Only…**

**Leo's POV**

I forced myself to believe that Percy was just playing around or he ditched me. _Yea, that's it, he's probably back at the table with all the others, safe and sound,_ I reassured myself. It's not like he went missing again, right?

I silently slid through the "Employee's Only" door and walked back the direction we came from. After a few twists and turns, I made it back to the table. I hurried over to the others, counting their faces.

But I only saw three. There were five of us. If there were three people in front of me, plus myself, that would equal four.

Which meant one wasn't there.

I nervously scratched the back of my neck. "That didn't take long," Piper said. She then scanned the room. "Where's Percy?"

My mouth couldn't form any words. I tried speaking, but it felt like I was paralyzed. They'll be really mad at me once they find out I 'lost' the one and only Percy Jackson. "I..ahm…I…" I started, unsure of what to say. The others eyes stared deeply into my soul, digging out for an answer. "I don't know!" I blurted out. "I'm sorry, I really am, one second I'm talking about Ancient Greece and the next he's gone!"

"It's okay, Leo," Thalia stated in a monotone voice, her expression blank. Annabeth shot Thalia a look. "Let's backtrack. Take us to the place you last saw him."

"Wait, but one of us has to stay at the table in case the waitress comes back," Annabeth mentioned. No one looked like they wanted to stay back.

Fortunately, Piper stepped up. "I will." Annabeth gave her a grateful smiled and walked in the direction I started walking in. I led them to the "Employee's Only" room. Annabeth gasped in amazement as she walked in.

"Such a variety of books.. Oh, and some are even in Greek!" Annabeth squealed excitedly, grabbing an architecture book.

"Slow down there, cowboy," Thalia said. "Have you forgotten what is happening?"

Annabeth's face dropped. "Oh, right," she said softly, eyes flickering all over the room. "You guys inspect that side of the room," Annabeth said, motioning to her left, "while I'll inspect the right." Thalia looked like she wanted to protest, but I nodded.

"Sounds good."

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked to the right side of the room. I inspected every nook and cranny. Still no sign of Seaweed Brain. I groaned. What kind of mess did he get himself into now?

I leaned against the pale yellow wall, slowly sliding down until I could wrap my arms around my legs. I hugged them tight, resting my head on my knees. All of a sudden, I felt like I was being moved. I snapped my head up. The wall was literally turning to the right, like one of those secret passages you find in movies. The moving finally stopped and I heard a clicking noise.

I examined my surroundings. I was in a control room filled with gadgets. There were monitors and different colors of switches and buttons. Different colors flashed in certain spots.

"Looks like I'm not alone after all. I suppose that's good, I was getting kind of lonely," I heard a voice chuckle. I whirled around. Standing behind me, leaning casually against the wall, was none other than Seaweed Brain. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're safe," I said. Then my expression hardened. "We were looking all over for you! We were so worried! How-"

"Chill, Annabeth," Percy said. How could he be so relaxed, calm, and collected? I guess I said that out loud, because the next thing I know, Percy shrugged. "It looks like someone is monitoring the restaurant. I'm pretty sure those employees are up to something. Something smells fishy around here."

"That could be that strange aroma that came from the window earlier," I pointed out.

Percy smiled. "Touché." For once after a long period of time, we shared a laugh together. I felt a faint blush creep up my cheeks. I looked down at the floor to avoid from embarrassment, scraping my foot up and down against the hard floor.

We stood there for a minute, listening to the faint breathing of one another, until I lifted my head up. Percy was staring directly at me, eyebrows scrunched up in thought. He had a thinking expression on, while he was pretending to stroke his fake beard.

I grinned. "What's going on in your brain, Einstein?" Percy let out a small chuckle.

Then I remembered what was happening, and my expression went back to serious. We should really get down to business. "How do you think we'll get out of here?"

Percy shrugged. "I've checked all over for some kind of passageway. I've had no such luck."

"Yea, well, since you're YOU, I think I'll check again." Percy feigned a fake expression of hurt. However, it didn't last long. He can't stay mad at me, and I know that for a fact.

I walked around the cramped little room. After what seemed like twenty minutes of searching, I found a metal robotic door. It had a speaker on it and a pad of letters. Percy banged on the door repeatedly, until his fists started to hurt.

"How do we open this da-" he started, but was interrupted by a clicking noise.

"I found them!" Leo shouted. Thalia and Piper stood behind him (Piper must've joined them). Looks like they found our little hiding place.

"What is this place?" Thalia asked, walking around the room.

"It's some kind of control room. It looks like it's monitoring the restaurant. Something doesn't feel right here," I informed them.

"And what about this?" Piper asked, motioning to a wooden office desk with a gray swivel chair. On the desk were pens, pencils, pieces of paper with scribbles on it, and other personal items like snow globes and picture frames.

"It's probably a desk for the person that works in here," I said. They nodded. Maybe these personal items had some kind of clue as to where the exit is. Each person grabbed an item off the table. I took the notepad with scribbles on the paper.

I squinted my eyes hard at the writing. I just couldn't seem to read it. It definitely wasn't in English or Greek.

"What does this say?" I heard Percy ask. He was standing to the left of me. He had grabbed some pencils and pens. There were words in tiny font on the pencil he was holding.

Something sparked in my brain and I suddenly remembered. "It's written in Latin," I told him. "The language the Romans speak." Percy muttered an "Oh." and went back to work.

I flipped through the pages of the notepad. The amount of words lessened as I got to the end of the book. Occasionally, I'd read a word that looked or sounded familiar. But other than that, I couldn't tell what was written down.

"What's this door for?" I heard Leo ask to my right. He was standing in front of the metal door, tracing his fingers across the keypad with letters instead of numbers.  
>"I don't know," said Percy. "I tried banging on it earlier, but nothing happened."<p>

Leo smoothed his hand across the door, looking for an answer. "I've seen one of these before," he said. "It's one of those doors where you have to enter a password and then it slides open."

Of course, he's a son of Hephaestus. "Does it have a specific name?" Thalia asked.

Leo shrugged and rubbed his head. "I can't seem to remember."

Percy joined in, "So basically all we need to do is find out what the answer is, and then the door will open."

I looked at him in fake amazement. "Looks like Seaweed Brain finally figured something out!" Everyone started laughing. Percy joined in after a few seconds. "But, yes." I said, more serious this time.

"This will be easy," Leo said.

I stared at him blankly. "If only we could read Latin, it would be."

**End of chapter! So, here's my next contest. The contest question you have to answer is: How do you think they'll find out what the password to the door is?**

**This is much more complicated than the first one, I don't expect ANY right answers. Here's a hint: It was sorta mentioned in previous chapters! So you don't need to tell me WHAT the password is (I don't even know what I'll make it), but you must tell me how they find the password out.**

**There won't be much time for this contest if I want to get this story done by Monday, but I'll give you a good thirteen hours (It's 12:25 AM now! Woohoo!).**

**Here's the review responses!**

**RESPONES TO REVIEWS:**

**Capollo4Ever: Thanks! Percy's very clumsy.**

**The Lone Clapper: Good idea with Annabeth finding him! She technically didn't 'find' him, but… :D**

**Athena's Owlet24: I know, Percy's very thick-headed. Anyways, I'm going to try to get my TSON at Barnes and Noble tomorrow or Monday!**

**Eagleyes111: I'm updating! :D I totally agree with you about Percy's wonderful talents. O.o**

**Mockingjay81200: Woah, you read it fast! I can't wait to read it once I get it!**

**WritingIsMyLife426: Oh, so that anonymous reviewer was you! There were two of them, but you wrote the longer one, I presume. Idk if I'll write a fic for TMOA. First of all, I haven't even READ TSON, and this took me FOREVER to finish. I dragged it out. But you can't blame me, it was my first story!**

**Redlox2: Yes…Ironic, huh?**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: I know, Kim was crying because she lost her earring. Well, it was over 500,000 dollars. I think.**

**June Alyssa: Thanks! I know, lots of missing children. -_-**

**Alj97: Thank you! I haven't read TSoN yet! I'm excited to, though. I can't wait another year for another one of Rick's books!**

**Anomyous: I'm an ambitious person! I can dream! Yes, I do have a long weekend, plus I had a half day on Friday. It's Columbus day on Monday, that's why we miss school!**

**PJatO98: I can't wait to read it, you're so lucky! :DDD**

**Magicdemi-god223: Oh, don't worry, he wasn't gone THAT long. Technically wasn't even missing! M.I.A. is a military term that stands for missing in action!**

**Oinkk: Thanks! I haven't read TSON, I'm excited! Thanks! That teacher really is an eye sore.**

**Shampowwy: Thanks!**

**Kate childof athena: Thanks! I have an iPod too. It's confusing when I go on fanfiction with the iPod. The prophecy is: Eight demigods shall go on the perilous exploration, where some must provide a huge explanation, surprises shall come along the way, where they will have a huge price to pay. Also, the Roman's prophecy isn't done with. The last two lines haven't happened yet. **

**Wizzpotter: Oh, he wasn't LOST! They just thought he was lost! He was in the same building! :D Thanks.**

**Send those contest answers in! :D**


	49. Latin, Latin, Latin

**I'm back! So sorry that was over thirteen hours! I started writing this chapter at 5:00, and finished it at 8:00. It only has 1,620 words, though. Hey, it's an improvement! Thanks to WritingIsMyLife426, The Faery Rebel, magicdemi-god223, The Lone Clapper, redlox2, Anonymous, Capollo4Ever, shampowwy, eagleyes111, qwerty, wer, shampowwy, strangerthingshavhappened, ShadowGOddess, and WiseGirl3! Thanks for the reviews, guys! **

**So remember how I said my goal was finishing this story by Monday? I might need to stretch my goal a little farther. I have about two to three more chapters left. I'm going to try to make a really long one tomorrow. I finished all my homework today just for that purpose. Yes, I don't have school tomorrow!**

**So anyways, I want to thank all of you that have been with this story since the beginning, since April 5****th****. I know I lost lots of reviewers because I dragged the Romans quest out. People said it was too long. Truthfully, I was just trying to add more action into the story. Thanks to all the readers that believe in me, you guys are the reason I'm updating this story!**

**So for the contest results, no one got it right! I suspected that much! Not 'cause you guys are stupid (You're not! You're reading this story, so you're not stupid!), it's just that it was really complicated to get the answer.**

**The 650****th**** reviewer is…Anonymous! CONGRATS FOR WINNING THE FIRST CONTEST AND BEING THE 650****th**** REVIEWER!**

**Bye bye for now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or TSON!**

**Chapter 46: Latin, Latin, Latin**

**Piper's POV**

I could practically see the gears turning in Annabeth's head as she squinted hard, trying to discover what the Latin words meant in the notebook she snagged from the office table. There was an occasional groan from all the work it took to figure out what the sentences were saying.

I inwardly sighed. I should probably be trying to figure out what the words on this piece of paper meant, but my mind was elsewhere at the moment. The fact that Jason is still missing makes me a little queasy.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually kind of miss the times at the Wilderness school when Jason was with me. Well, when I _thought_ Jason was with me. It took forever to finally get him to kiss me…but it was finally accomplished.

So when I found out that I was tricked by the mist and our relationship was all a lie, you could say I was a little depressed.

Right now, I feel like my whole world is falling apart. I feel so alone, like no one understands what I'm going through. Whenever I see or hear something about love, I'll be reminded of Jason. I've heard of the saying 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'

I suppose that's true. But if you haven't loved at all, you wouldn't feel as much pain, whereas if you have loved and lost, it's hard to get rid of the pain you're feeling. Because trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met.

I huffed. Why is it that love is constantly on a child of Aphrodite's mind?

Anyway, all this thinking about Jason is making my head feel slightly dizzy. I sat down in the comfortable gray swivel chair in front of the office desk. I set down the piece of paper I took from the desk earlier. I examined every object on the desk. There were pens, pencils, pieces of paper, notebooks, books, snow globes, empty picture frames, a clock, some cards, a bouncy ball, a big red heart statuette, some sunglasses, a Latin CD, a calculator, rubber bands, a stapler, and stacks of white printing paper. The desk was cluttered with all of those objects.

I picked up the sky blue bouncy ball with swirls of darker blue mixed in. I threw it on the floor, catching it as it bounced right back up to me.

I managed to amuse myself for a few minutes until Thalia brought me back to reality by saying I was wasting time.

I set the bouncy ball back on the desk. It rolled around for a few minutes until it stopped and remained still. I picked up an ornate snow globe with intricate designs of snow crystals off of the desk, swiveling in the gray swivel chair.

Inside the snow globe's glass ball were two people—one girl and one boy. They were dressed in heavy clothing with coats, mittens, and hats. They looked like they were skating together, holding hands. If you shake the snow globe, fake snow would fall to the ground. There were pine trees circling the people in the background. On the bottom of the snow globe were some words in Latin and a little twisty thing that you could twist (What are those called?). I twisted the twisty object. A happy Christmas tune emitted from the snow globe.

I set the snow globe down. It was still playing music, but no one else seemed to notice. They were all in their own little worlds, examining the object they snatched from the desk.

I stood up from the swivel chair and walked over to some of the controls. There were switches and buttons. Maybe one of them could activate the door open, so we wouldn't need to find a password.

I extended my hand out, ready to press an electric glowing light blue button that seemed to be the biggest out of them all.

Just as I was about to press the button, Leo interrupted, which made me snap my arm back to my side. "Don't touch that!" He snapped.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Leo's expression looked sorry. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to snap at you. But we don't know what button could activate what." He looked around the room. "It looks pretty complex."

I nodded. "I understand." I walked to the wall to my left that appeared to be metal, thinking about the Romans. I wonder where they could be right now.

There was a picture frame attached to the wall. Instead of a photo inside the frame, there was just a blank piece of paper.

I stared at the piece of paper. For a second, the face of a very familiar Greek god shimmered with a puff of pink perfume. She appeared to have shoulder-length blonde hair, a graceful neck, perfect features, and blue ever-changing eyes. She was sprouting a snowy white top and jeans.

Mom. Aphrodite. Whatever you want to call her.

_"The answer lies within the heart," _she recited. Why did that sound so familiar?

I shook my head. The image faded, but the smell of perfume did not. I wrinkled my nose.

I walked back to the office desk, sitting down in the swivel chair. I needed to clear my head for a moment.

However, I couldn't get my mom's voice out of my head. _"The answer lies within the heart."_ Where did I hear that from?

I thought so hard. Was it from a movie? What about a famous quote? Eventually, I got a slight headache from thinking too hard.

But the headache was worth it. Because I remembered where that was from.

"My dream," I whispered to myself. The night when we all found the plane with olives came back into view. Annabeth and I talked for a while, until Annabeth said she'd take first watch, and I complied. That's when Mom showed me the vision of Jason and wouldn't tell me where he is.

But what is 'the answer' and what does 'the answer lies within the heart' mean?

Could it be possible that 'the answer' is the answer to where Jason is? No, probably not. Mom wouldn't have made it so simple to figure out—she would've just told me where he was.

I thought harder. I rubbed my temples, trying to prevent my headache from growing.

Another possibility as to what 'the answer' is popped into my head. Could it be the answer as to who captured Jason? No….how would that answer lie 'within the heart'?

I sighed. This was getting next to nowhere. To top it off, we haven't even found the answer to the metal door.

Hey…the answer to the metal door!

Could the answer my mom was talking about be the answer to this metal door, the answer that will make the door slide open?

I guess we won't find out unless we try it.

Now I just have to worry about the 'the answer lies with the heart' part. There are supposed to be four chambers in the heart…right? There's two atria and two ventricles. The ventricles are muscular chambers that propel the blood out of the heart. The right ventricle's blood goes to the lungs, while the left one propels the blood to all other organs. The two atria hold the blood returning to the heart, and at just the right moment empty into the right and left ventricles, if I'm remembering correctly.

So what does that have to do with finding out the answer to the door?

My head snaps to the office desk when I hear the happy Christmas tune of the snow globe play. Percy was sitting in the chair, turning the twisty object so the music plays more. I walked over to the snow globe. It makes me so sad, looking at the two people together holding hands while ice-skating.

It just reminds me that I'm alone.

I watched as Percy's hands inch towards the red heart statuette. He held it up. The glass glinted as he brought it closer to a light.

Then suddenly I thought about another possibility.

What if 'the answer lies within the heart' means that the answer to the metal door is _inside_ that glass heart?

I smiled, a surge of newfound hope bursting through my veins.

I walked over to the desk just as Percy set the glass heart down and got up from the chair. I snatched the heart from the desk, caressing it with my hand. It was soft and smooth.

Too bad it was about to break. I hoped for the best as I threw the heart on the floor. The glass shattered, revealing a tiny piece of paper.

Everyone's heads snapped to my direction, their expressions reading 'WHAT THE HECK, PIPER?'

"What the heck?" Thalia shouted in my direction, voicing what I thought was everyone's expression.

I just smiled and picked up the tiny piece of paper, avoiding the glass shards.

"This is the answer," I said in a low voice. "This is the answer to the metal door."

Everyone just stared at me with an expression of bemusement. I sighed. This might take a long time to explain.

Before I explain, I examined the tiny piece of paper closer.

I held the tiny piece of paper that everyone thought was meaningless and insignificant.

I held the tiny piece of paper that revealed the answer to the door and to where Jason could be.

I held the tiny piece of paper that was written in stinking Latin.

**Poor Piper! So anyways, here are responses to reviews.**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**WritingIsMyLIfe426: Thanks so much! I'm so happy there's going to be possible Percabeth in TMOA! That makes me want to read TSON more! I can type fast on the computer, but I'm not very skilled with typing fast on cell phones..well actually, I don't have a cell phone. My parents won't let me get one till I turn sixteen. That's probably why I can't type fast on them! :D**

**The Faery Rebel: Thank you so much! I'm so touched! :D**

**Magicdemi-god223: Lol! It's a combo!**

**The Lone Clapper: Yes, you were! Thanks! Good guess. :D**

**Redlox2: That's also a good guess! Thanks!**

**Anonymous: It's okay, it was pretty tricky. At least you took a couple guesses, it was worth a shot, right? :D I waited longer than 13 hours! :(. Ugh, I know, time differences suck. Yes, tomorrow is the dreaded Monday. My goal is very big.**

**Capollo4Ever: I'm pretty lazy when it comes to that stuff too...I don't want to use my wonderful brain powers just for thinking about contests that I'll probably get wrong, ya know? :)**

**Shampowwy: I can't wait to read TSON! I've heard the third one is TMOA. I suspect it has something to do with Annabeth! Another good guess!**

**Eagleyes111: Lol! Those were good guesses! ESPECIALLY the magic cow one! But seriously, the Latin one was a good guess.**

**Qwerty: Good guess, also! Nice….. :D We might have time differences based on where we live.**

**Strangerthingshavhappened: :D THANKS! Sorry, unintentional caps lock again.**

**ShadowGoddess: Thanks so much! :D**

**WiseGirl: Lol! If only Gaea was in Tartarus!**

**Now I'm going to go check the 40 e-mails in my inbox! Also, for this chapter, the chapter titled 'The Answer Lies Within the Heart' was actually the hint I was trying to tell you guys. You can reread that if you want to read Piper's dream again!**

**See you tomorrow! Well, not SEE you, but…**

**READ ME TOMORROW!**

**Starglow13 is leaving now, slightly hyper and slightly worried and confused about the sentence above.**


	50. Dead By Morning

**Hey guys! I have a long chapter for you! It's 2,852 words. I didn't proofread it, it probably sounds super messed up and really bad, but I'm sorry! I didn't have time! Thanks to magicdemi-god223, eagleyes111, jamieeeeeee, Mockingjay81200, The Lone Clapper, Mia, Capollo4Ever, redlox2, Anonymous, June Alyssa, WritingIsMyLife426, Tally Jennifer Youngblood, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, ShadowGoddess, shampowwy, Clevernugget, AngryFish, ILoveMyBesties, and PeaceLoveAndCheese!**

**For all of you romance lovers that are waiting for the Percabeth, hang in there! It's coming!**

**Unfortunately, I didn't finish my goal of finishing the story today. We have one more chapter left (I think). This one is extra long! **

**Oh, and to Anonymous and Eagleyes111, don't worry, your characters should be in the next chapter. Please write a review reminding me to put your characters in! I don't want to forget! Just say something like, "Don't forget to write about my character!" Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 47: Dead By Morning**

**Piper's POV**

I explained to everyone about my dream and the vision I had of Jason. They all listened intently, eyes boring deep into mine.

"So then I broke the glass heart, and out came this tiny piece of paper," I finished, holding up the elegant piece of paper.

No one said anything. Annabeth blinked. "So you're saying this is the answer to the metal door," Annabeth asked, politely taking the paper from me. Her expression went back to confused when she got a closer look. "This is written in Latin."

I nodded. Annabeth flipped the paper over and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her.

Annabeth said, "Because it's written in English on the back." She handed me the slip of paper. Sure enough, in tiny print and cursive font read the word 'Betrayal'. On the Latin side was the word 'Proditio'. Does that mean that 'Proditio' means 'Betrayal'?

"So, what are we waiting for?" Leo asked, grinning. "Let's enter the password." Leo walked over to the door, everyone else following suit. He pressed a big red button located near the speaker.

"Password?" a robotic monotone female voice asked us.

"Pradita," Leo said. Nothing happened.

"Leo, it's _proditio_, not pradita," Annabeth pointed out, face palming her forehead.

"Oh," Leo said sheepishly. He pressed the red button again. When the woman asked what the password is, he said, "Proditia."

"Leo, it's PRODITIO!" Thalia snapped at him. Leo mumbled something inaudible as Annabeth stepped closer to the door. This time, _she_ pressed the red button.

Once the 'robot' asked what the password is, Annabeth said, "Proditio."

"Please type the English translation on the key pad," the voice said. Annabeth typed in the letters that spelled 'betrayal'.

The door clicked. It slowly opened, until you could see what the room that was connected to the door was. It was a pure white room with no furniture. A small blood red puddle stained the floor. I walked over to the stain and dipped my finger in.

It was wet.

That meant that this blood was shed recently. I shivered, wiped the blood on my pants, and took a closer look at my surroundings.

I was in the same room Jason was being held in the vision my mom sent me of him.

"This is the room where Jason was," I told the others. They nodded, worriedly looking at the blood puddle. Could that be Jason's blood?

"I should've known a restaurant named 'Jupiter' out in the middle of nowhere wasn't normal," Annabeth scolded herself.

"It's not your fault," Percy said. "Don't blame yourself for something we all took part in."

Annabeth sighed and walked around the room. "We should investigate more."

"What's there to investigate? It's just a white room with no exits," Thalia said.

I jumped when I heard the slam of a metal door. I turned around. The door that slid open recently was now shut. Maybe it's programmed to do that when people don't close it.

"What if there is a secret passageway, like the passageway that brought us into the control room when we leaned on it?" Annabeth asked everyone.

"So you're saying you want us to lean on the walls," Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Annabeth laughed, "I'm saying we should try and find a secret passageway, if there is one at that matter." I nodded. I understood what she was getting at.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the sound of boots clicking on a wooding floor. "Took you long enough," a voice smirked. I turned around. Standing in front of us was a man dressed in black with black combat boots. How did he get there?

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, stepping up. He had uncapped Riptide. He didn't look like much of a threat with his wild eyes, messy hair, and mud-stained clothes. I guess that's what the wilderness does to you.

"I am on your side," the man said, ignoring Percy's question.

"**Who are you**?" Percy asked again in a firm voice.

The man smiled. "You are no threat to me, young man," he said. "I'm here to help you with the war. Join our side and you'll end up living. We're the good side."

"Men dressed in black are almost always on the evil side," Leo pointed out. "I've seen it in tons of action movies." Not helping.

The man sighed and ignored Leo's comment. "Gaea is rising, and you're the only ones that can get in her way to stop her," he said. "Now, if you want to join the side that will conquer all and end up living, join us." _Real _persuasive. Please note my sarcasm.

"How do we know you're not lying and you're really on the evil side?" Leo questioned. That's such a stupid question to ask. Like the guy will actually confess he's lying.

"If you want to live you won't question me," he said.

"Last time I checked, good guys don't threaten children," Leo said innocently. This is getting nowhere.

"Okay, anyways," Thalia snarled, butting in, "we don't want your help."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I just thought you'd want to find that son of Jupiter." He casually checked out his nails.

That's right…this was the man that captured Jason in the vision I had. He's no good guy, he's an imposter.

"You know where he is?" Thalia asked, wide-eyed. I shared a look with Annabeth. She wasn't buying it either.

"Indeed," the man said, a menacing smile planted on his face.

Percy stepped even closer to the man, pressing his sword dangerously close to the man's neck. "Tell us where he is," he said through clenched teeth.

The man smirked. "As if. You'll have to find him yourself."

I stared at the man, eyes narrowed. "You kidnapped him! Tell us where he is!"

The man kept that ugly menacing smiled planted on his pale hollow face. "I just thought you'd want to know that the battle with Gaea has already started. If you're smart, you'll come to your senses eventually and switch to our side." With that, he descended downward into the earth through a black hole that appeared under him. I rushed to the hole. I was too late—it already faded black to the white tile of the floor.

"He's an imposter," I told the others, standing up and facing them. "He's on Gaea's side, don't listen to him. He captured Jason just so he could lure our camp here."

"What did he mean when he said that the war with Gaea has started?" Percy asked. We all shrugged. Could he be lying?

"Right now, we need to find Jason," I said. Everyone else nodded. We walked around the room, pressing random things on the wall, trying to activate some passageway.

"It's no use," Leo said after thirty minutes.

"We can't give up!" I said, tears brimming my eyes. I thought about how Annabeth felt when Percy was missing. She went looking for him nonstop. She barely got any rest.

She was just as determined as me.

I threw my arms up in the air, gazing at the ceiling. The ceiling was different from everything else. It looked plastic…

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the ceiling. There was a big plastic circle located on the ceiling. It looked like plastic on plastic.

Percy shrugged. "Let's find out." He threw his sword up in the air, the pointy tip facing the circle. The minute his sword connected with the circle on the ceiling, a hole the size of the circle on the ceiling appeared under us. The second the white floor disappeared, we fell down. Leo was screaming the whole way down. I clutched my dagger in my pocket, as if I'd lose it if I let go.

Finally, we plopped down on the floor. We were all scattered around in different places.

This room was different from the room above. There were brown earthy walls and dirt floors. It was a really big room. There were four different-looking wide 'tunnels' that each led to a different place (Well, I'm assuming). The tunnels looked like they were metal.

Then it hit me. We were underground.

"What now?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed. "I think we should split up. Two of us will go in one tunnel, while one of us will go in the others. We're obviously underground." Everyone nodded.

"I'll go in this one," I said, pointing to a red tunnel. I walked over to it.

"I'll take this one," Leo said, walking over to a brown tunnel.

"I'll go through this one," Thalia quickly said, walking over to a black one.

We were deliberately making Percy go with Annabeth in the same tunnel.

Percy shrugged and looked at Annabeth. "Then we'll go in this one." He walked over to the last tunnel. It was a gray color.

"If we don't meet up in an hour at the same place, then meet back here," Annabeth says. We all nod.

"Good luck," I tell everyone and step through the red tunnel.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy stepped through the gray tunnel. I walked in behind him. It was very hard to see in here, it was dimly lit. I could barely even see Percy.

"What's that smell?" Percy asked. I wrinkled my nose.

"Smells like sewage," I said. Yuck. Percy walked deeper into the tunnel, guiding me. We remained walking straight. The smell of sewage got worse by each step.

It was really hard to see in this dimly lit tunnel. "Where do you think it ends?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "Probably all the way down there," I said, pointing deeper into the tunnel. Percy sighed and walked forward. The tunnel wasn't narrow, in fact, it was pretty wide. I stayed side-by-side with Percy. I stopped walking when I felt Percy grab my hand.

"Why'd you stop?" Percy asked. He sounded like he was behind me, not next to me. How could he be holding my hand if he wasn't next to me?

I got a better feel of his hand. It was cold and…hard.

"Want me to take the lead?" Percy asked. I nodded vigorously. He probably didn't see me, so I told him yes. Then he walked right in front of me.

But I didn't move. "Percy?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Where are you?"

"Right in front of you."

"Then how could you be holding my-"

Percy interrupted, "I think I found some kind of light switch!" He flipped something on. I could see a little more than I could see before, but the tunnel was still very dimly lit. We were underground, after all.

The tunnel lit up just enough to see who was holding my hand.

More like _what_ was holding my hand.

I screamed as I saw the face of a browning skeleton. Its hand was brushed up against mine. Percy scrambled over to me. I could practically feel my heart beating out of my chest from fear.

"You okay?" he asked, pushing the skeleton away.

"Yea," I told him. I shook my head and took the lead, walking further down the tunnel. I heard the drip of damp water. A droplet ran down my face. My stomach growled. I was still really hungry.

We managed to walk in piece until something scurried across the wall. "What's that?" I asked Percy. He shrugged. I walked closer to the wall, examining the creature. I put my face right in front of it, and…

It was a spider. At the last second, the spider jumped onto my face. Cue my scream.

I screamed, swatting my face and running in circles. I accidentally knocked Percy to the ground. I tripped on his body and slammed on the hard floor right on my back. I swatted at my face, determined to kill the little thing.

Percy stood up. He extended his arm out to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "What was that?"

"It was a spider," I said breathlessly.

Percy began to laugh. I nudged him in the ribs a little harder than I intended on doing so. He mumbled an apology and took the lead.

We walked further and further to points unknown.

Eventually, it had been about twenty minutes, and nothing happened. I shivered, it was chilly down here.

Percy, being a gentleman, took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders. I sighed happily as I instantly felt the warmth.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said. I'm pretty sure he was smiling.

I remained there, absorbing the warmth of the jacket for a good two minutes.

Percy looked hesitant, but he finally said, "We should get moving."

My smile faded. "Oh, right." I stumbled forward, getting used to walking in a dimly lit tunnel again.

We trudged down the smelly tunnel for an immense amount of time. Walking in a tunnel for 45 minutes gets boring after the first five minutes.

However, we were determined to reach the end. We ran into a couple more spiders (Which Percy killed, thankfully) and the occasional rat, but other than that, our walk was peaceful.

Eventually, we reached an exit. I could see the light from where I was standing.

"There's a light down there!" I pointed out excitedly.

"Let's keep going," Percy said. We trailed down the slippery tunnel until we came to the exit.

We walked out of the tunnel. My eyes were blinded by the bright lights that surrounded the room.

The floor was a hard black tile and the walls were cream. There were couches, chairs, end tables, and a television. It looked like a typical family room.

I watched as Percy checked the room out. He ran his fingers across the couch and wiped the dust off the T.V.

I, too, analyzed the room. I walked to different places, checking different things out.

"Look," I heard Percy say behind me. I turned around. He was pointing to a door. I could hear voices on the other end. "I think we should check it out."

"I second that," I told him. Percy opened the door and walked through. I did the same.

This room was different from the other room. It was much longer, like a hall. It was cold and everything was black-the walls, ceiling, and floor. There was no furniture. I spotted something square-shaped deeper down the hall. Standing right in front of Percy and me were Leo, Thalia, and Piper. They were talking about something.

"Hey," Percy said, walking up to them. They sighed in relief when they saw us. "How long have you guys been waiting for us?"

"About twenty minutes," they said. Piper looked distracted. She was staring at the square-shaped object down the hall.

"I think we should go check that out," Piper said.

"Check what out?" Thalia asked. Piper pointed to the object. Thalia agreed. We walked down the hall, closer to the object.

We finally reached to object. It was a cage with metal bars. Inside was…Jason. His body looked lifeless and limp.

"Jason!" Thalia and Piper screeched at the same time.

"Shh! You're going to get us in trouble!" Leo scolded them. Piper ignored him and crouched down to the cage. She tried bending the bars, but it was no use.

"We have to get him out of there!" Piper said, straining her worried voice.

"How?" Thalia asked in a small voice. You could tell she was sad, too.

"I have an idea," Leo said. We all looked at him. He pushed us out of the way and walked up to the metal cage. He crouched down. Then he summoned fire. His whole hands were practically on fire. He put the fire up to the metal and we watched as it slowly melted. Leo made sure to avoid the metal droplets that fell to the floor.

Eventually, Leo had most of the bars melted. Percy reached for Jason in the cage and slung him over his shoulder. We were just about to flee, but the man dressed in black came. Perfect timing.

"Stop!" he yelled. We kept running. We ran down the long corridor. I looked behind us. There were two Cyclops chasing us. I spotted an elevator further down the corridor. If we could reach it in time, we could descend upward and get out of this dang place. Then we could go back to Camp. I'm not even sure where the Romans are at the moment.

The Cyclops were so close to grabbing us. We ran even faster. My lungs felt like they were on fire. We had to keep moving, we were almost there.

"Wait!" the man yelled. He looked like he was talking to the Cyclops. The Cyclops stopped and stared at the man. "Let them go." We had reached the elevator. Piper pressed the 'Up' button. I could hear the elevator coming to our rescue.

"Why, Master?" the Cyclops asked. "They'll get away!"

"It doesn't matter," he said, pushing the Cyclops back. "If they go back to their silly little camp, they'll be dead by morning anyways."

**:O….**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS: **

**Magicdemi-god223: I know!**

**Eagleyes111: Lol! Nice sig! Everybody loves virtual food…**

**Jamieeeeeee: Yup!**

**Mockingjay81200: I never knew that… O.o Well in this story they don't.**

**The Lone Clapper: Don't worry, no one did. She was at the table at first, but then they called her in to help her look. **

**Mia: Lol! There's a hole in your wall? How'd that get there?**

**Capollo4Ever: Lol, I forgot to make a prize.**

**Anonymous: Good idea, they should comfort each other. Thanks! You're too kind! :D**

**June Alyssa: Aww, you don't have to wait for my story to finish! I think I'm going to get TSON today. **

**WritingIsMyLife426: Okay, lol. Thanks!**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: I know, right! :D**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: Poor Piper..**

**ShadowGoddess: Thanks! He'll remember her soon… P.S., I'll update You Again when I finish writing this story.**

**Shampowwy: Thanks!**

**Clevernugget: Thanks so much! :D**

**AngryFish: Don't worry, the romance is coming!**

**ILoveMyBesties: Aw, thanks so much! That really makes me happy! :D**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: Reyna is with the Romans. Poor Piper! Yea, lol! **

**Thanks so much guys, you made my day! I was sad because someone killed my character in an SYOT they made for the Hunger Games…That's the first time my character has been killed..and it was in the bloodbath! But now I'm not as sad.**

**I'm just sneezing so hard that tears came to my eyes. Yea, that's it.**

**Lol, really, this fan is bothering my nose. Plus I just poked my eye…**

**See you later! I'll try to update ASAP!**


	51. It All Comes To An End

29/10/2011 12:54:00

**Hello! So, I know I made some mistakes in the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who pointed those out, especially The Lone Clapper. Lol, descend upwards doesn't make sense. Also, THIS CHAPTER WAS 9,170 (NOT INCLUDING A/N) FREAKING WORDS! IT WAS 27 PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD(Not including A/N) AND MY FONT WAS ONLY 14! Lots of action ensues. I'm so sorry about the late update. I wanted to have this up by yesterday, but it took me over 9 hours to write. Yea, I started it at 5:00 PM yesterday and stopped at 11:30 PM. Then I started writing where I left off at 6:00 PM today, and finished at 9:40 PM. I know I said I would've had the chapter up at 8:00 PM Eastern time, but I can't help it! Also, I'm NOT proofreading this. I don't want you guys to wait longer for this update, so excuse me for all the grammatically incorrect errors.**

**So, I was asked to advertise wamakima5004's wonderful Greek website! It's really cool! There's quizzes and information about the gods! Just go to .nl/greek. In case that didn't show up, it's: go. ishweb .nl / greek (NO SPACES!).**

**To Anonymous and Eagleyes111: Your characters are in this chapter! I'm sorry in advance if I portrayed them wrong.**

**So, a while back, I put up a poll. I asked if Jason should stay at Camp Half-Blood or go to Camp Legion. The winner was to stay at Camp Half-Blood by a long shot! I'm going to take the poll down soon.**

**Thanks to Capollo4Ever for giving me a website where I could find different types of monsters! I used some in this chapter.**

**Also, happy early birthday to my friend Sarah! Her birthday is tomorrow, on Halloween! Which reminds me… If you celebrate Halloween, what costume are you wearing? I'm going with my friend Sarah (The same one that has a b-day tomorrow). She's going to be a bumble bee while I'm going to be a lady bug. Lame, I know, lol! I was forced against my will. O.o**

**Thanks to Anonymous, alj97, redlox2, WritingIsMyLife426, eagleyes111, Capollo4Ever, WiseGirl13, The Lone Clapper, jamieeeeeee, qwerty, June Alyssa, strangerthingshavhappened, ShadowGoddess, Athena's Owlet24, ihatejustinbieber01, PeaceLoveAndCHeese, Mia, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, magicdemi-god223, Oinkk, shampowwy, nancy, Tally Jennifer Youngblood, candyflower58, Hidden in the flames meSTDSD, kate childof Athena, Percabeth81200, Hello, SeaweedBrainWiseGirl, Hailey W, (), IzzyBookLover98, and li! **

**The chapter that had most reviews was the last chapter! It had 95 reviews! Maybe that's 'cause it took me a long time to update, lol. **

**Thanks so much for 800 plus reviews, you guys rock. The 800th reviewer was… Anonymous! Congrats! **

**Also, a bunch of chapters back, I said I'd thank everyone who put me as an author or my story on their favorites or alerts list. There's too many of you! Thanks to the 176 people that put my story on their favs list and to the 130 people who put this story on their alerts list!**

**Also, I didn't get to respond to all reviews below, but I did some. **

**One more thing. It's the moment you've all been waiting for- the Percabeth chapter! Read all of the story, DON'T SKIP TO THE END! IT'S A COMPLETE SPOILER! I bought the book TSON, but I haven't read it yet! Now that I finished this story, I'm going to read it. I also need to update my other story, You Again.  
>For those of you who were wondering or have thought I was a boy this whole time, I'm a girl! :P<strong>

**I hope you guys continue to love this story, even though it has come to an end. I want to thank everyone who stayed with this long story from the beginning, and those who reviewed a lot. *Tear streams down cheek* You guys are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Darn, I'm actually going to miss doing the disclaimer! DDDDD:**

**The Last Chapter, the beloved 48th one is titled: It All Comes to An End**

**Annabeth's POV**

We all rushed in the elevator. Thank the gods it came before the Cyclops got us. But something was still bothering me. It seemed that the man dressed in black stopped the Cyclops. Why would he stop them if he wanted to kill us?

However, I don't have time to ponder that. Everyone gathered in the elevator. Leo was the last one in. Percy gently set Jason on the floor in a sitting position. A small groan escaped his dry cracked lips. Thalia and Piper quickly rushed to his aid, crouching down next to him.

I looked around the elevator as the doors closed. The walls were made of stainless steel while the floor looked to be made of three stone types. It doesn't really match the walls, but who says elevators have to have matching walls and floors?

I checked for some kind of panel with buttons on it. This elevator seemed to be missing that significant factor. There were only doors, walls, and a floor. What kind of elevator doesn't have a panel with all the buttons to each floor?

All of a sudden, the elevator jolted, knocking everybody to the floor. You could hear the horrifying cries that came out of Jason's mouth. He must be in bad shape.

I grasped for something to hold on to. I sighed in relief when the elevator was done jolting.  
>Or so I thought. The room seemed to be shooting upwards at an immense speed. The pressure, once again, knocked everyone to the floor.<p>

"What's happening?" Thalia gasped. I glanced at Percy. His nose was bleeding. On the first jolt a few moments ago, he fell head first on the floor. I watched as he gently wiped the blood off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I don't know," Leo answered Thalia's question. Thalia and Piper held onto Jason as if their lives depended on it. I inwardly sighed. If only I had someone to hold on to.

Anyway, I shouldn't be worrying about that right now while I'm in a life-or-death situation. The speed of the elevator was increasing each waking second. What could be done to prevent the elevator from going out of control?

It seems the others were thinking the same thing as me. We knew were stuck in here, and there was nothing we could do about it.

I scraped my fingers along the hard stone floor. Where could this elevator be going?

"Wait," I murmured to myself. "We were underground at first. What if the elevator is taking us to Earth's surface again?"

Oh how I longed to breathe the fresh air again. I don't even care about the cold weather, I've been cramped up underground for quite some time.

I find the same unanswered questions make its way through my mind. Why would the mysterious man let us go so easily? Why would he make the elevator take us back to the surface of the Earth, if he wanted us to suffer?

"Guys," Percy spoke up. "Do you feel that?"

I waited a few moments. I felt the gradual decrease of speed. That meant that we're slowing down!

"We're stopping!" Leo said, grinning. "Finally. I was getting motion sickness." Everybody managed to crack a smile at that one.

"Bad," Jason's weak voice mumbled. Piper and Thalia shot their attention back to Jason.

"What? What does he mean?" I could barely make out the word's Thalia and Piper are saying. They were talking over each other, and while they were doing so, Jason slipped into an unconscious state. Thalia held his hand tightly.

After a few minutes, the elevator came to a stop. We all waited eagerly for the doors to open, revealing where we were. The suspense is killing me. I was just about ready to rip the doors open, but fortunately, I didn't have to.

With a ding, the doors opened. And let me tell you, the sight was not pretty.

In front of me was Camp Half-Blood. Chaos was everywhere. Greek fire surrounded buildings. People were on the floor, unconscious. At least I hope they are unconscious. Screams and cries were heard, and monsters were battling demigods.

How could this be? Why would the man dressed in black send us here so easily? It's almost as if he wanted us to come back to Camp Half-blood, like he felt we were doomed either way. He wanted us to witness the pain and strained cries of our fellow campers.

I immediately sprung into action, jumping out of the elevator. "Percy, bring Jason to the infirmary. Piper, find Chiron and fill him in on what's happened so far. Leo, bring as many wounded people as you can to the infirmary." Thalia glanced at me. I knew she wanted to fight by my side. "When you're all done, you can spring into action and start fighting." Everybody nodded and went to do what they were told.

"Shall we?" I asked Thalia.

She nodded. "Let's go."

I ran towards the battle, Thalia by my side. A hellhound immediately charged at us. I staggered back when it slashed its claws towards my face. While I distracted the hellhound by pretending to throw my dagger at it, Thalia snuck behind the hellhound. She shot an arrow right into its back. The hellhound screamed a cry of pain, whirling around to face Thalia. It attempted biting Thalia's head off. Thalia bent backward quickly, then assumed a fighting position. Before the hellhound even had time to dodge, Thalia sent a silver arrow plummeting into its face. The hellhound poofed into a pile of yellow dust.

"Nice," I told Thalia.

She just shrugged and smiled. All to quickly, though, her smile turned into a frown. "Annabeth, watch out!" I turned around, just in time to feel the sharp pain of nails in my shoulder. I was tackled to the ground, my pursuer on top of me. Thalia quickly shot a silver arrow into my attacker's flesh. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. The monster continued to attempt to kill me, jabbing its claws this way and that. I've managed to avoid further damage so far. I strained my eyes to find Thalia in the crowd of people fighting monsters. I couldn't find her. Had she left me to die here?

No. Stop thinking like that, I scolded myself. Thalia would never do that. She probably got caught up in another fight and had to do something. Besides, if I can't defeat this monster, I won't be able to defeat bigger threats, like Gaea. I'll feel like a total fail.

I stabbed my knife in the monster's stomach. The monster staggered back a little. This gave me enough time to escape from the monster's grip to get a closer look at it.

The monster looks beast with the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. I feel really ticked off. I don't recognize this monster. I mean, I know just about every monster there is to know about!

I clenched my fists and ran towards the monster with all my remaining strength. I will not lose a battle to this piece of scum.

I slammed my knife in the direction of the monster's bright yellow eye. The monster flew up in the air. I watch in awe. How can it hold all that weight?

Eventually, the monster flew back down. I charged once again, giving it no time to parry my attack. I struck my knife towards the monster's wing this time. I managed to slice a little of its skin off, drawing dark red blood. The monster cawed like an eagle and charged at me. This caught me off guard. The monster, once again, pinned me down. I watched as its razor-sharp beak was ready to impale itself in my face. The monster tormented me, lowering its beak in slow-mo.

But all of a sudden, the monster stopped short, a horrifying cry coming from its mouth. I looked just in time to see the tip of a gold sword peeking out from the monster's lion-like stomach. The monster fell over and, after a few minutes, transformed into a pile of dust, leaving the gold sword on the ground. I looked up at my savior. A boy that looked about 13-ish (Give or take a few years) was hovering in the air with winged shoes. He dropped to the ground and walked towards me. I scrambled to my feet. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The boy extended his arm out saying, "The name's Jack Owens, son of Mercury." I stared at his hand. There were Romans here too? Maybe that's where Lauryn, Reyna, and Brandon disappeared to. Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't bite." His mischievous eyes seemed to twinkle. He reminds me of a younger version of the Stoll brothers. Jack dropped his hand back to his side. "That monster that just tackled you was a Griffin. They have the head and wings of an eagle, but the body of a lion. Very dangerous."

A Griffin, huh? Interesting. Well what kind of monster isn't dangerous? "You know I'm Greek, right?" I blurted out, but instantly regretted it. What if he didn't know I was Greek and now wants to attack me? What in Hades have I gotten myself into?

Jack, once again, chuckled. I decided that that's really getting annoying. I feel that someone shouldn't be chuckling now, given the circumstances. "I know. It doesn't faze me." My eyes were probably as big as saucers. A Roman that doesn't care that I'm Greek? Well that's definitely a first. This guy seems nice enough, anyways.

"Well…thanks for saving me," I said in a hoarse voice. He nodded.

"Anytime. Now, if you excuse me, I've got some butt whooping to do." A small smile played on Jack's lips as he walked away to join another fight. He definitely doesn't seem like Roman material. First of all, he's nice, and likes Greeks.

I smiled. Finally, a Roman who doesn't resent the Greeks. If only all of them didn't.

I ran off into the battle, determined to find Thalia. I passed bloody bodies and piles of yellow dust. One thought coursed through my head: Was she okay?

Eventually, I found her. She was battling three hellhounds, but managed to defeat them all. Mounds of yellow dust surrounded her. She was panting. Then her eyes met my eyes, and she grinned a huge grin. "Annabeth!" She ran to me and hugged me tight.

"You're okay, thank goodness!" I told her.

"Right back at you," Thalia said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's go defeat some monsters."

And that's just what we did. We fought with all our might—stabbing, evading, doing anything we could. I still don't fully understand what's going on. But I do know that we needed to defeat these monsters, even if our lives depended on it. Everyone else did it. Everyone else endured the pain and danger of risking their lives every moment just for Camp Half-Blood and all its members.

And it wouldn't be fair to make them do it alone.

That's the plus side about being Greek-we're there for each other through thick and thin. We help each other out and never leave another person to fend for themselves.

Thalia and I just finished defeating a few Telkhines. We had a few bruises and a couple scrapes, but other than that, we were in good shape.

I was ready to join another fight, when I ran into my half-sister, Mia Ripcurrent. It was ironic that she had a last name related to water, when Mom hates Poseidon.

Mia's black hair blew back in the wind, her intense gray eyes (A/N: Hope you don't mind, Anonymous, that I changed her eyes to gray since she's now a daughter of Athena) twinkling dangerously in the sunlight. She was wearing a casual blue tank top and jeans. She's a little younger than me at age 15.

Mia was battling a Hippalektryon. A Hippalektryon is a beast with the foreparts of a horse and the tail, wings, and hind-legs of a rooster. I know this creature well because it only occurs in early Athenian vase painting, and may be based on an early artistic rendering of the winged horse Pegasos. But if this monster only occurs on vase painting, then why is it standing before Mia?

I watched as Mia stabbed the Hippa (let's call it Hippa for short.) in the side. The monster evaded her attack and attempted at knocking Mia's sword out of her hand. The monster moved very awkwardly as if it was in pain. Mia must've damaged its leg earlier.

The Hippa lunged at Mia. She smiled as if she were expecting that to happen. While the monster was in mid-air, she threw the sword at its face. The monster turned into a pile of yellow dust. Mia was panting hard. She hadn't noticed me yet. I slowly began to clap. Mia turned around. He eyes lit up when she saw me. "Annabeth! You're back!" I walked closer to her.

"Yea. It was a long journey, but we managed to find Jason." I motioned around the camp. "What's going on here?"

Mia's smile faltered and her eyes darkened. They looked like a hurricane on a stormy night. She began, "Gaea attacked Camp Half-Blood yesterday morning. Chiron summoned Lupa, the head of Camp Legion, and she brought the Roman camp with her. The Romans were focused on killing us Greeks first, but then they managed to drift away from each other and fight in the battle with Gaea. Gaea hasn't showed up yet, no one knows where she is. We've tried our best to get the wounded to the infirmary." Mia's face saddened. She looks down. "Caden's in the infirmary." Caden….oh, Caden! Mia's best friend. Everyone thought that she was into the son of Hermes, but she always denied it when people accused her of liking him. He would always prank her and she'd always get mad. It was kinda like how Travis and Katie started out. Boys do have a weird way of showing their affection. A lone tear slipped down Mia's face. She quickly wiped it away and looked up. Her eyes stare into mine. I could tell she felt vulnerable because of the fact that she just cried in front of me.

I just smiled at her. "He'll be okay. If I know him, he's a strong fighter. There's nothing to worry about." Mia looked hopeful. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Annabeth." Then she walked away, ready to help others out with their battles.

"Come on Thalia, let's go finish our job," I said. I had forgotten Thalia was there for the past few moments, she was just watching me the whole time. I began walking closer to another battle, Thalia behind me.

We helped other people with their battles. Monsters and demigods were being wiped out every few minutes. The battle was close. There's no guaranteeing who will win yet, we haven't seen Gaea's power. I wish she would just reveal herself.

As I fought the monsters, I wondered where Leo, Piper, and Percy went. Did Leo manage to get the wounded and are the other's okay? I can only hope. It seems that you can only hope, pray, or wish during these times.

"Look out, Thalia," I warned Thalia as a monster charged at her. She shot a silver arrow right through its neck. The monster was down within a few seconds. How pathetic.

That's what the next hour consisted of, us defeating monsters with each other. By the end of the hour, we were bloody and bruised up. Most of the monster's on Gaea's side were wiped out and many demigods are still being rushed to the infirmary. Apollo's children are rushing around, collecting the wounded and dead.

I stabbed a monster that came rushing towards me. Thalia assisted me. This one was hard to put up with, but we cornered it. It couldn't move or fly. We killed it after a few minutes.

I rested my hands on my knees, catching my breath. A burning sensation coursed through my lungs and adrenaline coursed through my veins. This was what us demigods were born to do, with our reflexes godly blood.

"Annabeth," Thalia said. "I'm going to check on Jason in the infirmary. I'll only be a second. Think you can handle these monsters on your own?" I understand how Thalia would want to check on Jason. Earlier, a monster had broken into the infirmary. Luckily, Chiron killed it before it could injure anyone.

"Yea, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I told her. She smiled gratefully and ran off. I walked in a different direction towards a building in ashes. It looked like a big fight with a monster and a person was going on there.

Getting a closer look, I found out that it was indeed just that. A person and a monster fighting. They were both very strong and equal in strength. Maybe if I helped the person, we could overpower the monster and succeed in killing it.

I ran up to the monster, plunging my knife into its side. It didn't see that coming, for sure. However, the monster didn't drop dead, and I certainly didn't expect it to. The monster was a Eurynomos. One of the weaker ones, of course. A Eurynomos is the spirit of rotting corpses, who stripped the flesh from the bones of the dead. He's probably connected with the creatures which fed on corpses such as flies, maggots, and vultures. He is depicted with black-blue skin and wears a vulture's-hide cloak.

"Annabeth?" a voice asks. I whirl to me right. Standing there was the person who was fighting the monster.

Standing next to me is Percy Jackson.

"Percy," I acknowledge him. "So you made it out safe, huh?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"What do you expect? I'm just that awesome," Percy says cockily with a grin. His grin soon turns back into a scowl when he looks at the Eurynomos. The Eurynomos is ready to attack. It charges right at us. Percy slashes at its legs. The monster evades the attack, analyzing Percy's every move. I decide now would be a good time to join him. I charge at the monster and throw my knife in its side. With a sickening crunch, my knife sticks deep in the monster's side. With no mercy, I pull the knife out and continue to stab whatever black-ish blue-ish skin remains. The monster is howling while Percy slashes at its face.

The monster tries to push us out of the way, but it's just too weak to continue. We've done enough damage to kill it. And sure enough, it poofed into a pile of yellow dust.

Percy glanced at me. "Thanks. This guy was really giving me trouble." I shrugged.

"It was no big deal. We're supposed to help each other out, anyways," I said, looking Percy deep in the eyes. Please remember me.

Percy looked a little uncomfortable. He was tapping his foot with his hand in his pockets.

"Well, I guess I should take off now. Someone out there is probably battling a monster and needs help," I said.

Percy looked me in the eye. "I'll come with you." I stared at him, confused. His cheeks reddened and he added, "For safety purposes." I shrugged.

"Sure, you can come." I was ecstatic on the inside.

I led Percy to another battle near the Big House. Three campers vs a giant Chimera. Percy summoned water and pelted water balls at the fire-y monster. While it was distracted, I attacked. The monster saw it coming and slashed at me. I blocked the attack with my dagger and cut deep into the monster's body. Two other demigods and Percy helped me out with the Chimera.

We managed to kill the Chimera off ten agonizing minutes later. It was a nonstop battle. A bead of sweat trailed down my face. I wiped it away.

I looked at my surroundings. The place looked terrible. Burnt buildings, massive water puddles, blood, bodies, and mounds of yellow dust. There was very little monsters and humans left. What can you expect, the battle has been going on for over 30 hours.

I strained my eyes, searching for any monster in sight. I couldn't find one. I could barely even find a demigod around here.

I looked at Percy. He was staring at something intently. "What?" I asked him.

"Down there," he pointed. "You can barely make out the tiniest bit of movement in the forest." I looked deeper into the forest. Percy was right. Something was moving down there.

"Let's go," I said. We discreetly walked closer and closer. Percy didn't have one scratch on him. That was the beauty of the Curse of Achilles. But he'll probably die instantly if he's hit in the small of his back, where his Curse of Achilles spot is. That's the con of the Curse.

We finally reached the tree-filled forest. It was oddly calm and quiet, eerie almost. A bird chirped a happy melody. That really didn't fit the moment.

"Come on," Percy whispered. He took the lead. We walked further and further down the forest, only to find nothing.

"Maybe our eye's were playing tricks on us, and we didn't see anything at all," I told Percy, unsure if we should keep going or turn around. It was getting kinda creepy, even if it still was daytime.

"No, I know I saw something," Percy says.

"What if it was just a leaf falling from a tree?" I asked him.

He turned around to look at me. "It wasn't, you'll just have to trust me on this." I sighed. I'm so tempted to say no, but I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt if there really is a monster here.

"Fine," I grumbled. Percy smiled proudly and kept walking. He'd occasionally trip on a tree branch (Clumsy Seaweed Brain) or on his own feet, but never stopped. By now, we were pretty deep in the forest.

I was just about to say something, but I felt a hand clamp around my mouth. I screamed, but Percy couldn't hear me. I could barely breath. I wiggled around, but my capturer didn't let go of me. Percy kept on walking ahead. I was dragged behind a fairly large tree. The person jammed some sort of needle in my arm. My movements started to numb and I felt like I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't move, either.

"It'll go away in twenty minutes or so," an unfamiliar voice said, followed by a maniacal laugh.

I sighed. Why does this always happen to me?

**Percy's POV**

I walked deeper into the forest. I still couldn't find anything.

But I know I saw something.

I'm not going to give up so easily and let this dimwit get away. No, I'll hunt him down. I can't let anyone get hurt.

Not again.

And I'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen.

I continued to walk discreetly. Annabeth finally agreed with me that we should keep searching. She's been quiet since then. I have to give her some credit. She's really discreet. It's like she isn't even there.

0Oo0oO0oO0oO0

Fifteen minutes later, I'm still searching in the forest. I'm beginning to lose hope that I'll find this person. Where could he be? I sighed.

"Annabeth, what do you think we should do? Continue to search or stop and take a break?" I asked Annabeth. She didn't answer. She must be thinking. "Annabeth, this isn't really something you need to think about so long." I waited. "Annabeth?" Afraid of what I'll see, I turn around. But Annabeth wasn't there.

How could I be so stupid as to let that happen? "Annabeth!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I begin to panic. What am I going to do?

I take a deep breath and clench my fists and teeth. I can do this.

Then I run into the forest, determined to find Annabeth.

I push through sagging branches with leaves and check every nook and cranny. I find nothing. But I don't stop there. I walk further into the wooded area. Different plants rub against my legs. I scratch my legs for the hundredth time today. I'm beginning to think I've poison ivy.

That definitely doesn't stop me. I continue. Eventually, I find a trail of blood. I will myself not to think about it, but the thought crosses my mind anyways. Could that be Annabeth's blood? I guess I won't know unless I follow it.

I follow the dark red blood trail. It leads me through twists and turns. I'm beginning to feel lost, until I stop at a large tree to catch my breath.

"Finally, you've come. That took longer than expected," said an unfamiliar voice. I straighten up and whirl around. Standing before me is someone in a black cloak. I can barely see his face, a shadow is blocking it. I couldn't tell if the voice was female or male.

But most importantly, this mysterious person had Annabeth tied up in ropes near them. "Annabeth," I whisper, closing my eyes tight. I can only hope she's okay. I snap my eyes open, my face flushed with anger.

"Don't touch her, or I'll personally kill you myself," I say in a dangerous-sounding deep voice.

"Afraid your little girlfriend's gonna die? Well that's exactly what I plan on doing, of course. Killing her." That strikes me the wrong way. Girlfriend…it sounds so odd when this person says it, but then again, it sounds like it was meant to be.

All of a sudden, I feel a little abnormal. My vision gets fuzzy. Then I feel like I'm getting a faraway look in my eyes.

Well, this hasn't happened for a long time. It's a flashback. It left off where the last one was. The last one was when Annabeth told me she was never going to make things easy for me, then wrapped her arms around me neck and kissed me.

_When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body._

_I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"_

_Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders._

"_Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"_

"_The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee._

"_The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted._

_With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red._

_We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water. _

_Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey—when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry._

_And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._

I snapped out of it. No…Annabeth..I can't let that happen. I finally found you…the real you. I remember. Everything we've been through. The pain we've endured, the times you've saved me, the times we used to fight. The times I remember the most with you that held the most meaning. I inwardly smiled. I remember Annabeth. The enemy continues to stare me down. Annabeth's capturer says, "I won't kill her if you do something for me." I gulped. That's when my smile turned into a frown. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not even going to ponder that for a second. I'll do whatever he tells me. I can't stand watching Annabeth struggle to get the ropes off of her. I glanced closer at her. Her expression said to not do it. She wanted to take her life for me.

Too bad she didn't have a choice what I was going to do.

I could practically imagine the sly smile on the enemy's face as they said, "Your price to pay for her is your life, Perseus Jackson." So that's what the prophecy meant when it said, 'Where they will have a huge price to pay'. I closed my eyes and, once again, clenched my fists. My eyes were dry and my face was blank. When I opened my eyes, I looked at Annabeth. She wiggled around, shaking her head vigorously, trying to cry out to me. Tears trickled down her face.

Just seeing her like that pained me.

"It's okay, Annabeth," I whispered. I only intended on her hearing that, but I don't care if the enemy heard it. "Everything will turn out okay in the end." I looked back at Annabeth's capturer. Confidently, I said, "I'll do it." I walked closer towards the person. "On one condition."

"Oh? What's that?" the person questioned.

"You have to untie Annabeth and let her go before I do what you tell me."

The enemy snickered under their breath. "No way. There's no telling what you'll do."

"How am _I_ supposed to know what _you__'__ll_ do? Just untie her and you can kill me with your own hands," I negotiated. I know, not the best, but I had a trick up my sleeve.

"Hmm.." the mysterious person said. "Fine. But don't do anything funny." I just nodded. I glanced at Annabeth and gave a small smile and a nod, as if to say, "It's okay."

She just vigorously continued to shake her head as tears rolled down her face.

I'm debating whether I should tell Annabeth that I remember her now, just in case this enemy person actually does take my life.

"You can untie her," the enemy person says. That was too easy. They throw the knife at me. Good thing I caught it before it pierced my heart.

I walked over to Annabeth and crouched down. I began to cut the ropes behind her. While I was doing so, I whispered in her ear, "Take off as soon as I untie you." Unfortunately, Annabeth's pretty dang stubborn. I doubt she'll listen to me. There's no telling what she'll do.

After I finish untying her, she manages to scramble onto her feet. She's walking a little wobbly and stumbling around a little.

This is all my fault. If only I'd kept a closer eye on her.

"Perseus Jackson," the enemy says. "You need to tell me where your Curse of Achilles is. And if you don't, you'll still die." The enemy continues to laugh crazily. What a weirdo.

I walk over to him. "Percy, no!" Annabeth cries out.

The enemy glances at her and says, "Shut up, stupid girl!" Then he walks over to her and slaps her across the face. That was really unnecessary and uncalled for. Annabeth isn't really fazed. She's gone through worse. But still, it pisses me off.

"Hey, you said you'd kill me, not her," I told him, walking closer to the enemy. That's when Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. I glanced at her, just to make sure she wasn't hurt. No, she was doing it so somebody could come save us. She continued to scream.

"Why the heck is she screaming?" the enemy asked, struggling to maintain a loud voice over Annabeth's screaming in the background.

I shrugged, pretending I didn't know. "Could be that time of the month. There's no telling what she'll do."

I imagine the enemy's confused face. Now's my time to take action. I walk closer to the person and swing a punch as hard as I can towards their face. I heard a sickening crunch. Ugh.

Annabeth's still screaming.

I tackle the person to the ground. They pull out their knife, attempting to stab me in various places. I stand up just as the enemy stands up and swing a roundhouse kick, sending the enemy into a nearby tree. The Curse of Achilles made me a lot stronger.

However, this other person wasn't going to give up easily either.

"You wanna play dirty, huh?" No. "Well two can play at that game." The person charges at me. I sidestep, but at the last second, the person sidesteps closer to me and shoves me to the ground. My head slams on the earthy area. Luckily, the small of my back was facing the ground, so it would be hard for the enemy to stab me there at the moment.

I was beginning to get a headache from Annabeth's non-stop screaming. She stops to take a break but then continues. I could see small figures running closer in the distance. Campers were coming to our rescue. I just needed to buy us some time.

I pretend to be unconscious, lying on the floor. The enemy comes closer. When they're right by my feet, I swing my legs under their feet and watch as the enemy falls on his back. I do somersaults towards the enemy (Awesome, I know) until I reach him. I pull out my knife. I attempt at stabbing the enemy's heart.

"You know, you never told me who you were," I said as the enemy stood up along with me. We were engaged in battle.

The enemy chuckled. I could see a trickle of blood fall down their arm. "Take a closer look." The enemy slowly pulled his hood down.

And realization dawned on me. It was Gaea. Her eyes weren't all the way open yet (No wonder she had so many monster helpers), but they were going to be fully opened soon. "As soon as my eyes are fully opened, I'll stay on the face of Earth forever. Nothing will be able to stop me." Gaea glances at the sun. "Just ten more minutes."

This is harder than I thought. Annabeth's still wounded and unable to walk steadily, so I'll have to face Gaea by myself.

But to me, that's better than risking Annabeth's life. I smile. "If you end up living till then." I charge. Gaea blocks my sword with hers. I swing at her head, but she blocks it again. We continue to fight like that. One person swings, the other blocks. I quickly glance to see if the campers are still making their way to the forest. I thought I would see campers coming up the tree-filled area, but instead, I see more chaos. It looks like one of Gaea's minions attacked our campers, thus blocking them so they couldn't come to our rescue.

I grunted as Gaea slammed her sword into my sword. She caught me off guard there. Gaea swung at my neck. I ducked and swung my sword across her legs. She jumped and brought her sword down so it would slice me in half. I quickly rolled over.

It seems like we're doing karate instead of fighting.

I stood up, legs shaking. Gaea wasted no time and attacked me. She managed to slice pieces of my shirt off. My shirt looks like it was attacked by a bear. There were holes and scratch marks.

I decide to do some black magic. I start running at Gaea, staying to the right, and at the last second, I turn to her left side and try stabbing her. She blocks my attack.

"Weak tricks you have there," Gaea says. I continue to stab and thrust my sword at her. She smoothly glides around, defending her self in every which way possible.

A bead of sweat makes its way down my face. I wipe my forehead and take a deep breath.

I then glance at Annabeth. She stopped screaming moments ago, but I hadn't even noticed. She gripped a thin tree behind her, using that to pull herself up. "Annabeth, sit down. You're in no condition to fight," I told her.

"I'm fine, Percy," Annabeth grunted. She pulled herself up until she was standing on her feet. It took her a moment to get adjusted to maintaining a steady balance, but eventually, she managed to stand up straight, barely wobbling.

Gaea lunged at me. She knocked me to the ground, resulting in me feeling dizzy. I shook my head until my vision came back.

I pushed her off of me. She stood up. She was just about ready to throw her sword at my stomach (which would've just bounced off me, of course), but something stopped her from behind. I stood up from my position on the ground. Behind Gaea was Annabeth, even after I told her to stay put.

"It wouldn't be entertaining to let you have all the fun, Percy," Annabeth tells me, smiling slightly. I blink. What is that supposed to mean?

Either way, I waste no time. I charge at Gaea. Annabeth charges too. We almost have her cornered, but she jumps up in the air, higher than a human could possibly jump without any equipment on. Annabeth almost knocks into me, but I take hold of her shoulders and stop her. Gaea hovers slightly in the air.

"New equipment," Gaea says with a sinister grin. Her eyes are almost fully opened now. It's been about seven minutes.

Gaea drops to the floor with a great deal of force. I can practically see the crack in the earth when she comes to a stop near Annabeth and me.

Gaea decides to attack Annabeth first, since she's still a little weak. Annabeth blocks Gaea's sword with her dagger. I rush over to the scene, standing next to Annabeth.

That's when I notice a figure coming near us in the forest.

And no, it wasn't another camper.

It was a beautiful woman. She walked with a limp to her. She had long wavy black hair, captivating brown eyes, and pale skin that glistened in the sunlight. I found myself staring.

She walked closer to me, licking her lips. She traced a blood-red fingernail on my cheek. My breath caught short in my throat.

"What's your name, young man?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. It sounded menacing, almost.

"P-percy," I stuttered. She clenched her fists, but then smiled at me.

"Percy, snap out of it!" I heard the muffled voice of Annabeth in the background.

Annabeth's right. I know better. I shook my head and got in a battle stance, gripping my sword till my knuckles turned white. I blinked a few times.

Just as I was about to slash, the beautiful woman said, "You're a handsome young lad. How about giving me a kiss?" She blinks flirtatiously and winks.

I tighten my grip on my sword and lunge. The woman bares her fangs. She changes into her true form with white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. She's for sure an Empousa.

She blocks my attack by knocking Riptide out of my hands. It skitters across the ground and lands by Gaea's feet. Gaea was currently fighting Annabeth, who didn't look like she was in good shape.

I turn back to the Empousa. She's advancing on me, baring her fangs. I wait till my sword reappears in my pocket.

But it's taking longer than I anticipated.

The Empousa lunges at me, knocking me to the ground. "How about that kiss?" She asks, baring her fangs. She's just about to slice my face off when I feel Riptide reappear in my pocket. I quickly uncap the pen and just as the Empousa reaches for my face, I unexpectedly stabbed her. She stares at her wound, growls, and poofs into a pile of yellow dust.

That teaches you to never let your guard down.

I stood up and wiped fake dust off my jeans. Then I ran over to Gaea. Annabeth and I started fighting back-to-back, just like we'd done the day Kronos attacked us. Visions of Annabeth taking that knife for me reappear in my mind.

Gaea slashes at me. I deflect her sword with mine. "Annabeth?" I ask.

Annabeth's eyes stay fixated on Gaea's every move. Gaea whistles, and moments later, three Telkhines come to attack us. I try searching for Gaea, but she must've escaped. I can't find her anywhere. "Yeah?" Annabeth asks

_You__can__do__this,_ I encourage myself. _Tell__her._ I begin to feel nervous. I slash at a Telkhine as one attacks me. It growls and lunges again. "Um," The Telkhine attempts to claw at me. I cut its paw off. How should I saw this? "Watch out!" I warn her as the same Telkhine with only three paws attempts to bite Annabeth. She quickly stabs its muzzle. At this rate, it'll take a while to actually tell Annabeth that I remember her.

But I know I must do it. I take a deep breath.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy seems kinda nervous as he fights the Telkhines with me. We're fighting back-to-back. My back covers his Achilles spot. Thank goodness.

"Watch out!" Percy warns me as a three-pawed Telkhine (Percy must've cut one paw off) attempts to bite me. I stab its muzzle with my dagger. It whimpers and stumbles around. I throw my knife at its back just as it turns into a pile of yellow dust. I pick up my knife from the ground and continue to fight the two remaining Telkhines.

"What's that you wanted to tell me?" I ask Percy calmly. I'm beginning to feel a lot better, now that I'm used to standing up steadily.

"Well," Percy starts. "These past few weeks have been quite the adventure. I learned what it felt to feel alone in a world where you don't know what's real or not real." He thrusts his sword at a Telkhine.

Percy's right. It's been a long adventure for all of us. I can't just pity myself, we've all been through a lot. "True," I tell him. "Tough times never last, but tough people do."

Percy nods. "Yea." So that's all he wanted to tell me? "But different things happened while we were on the journey…" He pauses and gulps. I finish off one of the Telkhines by stabbing its eye. It turns into a pile of yellow dust. Two down, one to go. (A/N: Say two down one to go, Hey Hey! Sorry, softball chant.) "…and they were for the greater good." I guess causing the Romans to leave was a good thing, because we found Jason. Is that what he's trying to say? I ponder this while I slash at the last Telkhine. Percy joins me.

The Telkhine slashes at my face. Percy slices its arm off before it can do any damage. I stab its hind leg as Percy makes a gash in its stomach, causing the Telkhine to turn into a pile of dust.

"Come out wherever you are Gaea," I say. Percy and I search behind the large tree. Nothing. We search behind tinier trees, but still can't find anything.

Eventually, we hear the tiny snicker. I shoot my gaze upward. Gaea is sitting on the branch of a tree, pointing at her eyes. They're just about to open. "Two more minutes!" she snickers. I glance at Percy. He looks worried. Help should've come a while ago when I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gaea must've sent some of her sidekicks to defeat the campers.

But I know they won't die that easily. Not when they know we're in danger. Especially Thalia.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Percy asks the most obvious question.

I stare at him. "Climb, of course." Gaea isn't too high up. We could probably make it there in a minute and a half, if we climb quickly.

Percy grabs hold of a sturdy branch. He pulls himself up. He begins to climb a little higher. Then I start to advance up the tree. I'm not worried about myself falling-I'm pretty good at climbing trees-I'm more worried about Percy falling on me. Percy most likely wouldn't get hurt since he has the Curse of Achilles.

Gaea laughs at us as we continue to climb. We're almost there, just a few more branches.

Percy climbs higher. He could probably reach Gaea if he extends his arm more.

Just as Percy was about to pull Gaea down, she cackles wildly and jumps off the tree branch, landing on the ground feet below us. If we jumped off the tree, we'd most likely break a bone. At least I would. Once again, Percy's got the Curse of Achilles.

Percy curses under his breath. He knows we're in a tough situation. "Annabeth, I'm going to jump down. I'll handle Gaea from there, you can sit on the branch." Right now, I was stuck in a climbing position. Percy extended his hand out and helped pull me up so I could sit on the branch.

"No," I tell him sternly. "I'm coming with you."

"Annabeth, there's no way you could jump down here without doing any damage," Percy says.

"Better hurry!" Gaea taunts. "Your minute is almost up!"

"I'm not staying here, Percy," I complain. I _will__not_ watch as Percy risks his life without me helping.

Gaea laughs evilly again. "Then I'll just kill you." She begins to raise her arms.

At the last second, someone says, "Over my dead body." I watch in awe as a silver arrow pierces Gaea's heart. Two more soar into her stomach and head. I look gratefully at my savior.

Gaea croaks, "How dare you..." She coughs out blood. That's enough to kill her? Wow.

Thalia, Percy and my rescuer, smiles big. "So those are your last words before you go to the Underworld. How interesting." Thalia pulls back her bow and arrows, ready to shoot again.

Gaea's still standing, but she's very wobbly. She spits blood into her hand and etches something on her black cloak, using the blood as a writing utensil. Then she falls to the ground, limp.

I walk over to Gaea's body….but instead, I find nothing. Nothing except her black cloak. I get a closer look at what she etched on the cloak. It read: It's not over, I'll be back for you. You better be ready.

So Gaea fled, huh?

"What's it say?" Percy asks, walking closer to me. He reads what's on the cloak. His expression turns to puzzled.

"Something doesn't seem right. How could she vanish in thin air?" Percy asked. I had an idea. I was searching through Daedalus's laptop a few months ago. I found an invention that let you vanish in thin air and teleport to any place you wish. But it was very complex and hard to make. I can't confirm anything yet. So instead, I shrugged. "Who knows. It's Gaea, for crying out loud."

Percy still looked puzzled, but decided to drop it. We have other things to worry about at the moment. "Are the other campers okay?" Percy asks. He's talking about the ones that started coming to the forest to aid us, but suddenly stopped for some reason.

Thalia's eyes got dark. "A few Automatons attacked them. They took forever to defeat, many people were injured, but we managed to finish them off." Percy nodded. Then he looked at me. His sea-green eyes seemed to twinkle with delight.

Thalia looked between us and smiled. "I'm going to go help some of the injured people. See you later." She walked down the forest until we couldn't see her anymore.

"I guess we should go help her too," I said. I started walking, but Percy stopped me.

"Annabeth," he said. I looked at him. He looked serious. Then he averted his eyes. I managed to get a glimpse of his red cheeks. He scraped his foot across the ground. "Um, I…wanted to thank you. For everything." He looks me in the eye. I stare at him, captivated by his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say. He just stares back.

"For being there for me when I didn't return the favor." He looks like he wants to add something, but hesitates.

"Your welcome, I guess," I say, shrugging. "But I really think we should go now-"

Percy cuts me off. He closes his eyes tight. The hot sun beat down on him, defining his facial features. He begins to walk closer to me. My heart is practically beating out of my chest. It's the only thing I hear over the silence. He smiles. "I should've known you were the one all along." I stare at him. Is this really happening?

"Percy-" I start. Percy interrupts me, but not with words.

With a kiss.

He leans closer to me. Before I know it, I feel his soft warm lips pressed against mine.

Everything around me slowed around. I was in my happy place again, with no fighting and no battles. I tuned out the sounds of birds and crickets that surrounded me.

I parted my lips slightly. Percy moved closer, deepening the kiss. It was in that moment that I felt like I fully understood what it felt like to be loved by someone, the warmth and passionate feeling that it brought.

Percy slowly pulled away. I found myself wishing that the kiss lasted longer.

"I remember, Annabeth," he said in a low voice, our foreheads pressed together. "Everything." He wrapped his arms around me. I instantly felt the warmth. If I could, I'd stop time and replay this moment over and over again.

A few moments passed. Percy finally said, "Now, how about we go help Thalia out and bring the injured to the infirmary?"

I smiled, staring deep into Percy's eyes. "Sounds good." Percy stood up and helped me up. I took his hand. Just as we were about to leave the forest, I heard a whisper and the click of a camera. I whirled around.

Half the camp stood there with goofy smiles plastered to their faces. Someone started slowly clapping, and soon enough, they were all whooping and cheering for us. I grinned. This reminded me of Percy's birthday when they hoisted us on their shoulders and threw us in the lake.

I looked up at Percy. He was, too, grinning. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

Well, I guess there is some things that'll never change about him. He's still the same Seaweed Brain I remember.

**Lauryn's POV**

I watched as Camp Half-Blood cheered for Percy and Annabeth. I couldn't help smiling myself.

I know, I used to resent Annabeth. But that was before I knew that she was actually Percy's girlfriend. That was before I knew what she was really going through. I gotta admit, I felt a little pity for her.

But don't get me wrong, I still dislike the Greeks.

Maybe just a _little_ less than I used to.

The good thing about this journey was that our prophecy ended. The last part said that the sea and the wise would defeat Gaea, the threat. I'm not sure what really happened or if they defeated her at that matter.

But I'm just happy that all this fighting is over.

**Reyna's POV**

I grunted in frustration. Stupid Greeks. How could they turn Jason to the dark side?

That's right. I just visited him in the infirmary. That stupid Greek, Piper Whats-Her-Name, was sitting there, holding his hand. I lashed out at her, calling her names and saying that she was a stupid Greek.

But she deserved it.

Jason stared at us. He told me to stop. So I did. But then he said that I should leave.

_Me._

How could he say that?

I mean I know we were never dating, but…I liked him.

Now I'm beginning to realize that I only liked him for his good looks, and not what his personality was.

Maybe I was wrong.

Oh, who am I kidding, I'm never wrong.

Oo0Oo0oO0oO0oO0

Ten minutes later, the Roman camp and the Greek camps are staring at each other. Just staring. I can practically see the tension in the air. It's as if a line separates them from each other.

"Well?" a Greek boy asked.

"Let's attack them!" a Roman camper shouts. I completely agree with her.

"Wait," Lupa, the head of our camp, stops us. We all obey her. "Just think about it. They helped us defeat Gaea and we helped them. They were significant in this battle. We probably would've failed if it weren't for them. We shouldn't attack." We pondered this for a moment.

"Then what should we do, leave and pretend this never happened?" a Roman boy asked.

"That's exactly what we should do," the person I least expected to stand up for the Greeks said. How could she?

"Lauryn!" I scold her. She looks at the floor.

"It'll be a lot easier on us. The injured people need to rest and get healthy again. It wouldn't be fair to advance on a full-on-full battle in our current situation," she adds.

"I agree," Lupa says. We all stare at her. I guess we have no choice now.

"This isn't over," I growl. I spot Jason in the crowd. He must be feeling better. "Let's go, Jason," I say through clenched teeth. Jason just stares at me and doesn't say anything. "Jason!" I yell at him.

He shakes his head. Piper and Thalia are by his side. "I'm staying here. They treat me better. I learned a lot while I stayed here. Greeks help each other out. They don't leave somebody else standing in the dust."

"Jason, be reasonable," a Roman camper snickers.

I immediately yell at the camper. Then I say, "If Jason wants to make stupid decisions, then let him. Let's leave."

**Annabeth's POV**

Fifteen minutes later, the whole camp (Just Camp Half-Blood. Excluding the injured people) is seated in the Dining hall. We all have drinks in front of us. I was wondering about the Great Prophecy. I don't think it had occurred during this battle. After all, Gaea did say she was going to come back and defeat us. Maybe it'll happen next time.

"Cheers to such an amazing battle! We really made a comeback," Chiron said. We all begin to cheer. I look at Percy, full of smiles. He winks at me.

I think to myself, _and__cheers__to__such__an__amazing__relationship._

And at that moment, I knew everything was going to be okay.

For now.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

I know we lost lots of lives during this treacherous adventure. However, it taught me the true meaning of love, friendship, and what it felt to lose someone dear to you. But I knew everything would be okay. Everything would turn out like it used to be. We would go back to our ordinary lives, training for the next battle. And, surprisingly enough, I was looking forward to doing just that, no matter what it takes.

Because, finally, I realized that in the end, you always find the beginning.

**..That's…the end… Actually, in the end, you always find the beginning, so technically, this isn't the end! This is just the start! (I'm quoting Annabeth)**

**It's funny, because it probably just took you guys a really long time to read that, while it only took me one second to scroll down from the first A/N and write the last A/N. Can you believe that the first A/N took me 30 minutes? This one will take longer 'cause I have to respond to everyone's reviews…**

**Thanks to Anonymous and Eagleyes111 for sending me those amazing OC's! They gave me Mia and Jack! Also, I'm sorry if I portrayed your character wrong. I gave a humorous edge to Jack and added some stuff to Mia. Also, believe it or not, I was very red-faced when I was writing the Percabeth kissing scene. At least you guys got a kissing scene!**

**Now, for those of you who were wondering, I'm probably NOT going to write a TMOA. It took me very long to finish this story and I must finish You Again. I'm sorry to disappoint! If you guys still want a piece of this story, you can reread it! Of course, it'll take a really long time, but still! Also, here's some advice to those of you who are waiting for your favorite author to update when he/she hasn't updated in forever: Reread the last few chapters.**

**Now, here's responses to reviews.**

**Anonymous: Thanks for the reminder! That's terrible that your mom drove past that scene! Aww, I pray for your grandma's cat! Poor kitty. :( When you wrote the review about it being past 7:00 PM in ur time, I was writing this long A/N! :D**

**Alj97: Yup! Ha, thanks! **

**Redlox2: …you know it… Thanks!**

**WritingIsMyLife426: It's okay! Thanks! :D**

**Eagleyes111: Thanks for the reminder! I love your sig! Lol! Jack might seem REALLY mature for his age, but I originally had him at age 16/17 because I didn't remember that you wrote a review saying to make him around 13-ish! So when I went back and read the review while I was responding to reviews, I changed it! Thanks for the website, too! I'll check it out. Ugh, I know! I have a math test on Tuesday, the day after Halloween! How can I study? It's on fractions with algebra. Mixed fractions and normal fractions! UGH!**

**Capollo4Ever: Long story. I went to tuck my side bang behind my hair, and then I wanted to turn the fan on (I was in my room laying on my bed while on the laptop), so I decided to see if I could jump up while remaining on my butt to reach the little thing that you pull that turns the fan on. I jumped too much and while my hand was in front of my face I poked my eye. Then I just got up and turned the fan on…I'm immature, I know!**

**WiseGirl13: Thanks!**

**The Lone Clapper: Ha, thanks!**

**Jamieeeeeee: Gasp, I know! Lol!**

**Qwerty: In the Hunger Games, your character is supposed to kill others in order to survive. Mine died. :(**

**June Alyssa: Thanks! I have school tomorrow too, and I'm writing this A/N at 10:30 PM!**

**Strangerthingshavhappened: They didn't have the Great Prophecy in this TSON, it's actually a long story on why I didn't put it in.. Sorry! Ha, thanks!**

**Athena's Owlet: Lol! Thanks so much.**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: Thanks! Ha! Lol. The skeleton was just random. IDK, it was really confusing about the tunnels. Leo's actions are always strange… O.o**

**Mia: Thanks! The dude was just a random worker of Gaea's. LOL!**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: :D**

**MagicDemi-god223: Neither am i! When it's other people's story's, of course. :D**

**Oinkk: K! Thanks!**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: I know! :( If you randomly want to know how I poked it, read Capollo4Ever's response to review.**

**Candyflower58: Something like that! Thx!**

**Hidden in the flames meSTDSD: Aw. Thanks!**

**Shampowwy: Crap, I read your spoiler alert! I didn't read it the first time, but… DARN! Ha, thanks!**

**Kate childof Athena: Thanks! I added one.**

**Percabeth81200: The Percabeth has happened! :D**

**Hello: AU is like without the gods and their not demigods. It could mean something different, too. It stands for alternate universe.**

**SeaweedBrainWiseGirl: How could I forget to add Percabeth? LOL, thanks!**

**Mia: Oh gods, don't do it! Lol! I'm on Percy's side! That was really funny bout Leo!**

**Hailey W: I have updated!**

**Well, TSON is finally done. If you guys have any questions, concerns, hate mail, fan mail, threats, PM me! I'll be sure to respond.**

**Now, I'm going to leave on a happy note.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY!**

**Love, starglow13**

**P.S., Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite! I'm just saying that because it's now 10:44 where I live. I needed to study for a music test (I know officially hate music), but left my binder at school. The school wasn't open, so now I have to WING IT! IT'S NOT MULITPLE CHOICE!**

**Disregard what I said about leaving on a happy note. I'm leaving on a ticked off note.**

**But you guys should leave on a happy note, because Percabeth has finally happened. Unless you wanna leave on a sad note because this story ended.**

**GODS, I'm rambling! Now…goodbye, my favorite reviewers of all time! I hope to hear from you soon in other stories or just receive a PM. Thanks so much for your support.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
